


Baby Blue

by DamienClarke98



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienClarke98/pseuds/DamienClarke98
Summary: takes place in a AU where Henry and Lisa never get together. This also takes place while Sal and Larry are Juniors in high school.!!!warning!!! may contain the Following:sexual contentself harmSexual Assaultabuse (physical, verbal, sexual)SuicideDeathMurder and some other stuff





	1. -1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this is my first Sal×larry Fanfic. Sorry if it sucks. ;-; please read the Description first)

    _Its just like all the dreams before. Sal sees himself as his young self. Before the incident. His mom smiling and his dad not seen at the moment. Sal sees a dog but theres a group of people standing behind it._ _People wearing masks._  
_The masks are designed like the dog that sits in front of them. 'Mommy...' He calls for his mom. He turns around to see Diana covered in blood. Her eyes filled with horror. Her insides on the ground infront of her._

 _Sal begins to scream. He hears growling and whispering. Whispering horrible names and how its his fault. He slowly turns around back to the group of people. The dog becomes aggressive._  
_The dog lunges at sal and he screams._ He wakes up panting. Droplets of sweat roll down his forehead. He tries to calm his heart rate by breathing. He looks at the time. 2:25am.  
   He reaches for the Walkie that Larry gave him. "Lar... Are you awake?", he asks. He waits a few seconds. "Yeah dude. You okay?", he asks. "Yeah. Just a nightmare.", Sal says.

    "You wanna talk about it?", Larry asks. "Y-yes...P-please...", Sal replies, stuttering. He waits a few minutes. He puts his glass eye in. He straps his prosthetic on and put on his shoes. He begins walking towards the door.  
He makes sure his dad is asleep. 

  Every since his mom died, hes been a raging alcoholic. Sometimes he takes his anger out on Sal. He sees his dad passed out cold on the couch with tons of beer bottles lying around. He sneaks out the door.  
    Once hes clear, he makes his way to the elevator. He waits for the elevator to come up. When the door opens, hes surprise to see Larry. Larry pulls him into a hug.

    They get back onto the elevator. They go down to the basement. Sal still has his arms around Larry. "You can crash in my room, little dude.", Larry says. Sal's face warms up but hides it behind his mask.  
    ' _Blushing? Why am i blushing?_ ', Sal thought to himself. Larry is Sal's Best friend. Theres no way he could fall for Larry... Or maybe he has. "Are you coming?", Larry asks, snapping Sal out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah.", He responds. Larry has a worried look on his face.

    They both walk to Larry's apartment. They go to Larry's room. Sally plops down on Larry's bed. Larry sits next to Sal. "Does it ever get uncomfortable wearing the Prosthetic?", Larry asks.  
    Sally nods. "Sometimes but i perfer to keep it on. Id rather risk being uncomfortable than to have people see my fucked up face and call me names.", Sal says. "I dont think so.", Larry says.  
    Sal's face heats up some more. Good thing the prosthetic covers it. Sal looks down in sadness. Larry sits closer to him.

   This makes Sally's face heat up even more. His breathing becomes a little heavy. "Youre my best friend, Sally Face. Id never think of you any differently.", He says with a smile. 'His smile' Sally thought. Sal shakes his head to shake that thought out.  
    "You okay?", Larry asks. Sal nods. "So, tell me what your nightmare was about.", Larry says. Sal let out a sigh. "It was the same as last time and every time before that.", Sal says.  
    "People in cloaks and the dog... The dog who killed my mom and made me into a monster.", Sal says. "Sal...", Larry says.

    Sally looks up into Larry's honey brown eyes. Larry smiles. "Youre perfect the way you are. With or without the mask.", Larry says. Sal smiles too. Larry cant see it but knows he does by looking at his eyes. He squints when he smiles.

   "We should get some sleep. We have school in a few hours.", Larry Says. Sal gets up and lays on one of Larry's bean bag. He covers up with a blanket. Larry lays on his bed. Sal turns his back to him and removes his prosthetic. He takes his glass eye out and puts it in a glass of water.

    He peaks over his shoulder to see Larry looking at him. His face turns more pink. "What?", Larry chuckles. "N-Nothing.", Sally replies. Sal puts the prosthetic to his face but doesnt strap it on.  
   He lays back on the bean bag. He checks to make sure its clear to uncover his face. Larry rolls over, his back towards Sal. Sal puts his prosthetic aside but he couldnt sleep. He questions what hes feeling towards Larry.  
Larry has been his best friend since day one.     Ash and Todd also became some of his close friends. All are close but him and Larry? They had a special bond. Both lost a parent. Both are seen as outcasts. Sal keeps tossing and turning on the bean bag.

   ' _Larry is straight. Besides, he wouldnt want to be with someone who looks like i do._ ', Sally thought to himself. The thought hurt his heart. He didn't sleep. Hes awake until its time to get up for school.

    He sits up and traces his scars with his index finger. A reminder of that day. A tear falls from his eye. He tries to be quiet but not quiet enough. Larry sits behind him and holds him.  
    "Its okay, little dude. Im here. Ill always be here for you.", Larry says. Sal smiles but soon panics since he didnt have his prosthetic on. "My Prosthetic!", he yells. He reachs for his prosthetic.

    Larry comes around so hes sitting in front of him. "Blue?", he coos. Sally just holds his prosthetic to his face. Larry reaches up and grabs Sal's hands. He tries to lower his hands but Sal keeps the prosthetic to his face.

   "Please, Blue?", Larry says softly. "Promise you wont leave?", Sally asks. "I promise.", Larry says with a smile. Sal loosens up.

    Larry and Sally's hands drop with Sally's Prosthetic in his hands. Sal close his eyes. He didnt want to see Larry's reaction. "You look amazing, Dude.", Larry says. Sal's face becomes a light red.  
    Sally looks up at Larry. Larry cocks his head to the side and smiles. Sal immediately puts the prosthetic back to his face. "Asshat...", Sally whispers with a pout

    Larry chuckles. "What? Ive never seen you smile, or blush. This is the first youve shown me your face.", Larry smiles. "Youre okay with seeing me without my Prosthetic on?", Sally asks. "Of course, dude. You dont have to wear it around me.", Larry says.  
    Sal lays the prosthetic next to him on the floor. A smile creeps on Sally's face. ' _Ive always wanted to see his smile. His cute smile...._ ", Larry thought. No. He cant like Sal. ' _Sal blushed_ ', Larry thought.

    "Okay. Let's get ready for school or we will be late.", Larry says. He hugs Sal and gets up off the floor. Sal's mind wonders. He must keep his feeling towards Larry a secret. Larry thought the same with his feelings towards Sal.  
   They both fear it would ruin their friendship and that the other may think they're weird. Maybe he can talk to Ash and Todd about it, Sal thought. Sal gets up and puts his shoes on, his glass eye in, and he puts his prosthetic back on.

    School is hell for Sal. Mostly because of Travis. The stereotypical bully. Its only the first week of school and Travis picks on mostly Sal, Larry, Todd, and Ash.  
Larry gives him a worried look. "Is it just the Nightmare that kept you awake?", Larry asks. "Yeah...", Sal lies.  
    That wasnt the only thing keeping him awake and both Sal and Larry know it. Larry knows Sally's Tell. He knows when Sal isnt being completely truthful but doesnt push it. Larry smiles.

   Larry goes to his closet. Sal is already dressed. He sits on Larry's bed. He eyes Larry as he removes his shirt. He traces his back with his eyes. _Sal, snap out of it_! Sal turns his head to a different direction.  
    He has his glass eye in and prosthetic on. He hides his blush behind the mask. Larry grabs a shirt and turns around to see Sal. A shirt in hand a bare chest. Larry chuckles. "Your ears are pink, Sal.", Larry says. Sal reaches up and feels how hot his ears are. He covers his ears. Larry Chuckles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if it sucks. I dont want to immediately just dive right in. I kinda wanna build up the story. The chapters will be longer but i do hope you guys enjoy.  
> I know theres alot out there that are sooooo much better but i wanted to add a story onto it that i think will be different than most. Who knows. I may just do another story like this but itll be secret for now.)


	2. -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have a lot of drafts for this story on Wattpad. Itll be posted there too but im posting all of it here first. So, hope you guys enjoy. ❤

   Sal keeps his ears covered. Larry gets ready. "Shit dude. I have to run back to my apartment. I forgot my book bag.", Sal says. Larry glares at Sal. "Let me come with you.", He says. His voice so serious.  
   "Itll only take a minute, Lar.", Sal says. "Then ill wait outside your apartment.", Larry says. "Fine.", Sal says and they both head for the elevator. They go up to the 4th floor.  
   They approach 402. "Itll only be a sec.", Sal says and opens the door. He closes it behind him. His dad isnt on the couch.

   "Where the hell have you been?", Henry says as he comes from his room. "I was heading to school but i forgot my book bag.", Sal lies. "Dont lie to me. I saw you leave around 2:30am.", Henry says.  
   His voice starts to rise. "I had a nightmare-" "so you took off without telling me. You know what happens when you do that.", Henry says. He finishes off his bottle.  
   He looks at it and then at Sal. He begins to panic. Henry throws the bottle but barely misses Sal. Sal runs to his room. Henry picks up more empty bottles and throws them.

   One hits Sal in the back of his head, causing him to fall on his stomach. He grabs the back of his head in pain. Henry comes up and grabs him by one of his pigtails. Larry starts pounding on the door.  
   "Sally face! You okay?", he calls out. Sal doesnt reply. Larry opens the door. Henry has Sal and is shaking him. He slaps Sal, causing his mask to fall off.  
   Larry sees and he rushes to Sal's side. He pushes Henry off of Sal. Larry picks Sal up and pushes him behind him. "Its okay Sally. Im here.", Larry says.

   "This is between me and my son, Johnson.", Henry slurs. "Its with me too.", Larry says. His hands ball into a fist, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Sal, get your shit and get out of my apartment.", Henry says and walks to his room.  
   Larry and Sal go into Sal's room. Grab majority of his stuff. "My mom wont mind you moving in with us. A permanent sleep over.", Larry smiles.  
   His smile rubs off on Sal and Sal smiles back. They grab everything and go back down to the basement. Lisa sees blood on Sal's Shirt.

   "Oh my god. Sally what happened?", she asks. "His dad is what happened.", Larry says. "Well, you can stay with us. Im sure larbear wont mind sharing his room with you.", Lisa says with a smile.  
   Theyve been so accepting of Sal. They are practically family. Larry removes Sal's mask off. He gets a cloth and cleans the blood from his cheek. "How does that feel? Does it hurt?", Larry asks.  
   Sall nods. "Just a little.", he says. Larry is such a good friend and understanding person which is why hes Sal's best friend. They grab their bookbags and head to school.

   Larry holds Sal's hand to comfort him. Sal blushes as Larry Holds his hand. They hold hands as they walk into school. They meet up with Todd and Ash. As they approach, Ash's normal expression becomes like a fangirls.  
   "So when did you 2 become a thing?", Ash asks. Larry and Sal looking at her with confusion. That is until they realize they are still holding hands. Larry is calm and cool.  
   "What? Friends cant hold hands?", Larry says. Sal's face burns up under the mask but doesnt let go of Larry's hand.

   "Faggot!", a familiar voice yells. Sal, Larry, and Todd are the first to turn their heads. Travis shoulder checks Sal. "Watch where youre going.", Travis says. "Youre the one walking, asshat.", Larry says.  
   Travis glares at both Larry and Sal. He walks away. Sal didnt realize he was squeezing Larry's hand. "Sal, are you okay?", Ash asks. He snaps out of it. "Yeah. Why?", he asks. "The death grip on my hand.", He chuckles.  
   Sal quickly let go. "Im sorry.", he immediately apologizes. "Its cool dude. Dont worry.", Larry Smiles. "Oh theres a party this weekend. Yall should come.", Ash says.

   "Its one of the popular kid's party but itll be fun. Eat their food and drink their booze.", Ash continues. "Neil is going so i must go with him.", Todd says. "And im going just to have fun.", Ash says.  
   "I dont know you guys. Alcoholism runs in the family.", Sal says. Larry puts his arm around Sal. "Im down. We are young. Why not make the most of it.", Larry says.  
   _'If Larry's going, ill just go with him then. Make sure hes okay._ ', Sal thought. "Fine... Ill go but only because i want everyone to be safe.", Sal says.

   Ash jumps in excitement. The bell rings. They gather everything for class and make it to their first class. Sal is put in all the same classes with Larry just today. 1st class: English. They walk into class and Larry has Sal sit with him.  
   "Ahem. Sally Fisher. Can you come up in front of the class and introduce yourself?", the teacher asks. He gets up and walks to the front of the class.  
   "Would you like Questions or just to share stuff about yourself?", the teacher asks. "Questions would be best.", he says. Everyone raises their hand. "Travis" "are you a boy or a girl?", He asks. Several students giggle.

   "Im human.", Sal replies. "Jesse" "whats with the mask?", she asks. "Its a prosthetic.", Sal says. "Larry" "Are you gay?", he asks. Sal's face heats up. "Wouldnt you like to know?", Sal replies. "Hey man. Its just a question.", Larry says with a smile.  
   "Johnson, keep those questions for private conversations.", the teacher says. Larry smiles. _'Maybe there is a chance..._ ', Larry thought. "Thank you Sally. Now we will begin our lesson on bla blah blah", is all Sal could hear. He didnt much care for English.

   Time passes and the bell rings. They pack up their things and move on to the next class: Gym. Sal gets shorts and a Tshirt but waits until everyone is out of the locker. Larry stays with him.  
   Larry turns to watch the door. Sal undresses. He takes off his shirt. Larry turns to see the scars on his back. He sees that hes wearing like some kind of bandgages but doesnt question it. His frame is small. Almost petite.  
    Larry snaps out of staring at his best friend as he got dressed. Once Sal is dressed, he puts his prosthetic on. "Ready?", Larry asks. Sal nods. They head to the gym. Immediately Sal is being yelled at by a teacher.

   "You! Take the mask off.", he yells. "I cant sir. I must wear it. Its my Prosthetic.", Sal explains. "Do you have a doctors note?", the teacher asks. Sal looks and walks up to teacher.  
   He unbuckles the 2 straps. He shows the teacher his face. "Hows this for a Doctors note.", Sal says. The teacher becomes as white as a ghost. "N-nevermind. Keep it on. You sit out.", he says.  
   Sal turns and sits on a bench. The teacher explains what they are gonna do and they do warm ups. He sits on the bench and watches Larry.

   He watches him, getting lost in his thoughts. In his mind, Larry is in slow motion. He pulls his hair up into a ponytail so its better to do warm ups. Larry looks over at Sal and smiles.  
   Sal shakes his head to get out of the daze hes in. Larry walks to Sal. Hes breathing heavily and sweating. "Havin fun?", Sal asks. Larry chuckles. "So much i cant contain it.", he says.  
   "Johnson, Line up.", the Teacher says. "Ill talk to later, little dude.", Larry says and jogs back to line up.

    Sal remains on the bench. The class goes by slow but Sal is just happy to be with Larry and just to see him. The teacher releases everyone to the lockers. Sal waits for everyone to leave.  
   "Stay with me... Please.", Sal says. Larry smiles. "Of course, dude.", He replies. Larry turns around. Sal undresses. Larry turns around slightly.  
   His eyes tracing the details of Sal's back. "I can feel your eyes on me, Lar.", Sal says jokingly. Larry turns back around. His face becomes a little pink. "S-sorry dude.", Larry chuckles. Sal finishes getting dressed as the bell rings.

   "Lunch time.", Larry says. Him and Sal walk to the lunch room. They meet up with Ash and Todd. They take their usual seats and begin talking among themselves. All but Sal. Sal doesnt say anything. "Sal? You doing okay? You havent talked at all.", Ash asks.  
   Sal shake his head. "Yeah im fine. Im gonna run to the bathroom.", He says. He gets up and walks to the mens bathroom. He looks into the mirror. The door opens but he pays no attention. "Now no one can save you...", A voice says. Sally turns around and sees Travis...


	3. -3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, itll be POVs of Sal and Larry to give more insight of how they are both feeling and what they are thinking and all of that.

Sal's POV

   "Now no one can save you...", a voice says. I turn around. Travis... My stomach tightens. "Travis...", I say as he pushes me up against the wall. "That Larry kid has his eyes on you...  
   Sinners... All of you.", He says. My breathing begins to get heavier. He puts my arms above my head. He holds them there with one hand. His hands travel over my body.  
   His hand goes over my crotch. He puts his hands down my pants. Touching my junk through my boxers. "You like that, dont you, sinner?", he taunts me.

    Tears stream down my face. He removes his hands from my pants. I struggles against him but hes stronger than i am. "G-Get off of me.", i hiss. He lifts my mask and viciously attacks my lips with his.  
   I bite his lip. He punches me in the stomach. I grunt and fold over, clenching my stomach. He pushes me to the ground. He gets on top of me.  
   He pins my hands to the ground. He harshly sucks and bites my neck, collarbone, and shoulder. I try to push him off but he punches me in the face, hitting my mask.

   He puts his hands down my pants again. I violently try to get out of his grip. He chuckles. "Tell anyone and ill kill you or that Larry kid who has his eyes on you.", Travis says.  
   He gets off of me and leaves the bathroom. I find the strength to get up. I get into one of the stalls and begin throwing up. I hear someone come in.  
   "Sal...?", a voice calls. It sounds like Larry. "L-Larry?", i ask. "Yeah dude. You okay?", he asks. That question made me begin to silently sob. "Y-Yeah.", I lie.

   I pull my mask off. "Is it just you?", i ask. "Yeah. Its just me.", he says. I come out of the stall and i go to the sink. I take some cold water and splash it on my face.  
    Larry looks at me through the mirror. I fix my Pigtails and then put my mask back on. I put on a fake smile. I cant tell him. I have to deal with this on my own.  
   Larry opens the door for me. "Lets go back to the group. Lunch is almost over.", he says with a smile.

   We head back to the group. I go to Ash. I grab her hand and head into the bathrooms again. "Sal, you okay?", she asks. "Do you have your makeup bag?", i ask. She gives me a confused and worried look.  
   "Yeah, why?", she asks. "I need to cover up something.", i say. I show her all the bruising. "Who did that to you?", she asks with an eyebrow raised.  
   "I cant say... Please help me cover it up.", i say. She smiles and puts make up on my bruises to cover them up. "Was it... Larry?", she asks. I shoot my head towards her.

    My face heats up under the mask. "No. It wasnt larry...", i say. Tears fall from my face. Her smiles disappear. "Sal... Did someone hurt you?", she asks. I nod. "Who?", she asks.  
   "Please dont tell anyone...", i say. She nods. "I wont tell anyone.", she says. She crosses her heart with her index finger. "Travis... He violated me in the bathroom...", i say. Her jaw drops.  
   "Sal... You need to tell someone.", she says. I shake my head. "And iminlovewithlarry", i say fast. She looks at me confused but figures out what i just said.

   "Oh my god... You like Larry?", she asks. I nod. "Dont tell him please.", i ask. She nods and finishes covering up the bruises. "All done.", she says. I look in the mirror. "Thank you, Ash.", i say.  
   She smiles. We walk out of the bathroom. "What the hell was that about.", Larry asks. "Oh its nothing.", i say but Larry isnt buying it. I give a fake smile.  
   Larry knows my Tells. He knows when something is off. The bell rings. We head to Math. The only thing is that Travis is in the class as well.

   As we enter, my eyes meet his. He puts his index finger to his lips signalling me to be quiet. His lips curve into an evil grin. My stomach turns. Larry has me follow him to the back with Ash and Todd.  
   Once the bell rang for class to start, i blank out. It feels like time flies and before i know it the bell rings for class to be over. Final class.  
   Larry takes me to Art with him and Ash. "Why am i in art? I suck.", I say. "No one sucks at art. Its called art for a reason.", Ash Says.

   "But im not as good as you guys.", i say. "You have your own style of art. Each person is different. Youll do great.", Larry says. I smile. We walk in together and we sit together.  
   The teacher has us do practice drawings of shapes. "See? Youre doing great!", Ash says even though it looks like a toddler came and drew all over a page.  
   The project we are starting is a painting. Teacher said we can paint whatever we want but has to of course be appropriate. I thought of painting Larry, Todd, Ash, and I.

   I try to draw us first but still doesnt look as good as Ash or Larry. "You got this, Dude.", Larry says. I smile. I try to focus hard and actually attempt it but it comes out like a Picasso piece.  
   Ash and Larry smile at me. I see Larry look at me from time to time. 'Does he...?', i thought. No... No he doesnt. I shake my head.  
   'Why must i keep having thoughts of Larry? Hes straight and it would ruin our Friendship if i said anything or if he finds out.', i thought. I keep painting. I finish before Ash and Larry.

   "See? It looks great.", Ash says. I smile. She smiles back. They cant see it but they know by my eyes. I squint when i smile. The bell rings for school to end.  
   Great first week back to school... Not! Me and Larry begin to walk home. "How do you like school so far?", Larry asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Okay, i guess.", i say. He smiles.  
   'His beautiful smile...', i thought. Im glad the prosthetic covers my face when i blush. "Wh-whats the deal with Travis?", i ask. Larry scoffs. "Long story, dude.", he says.

   "His dad is a preacher. Hes very aggressive towards me. Mostly because everyone at school knows im bisexual.", Larry says. "I didnt know...", i say. "Yeah dude. Girls are hot but so are guys.", he chuckles.  
   "How about you?", Larry asks. "Me? Like what do i like? Or am attracted to?", i ask. He smiles and nods. 'You.', I thought but quickly shake my head. "Um... I dont know.", i say.  
    "I dont care i guess. I dont have particular type of person im attracted to. I call myself Genderblind. I could care less about whats in your pants. Its whats in your heart.", i say.

   He smiles wide. "What about a guy like me?", Larry asks. My face heats up. "What about you?", i ask. "Would you be attracted to a guy like me?", he asks. 'Fuck yeah. I would.', i thought.  
   I smile. "Anyone would be lucky to date a guy like you, Lar.", i say. He smiles again. I bite my lip under my mask. We soon reach the apartments.  
   We go in through the back into Larry's room. I plop down on one of his bean bags. He face plants into his bed. I smile.

    He turns his head towards me. I unbuckle my mask. I take it off and set it on the floor next to me. I close my eyes. I open them to see Larry staring at me, smiling.  
   "Take a picture, itll last longer.", i say jokingly. He chuckles. "If you insist.", he says and takes a picture with his phone. I cover my face with my hand. I didnt care with Larry.  
   He can take pictures of me if he wants but i tell him to delete it afterwards. He says he does but i dont believe him. I smile.

   "Why do you like taking pictures of me?", i ask. He smiles. His face turns a light shade of red. 'Hes blushing...', i thought. He rubs the back of his neck. "I just do.  
   It gives me joy to look back and see you smile.", he says. I begin to blush as well but soon remember i dont have my mask on. I quickly grab my prosthetic and put it on.  
   He smiles. "Blushing?", he teases. I shake my head. "No, butt nozzle.", i say. He laughs. "Thats different. 'Butt nozzle'.", he says. I cross my arms...

Larry's POV

   Sal heads to the bathroom during lunch. Travis leaves the lunchroom soon after Sal does. Theres a knot in my stomach but try not to assume anything. The group talks to one another.  
   10 minutes pass. 10 becomes 15. 15 becomes 20. "Hey Ash, Todd. Come with me. Sal has been missing for 20 minutes.", i say. Us 3 get up and head towards the bathroom. I walk in.  
  someone is throwing up. "Sal...", i call out. "L-Larry?", a voice calls back. "Yeah dude. You okay?", i ask. Silence for a moment or two. "Y-Yeah.", he says.

   "Is it just you?", he asks. "Yeah. Its just me.", i respond. Sal comes out of the stall and goes to the sink. His mask is off. He turns on the water and splashes water onto his face.  
   I look at him through the mirror. He fixes his pigtails and puts his prosthetic back on. He smiles. I open the door. "Lets go back to the group. Lunch is almost over.", i say.  
   We go and meet the rest of the group. Sal immediately grabs Ash and goes back into the bathroom. I look at Todd. He strugs his shoulders.

   A few minutes pass and they come back out. Sal's eyes are red and puffy. "What the hell was that about?", i ask. "Oh its nothing.", Sal says but im not buying it. I know Sal's Tells.  
   Something's up. The bell rings. Me and Sal go to Math together. I have Sal follow me to where i usually sit which is in the back with Ash and Todd.  
   Class starts and its another boring lesson. I would peek over at Sal. Hes blanking out the entire time. Before i know it, class is over. Sal, Ash, and i have Art next.

   "Why am i in Art? I suck.", Sal says. "No one sucks at art. Its called Art for a reason.", Ash smiles. "But im not as good as you guys.", Sal says. "You have your own style of art.  
   Each person is different. Youll do great.", i say. Sal smiles. We walk in together and sit together. When class starts, the teacher has us practice drawing basic shapes.  
   "See? Youre doing great.", Ash says. I smile. The teacher has us start a project on painting. Teacher said we can paint whatever we wanted as long as its appropriate.

   I immediately thought of Sal, My mom, Gizmo, and me. I look over at Sal. "You got this, dude", i say. He smiles. I sketch out Sal first with him holding gizmo.  
  Then i draw my mom in and finally me. Once i finish my sketch, i begin painting. I look at Ash and smile. She returns the look and smile. Ash kinda knows i have a bit of a crush on Sal.  
   I keep looking at Sal to make sure i get his prosthetic color right, his skin, hair, everything perfect. He looks at me. I try to cover my face with my canvas.

   Sal finishes before me and Ash. "See? It looks great!.", Ash says. Sal smiles. Ash smiles back. Even though we cant see it, he squints when he smiles. The bell rings.  
    Me and Sal walk together. "How do you like school so far?", i ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, i guess.", he says. I smile. "Wh-whats the deal with Travis?", he asks. I scoff.  
   "Long story, dude.", i say. "His dad is a preacher. Hes very aggressive towards me. Mostly because everyone at school knows im bisexual.", i say. "I didnt know...", he says.

   "Yeah dude. Girls are hot but so are guys.", i chuckle. I become bold and finally ask him. "How about you?", i ask. "Me? Like what do i like? Or am attracted to?", he ask. I smiles and nod.  
   He doesnt say anything for a minute and then shakes his head. "Um... I dont know.", he say. "I dont care i guess. I dont have particular type of person im attracted to. I call myself Genderblind.  
   I could care less about whats in your pants. Its whats in your heart.", He says. I smile again. I think once more.

    I choose my next words carefully. "What about a guy like me?", i asks. I dont dare face him at the moment. "What about you?", he asks. "Would you be attracted to a guy like me?", i asks.  
   I try to not let my face heat up too bad. It goes silent for a moment. He smiles. "Anyone would be lucky to date a guy like you, Lar.", he says. I smiles again.  
    My face feels like its on fire. We soon reach the apartments. We go in through the back into my room. I face plant into my bed.

   He plobs down on one of my bean bags. I turn my head towards him. He unbuckles his mask. He take it off and set it on the floor next to him. He closes his eyes.  
   I keep my eyes on him and smile. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Take a picture, itll last longer.", he says jokingly. I chuckles. "If you insist.", i says and take a picture with my phone.  
   He covers his face with his hand. I always take pictures of him. He tells me to delete them but i keep them. I love his smile.

   "Why do you like taking pictures of me?", he ask. I smiles. My face turns a light shade of red. I rub the back of my neck. "I just do. It gives me joy to look back and see you smile.", i says.   
   He begins to blush. He quickly grab his prosthetic and put it on. I smile. "Blushing?", i teases. He shakes my head. "No, butt nozzle.", he says.  
   I laugh. "Thats different. 'Butt nozzle'.", i says. He crosses his arms and huffs. I roll over on my back. "What do you wanna do?", i ask.

   "Havent talked to Megan in a while.", He says. I sit up. "You wanna go see Megan?", i ask. He nods. I get off my bed. I slip on my shoes. He does too. He puts his prosthetic on.  
   He grabs his GearBoy. We head to the elevator and press '5'. The elevator goes up. Once the Elevator doors open, we head to 504. We walk in and go to the Bathroom.  
   The GearBoy starts to light up. Sal presses a button. A gorey goop appears and forms into Megan. "Hi Sally Face. Hi Larry Face.", she says. We smile.

    "Hi Megan.", Sal says. I wave to her. "What brings you guys here?", she asks. "We havent seen you in a while. Has anything changed?", Sal asks. "Mommy talks to me and tells me stories.", she says.  
   Sal and i smile. "Have you seen the red eye demon?", i ask. She shakes her head. "Nope. I havent seen daddy is a long time. Not since you guys got rid of him.", she says.  
   "Good. At least we know its gone.", Sal says. We talk with Megan for a while. Then we leave. We head back down to the basement.

   We head back to my room. "Now what?", i ask. "Horror movies?", Sal suggests. I smile. I grab some Rob Zombie Movies. He begins to play the movies. I sit next to him. He lays against me.  
   His head on my shoulder. Its only a matter of time before hes snoring and asleep against me. I take his hair out of the pigtails and remove his prosthetic. He stirs a little.  
   I stay awake and hold onto him. He repositions himself in his sleep where his head is against my chest. His hand rests against my chest. His legs rest across my lap.

   I wrap my arms around him. The movies continue. He suddenly begins to stir in his sleep. I watch him. "L-Larry.... I...... You.", he says. I couldnt hear some of what he said.  
   He stirs more like hes being attacked. "T-Travis... No... Please...", he says. I shake him awake. He wakes up. His breathing heavy and quick. I look at him. "L-Larry?", he asks.  
   "Im right here.", i says. He grips my shirt. "Hey... Talk to me. Whats on your mind.", i say. He calms his breathing. "Im sorry, Lar. Just a bad dream.", he says.

   "You said something in youre sleep...", i say. His eyes widen. "Wh-What did i say?", he says, almost like hes frightened. "Something about me. You said my name. 'Larry, i something something you.", i say.  
   His face is as red as a tomato. "You also said something about Travis. Has he hurt you?", i ask. He shakes his head. Hes not telling the truth. "Sal...", i say.  
   "No. I swear. Im okay.", he says. I dont believe him but i know better than to dont push him. He smiles. "Also, how did i end up like this?", he asks...


	4. -4-

Sal's POV

   _I see Larry. Hes standing in a meadow. Its so beautiful. I approach Larry. He turns to me. Hes smiling. He hugs me. 'I love you Sally.' He says. 'L-Larry... I love you.', i say._  
_His face comes closer to me. His lips press against mine. I close my eyes. I feel his hand on my chest. Its an odd feeling. He grabs my wrists._  
_He pins them above my head. I open my eyes to see Travis. My heart begins to race. My stomach turns. He grins evily. "Travis... No... Please.", i say and struggle._

 _He keeps me pinned. I struggle against him._ I wake up to Larry shaking me. I look up at him, still sleepy. My heart racing and i try to calm myself. "L-Larry?", i ask.  
   "Im right here.", he says. I grip his shirt. "Hey... Talk to me. Whats on your mind.", he says. "Im sorry, Lar. Just a bad dream.", i says. "You said something in youre sleep...", he says.  
    My eyes widen. "Wh-What did i say?", i ask, frightened. "Something about me. You said my name. 'Larry, i something something you.", he says.

   My face is as red as a tomato. "You also said something about Travis. Has he hurt you?", he asks. I shake my head. "Sal...", he says. "No. I swear. Im okay.", i say. I smile. "Also, how did i end up like this?", i ask.  
   Larry's face turns red. "You fell asleep. I took out our pigtails and took off your prosthetic. I hope its okay.", he says. His voice is soft.  
    I smile. "Its okay, Larbear.", i smile. He smiles back. "Lets go to bed. Tomorrow is friday and the party is saturday.", Larry says. I nod. We stand up. I stretch.

   He goes to his dresser. He pulls out some PJ pants. "Ill be right back.", he says. He walks out of the room. I blush. I sit on his bed. I remove my shirt. ' _Why must i be cursed and be born a female?_ ', i thought.  
   I have to wear bandages to completely flatten my chest. Im kinda flat chested anyways but bandages do help.  
   I put on a pair of sweatpants while hes out of the room. My packer still in place. I feel gross. The images in my head of Travis... My stomach begins to turn. I hear someone coming and i put my shirt back on.

   Larry comes in shirtless. Hes shirtless in just PJ pants. I sit on his bed. His hair is wet. He sits next to me. Its an uncomfortable silence.  
   "You ready for bed?", he asks. I nod. He crawls to the back of the bed with his back against the wall. I get up off the bed.  
   He grabs my wrist. "You know you can just lay with me. The bean bag isnt good for your back.", he says. I blush super bad. I sit on the edge.

   I swing my legs up and lay on the bed. I try not to touch him. He covers us with a blanket. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him.  
   I can feel the warmth of this body against me. I tense up but soon relax. "Comfortable?", he asks. I nod. My heart is racing. ' _Im laying next to my best friend..._  
_Hes shirtless and im melting into him_.', i thought. I can soon hear him snore softly. I lay there in his arms. I soon begin to fall asleep.

Larry's POV

   "Also, how did i end up like this?", he asks. My face turns red. "You fell asleep. I took out our pigtails and took off your prosthetic. I hope its okay.", i say. He smiles.  
    "Its okay, Larbear.", he smiles. I smile back. "Lets go to bed. Tomorrow is friday and the party is saturday.", i says. He nods. We stand up. I go to my dresser. I pulls out some PJ pants.  
   "Ill be right back.", i says. I walk out of the room. I go into the bathroom. I remove my shirt. I get my hair wet.

    I change into my PJ pants. I take a few minutes and look at myself in the mirror. ' _i fell in love with my best friend.', i thought_. I remember seeing him with bandages wrapped around his torso and begin thinking.  
   ' _Why is he wearing bandages? Is It to cover up scars? Should i even ask? Is he a girl?_ ', i start thinking. Even if he is a girl, nothing changes.  
   Id still be in love with him as i am now. After a few minutes, i go back into the room. I see him sitting on my bed. I sit next to him.

   Its an uncomfortable silence.  
   "You ready for bed?", i ask. He nods. I crawl to the back of the bed with my back against the wall. He gets up off the bed.  
   I grab his wrist. "You know you can just lay with me. The bean bag isnt good for your back.", i says. He sits on the edge. He swings his legs up and lays on the bed. I covers us with a blanket.  
    I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close to me. He tenses up but soon relax. "Comfortable?", i ask.

   He nods. My heart is racing. ' _Im laying next to my best friend..._ ', i thought. I close my eyes and soon fall asleep. I wake up to my alarm for school. I look down.  
   I see Sal cuddling into my bare chest. I smile. I tap his nose. "Time to wake up, Sleepy head.", i say. His eyes flutter open. He sees how we are positioned. He jumps up.  
   I chuckle. His face is beet red. "Whats wrong, Sal?", i ask. He covers his face. "I was cuddling with you...", he says. "Is that a bad thing?", i ask.

   He blushes and relaxes. "Im not use to that happening, i guess.", he says, chuckling. I get up and stretch. He grabs cloths and runs to the bathroom. I go to my dresser and get jeans and a SF shirt.  
   I feel a ping in my heart. I put my shoes on. I walk out to the living room. I hear something in the bathroom. I get closer. Steam rolls from under the bathroom door.  
   I knock on the door. "Sal... Are you okay in there?", i ask. I can hear him sobbing. "Sally...?", i call out again. He opens the door.

   He smiles. "Yeah. Im fine.", he says. His eyes are puffy and red. Hes fully clothed. He has a hoodie on and his hair is down. Its still wet. He has his mask in his hand.  
   He goes to our room. He slips his shoes on. "Sal... Talk to me... Please.", i say. He sniffles. "Its nothing. Im just having one of those days.", he says and smiles.  
   "It wasnt because we slept in the same bed, is it?", i ask. He shakes his head. "No, of course not, Lar.", he says. He puts his prosthetic on and we head out.

   We dont really talk much walking to school. I feel him grab ahold of my hand. I look down at him and smile. I hold his hand. Its like a comfort thing along with him tugging at his pigtails.  
    Hes not wear his normal pigtails today. "No pigtails?", i ask. "Y-yeah. Trying a newer style instead of the usual pigtails.", he says. We soon reach the school.  
   His grip on my hand tightens slightly. "Sal, you okay?", i ask. He stops walking. He stares at Travis. Travis looks back and him and then to me and grins.

   I look at Sal. He lets go of my hand. We walk into the school and meet up with Ash and Todd. Once again, Sal grabs Ash and drags her to the bathroom. They are in there for a few minutes before coming back out.  
   "What was that about? You did the same thing yesterday.", i ask. Ash smiles and Sal just shakes his head. Hes not telling me something.  
   Im getting worried about him. The bell rings and we head to class. We get inside the room and take our normal seats. Sal just doodles on his paper.

   The class flies by. I take notes so i can give them to Sal later. The bell rings for class to end. Sal and i gather our stuff and head to our lockers. I lean up against mine.  
   "Sal...", i say. He looks up at me. His eyes are filled with sadness, heartbreak. "Tell me whats wrong, blue.", i say. "I cant...", he says. "Why not?", i ask. He shakes his head.  
   "Its best to keep to myself. Just know im okay.", he says. His eyes squint as he smiles. I smile back. "Okay. Lets get to gym.", i say.

Sal's POV

   I eventually fell asleep. Oddly enough no bad dreams. Its all about Larry. I wake up to someone tapping on my nose. "Time to wake up, Sleepy head.", Larry says. My eyes flutter open. I see how we are positioned. I jumps up.  
   He chuckles. My face heats up "Whats wrong, Sal?", he asks. I cover my face. "I was cuddling with you...", i say.  
   "Is that a bad thing?", he asks. I blush and relax. "Im not use to that happening, i guess.", i says, chuckling. He gets up and stretches. I grab cloths and run to the bathroom.

   I turn the shower on. I get undressed. I remove my bandages and packer. I jump in the shower to cleanse myself of Travis. As i wash the makeup off my neck, they are barely noticable.  
   He doesnt really know how to leave hickeys that well and im thankful for that. I remove all of it. I begin to cry. I try to quiet my sobbing.  
   I get out of the shower. I put on some clean bandages and packer. I pull boxers over them and put a shirt over my bandages. I grab a hoodie.

   I pull on my pants and make sure i look normal. My hair still dripping wet. I leave it down. I put my cloths in my hamper. I grab my mask. I hear a knock on the door. "Sal... Are you okay in there?", a voice asks.  
   "Sally...?", they call out again. I open the door. I see Larry. I fake a smile. "Yeah. Im fine.", i says.  
   I go to our room. I slip my shoes on. "Sal... Talk to me... Please.", he says. I sniffle. "Its nothing. Im just having one of those days.", i say and smile.

   "It wasnt because we slept in the same bed, is it?", he asks. His voice has a hint of hurt. I shake my head. "No, of course not, Lar.", i say, trying to comfort him.  
   I put my prosthetic on and we head out. We dont really talk much walking to school. I just thought of us. I grab ahold of his hand. He looks down at me and smile. I feel him hold my hand.  
   Its like a comfort thing for me along with him tugging at my pigtails when im panicking. "No pigtails?", he asks. "Y-yeah. Trying a newer style instead of the usual pigtails.", i say. We soon reach the school.

   My grip on his hand tightens slightly. "Sal, you okay?", he asks. I stop walking. I stares at Travis. Travis looks back at me and then to Larry and grins. My stomach turns. Larry looks at me. I let go of his hand.  
   We walk into the school and meet up with Ash and Todd. I grab Ash and drag her to the bathroom. I close the door right behind us. "Sal, you okay?", she asks. "Me and Larry slept in the same bed," i say.

   Her eyes widen. "Did you guys... do anything?", she asks. I shake my head. "No. Just slept.", i say. A minute passes of silence. "Ash, i have to tell you something but you have to promise to say nothing.", i say.  
   She nods. "Of course, what is it?", she asks. I pull her into the stall. I remove my shirt. She sees the bandages. Her jaw drops.  
   "Sal, youre a girl?", she asks. I sigh. "Im a transman. I still have my female parts but i have bandages and a packer.", i say.

   "Whats a packer?", she asks. I show her what it is. Her eyes grow wide and she covers her mouth. "When Travis violated me, what he felt was my packer.", i say. "Does Larry know?", she asks.  
   I shake my head. "Only you and Todd know.", i say. She smiles and hugs me. "We are all still here for you.", she says. I smile. I put my shirt back on.  
   "Do you have cover up on you by any chance?", i ask. She nods. "I already know.", she says and begans helping me cover up the bruises. Ash is so understanding.

   Larry is too but theres somethings i dont want to tell Larry and i tell Ash and/or Todd instead. "Have you told him yet?", she asks. "Told him what?", i asks. "That you like him.", she says.  
   I shake my head. "No... Not yet.", i say. She finishes covering up my bruises. We walk back out to the boys. "What was that about? You did the same thing yesterday.", Larry asks. Ash smiles and i just shake my head.  
   The bell rings and we head to class. We get inside the room and take our normal seats. I just doodle on my paper. The bell rings for class to end. Larry and i gather our stuff and head to our lockers. I put my stuff in mine. Larry leans against his.

   "Sal...", he says. I look up at him. "Tell me whats wrong, blue.", he says. The nickname Blue is the nickname Larry gave me. "I cant...", i say. "Why not?", he asks. I shake my head.  
  ' _I cant tell him. Its too dangerous._ ', i thought. "Its best to keep to myself. Just know im okay.", i say and I smile. He smile back. "Okay. Lets get to gym.", he says....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. This is only 4 out of 18 chapter currently done. Its gonna be a Rollercoaster of feels with this one. At least for me it is. I just didnt expect this story to get attention so quick. Thank you guys. 😘❤


	5. -5-

Sal's POV

   Me and Larry head to the Locker Room. Larry and i have lockers right next each other. I sit on the bench thats beween the 2 walls of Lockers. Larry removes his shirt.  
   My eyes couldnt help but to wonder. My eyes trace his back. He puts on his gym shirt. He unbuttons his jeans. Hes wearing his shorts under his jeans. I look at the ground.  
   He turns around. "Ill wait for you.", he says and smiles. I smile back at him. We wait until everybody left the locker room. Larry turns around.

   I remove my shirt. I look back and i make eye contact with Larry. "S-sorry.", he says. 'Now is the time to tell him.', i thought. I turn around. My shirt removed. "Larry... Youre my best friend, right?", i ask.  
   He nods. "Of course.", he says. "No matter what?", i ask. "Yes of course. Forever until the end.", he assures. "Turn around.", i say. He turns around. "Wh-what about-", he starts.  
   "This is something i kept from you and im sorry. I should have told you.", he says. He looks down at me and smiles. "You were born a female?", he asks.

   "I was. I try to keep my chest flatten using bandages.", i say. Larry hugs me. "Thank you for telling me.", he says. Then i hear clapping. Me and Larry turn to see Travis and 2 of his friends.  
   I put my shirt on quickly. Larry pushes me behind him. "What do you want Travis?", Larry snaps. Travis chuckles. "I want whats mine.", he says, grinning evily.  
   "What is that suppose to mean?", Larry says. "Look at Sal's neck. Wipe the make up off.", Travis says. Larry turns to me. "What is he talking about?", he asks.

   I walk over to the sink. I take a paper towel and wipe the makeup away. I reveal the bruises Travis had left on me. I go back to them. Larry looks at me.  
   His eyes show hurt and worry but also anger. "Im sorry, Larry...", i say. Larry hugs me. "How sweet...", Travis taunts. Larry keeps me behind him. "I want what is mine, Johnson.", Travis says.  
   "Hes mine.", Larry says. Travis's eyes widen. "Oh really? How so?", he asks. "He sleeps with me every night. Hes always with me. He never leaves my side. Hes mine.", Larry says.

   My face heats up. Travis balls his fist in anger. "Grab Johnson.", he orders. The two go after Larry. They push him back against the wall. My heart stops. Larry looks at me. "Run, Sal!", he yells.  
   I begin to run towards the door but Travis is quicker. He puts his hand on the door and locks it. I turn and see the other 2 beating Larry. I run to him.  
   "Larry!", i say. They stop. I kneel next to Larry. I hold his face. Hes not awake. "Larry... I love you...", i say. I hold him tightly.

   Tears run down my face. I prop Larry against the wall. I stand up. I turn towards Travis and his friends. "You wanted me... Im right here.", i say. I unbuckle my mask. I toss it on the floor.  
   Travis and his 2 friends look at me in horror. They see my mangled face. "Im... Right... Here, Travis.", i say with hot tears running down my face. "Leave.", Travis says to the other 2. They leave.  
    Travis comes back to me. He pushes me up against a wall. He pins me against the wall. I grit my teeth. He kisses my neck and leaves deeper and darker marks.

   He separates my legs using his knee. His hands go up my shirt and under my bandages. My stomach turns. He turns me around and presses me against the wall.  
   He rubs against my back side. Tears run down my face. He has my hands pinned against the wall. He grabs and pulls my hair. "You like that, dont you you, slut?", he says.  
   I remain silent. Once hes done, he throws me on the floor. He looks at Larry. He chuckles. "Too bad hes alseep for this.", he says. He begins kicking and punching me.

   He stomps on my abdomen. I feel something crack. My breathing catches. It hurts to breath. Someone begins pounding on the door. Travis leans down. "Ill see you soon.", he says and leaves.  
   My vision is fuzzy. My consciousness begins to slip. The door opens. A few blurry figures appears. They say something but i cant hear what they are saying. My vision becomes black.  
   It replays in my dreams. Travis's touch. Him rubbing himself against me. Violating me. I scream and thrash. The event plays in my dreams over and over again. The sight of Larry only makes it worse.

   Still i scream. The sight of Larry all bloody and beaten. Lifeless. The screaming continue. Im awaken by nurses and doctors surrounding me. My breathing is heavy. My heart pounds against my chest.  
   "Larry... Where is he?", i ask. "Im right here, Blue.", he says. He pushes pass the doctors and nurses. Hes in a medical gown. Hes hooked to an IV. He has bandages on his face and arms.  
   He has bruises all over his face and arms. More probably on his body. I smile at him. Tears runs down my face. "Lets leave them", the Doctors says.

    They leave the room. Its just me, Larry, Ash, Todd, Lisa, and another person i never expect to see there...  My dad. Hes sober. He didnt smell like alcohol. He smells like pasteries. "D-Dad?", i say.  
   He smiles. "Im right here, Sally. Im right here.", he says. "Im so sorry. I got rid of all alcohol i owned. Its all gone.", he says. I smile. "Good.", i say.  
   Im surrounded by family and friends. They all visit until they are told visiting hours are over. They leave. All but Larry. He sits on the edge of my bed.

    "Im gonna kill him...", Larry says. "No... Let me deal with this...", i say. "Sal... No. He hurt you.", he says. I sigh. "He said if i told anyone, he'd kill me or worse... He'd kill you.", i say.  
   "I passed out once i hit the floor. I dont remember anything after that.", he says. I blush. I remember telling him i love him as i held him.  
   "What about the party tomorrow?", i ask. He chuckles. "We will be discharged tomorrow morning. My mom will come and get us.", he says. I smile once more. He smiles back.

   "Will you tell me what all he did to you?", he asks. I sigh. "I dont know if youd be able to handle what i tell you.", i say. "Tell me when youre ready, Blue.", he says.  
   "Larbear, stay with me... Please...", i say. He smiles. He lays next to me. We cover up and he holds me. He sees all the bruises on my neck. "Did he do this?", he asks.  
   I nod. He holds me tightly. "We will have fun tomorrow night, Blue.", he says. "I wont drink. Ive seen what it did to my dad.", i say.

   "Thatll be okay. Have fun though. Dance or just stay with the rest of us.", Larry says. "Ill try to. Ill probably be the mom friends and watch over you guys.", i say. He chuckles. I try to roll over.  
   "Dont roll over. Your ribs need to heal.", Larry says. I look down my gown. My abdomen is wrapped. Im still on my back but propped up by pillows.  
   I look at Larry. "Thank you... For protecting me.", i say. "But i didnt. I tried to but in the end, you still got hurt badly.", Larry says. Tears threaten to fall.

   "Lar, you still protected me. You hid me behind you. I cant thank you enough even for just hiding me behind you.", i say. He smiles. I smile back. "And when you said i was yours...", i say  
   His face turns red. "H-He said you were his. S-so i claimed you as mine in hopes He'd leave. Then i saw the marks he left...", Larry says.  
    "Lar, i know. I had Ash help me cover them up.", i say. "Thats why you kept pulling her into the bathroom?", he asks. I nod. Someone knocks on the door.

   We look up to see a nurse. "Mr. Johnson, we must take you back to your room.", she says. Larry gets up he grabs my hand. "You can see your girlfriend tomorrow.", she says.  
   Both our faces turn red. "Im not his girlfriend.", i say. "Oh. My bad. Seeing you guys cuddle and hold hands seemed like you guys are together. My apologises.", she says with a smile.  
   Larry smiles at me. "Ill see you tomorrow, Blue.", he says. My heart skips a beat. He gets up off my bed and walks out with the nurse. I sigh...

Larry's POV

   Me and Sal head to the Locker Room. Sal and i have lockers right next each other. He sits on the bench thats beween the 2 walls of Lockers. I start to change for Gym. I remove my shirt.  
   I put on my gym shirt. I ball up my regular shirt and put it in my locker. I unbutton my jeans and remove them. My gym shorts are under my jeans.  
   I throw my jeans into the locker. I shut my locker. I turn around. "Ill wait for you.", i say and smile. He smiles back. We wait for everyone to leave.

   I turn around to give him privacy. I hear him changing and glance back. He turns and makes eye contact with me. I quickly turn back. My face heats up. "S-Sorry.", i say. "Larry... Youre my best friend, right?", he asks.  
   I nod. "Of course.", i say. "No matter what?", he asks. "Yes of course. Forever until the end.", i assure. "Turn around.", he says. I slowly turn around. "Wh-what about-", i begin to say.  
   "This is something i kept from you and im sorry. I should have told you.", he says. I look down at him and smile.

   "You were born a female?", i ask. "I was. I try to keep my chest flatten using these bandages.", he says. I hug him. "Thank you for telling me.", i say. Then we hear clapping. Me and Sal turn to see Travis and 2 of his friends.  
   He puts his shirt on quickly. I push him behind me. "What do you want Travis?", i say. Travis chuckles. "I want whats mine.", he says, grinning evily.  
   "What is that suppose to mean?", i growl. "Look at Sal's neck. Wipe the make up off.", Travis says. I turn to him.

   "What is he talking about?", i ask. Sal walks over to the sink. He takes a paper towel and wipe the makeup away. It reveals the bruises. He comes back to us. I look at him. "Im sorry, Larry...", he says. I hug him.  
   "How sweet...", Travis taunts. I keep Sal behind me. "I want what is mine, Johnson.", Travis says.  
   I have to think quickly. "Hes mine.", i say. Travis's eyes widen. "Oh really? How so?", he asks. "He sleeps with me every night. Hes always with me. He never leaves my side. Hes mine.", i say.

   My face heats up. Travis balls his fist in anger. "Grab Johnson.", he orders. The two go after me. They push me back against the wall. My heart stops. I look at Sal. "Run, Sal!", i yell.  
   He begins to run towards the door but Travis is quicker. He puts his hand on the door and locks it. One of the guys holds me as the other punches me.  
   They keep attacking me. I soon become unconscious. I can hear everything but i cant move. I hear Sal scream for me. I feel him hold me.

   "Larry... I love you...", i hear him say. I feel him prop me up against the wall. All i hear now is muffling and a bunch of other noises like hes struggling. I try to move but my body wont go.  
   Soon, i hear nothing. The next thing i know, im in a hospital bed. Im attached to a IV. I have bandages all over. I see my mom and the others.  
   I sit up. I rub my eyes. "Larry, relax.", Lisa says. "Wh-where's Sal?", i ask. "Hes in the room next door but hes not awake yet.", Lisa says.

   "Is... Is he okay?", i ask. "He will be okay.", a voice says. Its a doctor. "He has some bruised ribs. Bruiseing on his neck, shoulders, face, and torso too.", the Doctor says. "How are you feel, Johnson?", he asks.  
   "I feel fine. Just a little sore.", i say. "Can you stand?", he asks. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touch the cold marble floor. I stand up.  
   I hold onto the thing that holds my IV drip. "Okay. Youre doing good. Now, try to walk.", he says. I take a step forward. I stumble a little bit.

   Once i take a few steps, it feels normal to walk. "Excellent. Well, you can see Mr. Fisher. He should be awake shortly.", the doctor says. I head over to his room. The others follow close behind.  
   I open the door and see Henry. "What are you doing here?", i snap. "Im sorry Larry. I got the call that Sal and you were here and came immediately.", he says.  
   His eyes show remorse and hurt. "I got rid of all the alcohol i owned. I threw it all away after that day i hurt Sal. I didnt realize how much i hurt him. My biggest regret.", Henry says.

   I come in closer. The others stand by Henry. I look down at Sal. He begins to breath quickly and heavily. He mumbles something but we cant understand him. He then starts screaming 'No'. He starts to violently thrash around.  
   Its like hes try to fight someone off. Tears run down his face. Doctors and Nurses push past us and surround his bed. It grows quiet. His eyes flutter open, still breathing heavily.  
   He sees all the Doctors and Nurses. "Larry... Where is he?", he asks. I push through the Doctors and Nurses. "Im right here, Blue.", i say. He smiles at me.

   Tears run down his face. "Lets leave them", the Doctors says. They leave the room. Its just me, Sal, Ash, Todd, Lisa, and Henry. Sal looks at Henry with suprise. "D-Dad?", he says.  
   Henry smiles. "Im right here, Sally. Im right here.", he says. "Im so sorry. I got rid of all alcohol i owned. Its all gone.", he says. Sal smiles. "Good.", he says.  
   We all visit until they are told visiting hours are over. They leave. All but me. I sit on the edge of Sal's bed. "Im gonna kill him...", i say. "No... Let me deal with this...", he says.

   "Sal... No. He hurt you.", i say. He sighs. "He said if i told anyone, he'd kill me or worse... He'd kill you.", he says. "I passed out once i hit the floor.  
   I dont remember anything after that.", i say. He blushes. "What about the party tomorrow?", he asks. I chuckle. "We will be discharged tomorrow morning. My mom will come and get us.", i say.  
   He smiles once more. I smile back. "Will you tell me what all he did to you?", i ask. He sighs again. "I dont know if youd be able to handle what i tell you.", he says. "Tell me when youre ready, Blue.", i say. 

   "Larbear, stay with me... Please...", he says. I smile. I lay next to him. We cover up and i hold him. I look at all the bruises on his neck. "Did he do this?", i ask.  
   He nods. I hold him tightly. "We will have fun tomorrow night, Blue.", i say. "I wont drink. Ive seen what it did to my dad.", he says. "Thatll be okay. Have fun though. Dance or just stay with the rest of us.", i say.

   "Ill try to. Ill probably be the mom friends and watch over you guys.", Sal says. I chuckle. He tries to roll over to face me. "Dont roll over. Your ribs need to heal.", i say.  
   Hes still on his back but propped up by pillows. He looks at me. "Thank you... For protecting me.", he says. "But i didnt. I tried to but in the end, you still got hurt badly.", i say.  
   Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. "Lar, you still protected me. You hid me behind you. I cant thank you enough even for just hiding me behind you.", he says.

    I smile. He smiles back. "And when you said i was yours...", he says. My face turns red. "H-He said you were his. S-so i claimed you as mine in hopes he'd leave.  
   Then i saw the marks he left...", i say. 'those marks... I wish it was me who made those marks on him.', i thought.  
    "Lar, i know. I had Ash help me cover them up.", he says. "Thats why you kept pulling her into the bathroom?", i ask. He nods. 'Hes such a precious human being.', i thought. Someone knocks on the door.

   We look up to see a nurse. "Mr. Johnson, we must take you back to your room.", she says. I get up and grab Sal's hand. "You can see your girlfriend tomorrow.", she says.  
   Both our faces turn red. "Im not his girlfriend.", Sal says. "Oh. My bad. Seeing you guys cuddle and hold hands seemed like you guys are together. My apologises.", she says with a smile.  
   I smiles at him. "Ill see you tomorrow, Blue.", i say. 'My sweet Baby Blue.', i thought. I get up off his bed and walks out with the nurse. I sigh...


	6. -6-

Larry's POV

   The nurse walks me back to my room. "How are you feeling now, Mr. Johnson?", The nurse asks. "I feel okay. Still sore but okay.", i say. She smiles. "Good.", she says.  
   She writes on a clipboard. I crawl into the bed and cover up. "Youre doing good. You and Ms. Fisher will be outta here tomorrow morning.", she says. "Ms. Fisher?", i ask. "Sally Fisher.", she says.  
   "Its Sal Fisher. Its a he.", i correct her. "The medical charts say female. I just go by the charts, Mr. Johnson.", she says. I nod. She walks out.

   I lay down. I roll onto my side. I face my door. I begin thinking about the words i heard Sal say. 'Larry... I love you...', i hear Sal's voice say. It replays in my head, making me smile.  
   'Did he truly love me? Or did he mean it as a friend?', i though. My heart breaks for a moment. 'What if it was only meant as a friend?', i thought.  
   A tear rolls down my face. I try to sleep. I close my eyes. When i open them, im not in the hospital. Im in a meadow. Beautiful flowers everywhere.

   I walk into the center. "Larry...", a voice calls. I turn around i see Sal. Sal with no prosthetic on. Its just his bare face and his hair is down. He comes to me. He smiles up at me.  
   He grabs my hands. "I love you Larry.", he says. My heart stops. 'Its just a dream, Larry. Wake up', i say to myself. He wraps his arms around my neck.  
   He pulls me down closer to him. He presses his lips against mine. I can feel him kiss me. What ive always wanted. I grab his face gently.

   Deepening the kiss. We separate. Sal smiles and blushes. He bites his bottom lip. Sal walks past me and lays in the flowers. I lay next to him. He grabs my hand. We hold hands.  
   "Never leave me, Lar.", he says. I look at him. "Ill never leave you. I promise.", i say. We just lay in the meadow. I close me eyes. I open my eyes. The nurse walks in.  
   She opens the blinds. Its a sunny day. I cover my eyes from the brightness. "Good morning, Mr. Johnson.", she says. I smile. "You ready to go home?", she asks.

   I smile and nod. "Your mom is here. Sally hasnt woken up yet.", she says. I sit up. "Thank you.", i say. She smiles and walks out of the room. My mom comes in.  
   "Good morning, Larbear.", she says. I smile. "Hi mom.", i say. "You ready to go?", she asks. "I need to get dressed. What about Sal?", i ask. "Sal is gonna wake up soon.", she says.  
   "We will wait for him.", she adds. "Okay. Let me get dressed.", i say. "Ill go sign your discharge papers.", she says. She walks out of the room. I get up.

   I grab my cloths and get dressed. I slip on my shoes. I walk out of my room. I go into Sal's room. I see hes still asleep. I pull a chair up next his bed.  
   I grab his hand. He grasps mine. His eyes flutter open. "L-Larry...", he says. I smile. "Im here.", i say. Hs sits up but hisses in pain as he does so.  
   "Hey hey. Relax, dude.", i say. He lays in bed. "Im fine, Lar. I can get up.", he says. He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

   "The Bandages help.", he says. He stands up. The nurse comes in. "How do you feel, ms. Fisher?", she says. Sal's eyes grew wide. "Its Mr. Fisher, please and im fine.", he says. She smiles.  
  "Are you ready to go home?", she asks him. He nods. She hands him his cloths. "Your mom already signed your discharge papers. Just get dressed and youre free.", she says and leaves the room.  
   Sal grabs his shirt but can barely put his arms above his head. "Need some help?", i ask. He blushes. "Yes please.", he says. I unbutton his gown. His chest is exposed.

   "Sal... Youre not wearing a bandage or anything.", i say. He looks down and chuckles. "Im naturally flat chested.", he says. I smile and he returns the smile. I put his shirt over his head.  
   He puts his arms through the arm holes. "Okay. Shirt done.", i say. I grab his pants. I grab his leg but he pulls back. I look up at him. "Sorry.", he says.  
   "Are you okay?", i ask. He nods. "Y-yeah. Just a little sensitive to touch right now.", he says. "I wont touch you if you dont want me to.", i say.

   He shakes his head. "N-no. Its okay.", he says. I grab his leg again. This time he doesnt pull back. I get his pants around his ankles. "Im gonna need you to stand, okay?", i ask.  
   He stands up. I pull his pants all the way up. "Comfortable?", i ask. He nods. His hands on my shoulders. "Just your shoes left.", i say. He sits on the bed.  
   I put his shoes on and lace them up. "All done.", i say. He smiles. "I cant thank you enough lar.", he says. I smile at him. He hugs me.

   "Ready to go?", i ask. He nods. I grab his hand and we walk out. Lisa and the nurse look at us. They smile. "Boys ready to go?", she asks. We both nod.  
   We all 3 leave together. My mom has everything in the backseat. "Darn. Larry, Sal is gonna have sit on your lap.", she says. "I can sit in the trunk.", Sal says. "No. Up front.", she says.  
   I get in. Sal sits on my lap and turns himself on my lap to face forward. My face goes red. I put the seatbelt over us and we go.

   I blush and try not to think about him on my lap. I close my eyes and focus on other things like the party tonight. I honesly dont think id go if Sal wasnt.  
   Id rather stay home with him. We arrive home. I walk with Sal so he doesnt fall or hurt himself. Lisa grabs a bag that has both of our stuff in it. We go inside.  
   We head to the elevator and down to the basement. "Welcome back home, boys.", Henry says from the couch. "Hi Mr. Fisher.", i say. Sal waves at him and smiles.

   Me and Sal just go to our room. Sal sits down on the edge of the bed softly. I close my door. His hands are in his lap. He removes his prosthetic and sets it next to him.  
   "Are you okay, Blue?", i ask. he smiles and nods. "Yeah. Kinda excited for the party tonight.", he says. "Me too.", i say. I pull out my phone and message Ash and Todd.  
   "What time do we meet up for the party tonigh?", i message them. "You guys are still coming?", Ash asks. "Yeah. Of course.", i message back. "6pm", Todd messages. 

   I put my phone down. I sit closer to Sal. "Are you sure you wanna go tonight? What if Travis is there?", I ask. "He'll be too drunk to do anything. Ill be close to you guys.", he says.  
   "Okay. If you dont wanna, ill gladly stay home with you.", i say. He shakes his head. "No. I dont wanna ruin your guys fun. Ill be close by.", he says.  
   I give him a half smile. Neither one of us will discuss the car ride nor me helping him get dressed or its just me who wont start the conversation.

   However, Sal does. "I still cant thank you enough, Lar.", he says. "For what?", i ask. His face turns a light pink. "For helping me get dressed, helping me around, letting me sit on your lap.", he says.  
   I blush a little. "I-its no problem, dude. You know ill always be there for you. No matter what.", i say. Sal looks down. I can tell he wants to say anything.  
   "The day we walked home and you ask me about if id be attracted to a guy like you... Why did you ask that?", he asks with a smile.

   My heart stops and my face heats up. 'He figured it out...', i thought. "I-i was just asking.", i say, rubbing the back of my neck. He looks up at me. I look down at him.  
   'kiss him', i thought. 'his lips are right there.', i keep thinking. Sal looks into my eyes and i look into his. His face comes closer to mine. 'Holy shit! Its happening!', i thought.  
   My door swings open. Lisa and Henry come in. Me and Sal Separate immediately. Both our faces bright red. "Sal, your dad needs to talk to you privately.", she smiles...

Sal's POV

   The nurse walks Larry out. I sigh. I wish he could have stayed. I lay there, looking up at the ceiling. I lay in silence for a few minutes before the same nurse comes back in.  
   She has a clipboard. "How are you feeling, Ms. fisher?", she asks. I dont bother correcting her. "Im okay. Abdomen is a little sore.", i say. "Okay. Good.", she says.  
   She writes something on the clipboard. "Youre doing good. You and Mr. Johnson will be outta here tomorrow morning.", she says. I smile. She walks out and closes my door. 

   I think about what happened. I told Larry i loved him. 'Did he hear me? If so, will it change anything? Will he think im weird?'. I thought. I shake my head. I close my eyes.  
    My body sinks into the bed. I open my eyes and im back at the meadows. Im standing and edge of the woods surrounding the meadows. I see Larry in the center, looking around.  
   I touch my face. Im not wearing my prosthetic and my hair is down. "Larry...", i call for him. He turns and looks at me. I go to him. I smile up at him.

   I grab his hands. "I love you Larry.", i say. I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him down closer to me. My heart beats fast. Hes so close now. I press my lips against his.  
   I can feel myself kissing him. Like its really happening. What ive always wanted. He grabs my face gently, Deepening the kiss. We separate. I smile and blush. I bite my bottom lip.  
  I walk past Larry and lay in the flowers. He comes and lays next to me. I grab his hand. We hold hands. 

   "Never leave me, Lar.", i say. He looks at me. "Ill never leave you. I promise.", he says. We just lay in the meadow. I close me eyes but open them again. Im back at the hospital.  
   "L-Larry...", i say. He smiles. I look down and see him holding my hand. "Im here.", he says. I try to sit up but i hiss in pain as i do so.  
   "Hey hey. Relax, dude.", he says. I lay in bed. "Im fine, Lar. I can get up.", i say. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

    "The Bandages help.", i say. I stand up. The nurse comes in. "How do you feel, ms. Fisher?", she says. My eyes grow wide. "Its Mr. Fisher, please and im fine.", i say. She smiles.  
  "Are you ready to go home?", she asks. I nod. She hands me my cloths. "Your mom already signed your discharge papers. Just get dressed and youre free.", she says and leaves the room.  
   I grab my shirt but can barely lift my arms above my head. "Need some help?", Larry asks. I blush. "Yes please.", i say. I turn my back towards him.

   He unbuttons my gown. My chest is exposed. "Sal... Youre not wearing a bandage or anything.", he says. I chuckle. "Im naturally flat chested.", i say. He smiles and i return the smile. He puts my shirt over my head.  
   I puts my arms through the arm holes. "Okay. Shirt done.", he says. He grabs my pants. He grabs my leg but i pull back. He looks up at me. "Sorry.", he says.  
   "Are you okay?", he asks. I nod. "Y-yeah. Just a little sensitive to touch right now.", i says. "I wont touch you if you dont want me to.", he says.

   I shake my head. "N-no. Its okay.", i say. He grabs my leg again. He gets my pants around my ankles. "Im gonna need you to stand, okay?", he asks.  
   I stand up. He pulls my pants all the way up. "Comfortable?", he asks. I nod. My hands are on his shoulders. "Just your shoes left.", he says. I sit back down on the bed.  
   He puts my shoes on and lace them up. "All done.", he says. I smile. "I cant thank you enough lar.", i say. He smiles at me. I hug him.

   "Ready to go?", Larry asks. I nod. He grabs my hand and we walk out. Lisa and the nurse look at us. They smile. "Boys ready to go?", she asks. We both nod.  
   We all 3 leave together. Lisa has a bunch of work stuff in the backseat. "Darn. Larry, Sal is gonna have sit on your lap.", she says. "I can sit in the trunk.", i say. "No. Up front.", she says.  
    Larry gets in. I sit on his lap and turn myself on his lap to face forward. My face goes red. He puts the seatbelt over us and we go.

   I try not to move too much on his lap. I lay my back against his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist. I look at him in the mirror. His face his red.  
   I smile a little. I try to tease him a little just to see what happens. I move my bottom a little, acting like im trying to get comfy. He grabs onto my hips.  
   I stop and smile to myself. 'It worked', i thought. We arrive home. Larry walks with me so i dont fall or hurt myself. Lisa grabs a bag that has both of our stuff in it. We go inside.

  We head to the elevator and down to the basement. "Welcome back home, boys.", Henry says from the couch. "Hi Mr. Fisher.", Larry says. I wave at him and smile.  
   Me and Larry just go to our room. I sit down on the edge of the bed softly. Larry closes the door. My hands are in my lap. I remove my prosthetic and set it next to me.  
   "Are you okay, Blue?", Larry asks. I smile and nod. "Yeah. Kinda excited for the party tonight.", i say. "Me too.", he says. 

   I start thinking. 'Should i kiss him now? Should i make the first move?', i thought. Larry is on his phone messaging who i assume is Ash and Todd. Probably about the party tonight.  
   Larry put his phone down. He sits closer to me. "Are you sure you wanna go tonight? What if Travis is there?", he asks. "He'll be too drunk to do anything. Ill be close to you guys.", i say.  
   "Okay. If you dont wanna, ill gladly stay home with you.", he says. I shake my head. "No. I dont wanna ruin your guys fun. Ill be close by.", i insist.

   He gives me a half smile. He may not wanna talk about the car ride and dressing me. Its odd but i wanna talk about it with him so theres no awkwardness between us.  
   "I still cant thank you enough, Lar.", i say. "For what?", he asks. My face heats up. "For helping me get dressed, helping me around, letting me sit on your lap.", i say.  
   "I-its no problem, dude. You know ill always be there for you. No matter what.", he says. I look down. I need to ask him about something but im scared too. 'Fuck it.', i thought.

   "The day we walked home and you ask me about if id be attracted to a guy like you... Why did you ask that?", i ask with a smile. "I-i was just asking.", he says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
   I look up at him. He looks down at me. kiss him', i thought. 'his lips are right there.', i keep thinking. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. I move my face closer to his. 'come on! Do it!', i thought.  
   The door swings open. Lisa and Henry come in. Me and Larry Separate immediately. Both our faces bright red. 

   "Sal, your dad needs to talk to you privately.", she smiles. I get up from the bed and i go see my dad. We sit together.  
   "Hey bud. I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to move back in with me. I miss having you around. I know i havent been the best dad but im trying.  
   I got rid of the alcohol. I saw what it did and i hate myself for hurting you. Please come home.", My dad says. I nod. "Okay. Ill come home.", i say.

   He smiles. "Ill see you at home.", he says. He gets up and leaves. I look at lisa. "Going back home?", she asks. I nod. "Help my dad out.", i say. "Youre always welcome here.  
   Especially if he ever hurts you again.", she says. I smile. "Thank you, Lisa.", i say. I go back into Larry's room. Hes laying on his bed. Hes on his belly, face in a pillow.  
   "Lar...", i say. He looks up at me. "Yeah?", he asks. "Im moving back in with my dad.", i say. His face looks sad and hurt. He looks down...


	7. -7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song described in this chapter is Hey Baby (drop it to the floor) by Pitbull ft T-Pain. 
> 
> This chapter is a very emotional one or at least it was for me to write. Enjoy. ❤

**Sal's POV**

   He didnt look happy when i tell him im moving back in with my dad. "Lar...", i call out to him. He sits up. I walk closer to him. He sits on the edge of the bed.  
   I stand in front of him. He looks up at me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
   He presses his forhead to mine. My heart beats fast. We lock eye contact. He removes my prosthetic. He sets it on the bed. His hands caress my face.

   He places a hand on my cheek. I hold it there. I lean down. Our lips almost touch when Ash and Todd burtst through the door. I quickly get off of Larry and he just falls back, laying on his back.  
   I quickly put my mask back on. "What were you two doing?", Ash asks, teasing me and Larry. "Doing best friend stuff.", i say. "Kissing is bestie stuff?", she asks.  
   Larry chuckles. "We werent kissing.", he says. "Thats not what it looked like.", Todd says. Larry sits up. "Besides, why would yall care? Ash is over there fangirling.", Larry says jokingly.

   She gasps, pretending to be offended. "I am not.", she says. We all chuckle. I look at Larry and he looks at me. He winks at me causing my face to burn up.  
  "Is Chug and Maple coming to?", I ask. Ash shakes her head. "No. Itll be us 4 tonight.", Ash says. Time flies and its soon nightfall. Ash looks at the time. "Its time to party!!!", she yells.  
   We get ready to go. Ash puts on make up. Larry hands me a hoodie to borrow and gets himself one. Once we are all ready, we start walking.

   The party is a few blocks away. Once we get there, i get anxiety. Drunk people everywhere. Music blaring. "Well, lets party!", Ash says and we begin walking into the house. We get in and its not bad.  
   Its not as packed as i thought it would be. Theres people dancing. Others drinking and talking. Some are playing Beer Pong. Todd goes to Neil. Ashley disappears into the crowd of people.  
    Its me and Larry. I look up at him. "Its okay, Blue. Lets go get something to drink.", he says. He grabs my hand and guides me to the drinks.

   "They have soda and punch for non alcoholic drinks.", he says. I get a cup of Punch. He grabs a beer. I lift my mask and take a big drink. The punch tastes funny.  
   "Lar, the punch taste funny.", i say. He takes a sip from my cup. "Someone spiked it.", Larry says. I set the cup down. I drink too fast and my head feels fuzzy. "L-Lar...", i say.  
   "Hey dude. You okay?", he asks. "My head feels fuzzy.", i say. "You did take a big drink. From the taste of it, Whiskey and Vodka mixed in.", he says.

   He drinks his beer. He grabs me a soda. "Something thats definitely non alcoholic.", he says. I open it up and drink some. _'Tastes better than the punch._ ', i thought. Larry starts chugging beers.  
    I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist. "Where are you going?", he asks. "Just to the bathroom.", i say. He smiles and lets go of my wrist. "Be safe.", he says. I smile.  
   I head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I remove my prosthetic. I run the cold water and splash it on my face. _'Calm down, Sal._ ', i thought.

   I leave the bathroom and head to the room with the music playing. I stand in an open area. A song is playing thats good but not something i listen to often.  
   I just bob my head to the music. The chorus is coming up. I feel someone behind me. When the chorus starts, i feel someone grab my hips and pull me close to them.  
   They swing my hips with theirs. I look back and see its Larry. My face burns up but i dont stop or move away. He wraps his arms around my waist. Hes clearly drunk.

    I lean back against him and just dance with him. Once the song is over, i turn around. He has a big grin on his face. He bends down. His lips near my ear.  
   "Having fun yet?", he asks. I nod. He wraps his arms around my waist once again. I feel someone watching us. I look across the room. My heart stops and panic sets in.  
   Travis is watching me and Larry dancing together. His eyes fill with anger, hate, and jealously. "Hey dude. You okay?", he asks. I nod. "Yeah. Ill be right back.", i say.

   I head upstairs. I go into a room. I shut the door and just sit on the bed. I start thinking about what just happened between me and Larry. My heart beats fast.  
    I take deep breaths to calm myself. The door opens. I look up. My heart stops again. He closes the door. I begin to panic. "How are your ribs, Sinner?", Travis taunts. I bring my knees to my chest.  
    "B-Bruised...", i say. "Did you tell anyone?", he asks. I shake my head. He comes closer. I get up and back away from him.

   I press up against a wall. He gets close to me. Too close for comfort. He caress my mask. "I saw you and Larry... You 2 a couple now?", he asks. I shake my head. "Good.", he says.  
    He kisses my neck. "T-Travis... Please... No...", i say. He pins me against the wall. He sucks on my neck. His hands travel up my shirt. I realize i dont have my bandages on.  
   His hands caress my chest. Tears fall down my face. I try to push him off but he pins my hands above my head. His hand goes down.

    He touches the front of my pants. He begins rubbing it. "You like that, dont you, Slut?", he says. "S-stop, Travis.", i say. He separates my legs with his knee. I whimper. He grins up at me.  
    He tosses me on the bed. He gets on top of me. He kisses me roughly. He pins my hands down. He takes a hand and puts it down my pants.  
    I begin to struggle against him. He lift my mask and puts his hand over my mouth so no one can hear me scream. Tears run down my face.

   Travis chuckles and gets off of me. He goes to the door. "Hope you enjoyed it, Sinner.", he taunts. He opens the door and walks out, closing the door behind him. I curl up in a fetal position.  
    The door opens again. I see Larry. He has a girl clinging to his arm. "Oh shit... S-sorry Sal.", he says. He closes the door. My heart breaks into a million pieces.  
    _'I knew it... He never loved me like that._ ', i say. I get up. I walk quickly out of the room. I see Larry in the Hallway, kissing that girl. My heart stops.

   He looks at me. "Sal...", he starts. I take off running. I run down the stairs. "Sal?", Ash calls for me but i ignore her. "Sal!?", she calls for me again but i again ignored her.  
    I begin running home. I didnt stop for anyone or anything. I just keep running. I occasionally look behind me to make sure no one is following me. I run into the apartment building.  
    I go into the elevator and press floor 4. I go to my apartment. I walk in to see my dad baking. "Hey bud.", he says. "Hey dad.", i respond.

   He smiles and goes back to baking. I go to my room. I lock myself in my room. My phone rings and dings with calls and messages. I dont look at them. I curl up on my bed.  
   I begin sobbing. I take off my prosthetic. I cry so hard that i just pass out. All i picture is Larry kissing her. My heart shatters. _'idiot..._ ', i thought to myself.  
    I wake up and check my phone. Messages from Todd, Ash, and Larry. All asking what happened and whats wrong. I just clear my notification of it all.

    I get up and jump in the shower. Fresh hickies on my neck. I scrub my skin until it bleeds. I feel gross and disgusting. After my shower, i dont bother putting bandages on.  
   I put my packer on. I put the rest of my cloths minus a shirt. I grab a razor and pull a blade off of it. I look down at my arms. I start to cut.  
   I cut 20 or so times on each arm. Blood runs down my arms and onto the floor. I get light headed. I sit on the bathroom floor, sobbing quietly...

** Larry's POV **

   My mom says Henry needs to talk to Sal privately. He gets up and leaves the room. My mom closes the door. I lay on my stomach. A few minutes pass.  
    Sal comes back into our room. "Lar...", he says. I look up at him. "Yeah?", i ask. "Im moving back in with my dad.", he says. I look down. I feel hurt and sad now.  
    "Lar...", he calls for me. I sit up. He walks closer to me. I sit on the edge of the bed. He stands in front of me. I look up at him.

   I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him onto my lap. _'Second times a charm._ ', i thought. He wraps his arms around my neck. I press my forhead to his. ' _Do it Larry!_  
   _Kiss him! Hes right there!_ ', i thought. My heart beats fast. We lock eye contact. I reach up and remove his prosthetic. I set it on the bed. My hands caress his beautiful face.  
    I place a hand on his cheek. He holds my hand there. He leans down. _'Kiss him, Larry. You can do it._ ', i thought. Our lips almost touch.

    Then Ash and Todd burst through the door. Sal quickly get off of me and i just fall back, laying on my back.

   Sal quickly puts his mask back on. "What were you two doing?", Ash asks, teasing Sal and i. "Doing best friend stuff.", Sal says. "Kissing is bestie stuff?", she asks.  
   I chuckle. "We werent kissing.", i say. "Thats not what it looked like.", Todd says. I sit up.  
"Besides, why would yall care? Ash is over there fangirling.", i say jokingly. She gasps, pretending to be offended. "I am not.", she says. We all chuckle. Sal and i look at one another.

   I wink at him. "Is Chug and Maple coming to?", Sal asks. Ash shakes her head. "No. Itll be us 4 tonight.", she says. Time flies and its soon nightfall. Ash looks at the time.  
   "Its time to party!!!", she yells. We get ready to go. Ash puts on make up. I hand Sal a hoodie to borrow and i get myself one. Once we are all ready, we start walking.  
   The party is a few blocks away. Once we get there, i get excited. People having fun and music blasting. "Well, lets party!", Ash says and we begin walking into the house. We get in and its not bad.

    Its not as packed as i assumed it would be. Theres people dancing. Others drinking and talking. Some are playing Beer Pong. Ash and Todd immediately disappear into the crowd.  
   Its me and Sal. He look up at me. "Its okay, Blue. Lets go get something to drink.", i say and grab his hand and guides him to beverages.  
   "They have soda and punch for non alcoholic drinks.", i say. Sal gets a cup of Punch. I grab a beer. He lifts his mask and take a big drink. I just drink my beer.

    "Lar, the punch taste funny.", he says. I take a sip. It has alcohol in it. A lot of it. "Someone spiked it.",i say. He sets his cup down. He doesnt look so good.  
   "L-Lar...", he says. "Hey dude. You okay?", i asks. "My head feels fuzzy.", he says. "You did take a big drink. From the taste of it, Whiskey and Vodka mixed in.", i say.  
    I continue to drink my beer. I grab him a soda. "Something thats definitely non alcoholic.", i say. He opens it up and drink some. I start chugging beers.

   Sal begins to walk away. I grab his wrist. "Where are you going?", i ask. "Just to the bathroom.", he says. I smile and let go of his wrist. "Be safe.", i say. He smiles.  
   Sal walks away. I begin to feel buzzed. I walk around with a beer in my hand. ' _So many hot girls... And guys..._ ', i thought. I keep walking around until i see my Baby Blue.  
   The song thats playing is perfect for what i have in mind. He bobs his head to the music. The chorus is coming up.

   I set my beer down. I come up from behind Sal. Once the chorus begins, i grab his hips and pull him close to me. I sway our hips together. He looks back and sees its me.  
   He doesnt stop or move away. He keeps going with me. I wrap my arms around his waist. He leans his back against me and just dances with me.  
   Once the song is over, he turns around. I grin. I bend down. My lips near his ear. "Having fun yet?", i ask. He nods. I wrap my arms around his waist once again.

   Sal turns his head and its like he sees a ghost. He tenses up. "Hey dude. You okay?", i ask. He nods. "Yeah. Ill be right back.", he says and fades away in the crowd. I keep drinking.  
   Im really buzzed. I start walking around again. I see a few hotties. One girl finally approaches me. "Hi Larry.", she says. "H-hi", i stutter. "Was that your girlfriend?", she asks, Referring to Sal.  
   "Nah. Thats my best friend Sal.", i say. She raises an eyebrow. She bites her lip. "So, what do ya say we head somewhere more... Private?", she asks.

   _'Larry... Snap out of it._ ', i thought but still agree to go with her. We head upstairs. We bump into Travis. He almost makes me drop my beer. "Watch it, asshole.", i say but he keeps walking.  
   I go into a room and i see Sal. Hes balled up on a bed. "Oh shit... S-sorry Sal.", i say. I close the door. We walk the other way. She pushes me against a wall.  
    she presses her lips to mine. ' _Larry, you dumb drunk fuck. Wake up! Go to Sal!!_ ', my mind screams at me. Sal comes out of the room.

   He looks at me and sees me kissing her. I look back at him. "Sal...", i say. He takes off running. I try to go after him but im stumbling. Ash calls after him. he just keeps running.  
   Ash comes up to me. She grabs my hand. "Sorry, Nina. I need a word with Larry.", she says. She pulls me into a room and sits me on the bed.  
   "What just happened?", she asks. "I walked into the room and saw Sal. I apologized for just walking in and walked out. He came out. Saw Nina kissing me.", i say.

   "Fuck...", she says under her breath. "What?", i ask. "Call him. Message him. Me and Todd will do the same.", she says. I pull out my phone. I start typing.

   "Sal, you okay? What happened?..."

   "Sal, Answer us. Youre scaring me. Tell me what happened..."

   I then try to call him but still no answer. He isnt answering Ash or Todd either. We keep calling and messaging him but nothing.  
Me, Ash, and Todd gather up. I hand my number to Nina. She smiles and bites her lip. Ash and Todd hold onto me so i dont fall.

   We walk home. They get me home first. They lay me on my bed. Ash hands me 2 pills. "Take these to help with your hang over.", she says. I take them. They cover me up and turn my light of.  
   I keep calling and messaging him but nothing. I try to sober up. I know something is wrong and im worried about him. The way he reacted... Hes heart broken.  
    I soon receive a message from Nina. We get talking and at the end of the night, i end up with a girlfriend. The more we talked, the more we connected.

   I eventually black out. I wake up the next morning with a headache. I get up and see i have messages from Ash saying still nothing from Sal. I wake myself up. I get dressed.  
    Mom is gone for work already. I head upstairs to the 4th floor. I go to Sal's apartment and knock. Nothing. I open the door. Its quiet. Too quiet. Henry must be at work.  
   I hear something in the bathroom. I go to the door. I hear sobbing. Then i hear a noise as if they are sitting on the floor. The sobbing soon stops.

   I knock on the door. "Wh-Who is it?", a soft voice calls out. "Its Larry... Why arent you answering anyone, dude? You doing okay?", i ask. He says nothing. "Sal-" "please leave, Larry.", he says.  
   My heart breaks. "Sally face...", i say. "P-please Larry. Leave me be. I want to be alone.", he sobs. "B-but why, Blue?", i ask. He sobs harder. "I cant say...", he says.  
   "Yes you can, Blue. I promised to be here for you. Forever.", i say. "Please Leave...", he says. I back away from the door. I do as he says and leaves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me for this chapter... Or the ones following cuz its a rollercoaster.


	8. -8-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently up at 26 chapters all together in my drafts for wattpad. Just a heads up though, all the NSFW content are inspired by my favorite cosplayers @shinging_illy_cosplay and @leewhirocosplay (both instagram). These 2 inspired me to write NSFW content but I wont say when itll happen. 👀👀👀

Sal's POV

   I sob quietly on the bathroom floor. Someone knocks on the door. "Wh-Who is it?", i call out softly. "Its Larry... Why arent you answering anyone, dude? You doing okay?", Larry asks. My heart breaks more. "Sal-" "please leave, Larry.", i say.  
   "Sally face...", he says. "P-please Larry. Leave me be. I want to be alone.", i sob. "B-but why, Blue?", He asks. I sob harder. "I cant say...", i say.  
   "Yes you can, Blue. I promised to be here for you. Forever.", Larry says. "Please Leave...", i say. I hear silence for a moment.

   I hear my front door slam shut. Tears run down my face. Blood continues to run. I grab some paper towels. I wipe up the blood. I get gauze and bandage wraps.  
   I put gauze on my arms and then wrap them up with the bandage wraps. I put on a long sleeve shirt. I go back to my room. I grab my phone. I start to message Ash.  
    I ask her to please come to my apartment but dont tell anyone. She agrees. Soon i hear banging on the door. I open it up and i see Ashley.

   I bring Ash in and we head to my room. I sit on my bed with my knees to my chest. "Tell me what happened...", she says. "Travis was at the party... He violated me again.  
   He left me just moments before Larry came in with some bitch clinging to his side.", i say. "Yeah. I didnt think Nina was Larry's type.", Ash says. "I had to get outta there.  
   I leave the room and i see them kissing. It shattered my heart into pieces. Seeing the man im in love with, love someone else.", i say.

   "Im sorry Sal. I dont know how to help. Larry was so panicked about you last night. Has he come up here?", she asks. "Yeah, but i told him to go away.", i say. "Sal, why would you do that?", she asks.  
   "Because. I need to be alone to think. It doesnt help when he comes in and interrupts my thinking.", i say. "You need time alone. I understand. What about school?", she asks.  
   "What about it. Im not gonna go to school for a few days. I need time away from Travis and all that shit with Larry.", i say. She smiles.

   "Larry is your best friend. Remember that.", she says. "Thank you Ash.", i say. We hug and she heads to Todd for tutoring. I remain in my room for what seems like eternity.  
   I hear my dad come home. He knocks on my bedroom door. He walks in. "Hey bud. I brought home so pizza.", he says. "Thanks dad. Ill be out in a few.", i say. My arms are sore.  
   The razor blade slashes hurt badly. Its been a long time since ive done that. Its my coping mechanism for emotional and mental pain. I replace it with physical pain.

   I sit with my dad and eat pizza. We talk about school but never mention the bad stuff like Travis. After eating a little bit, i go back to my room and fall asleep.  
   I dont remember my dreams anymore. Its like i close my eyes for a second and then im awake. I wake up but i just stay in bed. I dont bother going to school.  
   Its like this for the next 2 days. I dont go to school for 3 days. The cuts on my arms are healed for the most part. They are like cat scratches now.

   I finally decide to go to the treehouse. I put my prosthetic on. I slip my shoes on and put on the hoodie Larry let me use. It smells just like him. I exit the front entrance.  
   I walk around the building to the back. I go to the treehouse. I hear people talking and moving around. Sounds like the whole crew is here. I crawl up the latter.  
   Everyone looks at me in suprise. "Sal...", Larry says. I see Todd, Ash, Larry, and the girl he was kissing on at the party. Ash and Todd look at each other.

   "Sal, are you okay?", Todd asks. I slowly nod my head. "Freak...", the girl says. "Nina...", Ash says. My head turns to her slowly. Larry has seen this look before. His eyes grow wide.  
   I chuckle. My chuckle escalates from just a chuckle to me laughing like a madman. They all look at me with worried looks. "Freak, huh? Sweetheart, you dont even know half the shit ive been through.  
    You and your so called 'goth' look. Being goth is more than wearing a choker and black lipstick.", i snap. Everyones jaw drops. Nina scoffs.

   "Then why dont you show your face, huh? Clearly you have a thing for Larry but its too late for you, sweetie. Me and Larry are together.", she says. The last sentence breaks my heart.  
   "Okay. You guys need to quit.", Larry says. I unbuckle my straps to my prosthetic. "Sal...", Ash says. "A freak you say?", i say. I hold my mask to my face. I then lower it, exposing my mutilated face.  
   Nina covers her mouth. "No wonder you wear that thing.", she says and chuckles. Larry stands up and comes to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders. I push him away.

   "S-Sal...", he says. I can hear the hurt in his voice. I look up to him. I put my mask back on. "Have a nice life without me. Im sorry i fell in love with you, Larry.", i say. I turn and jump from the tree house.  
   "Sal... Sal!?", Larry calls for me. I run back into the apartments. I head back to my apartment. I hear Larry, Todd, and Ash calling me me. I clench my ribs.  
    I make it to my apartment. I slam the door. I go into my bathroom. I start the tub and fill it with cold water. I get undressed.

   I grab the razor blade. I sit in the tub. I remove the gauze and bandage wraps. I take the blade and cut from my forearm to my wrist.  
   I do the same for the other arm. Tears run down my face. Blood is pouring out and mixing with the water. My vision is blurry. I hear banging on the bathroom door.  
   I ignore the banging. I hear the door open and i hear screaming. "Sal... Sal!!", i hear Larry's voice. "Im... Sorry, Larbear...", i say softly. Voices become muffles.

   "Sal... Stay with me.", i hear his voice. My vision is becoming black. My eyes begin to roll. I feel someone shake me but i soon become numb. I cant hear, see, feel, or anything.  
    I slowly come back to reality. My eyes open slightly. I fell like im being carried. I look to see Larry. He has blood on him. Hes wet too. "L-Larry...", i say. He looks down at me.  
   "Shhhhh. Youll be okay.", he says. His eyes puffy and red. I look around. Vision is still blurry.

   I see Todd's red hair and Ash's purple shirt. "Wh-where are we going?", i ask. "The hospital.", Larry says. I feel light headed again. I pass out in Larry's arms. I go limp once more.  
   The next time i wake up, im in a white room. Im attached to IVs. I have a heart monitor on me. Tubes going up my nose. I blink a few times.  
   I see Larry asleep in a chair next to my bed. 'Im in the hospital...", i thought. I rub my eyes. "L-Larry...", i call for Larry. He wakes up.

   He grabs my hand. "Hey, Blue. How are you feeling?", he asks. "Wh-what happened?", i ask. "You dont remember anything?", he asks. I gently shake my head no. "What is the last thing you remember?", he asks.  
   "Treehouse...", i say. "What about the treehouse?", he asks. "Nina... You and her are together. She called me a freak.", i say. "Anything after that?", he asks. I shake my head.  
    "You two got into it. You called her a poser goth. She asked about your mask. You took off your mask. I tried to comfort you and you pushed me away.", he says.

   My heart breaks. I squeeze his hand. "What else happened.", i ask. "After you pushed me, you put your mask back on. You said 'Have a nice life without me. Im sorry i fell in love with you, Larry'.  
   Then jumped out of the tree house. We tried to call for you but you kept running. Me, Ashley, and Todd got out of the treehouse and came to your apartment. We knocked.  
   No one answered so we came in. We heard you in the tub. We knocked but no answer. Then we walked in.", he says. He grabs my arms...

Larry's POV

   I left him alone like he told me to. I try so hard to not cry myself. 'What has him so upset? Why is he so upset?", i ask myself. I go back down to my apartment.  
   I get a message from Ash. "Im on my way to go see Sal. Maybe he can tell me whats been bothering him.", she says. "Why wouldnt he talk to me then?", i ask.  
   "I dont know. You are his best friend but for some reason he wants to talk to me.", she says. It hurts that he'll talk to Ash but not me.

   "Fine. Can you tell me what is bothering him so i know at least", i ask. "Ill try. He asked me to come over and not tell anyone but i cant keep that from you.", she says.  
   In the mean time, i message Nina. We have been talking alot. A few hours pass. Ashley finally messages me back. "Sorry i didnt message right away. Tutoring with Todd.", she says.  
   "What did Sal have to say?", i ask. "He doesnt want me to say...", she says. "Does it have to do with me?", i ask. "Yes...", she says. My heart breaks more.

   I message Sal once more. "Sal... Im sorry. Please talk to me.", i say but no response. Its soon nightfall and nothing from Sal. I still wasnt sure why he was upset or what made him upset.  
   'Was it because of Me and Nina? Was that why?', i ask myself. The memories of us almost kissing breaks my heart now. 'Did i love Sal? Of course i do.', i thought.  
   I dont need question whether i love him or not. I start questioning Nina however. I just try not to think about it. I go to bed early.

   School in the morning. I lay in bed, tossing and turning. 'Why cant i sleep?', i thought. I just toss and turn all night. I dread when my alarm goes off for school. I meet up with Todd, Nina, and Ash.  
   I wait for Sal. "Dont bother. Hes not coming.", Ash says. "Why?", i ask. "He wants to be alone.", she says. We begin walking to school. Nina clings to my arm.  
   We walk into school and all eyes are on me and Nina. She smiles. I see Travis. He grins at me. 'What the hell was that?', i thought.

   I shake my head. I go through the day without Sal. It hurts not having him here with me. I try to message him again. Still no response. I sigh in defeat. The day is slow without him.  
   After school, me and Nina go back to my place. We watch horror movies and hang out. I feel this connection with her. 3 days of no Sal at school.  
   Me, Nina, Ash, and Todd all hang out up in the treehouse. Todd showing off his latest invention. Ash just there to hang out and talk. Of course me and Nina.

   We hear something by the opening of the treehouse. We see the familiar blue headed boy. 'Baby Blue...', i thought. We all look at him in suprise. His hair is down and his eyes... They are red and puffy.  
   I get this feeling of sadness and hurt from him. "Sal...", i say. Todd and Ash look at one another. "Sal, are you okay?", Todd asks. He slowly nods his head. "Freak...", Nina says scoffing. "Nina...", Ash says.  
   Sal's head turns to her slowly. Ive seen this look before. Its not a good one. He chuckles. His chuckles escalates from just a chuckle to him laughing like a madman.

   We all look at him with a worried look. "Freak, huh? Sweetheart, you dont even know half the shit ive been through. You and your so called 'goth' look.  
    Being goth is more than wearing a choker and black lipstick.", he snaps. Everyones jaw drops. Nina scoffs. "Then why dont you show your face, huh?  
   Clearly you have a thing for Larry but its too late for you, sweetie. Me and Larry are together.", she says. The last sentence breaks his heart and i can see it.

   "Okay. You guys need to quit.", i say. He unbuckles the straps to his prosthetic. "Sal...", Ash says. "A freak you say?", he says. 'Larry, do something!', My mind screams. He holds his mask to his face.  
   He then lowers it, exposing his scarred face. Nina covers her mouth. "No wonder you wear that thing.", she says and chuckles. I stand up and go to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. He pushes me away.  
   "S-Sal...", i say. My heart breaks completely. He looks up to me, tears ready to fall. He puts his mask back on. "Have a nice life without me. Im sorry i fell in love with you, Larry.", he says.

    'He fell in love with me...', i thought. He turns and jumps from the tree house. "Sal... Sal!?", i call for him. Todd and Ash already jump down after him.  
   They wait for me. "Larry!! Lets go. We gotta go get him!", Ash says. I go to the open latch. "Really?", Nina says. I look at her. "What?", i ask.  
   "Youre really going after him after what he just said to me?", she asks. "Hes my best friend. I cant lose him.", i say. I jump down.

   Nina jumps down and follows us. We run into the apartment and to the elevator. Ash frantically pushes the up arrow on the Elevator. "Come on!!", she says. The doors open for the elevator and we jump on.  
   We rush to Sal's apartment. We knock but no one answers. I open the door and we all rush in. We search his room. Nothing. I hear something in the bathroom. "Bathroom!", i say.  
   We knock on the bathroom door. No answer. I open the door. "Sal...", i call out. I walk in and i look in the tub. Water and blood mix. Sal is shirtless. His arms slit.

   The slits are from his forearm to his wrist. Blood is pouring out. "Sal!!", i yell. 'Get him out now!!!', my mind screams at me. He looks up at me. "Im... Sorry, Larbear...", he says softly.  
   I grab him out of the tub. I get covered in water and blood gets on my shirt. "Sal... stay with me. Ash, get me something to cover him with.", i say.  
   She leaves the bathroom. I pull Sal onto my lap. Tears run down my face. "Holy shit.", Nina chuckles. "He really was in love with you. More like obsessed.", she says.

   My body fills with rage but try to keep calm. "Leave...", i say. Nina is taken back by what i just said. I look up at her. "I said... Leave!", i say. She rolls her eyes.  
   "Whatever.", she says and leaves. Ash comes back with a large towel. "This is all i could find.", she says. I wrap him up quickly. 'Itll be okay. Youll be okay, Baby Blue.', i say to myself.  
   I pick him up and carry him. "We need to run him to the Hospital.", i say. I get up with Sal in my arms.

   Ash and Todd follow. We begin walking to the Hospital. While walking, Sal wakes up. His eyes flutter open. He grabs my shirt. L-Larry...", he says. I look down at him.  
   "Shhhhh. Youll be okay.", i say. "Wh-where are we going?", he asks. "The hospital.", i say. His eyes roll again.  
   We keep walking. We make it to the hospital. "Help!!! I need help!!!", i scream. A load of nurses and doctors come running towards me. They take Sal from me. I try to follow.

   A few nurses keep me from following. They take me, Ash, and Todd to the side and begin to take information. The typical "when?why? where? Who?" Questions.

   Im still covered in blood and water. We wait for them to let us go and see him. The daylight fades away. Ash and Todd soon leave for home. I stay in the waiting room. Soon, im able to see Sal.  
   I go into his room. Hes hooked up to machines and a IV drip. Tubes up his nose. His arms bandaged up. I grab his hand. Tears fall down my face.  
   "Sal, if you can hear me, i love you too. Ive loved you for a while, dude. If i knew you felt the same, i would have acted sooner.", i say.

   I soon pass out in a chair next to Sal's bed. I wake up to Sal calling my name. I come closer to his bed. I grab his hand. "Hey, Blue. How are you feeling?", i ask. "Wh-what happened?", he asks.  
   "You dont remember anything?", i ask. He gently shakes his head no. "What is the last thing you remember?", i ask. "Treehouse...", he says. "What about the treehouse?", i ask.  
   "Nina... You and her are together. She called me a freak.", he says. "Anything after that?", i ask. He shakes his head. "You two got into it. You called her a poser goth. She asked about your mask.

   You took off your mask. I tried comfort you and you pushed me away.", i say. He squeezes my hand. "What else happened.", he asks. "After you pushed me, you put your mask back on.  
   You said 'Have a nice life without me. Im sorry i fell in love with you, Larry'. Then jumped out of the tree house. We tried to call for you but you kept running.  
   Me, Ash, Todd got out of the treehouse and came to your apartment. We knocked. No one answered so we came in. We heard you in the tub. We knocked but no answer. Then we walked in.", i say. I grab his arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itll get better for them. I promise. ❤💙


	9. -9-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better!!!! 💕

Larry's POV

   I grab his arms. "The sight of you in the tub... Arms slit and blood... I dont think i could handle losing you.", i say. I press his hand against my lips. 'Be with him...', my mind says.  
   He smiles. "How is your ribs?", i ask. "They are sore but not bad.", he says and chuckles. A tear falls from his eyes. "Will you talk to me?", i ask.  
    He sighs. "What made you so upset at the party that night?", i ask. "You and her... The way you kissed her... The way she clinged onto you.

   I wanted that. I wanted you. I fell in love with you... I fell in love with you and i know i shouldnt have...", he says. Tears fall down his face. I stand up. I cup his face in my palm.  
   Without a second thought, i press my lips to his. He hesitates but kisses back. He grabs onto my shirt. We separate. I press my forehead to his.  
   "Ive waited so long for that.", Sal chuckles. "3rd times the charm.", i say and smile. 'I finally kissed him but what about Nina?', i thought. I caress his cheek.

   He holds my hand in place. "What about Nina?", he asks. "Im breaking up with that bitch. I felt a connection with her but nothing matched what we have.", i say. He smiles. "Larry...", he calls out.  
   "Yes Sally?", i say. He pulls me to him and presses his lips against mine once more. His arms around my neck. My arms wrap around his waist. His heart monitor beats rapidly.  
   I chuckle. "We should stop until you get out of here. They may think something is wrong.", i say. He chuckles. I sit on the chair next to his bed.

   Soon, a doctor comes in along with a nurse. "Sally Fisher, how are you feeling?", he asks. "I feel good.", he says. "Good. We contacted your dad. Hes on his way to come and get you.  
   He will need to sign some discharge papers but after that, youre free to go. She will remove all the wires from you so you can get dressed.", he says and leaves.  
   The nurse removes the IV and all the other wires. He removes his Hospital gown. He has fresh bruises on his neck. "Sal, where did these come from?", i ask.

   "That night at the party... Moments before you came into the room... Travis had me pinned to the bed... He left more marks...", Sal says. I hold his hand. "Im sorry i didnt help you.", i say.  
   He smiles and kisses my forehead. Sal is only in a pair of boxers. Soon, Henry arrives with some clean cloths for him. "Thanks dad.", Sal smiles. Henry goes and signs discharge papers.  
   Sal just sits on the edge of his bed. 'Help him get dressed.', i thought. I grab his shirt. He looks up at me. "Want me to help you get dressed?", i ask.

   He blushes and smiles. "Yes please.", he says. I put his shirt over his head and he puts his arms through the sleeves. I grab his socks. I put them on him. I grab his sweatpants.  
   I put his feet through the pant legs. I help him stand. I pull his pants up. "How does that feel?", i ask. He blushes. "O-okay.", he says. I smile.  
   I put his shoes on him and lace them up. Once hes all dressed, i stand him up. He looks up at me. He presses his forehead to my chest.

   "What now?", he asks. I chuckle. "Im gonna dump that bitch Nina.", i say. He laughs. I hand him his prosthetic. "I know you dont go anywhere without it.", i say. He smiles.  
   "Thank you, Larbear.", he says. I hug him tightly. He puts his prosthetic on. I hold his hand and we walk out of the room. Henry turns to us and smiles. "Ready to go, boys?", he asks.  
   We nod. We walk out of the hospital. "You coming to school tomorrow?", i ask him. He nods. "Yeah. I need to get caught up with my work.", he says.

   "No worries. I have all the notes and stuff.", i say. We get into the car. Me and him both sit in the back seat. He lays his head on my shoulder. 'My Baby Blue...', i thought.  
   The car ride home is nice and smooth. Sal falls asleep. Once we get to the apartments, i carry Sal inside. "Would it be okay if i take him to my apartment?", i ask.  
   Henry smiles. "Of course. Just as long as he gets to school.", he says. "Ill make sure he does.", i say with a smile. We hop in the Elevator.

   Henry goes to the 4th floor and we go to the basement. Once we get to the basement, i carry Sal to my apartment. I open the door. Its quiet. Mom must be asleep or working.  
   I take Sal to my room. I set him on my bed. I lay with him and hold him close to me. I kiss the back of his neck. He moans a little.  
   'Did he... Like that? Is that why he made that noise?', i ask myself. I test the theory and kiss the back of his neck again. He stirs and moans again.

   'Holy shit he does...', i thought. He turns and faces me. "I wouldnt do that if i were you...", Sal says with a smile. "Or what?", i tease. He opens one eye. "You really wanna find out?", he asks.  
   I grin and raise an eyebrow. "Maybe...", i say. He reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck. His face comes closer to mine. His lips just barely touching mine.  
   "Test me.", he says. I chuckle. "Fine.", i say. i roll on top of him. His legs wrap around my waist. I bend down and kiss his neck and collar bone.

   He moans softly. "L-Larry...", he says. I remove my lips from his neck. "Yes, Baby Blue?", i say. "Cover up his marks with yours... Please...", he says. I grin. "Gladly...", i say.  
   I begin covering the marks from Travis with my own. He moans with each mark i put on him. I know how to do it right. I make them very visable. He tangles his fingers in my hair.  
   I cover the ones on his neck. He removes his shirt. Hes not afraid to be seen without bandages or a shirt on. My hands travel all over his body.

   His skin is very soft, like silk. "Do you want me to continue?", i ask. He chuckles. "No, i took my shirt off for the hell of it. Of course, butt nozzle.", he chuckles.  
   I grin down at him. I bend down and kiss him. He giggles. I start covering him in new marks on his shoulders and chest.  'Just what ive always wanted...', i thought to myself.  
   Once im done, hes covered in new markings. "Now youre mine.", i say. He tugs on my shirt. I bend down again. He presses his lips against mine. So soft and delicate.

    His fingers once again tangle in my hair. I pin his hands to the bed. The lights flip on. Me and Sal look to the door. Its Nina. Her eyes fill with anger. She scoffs.  
   "Dont feel special, Sally Face. Its just a 'feel sorry' fuck.", she taunts Sal. He looks at me and his eyes show heart break and hurt. I get off the bed. "Come, Sal.", i say.  
   I look at Nina. Sal gets up and stands next to me. I scoff. I grab Sal's faces and press my lips to his. I look up at her as i do.

   We separate. "Sal is mine. Me and you... We are over.", i say. Her jaw drops in disbelief. Sal wraps his arms around my waist. He glares up at her. "Hes mine.", he says.  
   I smile at him. "Fags!", she yells. "Yeah. And?", i say. "Youre missing out, Larry. Besides, im perfect. Hes mutilated.", she says. I look at Sal. He looks up at me. "So?", i say.  
   "Its more than just looks, Sweetheart. Yes, youre perfect, but you have an ugly heart which makes you an ugly person.", Sal says. She huffs in anger.

   "You can leave now. You walked in while we were busy. Fuck it. You can watch too if you want. Doesnt bother me one bit.", i say. I kiss Sal once more. I pick him up and set him on the bed.  
   She slams the door and leaves. "Be mine, Sal.", i say. He smiles. "Ive waited for you to say those words.", Sal says. He kisses me again. I shut the light off.  
   I crawl in bed. I lay behind sal. He rolls over on top of me. He straddles my waist. He bends down. "My turn, Mr. Johnson.", he whispers...

Sally's POV

   He grabs my arms. "The sight of you in the tub... Arms slit and blood... I dont think i could handle losing you.", he says. He presses my hand against his lips. He smiles.  
   'God his beautiful smile.', i thought. "How is your ribs?", he asks. "They are sore but not bad.", i say and chuckle. A tear falls from my eyes. "Will you talk to me?", he asks.  
    I sighs. Im scared to tell him. "What made you so upset at the party that night?", he asks. I must tell him. Now is the time to finally tell him.

   "You and her... The way you kissed her... The way she clinged onto you. I wanted that. I wanted you. I fell in love with you... I fell in love with you and i know i shouldnt have...", i say.  
   Tears run down my face. He stand up. He cups my face in his palms. Before i know it, his lips press against mine. I hesitate but i kiss back. I grab onto his shirt.  
   We separate. He presses his forehead to mine. "Ive waited so long for that.", i chuckle. "3rd times the charm.", he says and smiles.

   He caresses my cheek. I hold his hand in place. "What about Nina?", i ask. "Im breaking up with that bitch. I felt a connection with her but nothing matches what we have.", he says. I smile. "Larry...", i call his name.  
   "Yes Sally?", he says. I pull him to me and press my lips against his again. My arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist. My heart monitor beats rapidly.  
   He chuckles. "We should stop until you get out of here. They may think something is wrong.", he says. I chuckle. He sits on the chair next to my bed.

   Soon, a doctor comes in along with a nurse. "Sally Fisher, how are you feeling?", he asks. "I feel good.", i say. "Good. We contacted your dad. Hes on his way to come and get you.  
   He will need to sign some discharge papers but after that, youre free to go. She will remove all the wires from you so you can get dressed.", he says and leaves.  
   The nurse removes the IV and all the other wires. I remove my Hospital gown. I feel Larry looking at my body. "Sal, where did these come from?", he asks.

   He must mean the bruises on my neck. "That night at the party... Moments before you came into the room... Travis had me pinned to the bed... He left more marks...", i say. He holds my hand. "Im sorry i didnt help you.", he says.  
   I smile and kiss his forehead. Im only in a pair of boxers. Soon, my dad arrives with some clean cloths. "Thanks dad.", i smile. Henry goes and signs discharge papers.  
   I sit on the edge of my bed. Larry grabs my shirt. I look up at him. "Want me to help you get dressed?", he asks.

   I blush and smile. "Yes please.", i say. He puts my shirt over my head and i put my arms through the sleeves. He grabs my socks. He puts them on me. He grabs my sweatpants.  
   He puts my feet through the pant legs. He helps me stand. He pulls my pants up. "How does that feel?", he asks. I blush. "O-okay.", i say. He smiles.  
   He puts my shoes on me and laces them up. Once im all dressed, he stands me up. I look up at him. I press my forehead to his chest.

      "What now?", i ask. He chuckles. "Im gonna dump that bitch Nina.", he says. I laugh. He hands me my prosthetic. "I know you dont go anywhere withought it.", he says. I smile.  
   "Thank you, Larbear.", i say. He hugs me tightly. I put my prosthetic on. He holds my hand and we walk out of the room. Henry turns to us and smiles. "Ready to go, boys?", he asks.  
   We nod. We walk out of the hospital. "You coming to school tomorrow?", he asks. I nod. "Yeah. I need to get caught up with my work.", i say.

   "No worries. I have all the notes and stuff.", he says. We get into the car. Me and Larry both sit in the back seat. I lay my head on Larry's shoulder. I close my eyes.  
   I doze off. I fall asleep. I open my eyes again. I see Larry laying in the same meadow as before but his clothing are different. He was in black jeans and a button up shirt.  
   A black button up shirt. Hes formal. Not usual of Larry. I approach him. He smiles. "Hello, my loving husband.", he says. Those words stun me. 'husband?', i ask myself.

   "Husband, Larry?", i ask him. He holds my hand. Rings on both our fingers. He chuckles. "We got married finally, Sal.", he says. I smile. "Always and forever.", he says. He comes around me.  
   He wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses the back of my neck. I let out a small moan. He does it again. I wake up to Larry kissing the back of my neck.  
    I turn and face him. "I wouldnt do that if i were you...", i say with a smile. "Or what?", he says. I open one eye. "You really wanna find out?", i ask.

   He grins. "Maybe...", he says. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. My face comes closer to his. My lips just barely touching his. 'No its time for me to tease him.', i thought.  
   "Test me.", i say. He chuckles. "Fine.", he says and rolls on top of me. My legs wrap around his waist. He bends down and kiss my neck and collar bone.  
   I moan softly. "L-Larry...", i say. He removes his lips from my neck. "Yes, Baby Blue?", he says. "Cover up his marks with yours... Please...", i say. He grins. "Gladly...", he says.

   He begins covering the marks from Travis with his own. I moan with each mark he puts on me. He makes them very visable. I tangle my fingers in his hair. 'Fuck... I want him so bad.', i thought.  
   He covers the ones on his neck. I remove my shirt. I show him my exposed body. No bandages. Nothing. His hands travel over my body.  
   "Do you want me to continue?", he asks. I chuckle. "No, i took my shirt off for the hell of it. Of course, butt nozzle.", i chuckle.

   He grins down at me. He bends down and kiss me. I giggle. He starts covering me in new marks on my shoulders and chest.  'Just what i always wanted... Ive always wanted him.', i thought to myself.  
   Once hes done, im covered in new markings. "Now youre mine.", he says. I tug on his shirt. He bends down again. I press my lips against his. Hes so gentle and so passionate.  
   My fingers once again tangle in his hair. He pins my hands to the bed. The lights flip on. Me and Larry look to the door. Its Nina. Her eyes fill with anger. She scoffs.

   "Dont feel special, Sally Face. Its just a 'feel sorry' fuck.", she taunts me. I look at him. He looks at me. He gets off the bed. He grins at me. "Come, Sal.", i say.  
   He looks at Nina. I get up and stand next to him. He scoffs. He grabs my face and press his lips to mine. He looks up at her as he does.  
   We separate. "Sal is mine. Me and you... We are over.", he says. Her jaw drops in disbelief. I wrap my arms around his waist. I glare up at her. "Hes mine.", i says.

   Larry smile at me. "Fags!", she yells. "Yeah. And?", he says. "Youre missing out, Larry. Besides, im perfect. Hes mutilated.", she says. 'Perfect my ass', i thought. Larry looks at me. I looks up at him. "So?", he says.  
   "Its more than just looks, Sweetheart. Yes, youre perfect, but you have an ugly heart which makes you an ugly person.", i say. She huffs in anger.  
   "You can leave now. You walked in while we were busy. Fuck it. You can watch too if you want. Doesnt bother me one bit.", Larry say. He kisses me once more. He picks me up and sets me on the bed.

   She slams the door and leaves. "Be mine, Sal.", he says. I smile. 'Those words... Ive wanted to hear him say those words since i first fell in love with him.', i thought.  
   "Ive waited for you to say those words.", i say. I kiss him again. He shuts the light off. Larry crawls in bed behind me. 'Now its my turn to be a tease.', i thought to myself.  
    I roll over on top of him. I straddle his waist. I bend down. "My turn, Mr. Johnson.", i whispers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma leave this here. Make it a happy chapter. 💕


	10. -10-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on getting more chapters out. I'm having some serious writers block. Again, all NSFW is inspired by @Leewhirocosplays and @Shining_illy_cosplays (Instagram). They are my main inspiration for my NSFW content.

Sal's POV

   I straddle his waist. Larry puts his hands on my hips. I bend down and kiss him softly. He smiles. "I cant get enough of you.", Larry says, making me blush. I kiss along his jawline.  
   I make my way down to his neck. I start leaving love bites on his neck. In certain parts of his neck, he'll moans and that tells me im doing something right.  
   Ive never done this before nor loved someone as much as i do Larry. I try to repeat what Larry did. He smiles. He intertwines our fingers together.

   "We need sleep, Baby Blue. We have school in the morning.", he says with a smirk on his face. I smile. "Fine, Larbear.", i say. I lay next to him. One leg rests on him.   
   He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head against his chest. I hear his heart beat. I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat. Its soothing and so peaceful.   
   Im back at the meadows with Larry. Its a continuation of the last dream i had. We had gotten married... His hair is longer and he looks much older. I look down.

   I see what im wearing. The same outfit but in white. Its a beautiful sight to me. He locks his fingers with mine. "Always and forever", he says. I feel him kiss my head.   
   He grabs my waist with one hand and has my hand in the other. I place the other hand on his shoulder. We sway back and forth. We slow dance for what seems like minutes.  
   I wake up Larry kissing my shoulder. I groan. "Time to get up, Baby Blue.", he says. I smile at the nickname he calls me. He sits up. 

   "We gotta get ready for school.", he says. "I dont wanna.", i whine. He chuckles. "I know what'll wake you up...", he says. I look at him. "Dont you dare...", i say. He grins at me.   
   He slowly creeps his hands towards me. "Larry i swear to god if you start tickling me, im gonna kick your ass.", i say. "Bet.", he says. He begins tickling me. We both laugh.  
   Tears run down my face from laughter. "Larry!", i yell. He stops. "Yes?", he says. I push him over. I get up from the bed. I grab a shirt. "No tickles.", i say.

   He smiles. "No...", i say. He gets up off the bed slowly. "Larry...", i say. He grins. I go for his door. I open it and run out. He chases me. "No!", i say as he grabs me from behind.   
   "Larry long legs...", i say. He chuckles. "You should know you cant run from me. You have a hard time keeping up with me while i walk.", he giggles.  
   I smile. We go back to the room. I put my shoes on. Hes still shirtless. He goes to his dresser. I hear something metal clinking in his drawers.

   I stand next to him. "What was that?", i ask. He chuckles and keeps moving his shirts around. "Nothing...", he says. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ill show you later if you want.", he says.  
   "Fine. Hurry though. We are gonna be late.", i say. I put on a hoodie. He changes and puts a hoodie and his shoes on. "Ready?", i ask. He smiles and nods.   
   We begin walking to school, hand in hand. Our fingers intertwined together. Once we arrive to school, Ash, Todd, Maple, and Chug all almost tackle me with hugs. Larry just smiles.

   They all let go, all asking at once how i was? Am i okay? Ect. "To answer all your questions, yes, im okay. Just went through a rough time is all.", i say. They all smile.   
   Larry comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me waist and kisses my neck in front of everyone. Their jaws drop. Each person's expression is different. Ash is ecstatic. Todd is a tad surprised.  
    Chug is completely surprised. Maple however... She has hurt in her eyes. 'she loved Larry. I remember Ashley saying Maple was in love with him.', i thought. 

   The thought slips away as the bell rings for class. Larry holds my hand as we walk to class. The moment we walk in, my eyes are locked with Travis. His jaw is clenched. Eyes full of hate.  
   Me and Larry take our normal seats. I space out. Larry hands me a folded Piece of paper. I open it and read it. The teacher looks right at me. "Mr. Fisher", she says.  
   "Would you like to share with the class what couldnt wait till after class?", she asks. "You want me to stand and read it?", i ask. She nods.

   I look at Larry. Hand over his mouth, about to burst into a fit of laughter. I stand up. I clear my throat. "'Will you be my boyfriend?' From Mr. Johnson. Should i answer that, Mrs. Levi?", i ask.   
   "Yes please do so you stop passing notes.", she says. I turn to Larry. His face is red. I clear my throat again. "Mr. Johnson, yes. I will be your boyfriend.", i say.  
   I lift my mask just enough for my lips to show and i kiss Larry in front of everyone. Everyone gasps. Even the teacher. Travis is fuming. 

   "Okay. Enough. Back to work.", she says. I sit down. Larry is trying not to laugh. We continue through class. It flies and class ends. Me and Larry head to the locker rooms for Gym. Larry gets changed.   
   "You want me to wait for you?", he asks. I nod. I dont bother waiting for people to leave. I remove my shirt. It gets quiet. Everyone is staring at me. "What?", i ask.  
   Larry glares at all of them. "Okay. Yall can stop staring at my boyfriend now.", he says. They resume what they are doing before. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

   "What?", he ask, smiling. "You and your protectiveness.", i say. He smiles wide. I continue to get dressed. Shorts already under my regular pants. I toss my cloths into my locker. I grab Larry's hand.  
   We walk out before anyone else. We head to the Gym. I take my normal place on the bench. Larry sits next to me and we talk until the teacher starts yelling to line up.  
   I see travis walk into the gym. My heart stopped. 'He had to have a class switch. He was never in gym before. He did it... Because of me...', i thought.

    I look at Larry. He glares at Travis. Larry pulls his hair into a ponytail. They start to do warm ups. Once done, they start fooling around until the teacher gives instructions. Larry comes my way.  
   My head in my hands. He lifts my chin to look at him. He lifts my mask just enough and kisses my lips. "Johnson, line up!", the teacher yells. Larry smiles at me.   
   "Talk to you soon, Baby Blue.", he says and walks away. My face heats up. I look at Travis. His hands balled up in a fist. His knuckles turn white. 

   'No more, Sal. Dont let him do that shit to you again.', i say to myself. They are all playing basket ball. Larry doesnt want to be apart of it so he dribbles the ball by himself.   
   Next thing i know, a basketball comes flying towards me. I put my hands up but im too late. The ball hits me right in the face, breaking my prosthetic. I hold my face.  
   "Sal!!", i hear Larry yell. He comes running towards me. He kneels in front of me. He puts his hands on the sides of my head. "Hey... Are you okay?", he asks.

   I felt something warm running from my forhead. I look up at him. Blood on his hands. Travis comes over to us. "What a loyal Guard dog.", Travis says. Larry glares back at him.   
   He stands up. "Give me one good reason i shouldnt kill you right now, Phelps?", Larry says. Travis scoffs. He looks down at me. "You covered up my markings on him.", he taunts. Larry grins at him.   
   "I gave him new ones. Better ones. Ones he actually wanted and asked me to do it.", Larry hisses. Travis clentches his jaw. Larry holds me close to him.

   "Hes mine.", Larry says and he walks me to the teacher. He asks if he can take me to the nurse because im bleeding. The teacher allows us to go to the nurse. She cleans my wound.  
   I fix my mask with some tape. I put it on to make sure its good. I sigh. Larry looks at me. "Whats wrong, Blue?", he asks. "Travis...", i say.   
   "He wont touch you. Ill kill him before he can.", Larry says. I smile. "Good.", i say. We head back to gym. We stop before we go back into the gym...

Larry's POV

   He straddles my waist. I put my hands on his hips. He bends down and kisses me softly. I smile. "I cant get enough of you.", i say. He blushes. He kisses along my jawline.  
   He makes his way down my neck. He starts sucking and biting my neck, leaving love bites on my neck. He kisses a certain spot and i let out moans. The feel is ecstatic.  
   I bite my lip. 'i want him so bad. I want every inch of his beautiful, perfect body.', i thought. I smile and intertwine our fingers together as we lay together.

   "We need sleep, Baby Blue. We have school in the morning.", i say with a smirk. He smiles. "Fine, Larbear.", he says and he lays next to me. One leg rests across my waist.  
   I wrap my arms around him. He lays his head against my chest. Its only a matter of time before hes asleep. I hear him snore softly. I comb my fingers through his soft blue hair.  
   Once i know hes asleep for sure, i talk to him. I tell him about things i couldnt tell him while hes awake. He stirs a little but still sleeps.

   I look at him. He sees himself as ugly because of his face. To me, hes the most beautiful human being ive ever seen. Hes perfect in every way, shape, and form. Im in love with him.   
   I want to be with him forever. Maybe even marry him one day if given the chance to. 'Our wedding...', i thought. 'No Larry. We are still young.', i thought. I smile.   
   I kiss his forehead. I close my eyes for a few minutes. I open them up again and im back at the Meadows. Sal is in all white. 

   A white button up shirt, pants, all of it. Hes holding my hands. His hair is longer than i remember. I look down at myself. Im wearing the same thing but in black. My hair is longer too.  
   I look down at our hands. We have matching wedding rings on. Its so beautiful. We got married and i just realized it. I lock our fingers together. "Always and forever.", i say.  
   I kiss his head. I put one hand in his hip and take one of his hands in my other hand. He puts his other hand on my shoulder. We slow dance.

   It seems like just a few minutes. I wake up. I check the time. Its time to get up for school. I kiss Sal's shoulder. He groans. "Time to get up, Baby Blue.", i say.   
   I see him smiling. I sit up. "We gotta get ready for school.", i say. "I dont wanna...", he says. I chuckle. 'Tickling will wake him up.', i though. "I know whatll wake you up...", i say.  
   He quickly looks at me. "Dont you dare...", he says. I grin at him. He knows what im about to do. My hands creep towards his sides.

   "Larry i swear to god if you start tickling me, im gonna kick your ass.", he says. "Bet.", i say. I quickly start tickling him. He tries to fight me off but fails. We both are laughing.   
   Tears run down his face from laughter. "Larry!", he yells. I stop tickling him. "Yes?", i ask. He pushes me over. He gets off the bed and grabs his shirt. "No tickles.", he says.   
   I smile. "No...", he says. I get up off the bed slowly. "Larry...", he says. I grin. He goes for my door and runs out. I chase him. "No!", he says as i grab him from behind.

   "Larry long legs...", he says. I chuckle. "You should know you cant run from me. You have a hard time keeping up with me while i walk.", i giggle.  
   He smiles. 'So beautiful...', i thought. We go back to the room. He finishes getting ready. I go to my dresser. I rummage through my shirts and i find my handcuffs... I look at Sal.  
   He heard the metal shifting. He stands next to me. "What was that?", he asks. I chuckle and try to hide them. "Nothing... Ill show you later if you want.", i say.

   "Fine. Hurry though. We are gonna be late.", he says. I change and put a hoodie and my shoes on. "Ready?", he asks. I smile and nod. We begin walking to school, hand in hand.  
   Our fingers intertwined together. Once we arrive to school, Ash, Todd, Maple, and Chug all almost tackle Sal with hugs. I just smile. They all let go and start asking questions.   
   "To answer all your questions, yes, im okay. Just went through a rough time is all.", he says. They all smile. I come up from behind him. 'Kiss him', i thought.

   I wrap my arms around his waist. I bend down and kiss his neck in front of everyone. His neck is covered in hickies. He wont hide these one. I look at everyone's facial expressions.  
   I look at the person who is more excited which is Ashley. Her eyes are big and her mouth wide open like shes gonna scream. Next is Todd. Hes mostly just surprised. Lastly, Maple and Chug.   
   Chug didnt seem to care much and Maple had this look of hurt and heart break. 'Did she like me? Or did she like Sal?', i thought. The bell rings.

   I hold Sal's hand as we walk to class. We walk in and i glare at Travis. His jaw is clenched and eyes full of hate. I smirk at him. Me and Sal take our normal seats.  
   Sal seems to blank out. I take a piece of paper. 'Okay Larry. You can do this. Ask him to be yours.', i thought. I write it on the paper and fold it.  
   I pass it to Sal. He takes it and starts to unfold it when the Teacher sees. "Mr. Fisher, Would you like to share with the class what couldnt wait until after class?", she asks.

   I hold a hand to my mouth to contain my laughter. He looks over at me. "You want me to stand and read it?", he asks. She nods.  
   He stands and clears his throat. 'hes so dramatic...', i giggle to myself. Everyone looks at him. "'Will you be my boyfriend?' From Mr. Johnson. Should i answer that, Mrs. Levi?", he asks. My face heats up.  
   "Yes please do so you stop passing notes.", she says. He turns to me. He clear his throat again. "Mr. Johnson, yes. I will be your boyfriend.", he says.

   He lifts his mask just enough for his lips to show and he kisses me in front of everyone. Everyone gasps. Even the teacher. I look over at Travis. Hes fuming. 'Mine...', i say to myself.   
   "Okay. Enough. Back to work.", she says. Sal sits down. I try not to laugh. We continue through class. I take notes so me and Sal can study later on for the test. The bell rings.  
   Me and Sal head to the locker rooms for Gym. I get changed. "You want me to wait for you?", i ask. He nods. He doesnt hesitate and he removes his shirt.

   It gets quiet. Everyone is staring at Sal. "What?", he asks. I look at everyone. I grow angry with each second they stare at my Blue. I finally had enough of them staring.  
   "Okay. Yall can stop staring at my boyfriend now.", i hiss. They resume what they were doing before. Sal rolls his eyes and chuckles. I look at him and smile. "What?", i asks.  
   "You and your protectiveness.", he says. I smile wide. He continues to get dressed. Shorts already under his regular pants. He tosses his cloths into his locker. He grabs my hand.

   We walk out before anyone else. We head to the Gym. Sal and i sit on the bench. we talk until the teacher starts yelling to line up. I hated PE. One of my least favorite classes.   
    The final person walks into the gym. My heart rate inclines and my body heats up from rage. I look at Sal. My baby is frightened. 'He changed classes to be with Sal.', i thought.  
   I glare at Travis. I pull my hair into a ponytail. We start to do warm ups. Once done, everyone starts fooling around until the teacher gives instructions. 

   I go towards Sal. His head in his hands. I lift his chin to look at me. I lift his mask just enough and kiss his lips. "Johnson, line up!", the teacher yells. I smile at him.   
   "Talk to you soon, Baby Blue.", i say and walks away. We are playing Basketball today. We grab basketballs and everyone is playing but me. I just dribble the ball by myself.   
   I see a ball flying in the air. 'Its gonna hit Sal!!', i say to myself. Sal looks up at the ball and tries to get his arms up before it hits.

   The ball hits Sal right in the face, breaking his prosthetic. He holds his face. "Sal!!", i yell. I run towards him. I crouch in front of him. I cup his face in my palms.   
   "Hey... Are you okay?", i ask. He looks up at me. Blood on my hands. Travis comes over to us. "What a loyal Guard dog.", Travis says. I glare at him.   
   I stand up. "Give me one good reason i shouldnt kill you right now, Phelps?", i his. Travis scoffs. He looks down at Sal. "You covered up my markings on him.", he taunts. I grin at him. 

   "I gave him new ones. Better ones. Ones he actually wanted and asked me to do it.", i taunt. Travis clentches his jaw. I hold Sal close to me.  
   "Hes mine.", i say and we walk to the teacher. I ask if i can take Sal to the nurse. The teacher allows us and we leave. She cleans Sal's wound.  
   Sal fixes his mask with some tape. He put it on. He sighs. I looks at him. "Whats wrong, Blue?", i ask. "Travis...", he says. "He wont touch you. Ill kill him before he can.", i say. He smiles. "Good.", he says. We head back to gym. We stop before we go back into the gym...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better yall!!!! I'm almost done with chapter 27. I may also start uploading some Secret Fanfic I've been working on so look out for that. 👀👀👀👀


	11. -11-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to upload more. I may just do all 3o or so chapters now. Story is almost complete. Just a heads up though, after chapter 14, yall are gonna hate me and I'm sorry. ;-;

Larry's POV

 

   I stop us before we head back to the gym. Sal looks at me. I push him softly against the wall. I lift his mask and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my neck.

   I pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist. His fingers in my hair. He softly pulls my hair. I growl as we kiss. He smiles. 

   We separate to catch our breath. I press my forehead to his. "Ive waited so long to do that.", i say. He giggles. "Ive been waiting for you to do it.", he says. 

 

   I set him back on the ground. I hold his hand and we walk back to the gym. We walk into the gym. Everyone's eyes are on us. Sal goes back to the bench. 

   Everyone goes back to playing. I just dribble the ball. The class was slow and boring. I go to Sal and i just talk with him. The teacher is off flirting with another teacher.

    Me and Sal roll the ball back and forth on the bench. I roll it to Sal. He looks up at me. I tilt my head and smile. "What?", i ask. 

 

   He gets up from the bench. "Sal?", i ask. "Yes?", he says. "What are you doing?", i ask. "Whats wrong with a boy wanting to be chased?", he says. I raise my eyebrow. He begins to walk away.

  I get up off the bench. He looks at me and takes off with the ball. Of course i chase after him. I go to grab him and he ducts. 

   'oh i see how it is.', i say to myself. I chase after him again. I wrap my arms around his waist as i catch him. My lips close to his ear.

 

   "Gotcha, Baby Blue.", i say. He giggles. I softly kiss his neck. He shivers. I look up at travis, who is staring hard enough his eyes could pop from his head, and hes full of rage.

   Sal spins around and hugs me. He smiles. We sit back on the bench and keep rolling the ball back and forth until the teacher dismisses us to the locker room. 

   We go to the locker room. Me and Sal get changed. Sal changes quicker than i do. He sits on the bench, waiting for me. By the time i finish, everyone is gone.

 

   I close and lock my locker. Me and Sal hear the door close. We turn to the door and see Travis. I push Sal behind me. "What do you want, Travis?", i ask. 

   "Whats mine.", he says, refering to Sal. "I already told you. Hes mine.", i say. "Oh really?", Travis say. Sal removes his shirt, Revealing all the marks i left on him. Travis's grin turns to a angry frown.

   I put my hands on Sal's chest. "Hes mine and no one can take him from me. Not you, not anyone.", i growl. "Dont be too sure, Johnson.", he says.

 

   He turns and leaves. Sal puts his shirt back on. "Are you okay?", i ask. He nods. "Okay. Its lunch time. The gang is probably worried.", i say. I grab his hand and we walk.

   We get to the lunchroom. We sit with the gang. "What took you two love birds so long?", Ash says. "Travis...", i say. Ash's expression changes to anger. "What did he do?", she asks.

   "Tried to take Sal from me. He claims Sal like hes property. Hes always saying 'whats his' or 'he wants whats his'. It just bugs me.", i say. 

 

   "Youve always been protective of Sal. More so now than before.", Ash says. Sal lays his head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head. I look up and see Nina. 

   Her eyes lock with mine. Her jaw clenches. I lift Sal's head. i lift his mask and i press my lips to his. I look up at her and she stomps off. I smile. "What was that about?", Sal asks. 

   "Just because.", i say. He smiles under his mask. Lunch ends and we head to our next class. Todd, Ash, Sal, and i sit in our normal seats together. 

 

   Class starts and i see Sal staring intensely at Travis. Travis staring back. I glare at Travis. He looks at me and chuckles then turns and faces forward. It occures to me Travis is obsessed with Sal.

   Why? Why was he so obsessed? Like im in love with Sal and will protect him and do anything for him. Travis wants to own him like property. He wants Sal like a slave.

   If i had to give up everything, even my life for him, i would. I get lost in my thoughts. I doodle on my paper. Class is too boring.

 

   The bell soon rings. Me, Ash, and Sal head to Art. We still had our painting projects to do. Im almost done with mine. I don't know about Ash but Sally had completed his a while ago.

   We get in class and take our seats. Sal just doodles on his paper. Ash is painting. I pull my hair up in a ponytail to keep from getting paint in my hair.

   I take all period to finish painting. Once im done, i take one final look at it and smile. I wait until it dries before turning it in.

 

   Itll most likely tomorrow ill turn it in. I cant believe tomorrow is already friday again. 'Maybe Sal will come and stay the night this weekend.', i thought. The class ends. We go to our lockers.

   We put our school stuff away and then start heading home. Sal and i walk home hand in hand. We go back to my room. We plop down on my bed. Sal sits up though.

   "What is it, blue?", i ask. He fiddles his fingers. "Show me what the metal clinking was, please.", he asks. 'I thought he forgot about that.', i thought. I smile. 

 

   I get up and go to my dresser. I open my shirt drawer. My mind starts racing. 'will he think im weird? Would he too be into it? Would he be willing to try it?', i ask myself.

   "Close your eyes...", i say. He removes his mask and closes his eyes. I pull my handcuffs out. "Hold out your wrists.", i instruct. He does so. 'Good boy.', i thought.

   I put the handcuffs on him. I leave them loose so it doesn't hurt him. "Open your eyes...", i say. He slowly opens his eyes. He sees the handcuffs on him.

 

   He looks up at me. "Why do you have these? You a kinky guy, Larry?", he asks. The way he said my name made me chuckle. "Maybe, Sally face.", i say back. He smiles.

   "So, what do you use these for?", he asks. I grin at him. "You really wanna find out?", i say. His eyes grow wide in shock but eases to a grin and raised eyebrow. 

   "Maybe i do. You have to show me? Why not tell me?", he says. "Its a lot better to show than to try and explain it.", i say. He thinks for a moment.

 

   He looks up at me. "Show me, then.", he says. 'Larry, be gentle to him. Dont hurt him.', i say to myself. "Fine. Lay back.", i say. He does so. I get a key and unlock one cuff.

   I get my other set of handcuffs. "You have two sets?", he asks. I grin. "More actually.", i say. He rolls his eyes. I handcuff his wrists to my bed post.

   "Are you sure about this?", i ask. He nods. "If i hurt you or do something you dont like, tell me and ill stop.", i say. He nods. 

 

   I remove my shirt. I pull my hair out of a ponytail. I go into another dresser drawer. I grab a feather. I walk back over to him. I lift his shirt. I kiss his stomach. He moans lightly.

   I take the feather and gentle glide it over his exposed skin. He giggles. "That tickles, Lar.", he says. "This is only the beginning. How well can you handle pain?", i ask. 

   "Kinda. Why?", he asks. I go back to my drawers and pull out a small flogger. This flogger is just one wide piece of leather on a handle. I show him.

 

   "You still want me to show you?", i ask. He closes his eyes and nods softly. "Remember, Tell me when to stop.", i say. He nods. I take the whip and glide it over his body.

   I gently tap his body with the whip. He jumps a few times. "Are you okay?", i ask. He nods. "Harder.", he says. "Are you sure?", i ask. He nods. I tap a little harder.

   He smiles. 'Is he enjoying this?', i ask myself. I stop and put everything back. I remove the handcuffs and put them up. He smiles at me...

 

Sal's POV

 

   He stops us before going into the gym. I look up at him. He softly pushes me against the wall. He lift my mask and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck.

   He picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist so i dont fall down. My fingers in his hair. I softly pull his hair. I hear him growl as we kiss. 

   My body has a weird feeling. Its a good feeling but ive only felt it last night with him. Its like a tingling sensation running through my body. 

 

   I smile. We separate to catch our breath. He presses his forehead to mine. "Ive waited so long to do that.", he says. I giggle. "Ive been waiting for you to do it.", i say. 

   He sets me back on the ground. He holds my hand and we walk back to the gym. The sensation isnt going away. 'What is this feeling? It started last night with larry...', i ask myself.

   We walk into the gym and all eyes are on us. I take my seat back on the bench. Everyone goes back to playing Basketball. Larry just dribbles the ball.

 

   Class is going by slowly. Larry decided to come and sit with me. Teachers too busy flirting and talking to even notice. Me and Larry roll the ball back and forth. I start thinking about this morning.

   'The rattling of metal in his drawers... What could that have been? Gun? No Larry wouldnt have a gun on him.', i thought. Then i shift my focus to what to do right now.

   'I know exactly what im gonna do...', i say to myself. I look at Larry. He tilts his head. "What?", he asks. I get up off the bench. 

 

   "Sal?", he calls for me. "Yes?", i respond. "What are you doing?", he asks. "Whats wrong with a boy wanting to be chased?", i tease. I look at him. He raises an eyebrow. I start to walk away.

   'Come on, Lar. I know you cant resist chasing me.', i say to myself. He gets up off the bench. 'Good boy, Lar.', i thought. I take off running with the ball. 

   He begins chasing me. He almost grabs me but i duct. I keep running but him and his long legs catch up to me. He wraps his arms around my waist.

 

   I feel his breath on my neck. His lips near my ear. "Gotcha, Baby Blue.", he says. I giggle. He kisses my neck. I shiver a little. I notice Travis staring hard. His eyes are full of rage.

   I turn around and hug Larry. I smile. We sit back down on the bench and roll the ball back and forth again until the teachers dismiss us to the locker rooms. 

   Once we go back to the locker room, i get changed quickly. I sit on the bench waiting for Larry. By the time Larry finishes changing, everyone had left for lunch. 

 

   Larry closes and locks his locker. We hear the locker room door close. Me and Larry turn towards the door. Its Travis. Larry quickly pushes me behind him. "What do you want, Travis?", Larry asks. 

   "Whats mine.", he says, refering to me. "I already told you. Hes mine.", Larry growls. "Oh really?", Travis say. Larry looks down at me. I remove my shirt, revealing the marks Larry left on me. 

   Travis's grin disappears. Larry put his hands on my chest. "Hes mine and no one can take him from me. Not you, not anyone.", he growls. "Dont be too sure, Johnson.", he says.

 

   Travis turns and leaves. 'what did he mean by that? No one could take me from Larry.', i thought. I put my shirt back on. Larry turns to me. "Are you okay?", he asks.

   I nod. "Okay. Its lunch time. The gang is probably worried.", he says. He grabs my hand and we walk. What travis says replays in my head. We head to the lunch room.

   We sit with our group. "What took you two love birds so long?", Ash says. "Travis...", Larry says. Ash's expression changes to anger. "What did he do?", she asks.

 

   "Tried to take Sal from me. He claims Sal like hes property. Hes always saying 'whats his' or 'he wants whats his'. It just bugs me.", he says. Larrys expression shows anger and irritation. 

   What Travis said is eating at him. Its bugging me too. He claims me like im his property. I know Larry doesnt mean im his like property. Its the way Travis claims me as his bothers us. 

    "Youve always been protective of Sal. More so now than before.", Ash says. Larry nods. Larry has always been protective of me. I rest my head on Larry's shoulder. 

 

   He kisses the top of my head. I look up at him to see him staring at someone. He grins. He lifts my head. He lifts my mask just far enough and smashes his lips against mine. 

   Almost like hes been waiting to do it so badly. We separate. "What was that about?", i ask. "Just because.", he says. I smile under my mask. Lunch ends and we head to our next class.

   Todd, Ash, Larry, and i sit in our normal seats together. The bell rings. Travis looks right at me. I look back. Its like an intense staring contest.

 

   Travis looks next to me at Larry. He chuckles and faces forward. Something about what just happened unsettled me. The thing about Travis is hes always got a black eye and bruises on his face.

   It makes me feel sorry for him but i cant be when hes a dangerous person. More so to me than anyone else. It occures to me that Travis could have a weird obsession with me.

   I cant really tell why or anything like that. It still amazes me that Larry likes me. I just dont see anyone liking me but heres Larry and Travis.

 

   The difference between Travis and Larry claiming me as theirs is that Travis wants to own me like a slave. Those words keep playing in my head. 'Dont be too sure'... Too sure on what?

   Does he know who or what will take me from Larry? I shake my head to focus back on my work. I look over and see Larry doodling on his paper. I see what hes drawing.

   He was just doodling hands. Like how me and him hold hands. Fingers intertwined together. I smile under my prosthetic. Soon, the bell rings. Me, larry, and Ash go to Art.

 

   Hopefully a new project has been started since i finished my painting a while ago. We get in class and take our seats. Ash is painting still. I look over to Larry.

   He pulls his hair up in a ponytail to keep from getting paint in his hair. I just doodle on some paper. Larry and Ash are so concentrate on painting. Ash finishes hers. Its so beautiful. 

   She lets hers dry before turning it in. Larry has paint on his face and hands. Me and Ash just talk till the end of class. Larry is still focused.

 

    Larry finishes just before class ends. He looks at it and smiles. He puts it on the drying rack for now. Class ends. Larry and i go to our lockers. We put everything in our lockers.

   We then begin walking home, hand in hand. We just go to Larry's room once we get back to the apartments. We plop down on Larry's bed. I remember the thing from this morning.

   I sit up. I want to ask him about whats in his drawer. "What is it, blue?", he asks. I fiddle my thumbs. 'Ask him.', i thought. I sigh.

 

   I prep myself and just ask. "Show me what the metal clinging was, please.", i ask. He smiles. He gets up and goes to his dresser. He opens his shirt drawer like he did this morning.

   He looks back at me. "Close your eyes...", he says. I remove my mask and closes my eyes. I hear the same clinking of metal but i keep my eyes close. 

   "Hold out your wrists.", he instructs. I do so and hold my wrist out. I dont think of anything bad because itll just scare me. I feel something cold wrap around my wrists.

 

   Its loose. "Open your eyes...", he says. I slowly open my eyes. I look down to see handcuffs on me. 'i see what hes all about now.', i thought. I look up at him and grin.

   "Why do you have these? You a kinky guy, Larry?", i ask. He chuckles. "Maybe, Sally face.", he says back. I smile. "So, what do you use these for?", i ask. I know the answer.

   He grins at me. "You really wanna find out?", he says. 'I knew it...', i thought. My eyes grow wide in shock but eases to a grin and raised eyebrow. 

 

   "Maybe i do. You have to show me? Why not tell me?", i say. "Its a lot better to show than to try and explain it.", he says. 'Let him show me.', i thought. 

   I want him to show me what he uses these for. I kinda already have an idea but still want him to show me. I look up at him. "Show me, then.", i say.

   "Fine. Lay back.", he says. I do as im told. He gets a key and unlock one cuff. He goes back to his dresser and grabs another pair of handcuffs.

 

   "You have two sets?", i ask. He grins. "More actually.", he says. I roll my eyes. 'Of course you have more, Lar.', i thought. He handcuffs my wrists to his bed post.

   "Are you sure about this?", he asks. I nod. I know what im getting into. Ive never done it though. "If i hurt you or do something you dont like, tell me and ill stop.", he says. I nod again.

   He removes his shirt and pulls his hair out of a ponytail. He goes into another dresser drawer. He grabs a feather and walks back over to me. 

 

   He lifts my shirt. My face burns up. He presses his lips to my stomach. He lightly kisses my stomach. That sensation from when we kissed earlier before returning to gym and last night come back.

   Moans slip from my lips as he kisses my stomach. He takes the feather and gentle glide it over my exposed skin, causing me to giggle. "That tickles, Lar.", i say. He grins.

   "This is only the beginning. How well can you handle pain?", he asks. My heart stops. 'I thought it was just being tied up. Theres more to this than i thought.', i say to myself.

 

   "Kinda. Why?", i ask. He goes back to his drawers and pull out a small whip like object. Its a wide piece of leather on a handle. He shows me.

   My stomach turns but kinda in a good way. "You still want me to show you?", he asks. I close my eyes and nods softly. "Remember, Tell me when to stop.", he says. I nod again.

   He takes the whip and glide it over my body. I get goosebumps over my body from the cold touch. He gently tap my torso with the whip. 

 

   I jump a few times from being startled, not the hit itself. "Are you okay?", he asks. I breath heavily but nod. "Harder.", are the next words to come out of my mouth.

   Larry looks at me with a bit of shock. "Are you sure?", he asks. I nod. He taps a little harder. I smile. He stops and put everything back. He removes the handcuffs and put them up. I sit up.

  I pull my shirt down. I actually enjoyed that. I thought it was a bit odd at first but the more it continued, the more i liked it. I smile at him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a little bdsm into it. For some reason, I just see them two as kinky fuckers. Well, mostly Larry. But hey, I'm trying to post more chapters here. Please dont hate me. ;-;


	12. -12-

Sal's POV

I smile up at him. He smiles back. "How many people have you done that to?", i ask. "Just you.", he says. "Come on, Larry. You have all that stuff and only done that to me?  
Theres no way.", i say. He nods.  
"Only you. Ive wanted to do it in previous relationships but they saw it as abuse or weird. Ive done my research.", he says.   
"Exactly what is it?", i ask. I know about it but never thought about trying it. "Theres many names for it.", he says. He goes and puts a shirt on.

He goes and puts a movie on. I lay on his bed. Once the movie starts, he comes and lays with me. He lays behind me with his back against the wall. He wraps his arms around my waist.   
My back against his chest. He kisses my neck and shoulders. Hes so gentle and very cuddly. Something ive never experienced. Theses are all things im experiencing for the first time.  
Im glad im experiencing all these with Larry. Hes gentle. Hes soft and sweet. Even after learning who i truly am, he still loves me. A tear falls from my eyes.

"Blue... Are you okay?", he asks. I roll over and face him. I smile. He wipes the tear away. "Im more than okay.", i say. "Then, why are you crying? Did i do something wrong?", He asks.  
I shake my head. "No... Im beyond happy. They are tears of happiness. Not sadness or hurt.", i say. He smiles and kisses my forehead. He pulls me into his chest.  
I run my hands under his shirt. I put my hands on his chest. Hes so warm. He sits up. He removes his shirt and lays back down. Pulling me close.

Hes shirtless, holding onto me. I bury my face into his neck. I kiss his neck softly. I realize he has bruises on his neck from me. We both end up just falling asleep. Im back in the meadows.   
Its like every time before. Its beautiful. Larry facing away from me. I walk closer. "Larry...", i call for him. He turns around. Smile on his face. I hug him.  
He hugs me back. The brightness soon turns dark. "L-Larry...", i say. I start getting scared. "S-Sal...", he says. I look up him. I jump back. My hearts stops.

His eyes are milky. Veins on his face and body. Hes see through... Hes dead!!. He looks at me with fear. "Sal... What did you do?", he asks. I look down at myself.  
Im covered in blood with a bloody knife in my hand. "L-Larry... No!!!", i scream. I scream. I wake up to Larry shaking me. My heart beating fast.  
Breathing heavily. Sweating severely. Tears fall from my eyes.  
Larry holds me tight. "Its okay, Baby Blue. Wanna talk about it?", he asks, wiping the tears away. "In my dream... You were dead... A ghost.", i say. 

"Did you see yourself?", he asks. I nod. "You were covered in blood with a bloody knife in your hand... Right?", he says. I look at him with shock. 'How did he know that?', i say to myself.  
"H-how did you know that?", i ask. "I had the same dream. It was beautiful and then you hugged me. Everything went dark. You jumped away from me. Covered in blood.  
I saw myself. I was see through. I was a ghost.", he says. It has me thinking. 'How many dreams have we shared before?', i thought. I look at him.

"Maybe we've shared dreams before...", i say. "Maybe. Tell me about recent dreams.", he says with a smile. I blush a little thinking about the dream of us married. The visual was so perfect.  
"Well... I had a dream About us in a meadow. We were older. My hair was longer and so was yours. You wore black and i wore white. Rings on our fingers.", i say. He smiles.  
"We had gotten married. Both wearing button up shirts and Dress pants. We slow danced in the meadow.", he says. 'We have been sharing dreams... But how?', i ask myself. 

I just sit in silence. "We've been sharing dreams before we even got together.", Larry smiles. "Its so weird though. How and why do we share dreams like that?", i ask. He lays back down.  
"Im not sure. As long as they are good dreams, it doesnt bother me.", he says. I lay back down. He pulls my close to him. Hes so warm. Before i know it, im asleep.   
Im in a room. I hear someone knock on the door. I look at the door and see Ash coming in. "What are you doing? Everyone is waiting.", she says.

"Waiting on me? For what?", i ask. "Are you joking? Its your Wedding day! Get your shirt on so i can do your tie. Your dad is waiting for you too.", she says.   
"My dad...", i say. "Hes walking you down the aisle silly.", she says. I put on my shirt. 'Sal, its a dream.', i say to myself. She does my tie and helps me put on my tailcoat.  
Im in all white, like before. "Okay. Now, lets go.", she says. We walk out of the room. My dad smiles at me. "You ready?", he asks. I nod instinctively.

He holds his arm for me to take. I take it and we start walking down to the group gathered outside. "Wait!!", Ash calls. Me and Henry turn to her. She hands me a bouquet of crimson roses.  
"Just a touch to make you stand out.", she says. She runs out and stands next to the other bridesmaids. Me and my dad stand at the opposite end of the aisle.  
Everyone stands and looks at me.  
At the opposite end, its that that beautiful, long haired boy i love. Hes in all black. Tailcoat and all. Everyone smiles. 

We walk down the aisle. Its like we are in slow motion. 'Sal... Its a dream. You know its a dream.', i say to myself. We continue to walk down the aisle. We reach Larry.  
Henry takes my hand and put it in Larry's. He takes his seat next to Lisa in front of us. The ceremony begins. In a blink of an eye, we say 'I Do'.   
"You may kiss the groom", the person says. Larry and i smile. We kiss. It lasts for a moment. I open my eyes. I almost scream. Larry is like the last dream.

His eyes are milky. Hes see through and had dark veins all over his body. My breathing becomes heavy. "Sal...", Larry calls for me. He has a scared and worried look on his face.   
I grab his hand. "Larry...", i say. I look down. My white tux is covered in blood. I look to everyone else. All dead and bloody. Blood runs down the aisle. At the end, the cult.  
The cult and a black mass with red eyes. 'The Red Eyed Demon...', i thought. The cult comes closer to us. "Its time, Sal Fisher.", they say.

I wake up. I see Larry is still asleep. I get up and go to the bathroom. I run the cold water and splash my face. I try to clear my head of what i just saw.  
I check the time. 2:33am. I remain in the bathroom for a few more minutes. I soon hear a knock on the door. I open it. "You okay, Blue?", Larry asks.   
I shake my head. "Bad dream?", he asks. I nod. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I press my head to his chest. 

I wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulders. I flail. "Larry... Put me down.", i say. He walks to his room with me on his shoulder.  
He closes the door. He lays me on the bed. He kisses me softly. I smile. He crawls on the bed and lays behind me like before. He pulls me into his chest. He kisses my neck.  
I giggle from the tickling sensation. His hands on my hips. I remove my shirt and set it on the ground next to the bed. We lay in silence. 

We look at one another. Its a lot of firsts for me. First kisses, first relationship, first best friend, first everything. The feeling i get when i kiss Larry. Its an odd sensation in my stomach.   
Ive never felt any of this before but im glad its with Larry. We kiss so much. i cant get enough of him. My only fear is when he wants... Sex and im not ready.   
'What do i do? If im not ready, what should i do?', so many questions run through my head. "Whats on your mind, Sally face?", he asks...

Larry's POV

Sal smiles up at me and i smile back. Its silent for a moment. "How many people have you done that to?", he asks. "Just you.", i say and its true.   
Its only been him ive ever touched with this stuff. "Come on, Larry. You have all that stuff and only done that to me? Theres no way.", he says. I nod. Ive done reasearch on this stuff just out of curiousity.  
"Only you. Ive wanted to do it in previous relationships but they saw it as abuse or weird. Ive done my research.", i say. 

"Exactly what is it?", he asks. I get up off the bed. "Theres many names for it. ", i say. I grab a shirt and put it on. I go and put a movie on.   
Sal lays on my bed. Once the movie starts, i lay with him. I lay behind him with my back against the wall. I wrap my arms around his waist. His back against my chest.   
I bend down and kiss the back of his neck and his shoulders. I try to be as gentle as possible. I know hes never experienced this stuff before. Hes told me all about it.

Hes never had a relationship, never kissed anyone, never had sexual experiences, none of it and i dont want to rush into it either. I want to wait until hes ready. Take our time.   
I hear him sniffle. I see a tear run from his eyes. "Blue... Are you okay?", i ask. My mind starts racing. 'Did i hurt him? Did i cause this? Why is he crying?', i thought.  
He rolls over and faces me. He smiles. My hand softly on his cheek, wiping tears away with my thumb. I begin to worry. "Im more than okay.", i say. 

"Then, why are you you crying? Did i do something wrong?", i ask. He shakes his head. "No... Im beyond happy. They are tears of happiness. Not sadness or hurt.", he says. I smile and kiss his forehead.   
I pull him into my chest. He runs his hands under my shirt. He rests his hands on my chest. I sit up and pull my shirt off once again.   
I lay back down and pull him closer to me. He buries his face into my neck then starts kissing my neck. I smile from the sensation it gives me. 

Soon, we both fall asleep. I open my eyes to see im back in the meadow. We keep coming back to the meadows. 'Maybe its a sign to go there for something', i thought. "Larry...", a voice calls for me.   
I turn around and smile seeing Sal. He runs up and hugs me. I hug him back but when i did, the beautiful meadow turned into a withered and dead one.  
The brightness soon turns to darkness. "L-Larry...", he says. He sounds scared and so am i. "S-Sal...", i say. He looks up at me. He immediately jumps back. 

I look at him. Blood all over his clothing and a bloody knife. I then look down at myself. Im see through and have dark veins running up my body. Im dead... I look at Sal.  
He looks at me with fear. "Sal... What did you do?", i ask. He looks down at himself. He looks like hes about to explode. "L-Larry... No!!!", he screams. I immediately wake up.  
Hes actually screaming. I shake him awake. His eyes snap open. Hes breathing heavily. I can feel his heart beat rapidly. Hes sweating severely and tears run down his cheeks. 

I hold him tightly. "Its okay, Baby Blue. Wanna talk about it?", i ask, wiping his tears away. "In my dream... You were dead... A ghost.", he cries. 'Did we share the same dream?', i ask myself.  
"Did you see yourself?", i ask. He nods. "You were covered in blood with a bloody knife in your hand... Right?", i say. He looks at me with shock.   
"H-how did you know that?", he asks. "I had the same dream. It was beautiful and then you hugged me. Everything went dark. You jumped away from me. Covered in blood.

I saw myself. I was see through. I was a ghost.", i say. He looks at me. "Maybe we've shared dreams before...", he says. "Maybe. Tell me about recent dreams.", i say with a smile. He blushes lightly.  
"Well... I had a dream About us in a meadow. We were older. My hair was longer and so was yours. You wore black and i wore white. Rings on our fingers.", he starts. I smile.  
"We had gotten married. Both wearing button up shirts and dress pants. We slow danced in the meadow.", i finish. We sit in silence for a moment or two.

"We've been sharing dreams before we even got together.", i smile. "Its so weird though. How and why do we share dreams like that?", he asks. We lay back down.  
"Im not sure. As long as they are good dreams, it doesnt bother me.", i say. I pull him close to me. We lay in silence. Its a matter of minutes before i hear him snore softly.   
"I love you, Baby Blue...", i say. I close my eyes. I feel my body sink into the bed. When i open my eyes, im in a beautiful scenery. I look around.

Its a wedding. I look at where im standing. Its MY wedding but who am i marrying? Everyone talks amongst themselves. Ash is the Maid of Honor it seems. I look around to see if i can find Sal.  
I dont see him. I lower my head in sadness. I see Ash run into the building where the dressing rooms are. A few minutes pass. I look down at my outfit.  
The same black button up shirt and slacks. My sleeves rolled up. I see Ash come running back. "Ash...", i call for her. "Dont worry. Hes coming.", she says, smiling.

The music starts up. The typical song that plays when the bride comes down the aisle. We all look down the aisle. The beautiful blue haired boy ive grown to love is in white.  
His arm linked with Henry's. They walk down the aisle. Its almost like its in slow motion. Sal is in pure white button up shirt and slacks. They reach me. Henry takes mine and Sal's hands.   
He puts Sal's hand in mine. Henry smiles and takes a seat next to my mom. The ceremony begins. I blink a few times. We say our Vows.

We do the vows from Corpse Bride. Then we say our "i Do". "You may kiss the groom", the person says. We smile and kiss. It lasts for a moment. We open our eyes. Sal has a look of horror on his face.  
I look at him. Blood on his pure white suit. "Sal...", I call for him. I look at myself. The same as the last dream. Im a ghost.   
We turn to the others. Bloody and dead. Their blood is on Sal. He grabs my hand. "Larry...", he calls back. Blood runs down the aisle. We turn our heads.

Men in black cloaks and animal masks. Behind them is the Red Eyed Demon. The cult comes closer to us. "Its time, Sal Fisher.", they say. They continue to come closer to us.   
I stand in front of Sal. My arms spread out. They stand in front of me. They reach out for me. My eyes snap open to my door open. I feel the bed. Sal's gone.   
I roll over and get up from my bed. I quickly change from jeans to sweatpants. I exit my room. I see the bathroom light is on. I hear the water running.

I knock on the door. Sal open it. "You okay, Blue?", i ask. He shakes his head. "Bad dream?", i ask. He nods. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a hug.  
He presses his head to my chest.  
He wraps his arms around my neck. I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. He flails. "Larry... Put me down.", he says.  
I walk to my room with Sal on my shoulder. I close the door. I lay him on the bed. I kiss him softly and crawl on the bed 

I lay behind him like always. I pull him into my chest and kiss his neck. He giggles. My hands on his hips. He removes his shirt and set it on the ground next to the bed.   
We lay in silence. We look at one another. He has a concentrated look on his face. I realize all of this is new for him. Relationships, kissing, all of it. Its new to him.  
Ill wait for him. Hes worth the wait even if it means years. Ill wait until hes ready. Id be honored to be his first. I look at him once more. "Whats on your mind, Sally face?", i ask....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post as much as possible. After Baby Blue, I have soooooooo many fanfic ideas for SF and I'm just gonna keep pouring them out for you guys. 💜💙💚💛🧡❤💕


	13. -13-

Larry's POV

    I ask him whats on his mind but hes hesitant. His face is bit pink. "Sal...", i say. He looks up into my eyes. I stroke his cheek softly. "Whats up?", i ask.   
   "Im scared...". He says. "Hey, im right here. Ill make sure you are safe. No one will touch you.", i say. "Thats not what i mean, Lar...", he says. I tilt my head.   
    "What do you mean, Blue?", i ask. "I mean... What do i do if you want sex and im not ready?", he asks. 'Hes afraid ill force him.' I thought. I smile.

   "Sal, ill wait for you. Even if its years. Ill wait for you because you are worth waiting for.", i say. He smiles and blushes. "Im sorry... Im just not use to all this...", he says.  
   I hold him tightly. "I know. We can go as slow or as fast as you want.", i say. He smiles and leans up to kiss me. I bend down and our lips meet.   
   "Thank you Lar." He says, smiling. We reposition and he ends up on top of me. His legs on each side of my waist. His head next to mine. 

    He falls asleep. I hear him snore softly. I wrap my arms around him. We are both shirtless, chest to chest. I feel his heart beat on my chest as im sure he feels mine on his.   
    It feels so right to have him with me. I rub his back until i fall asleep. No dream. Just darkness for a moment. I wake up to someones lips against mine.  
   I open my eyes. I blink a few times to see clearly. I see Nina. I immediately push her off of me. She has an angry look on her face. 

   "What are you doing in my room?", i ask. She gets up. "To see you.", she says. I look around. "Where's Sal?", i hiss. She rolls her eyes. "Hes up in his apartment.", she says. I realize shes not clothed.   
   Shes in some black and red lace lingerie on. "Out... Now.", i say. She comes to me. Puts her hands on my chest. "Oh come on, Larry. Just a quickie?", she asks.   
   "No. Get out.", i say. Sal walks in. He stops. His eyes full of hurt. "Sal... Its not what you think...", i say. "Wh-what is going on, Larry?", he says.

   I can hear the hurt in his voice. "I just woke up and she was in my room.", i say. I open my arms for him. He walks up and hugs me. "I love you...   
    No one else. Just you.", i say. He smiles. I look at her. I shoot daggers at her. I unbuckle his prosthetic. I remove it and toss it on my Beanbag. I press my lips to his.  
    I pick him up and set him on the bed, not caring if she watches. We keep kissing. Sal stops and looks at her and then back to me.

    He rolls us over and hes straddling my waist. Hes kissing my jaw and neck. My hands on his hips. He rolls his eyes. He turns to her. "This show isnt free... Sweetheart.", he says.  
    Her jaw drops in offense. He chuckles. "And you think wearing that was gonna get him.", he removes his shirt. "Its already crystal clear who he wants. Now buzz off, toots.", he says.   
   Her face turns red with anger. She turns on her heels and leaves. She slams the door on her way out. My mom walks in. Me and Sal look at her. 

    Her eyes grow wide but she smiles. "Who was that? Shes slamming doors on her way out. She also had little to no cloths on.", Lisa says. Sal smiles. "Larry's Ex. Shes been trying to get him back.  
    She first walked in on us making out and said i was just a 'feel bad' screw. Then i leave to my apartment for a few minutes, say hi to my dad.  
    Came back and Larry was telling her to leave. She tried to get him in bed and he refused. I hugged him. He kissed me in front of her.", he pauses.

    "He then set me on the bed. We keep kissing but she kept standing there. So, i got into this position. She kept standing there so i told her the truth.   
    I told her this show wasnt free and with that outfit she had on, wasnt gonna do it. I removed my shirt. Show her what he really wants. Told her to buzz off.", Sal says.   
    Lisa chuckles. "Well, its good to see you guys happy. Especially my boy.", she says. She smiles at me. I smile back. "Yall are gonna be late.", she says on her way out.

    Sal gets up. He grabs his shirt and puts it back on. I go to my dresser and get dressed. He puts his hair up in pigtails. He puts his shoes and prosthetic back on.   
    The weather is getting cold. I toss him a hoodie. He gladly puts it on. I take a glace over. Hes smelling my hoodie. I smile. I grab another hoodie and put my shoes on.  
    "Ready?", i ask. He nods. We leave out the back way through my room. We are hand in hand, walking to school. Life for me is complete with him. 

   We walk into school. We meet up with Ash, Todd, Chug, and Maple. They all smile at us. Even Maple gives a little smile. "You guys wont believe what happened this morning...", i say.  
    "What?", Ash asks. "Nina... She was in my room this morning wearing some black and red lacey Lingerie.", i say. Ash raises an eyebrow. "Why was she there? Especially in Lingerie.", Todd asks. "Me.", i say.   
   "I woke up to someone's lips on mine and i thought it was Sally Face but when i got a better look, it was her. I pushed her off me. 

    I got up from the bed. Told her to leave multiple times but she refused. She came up to me, put her hands on my chest and asked for a quickie. I said no.   
   Then Sal walked in. My heart stopped. I didnt want him to think something was happening when it wasnt. I pulled him into a hug and removed his prosthetic. I kissed him in front of her.  
   She wouldnt leave. Even after i put Sal on the bed and he sat on my waist. Sal finally had to tell her how it really is.", i say. 

   They turn to Sal. "I told her that the show wasnt free. I also said that even in that sexy lace lingerie, he still chooses me. I removed my shirt and told her what he really wants.  
   Then i told her to buzz off. She stormed out after that, slamming doors on her way out.", Sal says. They are in shock. "Id be careful of her. Shes become obsessed it seems.", Ash Says.   
    "Just like Travis with me...", Sal says. We all look at Sal. "Sorry...", he says. I wrap an arm around his waist. "Dont be, Blue. Youre right.", i say.

   "Travis and Nina have developed obsessions for you guys. Both are dangerous. Nina now so. Travis has always been dangerous. Theyll do what they have to for you guys. even of it means breaking into apartments and stuff.", Todd says.  
    "Kidnapping could also be a possibility. Or killing the other's partner. Nina killing Sal or Travis killing Larry. Just be careful, you guys. Please.", Ash says. I nod. "I promised he'll be safe. Im not breaking that promise.", i say.  
   They all smile. The bell rings. We all head to class. Classes go by pretty fast. Still getting glances from Travis. Its unsettling. Its soon Lunch time.

    We all sit together as usual. Sal gets up. "Where are you going?", i ask. "To the bathroom.", he says. I get up with him. "Im gonna come with you. I made a promise.", i say.   
   We both head to the bathroom. Sal uses the bathroom. He comes out of the stall. Washes his hands. His back against the door. He looks up at me. I unbuckle his Prosthetic.  
   "Wait... What if someone hears us?", Sal say. "Itll be okay.", i say. Sal's mask is in one of my hands. He reaches up and puts both hands on my cheeks.

   I hear the door open slightly but Sal doesnt. I bend down to kiss Sal. Before i do, i look up to the door cracked open. Its Travis. I proceed to kiss him. My eyes lock with Travis.  
    I smile and kiss him more. My hand on Sal's hip. We separate. Sal puts his mask back on. I look and see the door is close once again. I chuckle to myself.  
    We head out and back to the group. "That was a quick makeout session.", Ash says Jokingly. Me and Sal chuckle. "We had an audience", i say...

Sally's POV

    He asks me whats on my mind... I blush to the thought of talking to him about it. "Sal...", he says. I look into his eyes. He strokes my cheek softly. "Whats up?", he asks.  
   'You can trust him, Sal. Hes your best friend and boyfriend.', i say to myself. "Im scared...". I say. "Hey, im right here. Ill make sure you are safe. No one will touch you.", he says.  
   He thinks i mean im afraid of being attacked again. "Thats not what i mean, Lar...", i say. He looks at me with confusion. "What do you mean, Blue?", he asks.

    I think of how to word what im trying to say. I pause for moment. "I mean... What do i do if you want sex and im not ready?", i ask.  
   He looks taken back by the question but smiles. "Sal, ill wait for you. Even of its years. Ill wait for you because you are worth waiting for.", he says, causing me to smile and blush.   
   "Im sorry... Im just not use to all this...", i say. He holds me tightly. "I know. We can go as slow or as fast as you want.", he says.

    I lean up to kiss him. He bends down slightly and our lips touch. "Thank you Lar." I say, smiling. He smiles back. I roll onto him. My legs on each side of his waist.   
   My head rests on the crook of his neck. We are both shirtless, chest to chest. I feel his heart beat against my chest. He wraps his arms around me. I fall asleep.   
   I didnt have a dream. It was just blackness. I wake up. Larry is still asleep. Im still on top of him. I get up, trying not to disturb him. 

   I get up off the bed slowly. I grab my shirt and put on my prosthetic and my shoes. I quietly leave Larry's apartment and go up to mine. I walk in to see my dad awake and... Painting?   
   Ive never seen my dad paint before. He looks up at me. "Hey kiddo. How are ya?", he asks with a smile. I smile back. "Im good, Dad. What are you painting?", i ask.  
   He smiles. "Attempting to paint us. Me, you, mom. All of us together.", he says. "Dad... Its okay.", i say with a smile. He nods. "I know, Kiddo.", he says. 

   "Im just changing for school.", i say. He nods and continues painting. I go to my room and change real quick. I put my shoes and prosthetic back on. I exit my room.   
   "Ill see you later, Dad.", i say. He waves at me. I exit my apartment and go back down to Larry's. I enter quietly to not wake Larry yet. I go to his room but stop at the door.  
   I peek through the crack of the door. I see Nina in black and red lace lingerie. 'That bitch...', i thought. "Out... Now.", Larry hisses.

    She walks up to him, puts her hand on his chest. My face burns up with anger. 'Maybe they did have something going...', i thought. "Oh come on, Larry. Just a quickie?", she asks. "No. Get out.", he says again.   
    I pretend i didnt hear anything i just walk in. Larry looks at me. His eyes filled with sadness. My heart breaks a little seeing all of whats going on.  
    "Sal... Its not what you think...", he says. Tears well up in my eyes. Tears threaten to fall. "Wh-what is going on, Larry?", i ask. The look on his face...

   The look is whats making me cry. 'Im gonna kill her, i swear.', i say to myself. "I just woke up and she was in my room.", he says. I believe him. He wouldnt lie to me.  
   He opens his arms for me. I walk up and hug him. He wraps his arms around me tightly. "I love you... No one else. Just you.", he says, Making me smile.  
   He unbuckles my prosthetic. He takes it off and tosses it on a Beanbag. He presses his lips to mine. He picks me up and sets me on the bed.

   He does so without breaking the kiss. I stop. 'I know what'll drive her over the edge...', i say to myself. I look at her and then back to larry. I roll us over and i straddle his waist.   
   I kiss his jaw and neck. His hands on my hips. I roll my eyes. I turn to her. "This show isnt free... Sweetheart.", i say.   
   Her jaw drops. I chuckle. "And you think wearing that was gonna get him.", i remove my shirt. "Its already crystal clear who he wants. Now buzz off, toots.", i say. 

   Her face is red with anger. She turns and leaves. She slams the door on her way out. Lisa walks in. Me and Larry look at her. Her eyes are wide for a moment.  
    She looks like shes in shock but then she gives us a warm smile. "Who was that? Shes slamming doors on her way out. She also had little to no cloths on.", Lisa says.  
   I smile. "Larry's Ex. Shes been trying to get him back. She first walked in on us making out and said i was just a 'feel bad' screw.

    Then i leave to my apartment for a few minutes, say hi to my dad. Came back and Larry was telling her to leave. She tried to get him in bed and he refused. I hugged him.   
    He kissed me in front of her.", i take a breath and continue. "He then he sets me on the bed. We keep kissing but she kept standing there. So, i got into this position.   
   She kept standing there so i told her the truth. I told her this show wasnt free and with that outfit she had on, wasnt gonna do it. 

   I removed my shirt. Show her what he really wants. Told her to buzz off.", i say. Lisa chuckles. "Well, its good to see you guys happy. Especially my boy.", she says. She smiles down at larry.   
    He smiles back. "Yall are gonna be late.", she says on her way out. I get up off of Larry and grab my shirt. I put it back on. He goes to his dresser.  
    I put my hair up in my usual pigtails. I put my shoes and prosthetic back on. Larry tosses me a hoodie. I put it on. I smile.

   I smell his hoodie. 'It smells just like him. Its like im permanently being hugged by him.', i thought. I look up and see him smiling. I blush a little. 'He saw me smelling his hoodie...", i thought.   
   He finish changing. He puts a hoodie and his shoes on. "Ready?", he asks. I nod. We go out the back way through Larry's room. We walk to school, hand in hand.   
   For me, life is complete. I have him and thats all ive wanted. Besides bringing my mom back and fixing my face. Larry is who i wanted. Im in love with him.

    We walk into school. We meet up with Ash, Todd, Chug, and Maple. They all smile at us. Even Maple. "You guys wont believe what happened this morning...", Larry says.  
    "What?", Ash asks. "Nina... She was in my room this morning wearing some black and red lacey Lingerie.", he says. Ash raises an eyebrow. "Why was she there? Especially in Lingerie.", Todd asks. "Me.", he says.   
   "I woke up to someone's lips on mine and i thought it was Sally Face but when i got a better look, it was her. I pushed her off me. 

   I got up from the bed. Told her to leave multiple times and she refused. She came up to me, put her hands on my chest and asked for a quickie. I said no.   
    Then i Sal walked in. My heart stopped. I didnt want him to think something was happening when it wasnt. I pulled him into a hug and removed his prosthetic. I kissed him in front of her.  
   She wouldnt leave. Even after i put Sal on the bed and he sat on my waist. Sal finally had to tell her how it really is.", he says. 

    They face me. "I told her that the show wasnt free. I also said that even in that sexy lace lingerie, he still chooses me. I removed my shirt and told her what he really wants.  
   Then i told her to buzz off. She stormed out after that, slamming doors on her way out.", i say. "Id be careful of her. Shes become obsessed it seems.", Ash Says.   
   "Just like Travis with me...", i mumble. They all look at me again. "Sorry...", i say. Larry wrap an arm around my waist. "Dont be, Blue. Youre right.", he says. I look down.

    "Travis and Nina have developed obsessions for you guys. Both are dangerous. Nina now so. Travis has always been dangerous. Theyll do what they have to for you guys. Even of it means breaking into apartments and stuff.",.", Todd says.  
   "Kidnapping could also be a possibility. Or killing the other's partner. Nina killing Sal or Travis killing Larry. Just be careful, you guys. Please.", Ash says. Larry and i nod. "I promised he'll be safe. Im not breaking that promise.", Larry says.  
   We all smile. The bell rings. We all head to class. Classes go by slowly for me. Travis glances at me and its unnerving. Soon its lunch time.

   We all sit together as usual. I stand up. "Where are you going?", Larry asks. "To the bathroom.", i say. He gets up. "Im gonna come with you. I made a promise.", he says.   
   We both head to the bathroom. I use the bathroom. I come out of the stall. Wash my hands. I turn to Larry. I look up at him. He unbuckles my Prosthetic.  
   "Wait... What if someone hears us?", i say. "Itll be okay.", he says. My mask is in his hand. I reach up and put both hands on his cheeks.

   Larry bends down and kisses me. He smiles and kisses me more. His hands on my hips. My heart beats fast. That feeling returns. The feeling of wanting his touch. The feeling i never experienced until i was with him.  
    We separate. I bite my lip. I put my prosthetic back on. I try to slow my heart beat down before we head back to the others.  
   We head out and back to the group. My heart finally starts to slow down. "That was a quick makeout session.", Ash says Jokingly. Larry and i chuckle. "We had an audience", Larry says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be 👌👌 but I'm also super anxious on how people will react to it. I'm trying to do an many chapters as possible.


	14. -14-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Sexual stuff coming up. 
> 
> Again, all NSFW are inspired by @leewhirocosplay and @Shining_Illy_cosplay (instagram) those 2 are literally my faves and love em to death.

Sal's POV

   "We had an audience...", Larry says. I turn to him. "What?", i say. "Travis was watching us through the door. He cracked the door open. I looked him dead in the eyes.", Larry says.   
   My face heats up a bit. Ash grins. The others go back to what they were doing. I sigh. Larry looks at me. "You okay, Blue?", he asks. I shake my head.  
   "I have a feeling in my stomach... Something is coming... And its not going to be good...", i say. "Does it have to do with our dreams?", he asks. "Maybe...", i say.

     "Maybe we should find that meadow. Our dreams take place at that meadow. Maybe theres something there.", Larry says. "What dreams?", Todd asks. "Me and Larry have been sharing dreams for a while.   
   Most are a beautiful scenery in a meadow.", i say. "Maybe in the woods by the apartments?", Ashley asks. "Possibly. Why dont we go after school to the woods. See if we can find the Meadow.", Todd suggests.   
   We all agree. Lunch soon ends and we move to our next class. All four of us sit together as always. I start thinking about what this all means. 

   Dreams of the meadow, me covered in blood, Larry as a ghost, the cult and red eye demon at our "wedding". This all has a meaning but what does it mean?   
   I feel someone nudge me. I snap out of my thoughts. I see its Larry. "You okay, Blue?", he asks. I shrug. "Just a lot on my mind is all, Lar.", i say.   
   He smiles at me. He holds my hand. He brings my hand to his lips and gently kisses my hand. I blush softly and smile. He smiles at me. Class goes by quickly. 

   The bell rings and we go to our next and final class. Ashley has finished and turned in her painting. Today, Larry turns his in. I already turned mine in a while back.   
   People still are finishing their painting. We just draw instead. I see Larry look at me every few minutes and smile. I tilt my head. "What are you drawing, Larry?", i ask.   
   He smiles. 'His smile...', i thought.  "Oh its nothing.", he says. He looks up from his drawing. "Ill show you later.", he says and winks at me. I blush. I look over at Ashley. She looks at me and Larry.

   She smiles at us both. I smile back at her. Larry is too focused on drawing. The bell rings. 'Class really went by super fast...', i thought.   
   Me and Larry go to our lockers. "So, what had you so focused in art class?", i ask Larry. He blushes slightly and smiles. He opens up his drawing book. I stand next to him.   
   He shows me the drawing. Its a realistic drawing of how we looked in our dreams. The meadow, me in all white and him in all black, slow dancing. I smile up at him. He smiles back.

   We put our things in our locker. Larry gently grabs my hand and we meet up with Ashley and Todd. We all walk back to the apartments.   
   We all go through the back of the apartments to Larry's room. "So, you two know what the meadow looks like. Would you guys be able to reconize it if we find it?", Todd asks.   
   I nod. "Okay. Well, we should head out. See if we can find it before nightfall.", Todd says. We gather up some flashlights, ropes, and a few other things we may need. We then head out back into the woods. 

   We begin exploring the woods. Its still sunny out but it doesnt last long. Dark clouds roll in. "Stay close.", Ashley yells. We continue to explore the woods. It begins to rain.   
   It becomes so heavy, i cant see anyone. Soon, im alone. "Todd! Ashley! Larry!", I call out but get no response. I start to panic. I dont know where i am. I start to run.  
   I run blindly. Then i see it. I find the meadow. Its the only spot that is bright and sunny with no rain. I enter the meadow. Its warm. I look around.

   I hear people whispering my name. I tug on my pigtails. "Todd!Ashley! Larry!", i call out again but still no answer. "Its time, Sal Fisher...", a voice says. I turn around.  
   My heart stops. Its the Cult. They surround me. The leader smiles at me and removes my mask. Im frozen from fear. "We have been waiting for you, Sally...", the leader says.   
    "Sal!!", a voice calls. The leader drops my prosthetic. They fade away. I drop to my knees. "Sally!", i hear Ashley call for me. I cant move or respond. I hear them running towards me.

   I fall to my side. Im laying in the meadow. My eyes wide open but my vision is a bit blurry. I barely make out who is coming towards me but i know who they are.  
   They rush to me. "Oh my god! Sal!", i hear Larry yell. He kneels next to me. He pulls me onto his lap. "Sal... Sal!", he says, shaking me.  
   I try to speak but nothing comes out. He grabs my mask and picks me up. "Is this the meadow, Larry?", Todd asks. "Yeah it is.", i manage to say. They look at me in shock. 

   "Sal, what happened?", Ashley asks. "The cult... They lead me here... He took off my mask. He said they have been waiting for me...", i say. "We need to get him back home.  
    I will make sure youre safe.", Larry says. He gets up with me in his arms. We walk back to the apartments. We get into his room. He lays me on his bed.   
   He sits on the edge while the other 2 sit on beanbags. "The cult wants him. Is it possible that Nina and Travis are tied to the Cult?", Ashley asks. "Its possible.", Todd says.

   Larry looks at me with a worried look. "How are you feeling, Baby Blue?", Larry asks. "Cold... Scared...", i say. "Me and Ashley will leave. Ill see if i can find any information connecting Nina and Travis to the cult.", Todd says.   
   Him and Ashley leave. "Why dont we get you into some dry cloths?", Larry asks. I get up. I pull off my soaking wet hoodie and shirt. He smiles at me.  
   I pull my hair out of the pigtails. I shake my hair to dry it. I remain shirtless, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

   Larry looks at me. He gets down on his knees infront of me. I look down at him. His arms wrap around my waist. "I still made a promise to keep you safe.  
    Ill die before i break that promise.", Larry says. I smile. I cup his face in the palms of my hands. He holds my hands in place. My blue eyes look into his brown eyes.  
    He leans up and kisses me softly. He slips in between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. We keep our lips locked. 

    I stand up as does he. He kisses down my body. My lips, my neck, my chest, my stomach. He kneels in front of me. His hands on my back and pulls me close to him. He kisses my hips.   
   My face heats up. He looks up at me as he kisses my hips. He unbottons my pants. My heart races. 'Holy shit... Is this really happening?', i ask myself.  
   He softly tugs on my pants. He looks up at me for approval. I nod. He removes my pants. He kisses my hips again and kiss up my body. 

   He removes his shirt. I put my hands on his chest. His skin is soft. He runs his hands up my back, sending a shiver up my spine. I press my head to his chest.  
   "You want to sleep?", he asks. I bite my lip. 'I want to do more than just sleep, Johnson.', i thought. I shake my head. He raises an eyebrow.   
   "Oh?", Larry says. Im just in my boxers. I didnt bother packing today nor bind my chest. I look into his eyes. I lean up and kiss him. He picks me up and carries me to the bed.

   He lays me on the bed. "Is this what you want?", he asks. I nod. The feeling from before comes back and all i want is him. All of him.  
   He unbuttons his jeans. I start getting nervous. This is my first time. He slips off my boxers. I blush and close my eyes. He slides between my legs.   
   "If you want to stop, just say stop and ill stop.", he says. I nod signalling i understand. He kisses me gently. I feel him move a little. My heart beats fast....

Larry's POV

   "We had an audience.", i say. Sal turns to me. "What?", he says. "Travis was watching us through the door. He cracked the door open. I looked him dead in the eyes.", i say.   
   Ashley grins. The others go back to what they were doing. Sal sighs. I look at Sal. "You okay, Blue?", i ask. He shakes his head. Something is bothering him. I can sense it.   
   "I have a feeling in my stomach... Something is coming... And its not going to be good...", he says. "Does it have to do with our dreams?", i ask. "Maybe...", he says.

   "Maybe we should find that meadow. Our dreams take place at that meadow. Maybe theres something there.", I say. "What dreams?", Todd asks. "Me and Larry have been sharing dreams for a while.   
   Most are a beautiful scenery in a meadow.", Sal says. "Maybe in the woods by the apartments?", Ashley asks. "Possibly. Why dont we go after school to the woods. See if we can find the Meadow.", Todd says.   
   We agree. Lunch soon ends and we move to our next class. Me, Todd, Ashley, and Sal all sit together as always. I take notes for the test. I notice sal is blanking out again.

   I nudge him softly, bringing him out of his trance. He looks up at me. "You okay, Blue?", i ask. He shrug.s "Just a lot on my mind is all, Lar.", he says.   
   I smile at him. I gently grab his hand. I hold his hand. I bring his hand to my lips and gently kiss his hand. I can tell hes smiling. I smile again. Class goes by kind of slow.  
   The bell finally rings and we head to our next and final class. Me, Sal, and Ashley all already finished our paintings.

   People still are finishing their painting. I decided to start drawing what i saw in my dreams with Sal. Ill look at Sal every few minutes and smile. "What are you drawing, Larry?", he asks.   
   I smile and blush a little "Oh its nothing.", i say. I look up from my drawing. "Ill show you later.", i say and winks at him. I continue my drawing.   
   Its Sal and i in the meadow. Hes in white and im in black. I draw us slow dancing in the meadow. I make it detailed. I add the wedding rings and all.

   The bell rings. I didnt realize it took me all period to draw this. Me and Sal go to our lockers. "So, what had you so focused in art class?", Sal asks. My face heats up and i smile.   
    I open up my drawing book. Hes stands next to me. I show him the drawing. He smiles up at me. I smile back. His reaction makes me smile.  
   We put our things in our locker. I gently grab Sal's hand and we meet up with Ashley and Todd. We all walk back to the apartments. 

   We all go through the back of the apartments through my room. "So, you two know what the meadow looks like. Would you guys be able to reconize it if we find it?", Todd asks.   
   Sal and I nod. "Okay. Well, we should head out. See if we can find it before nightfall.", Todd says. We gather up a few things we may need. We then head out into the woods.   
   Im worried its the cult wanting to take Sal. In our dream, they said 'Its time, Sal." But time for what? Why does the cult want Sal? Whatever it is, they wont have him.

   We all stay together and begin exploring the woods. Its still sunny out. We venture deeper into the woods. Soon, dark clouds stretch across the sky. "Stay close.", Ashley yells. It begins to rain.   
   The rain becomes heavy and we cant see. Im reunited with Ashley and Todd. "Wheres Sal?", i ask. We look around us but no Sal. Panic sets in.  
   We start calling out for him. He hold hands so we dont lose anybody else. We search for a good while. We keep calling out for him. 

   We soon come upon a bright area. I instantly reconize it. 'The meadow.', i thought. 

   Ashley calls for him again. We approach the meadow. Its warm and sunny. We see Sal. Hes laying on his side. "Oh my God! Sal!", i yell. We rush to him.  
   His eyes wide open. His mask is off and on the ground. I kneel next to him on the ground. I pull him onto my lap. "Sal... Sal!", i say, shaking him.  
    He tries to speak but nothing comes out. I grab his mask and i pick him up. "Is this the meadow, Larry?", Todd asks. "Yeah it is.", Sal says. We all 3 look at Sal in shock. 

   "Sal, what happened?", Ashley asks. "The cult... They lead me here... He took off my mask. He said they have been waiting for me...", he says. Hes shaken up.   
   "We need to get him back home. I will make sure youre safe.", i say. I stand up with Sal in my arms. We all walk back to the apartments. We go back into my room.   
   I lay Sal on my bed. I sit on the edge while the other 2 sit on beanbags. "The cult wants him. Is it possible that Nina and Travis are tied to the Cult?", Ashley asks. "Its possible.", Todd says.

   I look at Sal. Im so worried about him. "How are you feeling, Baby Blue?", i ask. "Cold... Scared...", he says. 'My baby blue is scared...", i thought. "Me and Ashley will leave.   
   Ill see if i can find any information connecting Nina and Travis to the cult.", Todd says. Him and Ashley leave. "Why dont we get you into some dry cloths?", i ask.   
   Sal gets up. He pulls off his soaking wet hoodie and shirt. I smile at him. He pulls his hair out of the pigtails. He sits on the edge of the bed. 

   All i could think about is how perfect he is. Every inch of him is perfect to me. I get down on my knees infront of Sal. He looks down at me. My arms wrap around his waist.   
   "I still made a promise to keep you safe. Ill die before i break that promise.", i say and i mean it. He cups my face in the palms of his hands. I hold his hands in place. His blue eyes gaze into my brown eyes.  
    I lean up and kiss him softly. I slip in between his legs. He wraps his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist. Our lips remain locked. 

    We both stand up. I kiss down his body. His lips, neck, chest, and stomach. I kneel in front of him. My hands on his back and i pull him close to me. I kiss his hips.   
   I look up at him as i kiss his hips. I unbottons his pants. My heart races. 'Larry, be gentle. Its his first time. Dont hurt him.', i say to myself.  
   I softly tug on his pants. I look up at him for approval. He nods. I remove his pants. I kiss his hips again and kiss up his body. 

   I remove my shirt. He reaches up and puts his hands on my chest. I run my hands up and down his back. He presses his head to my chest.  
   "You want to sleep?", i ask. I look down at him. He bites his lip. He shake his head. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh?", i say. He looks into my eyes. He leans up and kisses me. I pick him up and carry him to my bed.

   I lay me on the bed. "Is this what you want?", i ask. He nods. 'I cant believe this is happening right now', i thought. I unbutton my jeans. I remove his boxers slowly and gently. He closes his eyes. I slide between his legs.   
   "If you want to stop, just say stop and ill stop.", i says. He nods. I kiss him gently. I remove my jeans and boxers. I position myself. I can feel both our hearts beating fast.  
    I gently push myself into him. He gasps. He tightens his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Hes so tight. 

    "Are you okay?", i ask, making sure im not hurting him. I dont move or anything. He breaths heavily. I look him in the eyes. "Am i hurting you?", i ask.   
   "J-just a little...", he says. "Do you want to stop?", i ask. He shakes his head no. I gently thrust. He gently bites my shoulder   
    He tightens his legs around my waist. I go slow and gentle. He buries his face into my neck. His nails dig into my back, leaving burning scratches on my back. I pick up my speed. "L-Larry~", he moans my name.

   Him moaning my name drives me wild. His body begins to shake lightly. I thrust a little harder. "Dont stop...", he moans. I kiss and bite his neck softly.   
    "S-Sal...", i moan his name. After a few more thrusts, his body shakes as he reaches his orgasm. him having an orgasm makes him tighten up. Him tightening up leads to me losing it and i cum inside him. Both breathing heavily.   
   He covers his face with his hands. I lay beside him. He turns and faces me but keeps his hands over his face. I wrap my arms around his waist. "Blue.. Are you okay?", i ask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks with any sexual stuff. I usually dont write alot of sex stuff buuuut attempted to do so. Plz dont hate me. I cringe at my own story in certain parts. ;-;


	15. -15-

Sal's POV 

   I feel him right at my entrance. My heart beats fast. He gently push himself into me. I gasps. A sharp pain rushes through my body. I tighten my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.  
   almost every inch of our bodies touch. Its so unreal to me. "Are you okay?", Larry asks. We dont move or anything. I breath heavily. He looks me in the eyes. "Am i hurting you?", he asks.   
   "J-just a little...", i say. "Do you want to stop?", he asks. I shake my head no. 'I dont want him to stop...', i thought. He gently thrusts. I gently bite his shoulder, not wanting to hurt him. 

    I tighten my legs around his waist. Hes slow and gentle. 'How did we end up like this?', i question myself. Of course i know how. It just doesnt seem real. I bury my face into his neck. Ive wanted him for a long time. I dont ever want him to stop.  
   Without knowing, my nails dig into his back. I hear him hiss in pain as i do so. He pick up his speed. "L-Larry~", i moan his name.

   My body starts to shake lightly. He thrusts a little harder. "D-Dont stop...", i moan. He kisses me softly and bites my neck.   
    "S-Sal~", he moans my name. After a few more thrusts, my body shakes. I feel light headed. I feel high as hell. A few more thrusts and i can feel him fill me with something hot and sticky.  
   I cover my face with my hands. Larry lays beside me. I turn and face him but i keep my hands over my face. He wrap his arms around my waist. "Blue.. Are you okay?", he asks. My face heats up.

   I simply nod. He puts his hand on my chin. "Look at me blue.", he says. I slowly uncover my face. He covers us with a blanket. I look into his brown eyes. "Are you okay?", he asks again.  
   "I dont know... Im a bit sore. Is that normal?", i ask. He nods. "Its your first time. Its gonna hurt. I wish i could make it painless.", he says.   
   I smile up at him. He smiles back. Larry presses his forehead against mine. Our faces are so close, i can feel his hot breath on my lips. 

   "Im glad you were my first...", i say. He smiles. "Im glad you chose me to be your first.", Larry says. He puts a hand on my cheek. He takes his thumb and stokes my cheek.   
   Larry falls asleep. Once hes asleep, i pick up my boxers and put them back on. I grab one of his Sanitys Fall shirt and put it on. Its like a nightgown on me.  
   He stirs. He rolls over on his stomach. His arms tucked under his pillow, facing the wall. I crawl back in bed. My body faces his. One leg resting on waist. 

   I take my hand and gently take my fingertips over his back. He stirs a little and turns to me. His eyes flutter open and he smiles. "Hi there, Baby Blue.", he says with a sleepy voice.  
   I smile at him. "Hi Larbear.", i say. "How do you feel?", he asks. "Still a little sore.", i say. "I sorry.", he says. I smile. He turns and faces his body to mine.   
   "I see youre all dressed. Minus pants and in my Sanitys fall shirt.", he smiles. "Its like a nightgown on me.", i say. He chuckles. He pulls me closer. His forehead pressed to my chest. 

   I comb my fingers through his long hair. He soon falls asleep again. I hear him snore softly. I close my eyes. I open them again and its just images of what happened last night between me and Larry. 

   The look in his eyes... The passion, the love, the lust he had. I wake up. Larry is facing the wall. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I get up and head to the bathroom.   
   I look down and nearly scream. I have blood on my boxers and on my thighs. I stare in horror. I hear someone knocking on the door. "Blue, are you okay?", i hear Larry asks.  
   I cant speak. I dont know if im okay. He opens the door. He sees the blood on my boxers and my thighs. He rushes to me. "Blue, look at me.", he says. I look at him.  
   He starts the bath for me. Im frozen still. Where did the blood come from? How did it happen? "Lets get you undressed and into the bath, okay?",  Larry says.

   I nod slightly. He helps me get undressed. I get in the bath. He kneels by the tub. The water is nice and hot. "Larry...", i say. 

   He takes a loofah and runs it across my back, sending a shivers up my spine. "Yes, blue?", he says with a soft voice. "H-how did this happen?", i ask.   
   "Do you know where youre bleeding from?", he asks. I cross my legs. "Oh... I know what happened...", he says. I look up at him. "Its a normal thing. No need to worry, okay?", he says.   
   "Is it... Is it because we...", i stutter but he knows what im trying to ask. "Yes. Its your first time. Its normal.", he says 

    I calm down a bit. It still frightens me that i had blood all over my boxers and thighs. He has sweatpants on but no shirt. He grabs a towel. I get out of the water.   
   He wraps the towel around me. He picks me up and carries me to his room. He sets me on the edge of his bed. He gets me a pair of briefs and another t shirt.   
   He hands them to me. "Here. You can borrow these for now.", he says with a smile. He turns his back to me to give me privacy. 

   I put the cloths on. Larry takes the towel and throws it in the hamper. "Feel better?", he asks. I nod. "Good. Lets get back to bed. We have school in a few hours.", he smiles.  
   I noticed the bedding is gone off his bed. "Lar, wheres the bedding?", i ask. "In the washer. Theres blood on it.", he says. I cover my face in embarrassment.   
   He gently grabs my wrists. I look up at him. He bends down and kisses me. I smile. He picks me up and gets on the bed. He lays on his back with me on top of him.

   My legs on each side of his waist. His arms wraps around my waist. His hands rest on my lower back. My hands rest on his shoulders. We lay chest to chest. My head rests next to his.  
   He covers us with a blanket. "Comfortable?", he asks. I nod. He smiles. We go back to sleep. I feel him kiss my forehead. I wake up just a little bit.   
   "Its time to get up for school.", Larry says. "I dont wanna...", i say. "I will tickle you to wake up.", he says. My eyes snap open and get up immediately. He chuckles. 

   "Thats all it takes? Me threatening to tickle you?", he says. I glare at him. He smiles and winks at me. I turn around. My back facing him. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck.  
   I bite my lip. That feeling in my stomach comes back. I reach up and gently pull his hair. He growls. 'That has to be his turn on. He growls when i pull his hair.', i say to myself.  
   He gently bites my shoulder. I walk away from him. I go to his door and turn to him. "We dont wanna be late for school, now do we?", i tease. I walk out of his room in a tshirt and briefs. 

   I quickly go to my apartment. I walk in. Dad must be at work already. I go to my room and get dressed. I put on my own briefs and my own clothing.  
   I put his cloths in my hamper. I get everything for school i grab something quick to eat. I then head back down the elevator. I quietly but quickly go into Larry's Apartment.  
   I see his door is cracked open a little. His light is on. I go into the bathroom. I comb my hair out. I look in the mirror for a moment. 'Pigtails or leave it down?', i ask myself.

   I leave the bathroom and i hear something strange from Larry's room. I quietly approach the door. I peak in. My eyes grow wide. Larry is on his bed. His jeans are on but they are unbuttoned.   
   He moans out my name, touching his lips with one hand and the other down his jeans. 'Am i really seeing this? Is this really happening?', i ask myself. He bites his lip.  
   I knock on the door. He quickly gets up. He buttons up his jeans. "Yes?", he calls out. I walk in. "Are you ready for school?", i ask. His face is red. Hes breathing a bit heavy. 

   "Yeah.", he says. I pretend i didn't just see him touching himself while moaning my name. I bend down and grab my mask. "Pigtails or no?", i ask him.   
   He smiles. "It looks good down.", he says. I smile and strap my prosthetic on. He gets up off the bed. We head to school....

Larry's POV

   Blue.. Are you okay?", i ask. He nods. I put a hand on his chin. "Look at me Blue.", i say softly. He slowly removes his hands from his face. I cover us with a blanket. He looks into my eyes. "Are you okay?", i ask again.  
   "I dont know... Im a bit sore. Is that normal?", he asks. I nod. "It was your first time. Its gonna hurt. I wish i could make it painless.", i say.   
   He smiles. I smile and press my forehead against his. Our faces so close. I can feel the heat radiating off his face. 

   "Im glad you were my first...", he says. I smile. "Im glad you chose me to be your first.", i say. I put a hand on his cheek. I take my thumb and stoke his cheek. I soon falls asleep.  
   Im back in the meadow. I see a blue haired person on their knees in the middle of the meadow. They look nude. I come closer. It looks like Sal. Blue hair and in pigtails.  
   He has something black around his neck. I approach him. He turns and looks up at me. He smiles. He has a collar on.

   The collar is attached to a leash. Hes in just boxers and the collar. His hands flat on his thighs. 'Why am i seeing this?', i thought. I have fantasies about this stuff but seeing Sal like this, only turned me on.

   I wake up to Sal taking his small hands and running it over my back. I turn to him and smile. "Hi there, Baby Blue.", i say. He smiles at me. "Hi Larbear.", he says.  
   "How do you feel?", i ask. "Still a little sore.", he says. "I sorry.", i say. I feel horrible i hurt him. He smiles. I turn and face my body to his. I look at what hes wearing.   
   "I see youre all dressed. Minus pants and in my Sanitys fall shirt.", i smile. "Its like a nightgown on me.", he says. I chuckle. I pull him closer. My forehead pressed to his chest. 

   He combs his fingers through my hair. Him doing than makes me fall asleep again. My dream is now just flashbacks of how me and Sal met. Our whole friendship leading up to us dating.   
     
   All the time we spent together. All leading up to this. Its different with Sal. Hes different from all my other past partners. The look in his eyes... The love, the passion, the lust.  
   All of this appear to me in like a film. I wake up. I look over and Sal is gone. I pull the covers back. Theres blood on the bedding. I start panicking.   
    I get up. I put my boxers on and put a pair of sweatpants on. I take the bedding off and throw it in the washer right outside my apartment.   
     
   I come back in and see the bathroom light on. I rush to the bathroom. I knock on the door. "Blue, are you okay?", i ask. No answer. I open the door. Sal is frozen still. 

   Blood on his boxers and his thighs. I get closer to him. "Blue, look at me.", i say. He slowly looks up at me. I go to the tub and i start a bath for him. "Lets get you undressed and into the bath, okay?", i say.  
   He nods slightly. I help him get undressed. He gets in the bath. I kneel by the tub. I make sure the water is nice and hot but not too hot. "Larry...", he calls for me.  
   I take a loofah and run it across his back. "Yes, blue?", i say with a soft voice. "H-how did this happen?", he asks. I think i may know but i need to know where the blood came from.

   "Do you know where youre bleeding from?", i ask. He crosses his legs. It then hits me. "Oh... I know what happened...", i say.  He looks up at me. "Its a normal thing. No need to worry, okay?", i say.   
   "Is it... Is it because we...", he stutters but i already know what hes trying to ask. "Yes. Its your first time. Its normal.", i say. I go and grab a towel. He get out of the water.   
   I wrap the towel around him and pick him up. I carry him to my room. I set him on the edge of the bed. I grab him a pair of briefs and another t shirt. 

   I hand them to him. "Here. You can borrow these for now.", i say with a smile. I turn around to give him privacy.

   He puts the cloths i give him on. I take the towel and throw it in the hamper. "Feel better?", i ask. He nods. "Good. Lets get back to bed. We have school in a few hours.", i smile.  
   He looks at the bed. "Lar, wheres the bedding?", he asks. "In the washer. Theres blood on it.", i say. He covers his face with his hands.  
   I come closer to him and gently grabs his wrists. He looks up at me. I bend down and kiss him. He smiles. I pick him up and lay on the bed. I lay on my back with him on top of me.  
   He lays on top of me. Legs on each side of my waist. His chest against mine. His hands on my shoulders. Head next to mine. I wrap my arms around him and my hands rest on his lower back.

   I cover us with a spare blanket. "Comfortable?", i ask. He nods. We go back to sleep. It feels like only a few minutes of darkness and i wake up.  
   I turn my head and kiss Sal on the forehead. He stirs a little bit. "Its time to get up for school.", i says. "I dont wanna...", he mumbles, still sleepy.   
   "I will tickle you to wake up.", i say. His eyes snap open and he immediately gets up. I chuckle. "Thats all it takes? Me threatening to tickle you?", i ask. 

   He glares at me. I smile and wink at him. He turns around. I get up off the bed. I wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his neck.  
   He reaches up and gently pulls my hair. I growl. My hair being pulled is one of my biggest turn ons. I gently bite his shoulder. He then walks away from me.   
   He goes to my door and turns to me. "We dont wanna be late for school, now do we?", he teases. He walks out of my room in just a tshirt and briefs.

   I chuckle. I close my door. I get changed. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain tshirt. I get all ready for school. Sal must have gone to his apartment.   
   Im still turned on and need to relieve myself. I lay on my bed. I unbutton my jeans. I didnt realize i was bulging through my jeans. My hand travels my own body.  
   I picture it as Sal's. My hand soon just had a mind of its own and goes down my jeans. I close my eyes. The visual of Sal in my dream pops in my head.

   I start rubbing myself. My other hand on my lips. I moan Sal's name. Im so close to finishing when someone knocks on my door. I quickly zip up my pants. I sit on the edge of the bed.   
   My heart racing. I try to calm my breathing. "Yes?", i call out. Sal walks in. "Are you ready for school?", he asks. "Yeah.", i say. He bends down and grabs his mask.   
   I can feel my face burning up. 'I hope he didnt hear or see anything...', i thought. "Pigtails or no?", he asks. "It looks good down.", i say. He smiles and straps his prosthetic on. I get up off the bed. We head to school. 

   As we walk, i feel Sal grab my hand. I smile and intertwine our fingers. We walk up to the school. Sally grasps my hand tightly.   
   "Sal, you okay?", i ask. He looks up to me. His eyes show fear and worry. I turn to him. I lift up his mask just slightly and press my lips against his. He smiles. "Better?", i ask. He nods. We continue walking into school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there with the story being posted. I started towards the beginning of the story that this will be a rollercoaster and oh boy. You guys will see what I mean as the story continues. 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈


	16. -16-

Larry's POV

   We continue walking into the school. We meet up with Todd, Ashley, Chug, and Maple. Sal eases his grip on my hand. He leans his head on my arm.   
   I wrap my arms around him. He buries his face in my chest. I rock him back and forth. "Sal, are you okay?", Ashley asks. Sal looks up at me. I look at her and grin. Ash got the hint.  
   "You guys didnt....", she says. I grin wider. I look at Sal. He looks at Ash and nods. "Oh... My... God...", she says. Sal giggles. The rest of the group is confused.

   "What the hell is going on?", Todd asks. Ash grabs me and Sal and takes us into the bathroom. She pushes us into the big stall at the end.   
   "Did you two fuck?", she asks bluntly. Sal takes off his prosthetic. "Ash, what makes you think we did?", Sal asks. "Well, for one, have you guys not noticed that hes walking funny?", shes says pointing to Sal.  
   Shes right. I didnt notice it and i dont think he did either. "So, did you?", she asks. Sal puts his face into my chest. He looks up at me. "Do i tell her?", i ask. He nods. I look back up at her.

   "Yes... Yes we did.", i confess. She squeals. "Oh my god, you guys.", she says. "Ash, why are you so excited and fangirly?", Sal asks, still facing my chest.   
   "Because. Ive waited so long for yall to finally get together.", she says. Sal looks at me and i look at him. Then we look at her. "How long exactly?", Sal asks.   
   "A long time. Almost 2 years. The day i met you Sal while over at Todds for Tutoring. Ive know Larry for yeaaaars.", she says. 

   She smiles. "I knew you and him were meant to be. I just waited for it to happen and now that it finally happened, im so happy for you guys.", she says. She hugs us both.  
   We exit the bathroom and head back to the others. "So, yall just gonna act like nothing happened?", Todd asks. "Its nothing Todd. Just....   
   Sal and larry slept together...", Ashley quietly and quickly says the last part. Chug and Maple werent paying attention but Todd knows what she said. 

   The bell rings and we all head to class. As the day progressed, i finally noticed that Ashley was right. Sal is walking a bit funny. Me and Sal are in the locker rooms. We finish getting changed and head to lunch.   
   I stop him. "Sal, are you okay?", i ask him. He looks up to me. "Im scared, Lar.", he says. I put my hands on his hips. "Why? What has you scared?", i ask.  
   "Remember when Travis told you 'dont be too sure, Johnson' when you said no one can take me from you?", he says. "Yeah?", i say. "Im worried he has something planned and is planning something with Nina.", he says. 

   I pull him into a hug. I hug him tightly. "Nothing will ever separate us. I promise.", i say. I hear him sob. I look into his eyes. They are red and puffy with tears.   
   I grab his hand and pull him into the bathrooms. I take us to the big stall at the end. I gently push him against the wall. He unbuckles his mask and tosses it on the ground.  
   He smashes his lips against mine. I gladly kiss back. His hands get tangled in my hair. He slips his tongue in my mouth. My hands grip his hips but not too hard.

   We break from the kiss to catch a breath. He looks up at me. "Lets ditch.", he says. My eyes grow wide. Usually id be the one suggesting we ditch but Sal has something in mind and i think i know what it is.  
   "Fine.", i say. He grabs his prosthetic and staps it on. Hand in hand, we both take off back to the apartments. We enter through the back into my room.  
   The moment i close the door. Sal's shirt was already off. I rip mine off and threw on the floor. 

   We rush at one another like we had our heads underwater. Our lips collided together. Both of his hands on my face, cupping my face. My hands on his hips.   
    I pick him up and set him on the bed without breaking the kiss. "You sure about this, Blue?", I ask. He nods. "I want you. All if you.", he says. I kiss him again.   
   "Grab the handcuffs...", he says. My eyes grow wide. I look down at him. He holds his wrists out. I get up and pull him up with me. I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of handcuffs. 

   'He wants this...', i thought. I turn back and walk to him. He holds his wrists out. I put the cuffs on him loosely. He tugs and his hands slip out. "Too loose.", he says with a smile.   
   He slips his hands back through them. I tighten them. He tugs again. "Perfect.", he says. He puts his hands on my face. I get down on my knees.  
    Truth be told, i worship Sal. I never get down on my knees for anyone. No one but him. Before, it was someone getting down on their knees for me. 

   But here i am. On my knees for him. I look up to him. Our eyes meet. He smiles. I kiss his stomach and hips. I unbutton his pants.   
   I tug them off. I stand back up and pick him up. I lay him on the bed. I go back to my dresser. I grab a blidefold. He looks at it and smiles. "Okay, Christisan Grey.", he giggles.   
   I lean down. "Ill show you Christian Grey. The right way.", i say. His giggling stops and stares at me. I grin and blindfold him. His breathing becomes heavy. 

   I get on top of him. I slide in between his legs. I kiss his lips. His mouth vibrates as he moans. I kiss down his jawline and to his neck.   
   I leave a bunch of new hickeys on him. He bites his split bottom lip. I kiss down to his chest. His back arches. "remember what i said last night. We can stop at any moment.", i say. He nods.  
   I continue down to his stomach. His heart is beating fast. His skin is a light pink. Hes breathing heavily. He knows what im doing. I leave hickeys on his stomach and hips.

   I pull his boxers off. He gasps. He struggles against the handcuffs. He definitely knows what im doing. I look up his body. I lick his inner thigh. He moans softly.   
   "L-Larry...", he calls for me. "Yes, Blue?", i respond. "Dont stop...", he says. I grin. "Yes, Sir.", i say sarcastically. I lick up his thigh. His legs wrap around my head. I let my tongue do the magic.   
   He arches his back. His legs rest on my shoulders. His hands wrap around my hair. He gently tugs on my hair. Me moaning as he pulls my hair makes him gasp. 

   "L-L-Larry... More.", he says. I remove my face from in between his legs. "More what, Blue?", i ask, teasing him. "You... More of you...", he says.   
   "More of me? How much more of me?", i keep teasing. "Oh my god johnson, you know what i mean.", he says, sounding frustrated. I grin once more.   
   "Use your big boy words.", i say. "Goddamit Larry. Fuck me!", he says, nearly yelling. I giggle. "As you wish.", i say. I get off the bed. I undo my pants and remove all cloths i had on.

    I slide back between his legs. His hands on my chest and neck. I bend down to his ear. "You think youre walking funny today, just you wait.", i whisper. He turns his head to me.   
   "Larry... Dont you dare.", he says. I giggle. I hold his hands above his head. I kiss his lips. I position myself. Our lips barely touching. I push myself into him. His back arches once more. He gasps. "F-fuck...", he stutters.   
    I start thrusting slow and gently. Its too slow and too soft. "More...", he says. I dont hesitate. I become rougher. Going harder and faster. He pulls my hair, making me go harder. His legs tighten around my waist. 

   "Dont stop, Larry.", he says quickly. Soon, his back arches once more and he covers his mouth from screaming. Him screaming my name into his hands sends me over the edge.  
   "S-Sal...", i moan and with that, we both climax. I dont pull out. I remove his blindfold. I lay my head on his chest.   
   I can hear his heart beating hard and fast. He combs his fingers through my hair. "Lets take a shower.", he suggests. I look up at him and smile. 

Sally's POV

   As we walk, i grab ahold of Larry's hand. He intertwine our fingers. We walk up to the school. I grasp Larry's hand tightly. I feel a sharp pain from down below.  
   I didnt think it would hurt this bad. I try to not walk funny. We stop walking. "Sal, you okay?", Larry asks. I look up at him. He turns to me. He lifts up my mask just enough and press his lips against mine.   
   I smile. "Better?", he asks. I nod. We continue walking into the school. We meet up with the crew. I feel like my legs slightly buckle underneath me. 

   I ease up my grip on Larry's hand. Whenever i had a slight pain, i squeeze my eyes shut rather than squeeze Larry's hand. I rest my head in his shoulder.   
   He wraps his arms around me. Since last night, i cant help being clingy to Larry. My body wants to be touching Larry. Whether its hands or just sitting next to one another.   
   My body needed to be touching him. I bury my face into his chest. Im tired and sore. Larry rocks me back and forth. "Sal, are you okay?", Ashley asks. I look up to larry. He looks at her and grins.

   "You guys didnt....", she says. His grin gets wider. He looks at me. I turn to Ash and nods. "Oh... My... God...", she says. I giggle. The rest of the group seemed confused.  
   More so Todd. Chug and Maple are more into what they were talking about then what was going on with the rest of us. "What the hell is going on?", Todd asks.   
   Ash grabs me and Larry and pulls us into the bathroom. She pushes us into the big stall at the end. "Did you two fuck?", she asks bluntly. I take off my prosthetic.

    "Ash, what makes you think we did?", i ask. "Well, for one, have you guys not noticed that hes walking funny?", shes says pointing to me.  
   Shit. She noticed but the others didnt. I don't think even Larry noticed. "So, did you?", she asks. I press my face into Larry's chest. I look up at him. "Do i tell her?", he asks. I nod.   
   He looks at her. "Yes... Yes we did.", he confesses. She squeals. "Oh my god, you guys.", she says. "Ash, why are you so excited and fangirly?", i ask, still facing Larry's chest. 

   "Because. Ive waited so long for yall to finally get together.", she says. I look at Larry and he returns the look. Then we look at her. "How long exactly?", i ask.   
   "A long time. Almost 2 years. The day i met you Sal while over at Todds for Tutoring. Ive know Larry for yeaaaars.", she says. 

   She smiles. "I knew you and him were meant to be. I just waited for it to happen and now that it finally happened, im so happy for you guys.", she says. She hugs us both.  
   We leave the bathroom and head back to the others. "So, yall just gonna act like nothing happened?", Todd asks. "Its nothing Todd. Just....   
   Sal and larry slept together...", Ashley quietly and quickly says the last part. Chug and Maple werent paying attention but Todd soon catches on to what she had just said. 

   As the day progresses, the pain only gets worse. My mind goes to when Travis told Larry to not be too sure about being able to take me from him.   
   Im afraid Travis is teaming up with Nina to separate us. She almost did once.

   After PE, i get dressed slower than normal. Larry knows something is up. We both begin to walk to the lunch room. Larry stops us.   
   "Sal, are you okay?", he asks. I look up to him. "Im scared, Lar.", i say. He puts his hands on my hips. "Why? What has you scared?", he asks.  
   "Remember when travis told you 'dont be too sure, Johnson' when you said no one can take me from you?", i ask. "Yeah?", he says. "Im worried he has something planned and is planning something with Nina.", i say. 

    He pulls me into a hug. He hugs me tightly. "Nothing will ever separate us. I promise.", he says. I start sobbing. I cant imagine a life without Larry. Larry looks into my eyes. 

   Tears run down my face, puddling at the bottom of my mask. 

     Larry suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathrooms. He takes us to the big stall at the end. He gently pushes me against the wall. I quickly unbuckle my mask and toss it on the ground.  
   I smash my lips against his. I feel him kiss back with same amount of energy. My fingers tangle up in his long hair. I take the opportunity and slip my tongue in his mouth.   
   His hands grip my hips. We break from the kiss to catch a breath. I look up at Larry. I want him now. "Lets ditch.", i say without a second thought.

   Larry's eyes grow wide. Usually Larry would be the one suggesting we ditch but i need him again. His touch, his kisses. I want all of him again. "Fine.", Larry says. I grab my prosthetic and stap it on.  
   Hand in hand, we both run back to the apartments. We enter through the back into Larry's room. The moment Larry closes the door, my shirt is already off.   
   He rips his off and throws on the floor. I unbuckle my mask once again and throw it on the floor. We go at each other like our lives depended on it.   
   Our lips collide together. Both of my hands cupping his face. His hands gripping onto my hips. He picks me up and lays me on the bed without breaking the kiss.

   "You sure about this, Blue?", Larry asks. I nod. "I want you. All of you.", he says.  He kisses me again. I want to try something this time. "Grab the handcuffs...", i say without hesitation.   
   Larry's eyes grow wide. He looks down at me. I hold my wrists out. He gets up and pulls me up with him. I stand still as he goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of handcuffs.   
   I know Larry wanted something like this and im willing to give it to him. I worship Larry. Id give him everything i had. My body, my heart, my soul. 

   He pulls the handcuffs and turns back to me. I hold my wrists out. He puts the cuffs on me loosely. I tug and my hands slip out. "Too loose.", i say with a smile. I dont want my hands to slip out of these.  
   I slip my hands back through them. Larry tightens them. I tug on them again. "Perfect.", i say. I put my hands on Larry's face. He get down on his knees.  
    He look up to me. Our eyes meet. I smile. He kisses my stomach and hips. The feeling is ecstatic. He unbuttons my pants. 

   He tugs them off. He stands back up and picks me up. He lays me back on the bed. He goes back to his dresser. He grabs something. Like a silky cloth. I look at it and smiles. "Okay, Christisan Grey.", i giggle.   
   Larry leans down and is by my ear. "Ill show you Christian Grey. The right way.", he says. My giggling stops and i stare at him.   
   He grins. He blindfolds me. My breathing becomes heavy and quick.

   I feel him get on top of me. He slides in between my legs. He kisses my lips. I let out a small moan. I feel him kissing down my jawline and to my neck.   
   I feel him sucking on random parts of my body. I bite my bottom lip. He continues kissing down to my chest. My back arches a little. "Remember what i said last night. We can stop at any moment.", he says. I nod.  
   He continues down to my stomach. My heart beating fast and breathing heavily. I know exactly what hes doing.

   I feel him pull my boxers off. I gasps at the sudden cold air. I struggle against the handcuffs. I gasp at the sudden wetness of his tongue licking my inner thigh. I moan softly.   
   "L-Larry...", i call for him. "Yes, Blue?", he responds. "Dont stop...", i says without hesitation. "Yes, Sir.", he says. I feel his tongue go up my thigh. My legs wrap around his head. I pull at the Handcuffs.   
   My back arches once again. My legs resting on his shoulders. My  hands wrap around his hair. I gently tug on his hair. He moans as i pull his hair making me gasp. 

   "L-L-Larry... More.", i beg. He removes his face from in between my legs. "More what, Blue?", he asks, teasingly. "You... More of you...", i say.   
   "More of me? How much more of me?", he keeps teasing. "Oh my god johnson, you know what i mean.", i say with frustration.   
   "Use your big boy words.", he says. "Goddamit Larry. Fuck me!", i nearly yell. I hear him giggle. "As you wish.", he says. I feel the weight of the bed lighten as he gets off the bed.

   He slides back between my legs. My hands on his chest and neck. He gets closer to his ear. "You think youre walking funny today, just you wait.", he whispers. I turn my head to him.   
   "Larry... Dont you dare.", i say. He giggles. He takes my hands and holds them above my head. He kisses my lips. I feel his hard on rub against me.   
   I can feel his hot breath against my lips. He pushes himself into me. My back arches once more. I gasp. "F-fuck...", i stutter. 

    He starts thrusting slow and gently, but soon its too slow and too soft for me. I wanted it harder, faster, rougher. "More...", i say. Didnt have to tell him twice. He gets rougher. Going harder and faster. I pull his hair, making him go harder. My legs tighten around his waist. 

   "Dont stop, Larry.", i say quickly. My back starts to arches again and i cover my mouth from screaming.   
   "S-Sal...", Larry moans. I feel him fill me once more with his cum. He doesnt pull out. He removes the blindfold. He lays his head on my chest.   
   I comb my fingers through his hair. "Lets take a shower.", i suggest. He looks up at me and smiles. "Okay.", he says. He gets up. I try to move but hiss in pain as i try to.  
    Larry wraps a sheet around himself. I sit on the edge of the bed. I get up but fall back down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda given up on trying to not be so blunt about any sex stuff that happens. I feel weird just saying straight up what's going on sexually and try to find other ways to describe what's going on but by now, I've given up. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who's commenting such nice things and giving Kudos. It literally means so much to me. Thanks, you guys. 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈


	17. -17-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me for this chapter. ;-

Sal's POV

   Larry grabs my hands. He helps me up and walks with me to the bathroom. He sets me on the counter in the bathroom. He starts a bath. A bath seems better.  
   He puts the soap in to make it a bubble bath. He helps me to the tub and i get in. I sit forward so he can get in too. He drops the sheet and gets in behind me.   
   His legs on each side of me. I lay back. My back against his chest. He holds me close to him. The water is nice and hot. 

   He takes a loofah and runs it across my neck and chest. It feels so good. I feel him kiss the top of my head. He grabs the shampoo and washes my hair. 'God i love him...', i thought.   
   He kisses my neck and shoulders. I smile. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair. His arms wrap around my waist. We just sit in silence.  
   Enjoying each other's presence. He massages my head as he washes it. He takes a container and fills it with water. Then rinses my hair. "How do you feel, Sal?", Larry asks.

    I smile. "I feel good. I feel different but like a good different.", i say. He smiles. I turn around to face him. "My turn.", i say. I wash Larry's hair.  
   Then i take the loofah and bring it across his chest. His fingers gently trace my skin on my arms. He gently runs his hands across my chest. I gasp a little as he touchs my chest.   
    His touch is so soft and gentle. He pulls me onto his lap. My legs are on each side of him. His hands run up my back. His face in my chest.

   "I just cant get enough of you, Blue.", he says softly and looks into my blue eyes. I look back into his brown eyes. "I cant get enough of you either.  
    Its like i need you. Youre my oxygen.", i say. He kisses me softly. I kiss him back. My hands grab his soapy hair and gently pull. He growls. I lick his lips. He opens for me.   
   Our tongues swirl together. I decide to try something. I feel him getting hard. I grind up against him. He gasps. I smile from his reaction. I grab a container.

   I rinse his hair out. Hes breathing heavily. I put a hand on his chest. His heart pounding against his chest. "We gotta get out of the bath.", i chuckle. He smiles.  
   I stand up and get out of the tub. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. Larry does the same. Both are wrapped in towels. We quickly head to his room. He shuts it.   
   We both start getting dressed. I put on my boxers and a large tshirt. Larry just puts on boxers and sweatpants. I hear my phone go off. Its Ashley. I answer it. 

   "Where the hell are you guys? Me and Todd got worried sick.", she says. "Sorry. Me and Larry rushed home.", i say. I look at Larry. "Yall fucked again didnt ya?", she asks.  
   "Maybe...", i say. "Oh my god, Sal...", she says. "Im sorry. I just cant get enough of Larry Johnson.", i say. I look at Larry as i say his name. He grins at me.   
   "Well, be aware. Homecoming is coming up. Yall should go with me and Todd.", she says. "Homecoming? I don't know Ash.", i say. "Come on. Itll be fun.", she says. 

   "Fine. Ill see what i can do.", i say and we hang up. I sit on the edge of Larry's bed. He walks out of the room. I lay down and close my eyes.  
    I never thought about going to a school dance but i just might with Larry. Larry comes back in. I open my eyes. He has something in his hands. He crouches next to the bed in front of me.  
   He hands me a poptart. I take it. "You need to eat, Babe.", he says. I smile. I open the package and start eating. He has a poptart too.

   He puts a movie on. We just sit and watch the movie while eating a poptart. I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss the top of my head. A single and silent tear falls.  
    It runs down my face. "Sal...", Larry calls. "Y-yes?", i call back. "Look at me.", he says. I look up into his eyes. "Why are you crying?", he asks with worry.   
    I smile. "Because. I didnt think this was all happening for real. Its too good to be real. Ive loved you for so long.", i say and look away. 

   He puts a hand on my cheek and turns my head towards him. "Better start believing, Babe because its real.", he smiles and kisses me. I smile. He takes our garbage and throws it away.  
   As he does that, i lay down. He comes back and lays behind me as always. He covers us in a blanket. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I soon fall asleep.  
   Im outside of Larry's room, looking up at the treehouse. Its dark. Thunder and lightning. Raining heavily. I feel my heart beat hard and fast. 

   I walk to the treehouse. I see a note on the base of the treehouse. I get closer to the treehouse. The note as my name on it. I take the note and open it. What i read next makes my heart stop...

   "Sal... I know this is gonna be hard for you to understand. Im sorry. Please dont blame yourself and please dont hate me. I was lucky to have you in my life.   
   I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend and best friend than you, dude. I know you're gonna do great things. You gotta keep going. Keep fighting the darkness.  
   Its coming closer now. I can hear it whispering in my head. Its getting louder. I just need this to end. I cant take it anymore. Im not strong like you are. I love you Sally Face, Always. See you on the other side. ~Larry.", it says. 

   My heart sinks into my stomach. I drop the note and climb up into the treehouse. The smell of hard alcohol hits my nose.   
    I get into the treehouse and see Larry. Bottles surround him. He has a bottle in his hand. I rush to his side. I shake him. "Larry... Larry!", i scream for him. 

   I look at him. His veins are black. I cup his face in my hands. Hot tears running down my face. I unbuckle my prosthetic and throw it on the ground.   
   I press my lips against his. Its so cold. I hug him and cry harder. I hold him close to me and scream. I wake up to someone shaking me. My eyes snap open.  
   I see a worried Larry. I start crying. He holds me. "Shhhh. Its okay, Blue. Im right here. What happened?", he asks. I sniffle. I try to speak but cant. 

   Larry pulls me onto his lap and rocks me back and forth. "Talk to me, Blue.", he says. "I saw your death...", i say. His eyes widen. "My what?", He asks. "Your death...", i say.  
   "What did you see?", he asks. I explain to him what i saw in my dream. He holds me close to him. I look up. "Have you been hearing whispering?", i ask. He shakes his head.   
   "No. Nothing.", he says. He continues to hold me. He combs his fingers through my hair. "Did i wake you by screaming?", i ask. "No. I was already awake.", he says. 

   He lays back onto the bed with me still in his arms. He lays on his back. I lay on top of him. Legs on each side of him. My head on his shoulder. "Homecoming...", i say.   
   He looks at me. "Yeah? What about it?", he asks. I look up at him. "Lets go.", i say. He smiles down at me. "Oh Yeah? Why? We can slow dance here at home.", he says.  
   "Because. I want everyone to see me dancing with my boyfriend.", i say. He smiles. "Fine. We can go.", he says with a smile. I kiss him.

   He kisses back and kisses the tip of my nose. "After school tomorrow, i want you to get ready to go out.", he says. "Why?", i ask. "Youll see.", he says. I smile. "Fine.", i say.   
   I try to fall back asleep but the nightmare has me so scared. What if its a vision? What if thatll actually happen? So many questions run through my mind. It has to be the cult.  
    They must have something to do with it. After that shit in the woods and in my dreams, they have something planned and its not good.

Larry's POV

      Sal combs his fingers through my hair. "Lets take a shower.", he says. I look up at him and smile. "Okay.", i say. I get up. Sal tries to move but he hisses in pain  
   I did a number on the poor boy. I wrap a sheet around myself. Sal sits on the edge of the bed. He tries to get up but fall back down. I grab his hands and help him up.   
   I walk with him to the bathroom. I set him on the bathroom counter. Instead of a shower, i start a bath. I figure a bath would be better.

   I pour some of the soap that turns the water into a bubble bath. The bubbles start forming. I help Sal to the tub and help him get in. He sits towards the front of the tub.   
   I remove the sheet from my body. I get into the tub behind him. My legs on each side of him. He scoots back to me. His back against my chest.  
   I hold him close to me. I have this feeling of wanting to always be with him. Be around him. Protect him. Hes my oxygen. Im in love with him.

   I take a loofah and run it across his neck and chest. I kiss the top of his head. I grab the shampoo and start washing his hair. I message his head as i wash his hair.  
   I kiss his neck and shoulders. He reaches up and tangles his slender fingers in my hair. My arms wrap around his waist.  
   We enjoy each other's presence in silence. I take a container and fills it with water. I rinse his hair. "How do you feel, Sal?", i asks. He smiles. "I feel good. 

   I feel different but like a good different.", he says. I smile. He turns around to face me. "My turn.", he say. He washes my hair. He takes the loofah and bring it across my chest.   
   My fingers gently trace the skin on his arm. I gently run my hands across his chest. He gasps as i touch his chest. I try to be soft and gentle. His skin is so soft like silk.   
   I pull him onto my lap. His legs are on each side of me, straddling my waist. My hands run up his back and i bury my face into his chest. 

   "I just cant get enough of you, Blue.", i say softly. I look into his blue eyes. He looks back into my brown eyes. "I cant get enough of you either.  
    Its like i need you. Youre my oxygen.", he says. I kiss him softly. His hands grab my soapy hair and gently pulls. I growl softly. He licks my lips. I gladly open up for him.   
   Our tongues swirl together. I couldnt help but start getting hard. He grinds up against me. I gasp, not expecting him to do that. He smiles from my reaction. He grabs the container. 

   My heart beats fast. I just want to fuck him right now in the tub. He thinks pulling that stunt is okay? Oh no. Ill get him back for teasing me. He rinses my hair out.  
   Im breathing heavily. He puts a hand on my chest. He feels my heart pounding against my chest. "We gotta get out of the bath.", he chuckle. I smile.  
   He stands up and gets out of the tub. He grabs a towel and wraps himself in it. I do the same thing. We are both wrapped in towels. We quickly head back to my room. I shut it. 

   We both get dressed. I put on my boxers and some sweatpants. Sally just puts on boxers and one of my shirts. I hear his phone go off. He answers it.

   "Where the hell are you guys? Me and Todd got worried sick.", i hear Ash yell over the phone. "Sorry. Me and Larry rushed home.", he says, looking at me.  
   "Yall fucked again didnt ya?", she asks. "Maybe...", he says. "Oh my god, Sal...", she says. "Im sorry. I just cant get enough of Larry Johnson.", he says and looks at me again as he says my name.   
   I grin at him. I kind of blank out for a few secounds. "Fine. Ill see what i can do.", he says and they hang up. He sits on the edge of my bed. I walk out of the room and get us a snack.

    I grab us some poptarts and go back to my room. I walk in and see Sal laying down, eyes closed. I squat next to the bed in front of him.  
   I hand him a poptart. He takes it. "You need to eat, Babe.", i say. He smiles. We start eating our poptarts. I put a movie on. We watch the movie and eat our poptarts.   
    He lays his head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head. I look down at his face and a single tear falls down his face. "Sal...", i call to him. "Y-yes?", he call back. 

   "Look at me.", i say softly. He looks up into my eyes. "Why are you crying?", i ask. He smiles. "Because. I didnt think this was all happening for real. Its too good to be real. Ive loved you for so long.", he says and looks away. 

   'Hes loved me for a long time... Just like ive loved him for a long time. Since we were freshmen. Now we're Juniors...', i thought. I put a hand on his cheek and turn his head towards me.   
   "Better start believing, Babe because its real.", i smile and kiss him. He smiles. I take our garbage and throw it away. I come back and lay behind him as always.  
   I cover us in a blanket. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me. Its only a matter of time before he falls asleep. I hear him snore softly. 

    I stay awake for a little while. I make sure he sleeps. I look at him as he sleeps. I caress his cheek. "Im in love with you, Sal Fisher...", i say softly. He stirs a little.   
    I keep watching the movie. I hear his breathing get heavy. He stirs more. "Larry...", he says. I look at him. Hes still asleep. He stirs more. Tears running down his face.   
   "Sal...", i say, gently shaking him. He starts to cry harder and screams. It scares me. I shake him awake. His eyes snap open. He cries. I hold him. 

   "Shhhh. Its okay, Blue. Im right here. What happened?", i asks. He sniffles. He tries to speak but cant. I pull him onto my lap. I gently rock him back and forth.   
   "Talk to me, blue.", i say. "I saw your death...", he says. My heart stops. I look at him with wide eyes. "My what?", i ask. "Your death...", he says.  
   "What did you see?", i ask. He tells what he saw in his dream. I hold him close to me. He looks up. "Have you been hearing whispering?", he asks. I shake my head. 

   "No. Nothing.", i says. I comb my fingers through his hair. "Did i wake you by screaming?", he asks. "No. I was already awake.", i say. I lay back onto my bed. I pull Sal with me.   
   I lay on my back. He lays on top of me. His head on my shoulder. His legs on each side of my waist. A hand on my chest. "Homecoming...", he says. I look at him. "Yeah? What about it?", i ask.   
   He looks up at me. "Lets go.", he says. I smile. "Oh Yeah? Why? We can slow dance here at home.", i say. "Because. I want everyone to see me dancing with my boyfriend.", he says. 

   I smile wider "Fine. We can go.", i say with a smile. He kisses me. I kiss the tip of his nose. Then i get an idea. Me and Sal have never been on a date. I turn my head towards him.   
   "After school tomorrow, i want you to get ready to go out.", i say. "Why?", he asks. "Youll see.", i say. He smiles. "Fine.", he says. I smile back. I slowly start to fall asleep.  
   Sal still on top of me. I cant help but to think to myself. 

   We have been together for almost a week but we have known each other for over 2 years. I look back at when we first met. It was only a few weeks before School started.  
   Im a freshmen. Sal had just moved into 402. The day after Mrs. Sanderson was murdered. He came and knocked on my door. I say its opened for whoever to come in.  
   Next thing i know, a small, blue haired boy comes into my room. He seemed shy. Ever since that day, we've become best friends. Now look at us. Always together. Never leaving the other's side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where is goes down hill. Like its extremely graphic. Its that bad.


	18. -18-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains graphic depictions of Sexual Assault/ Rape. If you are triggered by the things mentioned above, please DO NOT read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: this is a fucked up chapter. I suggest if you are triggered by sexual assault and rape, to skip over this chapter.

Larry's POV

   I wake up to my alarm. I feel around but i feel no Sal. My eyes snap open. Hes sitting on the edge of my bed. Hes already dressed and ready for school.   
   I sit up. "Sal...", i call for him. He doesnt move. I get up and sit next to him. Hes staring down at his prosthetic in his hands. "Baby Blue...?", i call again.  
   Hes blanking out it seems. I get on my knees in front of him. He look at me and smiles. "Are you okay?", i ask. He smiles and nods. 

   "Yeah. Just tired is all.", he says. I smile. I hold his hands. He smiles at me. I get up and go to my dresser. I throw a shirt on. I keep my sweatpants on.   
   I didnt want to really put on jeans today. I want to be comfortable today. I put my shoes on. I throw my hair back into a ponytail. Today is a lazy day. I look at Sal.   
   Hes wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. He has his shoes on and a zip up hoodie. I bend down and kiss him softly. He smiles. 

   He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. He gently kisses my hand. I smile. He stands up. He intertwines our fingers. He puts his prosthetic on. No pigtails.   
   Today is our lazy day. "You ready?", i ask. He nods. We both start walking to school. Something is off about Sal. I get this feeling something happened. We go straight to our lockers.   
   "Babe, is everything okay?", i ask him. He shakes his head. "Why dont you tell me about it?", i ask. He scoffs. "Its my dad. He-" i cut him off. "Hes drinking again?", i ask. He shakes his head. 

   "No. He found out i was dating you... Another guy and got a little upset.", he says. "Did he kick you out again?", i ask. He shakes his head. "No. He was just upset i didnt tell him.", he says.   
   "Okay. I thought he was kicking you out because youre with another guy.", i say. I sigh with relief. "Ill just stay with you for a bit if thats okay.", he says.  
   I pull him into a hug. "You're always welcome, Blue.", i say. He holds my hands. Sal looks past me. I turn around and see Travis. 

   Sal pushes me up against the lockers. A hand on my chin. He turns my head to face Travis. He lifts his mask just far enough. I feel Sal lick my my neck all the way up to my cheek.   
   "Hes so sweet like candy.", Sal says. Travis's face turns red and so does mine. I look at Sal. I grip his jaw with one hand. I make him look up at me. I look at Travis.  
   I smash my lips against his. I look at Travis and grin. Then Nina comes walking by. She stops next to Travis. Sal rests his head against my chest. 

    He licks his lips. "Like i said, Hes sweet like candy.", Sal says. His arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist. We stare each other down. Travis's eyes pierces mine.  
    Sal's eyes pierce Nina's. Both show anger and hatred. Me and Sal just grin at them. Soon the bell rings and we head to class. Sal lowers his mask. We walk with an arm around one another.   
   I look back at Nina and Travis. I stick my tongue out at them. The day goes by pretty quick. We get more odd looks from people than before. We are inseparable. 

   Everyone knows about me and Sal. We dont hide it nor care to hide it. We kiss, we hug, we hold hands. We are always touching. I feel like ill lose him if im not with him.   
   Ive almost lost him a few times. I dont want to lose him. I promised to protect him and keep him safe. I will keep that promise until my last dying breath.   
   Its time to head to 2nd period. I hold Sal's hand as we go to the locker room. Sal doesnt change but i do. I put on my gym shirt but thats it.

   I pull my hair out of my lazy ponytail. Sal comes to me and takes the hair band from me. "Down.", he says. I get down on my knees in front of him.  
   He takes a brush and brushes my hair back into a high ponytail. He looks down at me and grins. He bends down to my ear. "I love it when youre on your knees.", he whispers.  
   My eyes grow wide and jaw drops. I feel my face burning. He giggles. "What? Cat got your tongue?", he asks. 

   Hes definitely different. I can sense it and i can see it. His eyes, his skin is glowing, all of it. Usually im the pervy one but holy hell now hes has me blushing.  
   I get back up on my feet. I bend down to his ear. "Youre gonna pay for that, Baby Blue.", i whisper. "Oh yeah? You gonna punish me?", he teases. "Rest up. Your gonna need it.", i say.  
   He scoffs. "We'll see.", Sal says. He walks towards the door. He waits for me. I walk to him and we walk towards the gym hand in hand.

    He takes a seat on the bench like always. Teacher gives out instructions for warm up and then we do what i call rotation work outs. Jump ropes for one section, push ups in another.   
   Its like 8 different work out stations. By the end of class, im flat on my back by Sal. Smoking doesnt help either. I take a break and catch my breath.   
   Sal looks at me and giggles. "You Okay, dude?", he asks. "Yeah, im okay. Trying to breath.", i say. He smiles. Class comes to an end. We all head back into the locker rooms. 

   Sal sits and waits for me to change. Once i finally change, we head to the lunch room. We sit with our group. They all stare at Sal. It takes a few minutes to realize everyone is looking at him.  
   "What?", Sal asks. "Theres something different about you.", Ashley says. "How so?", he asks. "I dont know. Theres just something different about you.", she says. Todd agrees with her.   
   Sal smiles. "Im fine, you guys. I just wanted a lazy day. Sweatpants with my hair down.", Sal says. We all smile at one another. Sal gets up. I look at him.

   "Where are you going, Blue?", i ask. "To the bathroom.", he says. I stand up. "Lar, ill be okay. The bathroom is right there. Dont worry.", he says. "Sal..." "Lar, please trust me. Ill be okay.", he says.  
   I sit back down. He lifts up his prosthetic just enough to kiss me. "Ill be back in a few.", he says. He leaves to the restroom. Ashley grabs my hand.  
   "Hey, he'll be okay.", she assures me with a smile. I smile back. "Im taking him out on a date tonight.", i say. She smiles. "Where to?", she asks.

   "I dont know. Something romantic.", i say. She smiles. After about 20 or so minutes, i start to worry. My stomach starts to turn. "Ashley, Todd, come with me.  
   I have a bad feeling in my stomach.", i say. We 3 get up and got the rest rooms. Me and Todd walk into the rest rooms. The sight make me freeze. My heart stops. My jaw drops. My eyes grow wide.  
   Tears begin falling from my eyes. Todd shouts at Ashley to call 911. I rush to Sal's side. I pull him onto my lap. I scream. Teachers come rushing in. 

    Blood gets all over me. The police show up with the Paramedics. Sal is laying on the floor. His clothes are ripped. Mask busted. Blood around his mouth.   
   Bruises on his neck, wrists, backside, and thighs. Cuts on his back, chest, arms and legs. He was brutally attacked. The police try to pry him from me. I screamed to not take him from me. Todd and 2 officers hold me down.  
   The parametics take Sal. I try to break free but i cant get free from the 3 people holding me. They try to calm me down but i cant.

   I beg them to let me be with Sal but they wouldnt let me go. Once i calm down a bit, the police take me to the Hospital. They lead me to his room.   
   I walk into his room. Hes covered in bandages. Hes on oxygen and feeding tube. Hes hooked to IVs. The doctor comes in. "Larry Johnson?", he questions. I nod. "Take a seat. Its bad.", he says.  
   I take a seat. "Hes in a coma. After examining him, he was brutally raped. It looks like he was bounded in some kind of restraints. He has Vaginal and Anal Damage.

   He may have memory loss. He may not reconize you. He will remember this event however. His jaw was dislocated. From the looks of it, and with the damage to his lower area, he was forced oral sex.  
   We did do a rape kit and will turn it over to police. We called his dad and hes on his way.", he says. He gets up and leaves.  
   I sit next to his bed. I hold his hands. "Sal, if you make it through this, ill go out and get you a promise ring.", i start to say. 

   "A promise ring to marry you one day. You will never leave my sight for as long as im alive. I love you Sal. Forever and always.", i say. A few weeks have passed. No sign of improvement.  
   I only leave for school and to shower. Other than that, im always by his side. I kiss his hand. I sing to him all the time.  
   All love songs. Songs that make me cry as i sing them to him. It's a few weeks from the beginning of October. "Sal, wake up...", i say. Then i feel him move...

Sally's POV

   I didnt sleep. I check the time. 5:30am. I carefully get up. I dont want to wake Larry. I put on my Prosthetic. I go to my apartment. I walk in to see my dad is already awake.  
   "Hey dad.", i say. He smiles. "Hi kiddo.", he says. I shuffle towards my room. "Hey. I wanted to ask you something, bud.", Henry says. I turn around and loom up to him.  
   "Sure. Whats up?", i ask. "Are... Um... Are you and Larry Dating?", he asks. My heart stops. "Yes... Me and him are dating.", i say. 

   "How come you never told me, Sal?", he asks. "Dad, im still trying to get use to you being sober.", i say. We start to argue a little bit. I go to my room.   
   I change into some sweats, a long sleeve shirt and a zip up hoodie. I put my shoes on. I brush out my hair. I didnt want to wear jeans today. I head back down to Larry's apartment.   
   I sit on the edge of his bed softly. I take off my prosthetic and just hold it in my hands. Soon, his alarm goes off. I space out. I feel him get up. The next thing i know, hes in front of me.

   Hes on his knees in front of me. "Are you okay?", Larry asks. It brings me back into reality. I smile and nod. "Yeah. Just tired is all.", i say. He smiles.

   He holds my hand. He gets up and goes to his dresser. He throws on a shirt. He keeps his sweats on. He puts his hair up in a lazy ponytail. He puts his shoes on.   
   He looks at me. He comes up to me. He bends down and kisses me softly, Making me smile. I grab his hand and bring it to my lips. I gently kiss his hand.   
   He smiles. I stand up. I intertwine our fingers. I put my prosthetic back on. "You ready?", Larry asks. I nod and we both start walking to school.

   We walk into the school and go straight to our lockers. "Babe, is everything okay?", he asks. I hesitate. I shake my head. "Why dont you tell me about it?", he asks. 

   I scoff. "Its my dad. He-" "Hes drinking again?", Larry asks, cutting me off. I shake my head. Its the argument my dad and i had this morning.   
   "No. He found out i was dating you... Another guy and got a little upset.", i say. "Did he kick you out again?", he asks. I shake my head. "No. He was just upset i didnt tell him.", i says.   
   "Okay. I thought he was kicking you out because youre with another guy.", he says. He sighs with relief. "Ill just stay with you for a bit if thats okay.", he says.

   He pullS me into a hug. "You're always welcome, Blue.", he says. I hold his hands. I look past Larry and grin. He turns around and sees Travis. 

   The wheels in my head start turning. I push Larry up against the lockers. A hand on his chin. I turn his head to face Travis. I liff my mask just far enough. I lick Larry's neck all the way up to his cheek.   
   I look at Travis. "Hes so sweet like candy.", i say.  Travis's face turns red. Larry looks at me. Larry takes a hand and grabs my jaw softly. He makes me look up at him. Larry looks at Travis.  
   He smashes his lips against mine. He looks at Travis and grin. Then Nina comes walking by. She stops next to Travis. I rest my head against Larry's chest. 

   I lick my lips. "Like i said, Hes sweet like candy.", i say. My arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. We stare each other down. Travis's eyes pierce Larry's.  
    My eyes pierce Nina's. Both show anger and hatred. Me and Larry just grin at them. Soon the bell rings and we head to class. I lower my mask. We walk with an arm around one another.   
   Larry looks back at Nina and Travis. He sticks his tongue out at them. The day goes by kinda slow. Im tired and need sleep.

   Its soon time to head to 2nd period. Larry holds my hand as we go to the locker room. I dont bother changing but Larry does. He puts on his gym shirt but thats it.

   I watch him pull his hair out of his lazy ponytail. I decide to tease him. I go to him and take the hair band from him. "Down.", i say. He gets down on his knees in front of me.  
   I take a brush and brush his hair back into a high ponytail. I look down at him and grin. I bend down to his ear. "I love it when youre on your knees.", i whispers.    
   His eyes grow wide and jaw drops. I giggle. "What? Cat got your tongue?", i ask. He gets back up to his feet. He bends down to my ear. 

   "Youre gonna pay for that, Baby Blue.", he whispers. I grin. "Oh yeah? You gonna punish me?", i tease. "Rest up. Your gonna need it.", he says.  
   I scoff. "We'll see.", i say. I walk towards the door. I wait for him. He walks to me and we walk towards the gym hand in hand.

   I sit on the bench as always. I watch as everyone does warm ups and Rotation work outs. By the end of class, Larry is on his back, out of breath. I look at him and giggle.   
   "You Okay, dude?", I ask. "Yeah, im okay. Trying to breath.", he says. I smile. Class soon comes to an end. We all head back into the locker rooms. I sit and wait for him to change.   
   Once hes changed, we head to the lunch room. We sit with our group. I soon realize everyone is staring at me. "What?", i ask. "Theres something different about you.", Ashley says. 

   "How so?", i ask. "I dont know. Theres just something different about you.", she says. I smile. "Im fine, you guys. I just wanted a lazy day. Sweatpants with my hair down.", i say.   
   We all smile at one another. I get up. Larry looks at me. "Where are you going, Blue?", he asks. "To the bathroom.", i say. Larry stands up. "Lar, ill be okay.   
   The bathroom is right there. Dont worry.", i say. "Sal..." "Lar, please trust me. Ill be okay.", i say. He slowly sits back down. I lift my prosthetic up just enough to kiss him. 

   "Ill be back in a few.", i say and leave to the restroom. I go into the bathroom. I go to the big stall in the back. I use the bathroom. I hear others come in.   
   I pay no attention to them. I finish my business. I step out of the stall. "Hey there, Sally face.", a voice says. I look up to see Travis and 2 others.   
   They push me back into the big stall and lock the door. "Tie him up. Get him ready. Now youre gonna pay for that stunt earlier.", Travis says, undoing his pants.

   My heart sinks. They tie my hands behind my back with rope. They remove my prosthetic and tapes my mouth shut. I try to scream but nothing comes out.   
   Travis takes a knife and starts cutting my clothing off. In the process, he leaves cuts all over my body. "Im gonna make you work that mouth of yours.", Travis says.   
   He pulls his cock out. Hot tears run down my face. One of the other guys removes the tape. "No Travis... Please stop...", i beg. He scoffs. He grabs me by my hair and forces his dick down my throat. 

   He does is so rough that my Jaw pops loudly and my mouth starts bleeding. He continues until he cums. He pulls himself out of my mouth. I spit it out. I start puking.   
   The other two start unbuttoning their pants. Im so scared. "L-Larry...", I call out for him. "Hold him down. The real fun begins now.", Travis says. They tape my mouth shut again.   
   They take turns forcing themselves into me. They dont lube up or anything. I scream against the tape. Blood is all over the floor from the force of them taking turns.

   They leave me on the floor. They take off the rope. My vision is blurry. I cant move. Travis puts a foot on my head and then steps on it. I feel a crack.   
   My body starts to violently shake. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I feel them take the rope and start strangling me. I cant fight. Soon enough, all i see is black.   
   Im back in the meadow. Im laying in the flowers. I see Larry laying next to me. He holds my hand. I can barely make out what hes saying.

   I hear keywords like Promise ring and marrying me one day. 'Wait... Larry wanting to marry me already? Im only 17. Hes 19.', i thought.   
    I hear him singing to me. Love songs. Something unusual coming from Larry. I hear him singing "Falling in love with you" and his voice. Ive never heard Larry sing before.   
   His voice is so soothing and so beautiful. I wake up slightly. I move my hand a little. My eyes flutter open. Its blurry. "Sal...", i hear someone say. 

     I blink a few times to clear my vision. I see Larry. "L-Larry...", i say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me for this chapter. This chapter is a real event from my life but the difference is it wasn't at school and it wasn't a someone like travis. The guy happened to be my boyfriend at the time. I do apologize if anyone did get triggered by this chapter. I put a warning in the beginning. I love you guys. 💜💙💚💛🧡❤


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. The worse part is over. I promise. That's the worse itlle get.

Sal's POV

   "L-Larry...", i call out for him. He squeezes my hand. "Shhhh. Youll be okay...", he says. He gets up and goes to leave but i tighten my grip. "Larry... Dont leave me... Please.", i say.   
   He comes back to me. "What do you remember?", Larry asks. I tear up. "Everything...", i say. I feel nauseous. "I need to get up. Im not feeling good.", i say.   
   "I need to get the doctors. Okay? Itll only be a second.", he says. I nod. He leaves for just few seconds. He comes back with a doctor and nurse.

   "Sally fisher, how you feeling?", they ask. "I... I dont know... I cant move. I feel sick.", i say. The doctor looks at the clipboard. "Johnson, we need you step out for this one...", the doctor says.  
    "No... Please dont make him leave.", i say. "Okay. But what we are gonna say is not good. Take a seat, son.", The Doctor says. Larry sits in the chair next to my bed.   
   "As you know, Sal still has his female sex and reproductive organs, Right?", he says. I nod. Larry knows the sex organs but not the reproductive organs. 

   "Im sorry to say but... Youre pregnant.", the doctor says. My heart feels like it stops. I squeeze Larry's hand. "C-can we find out who the father is?", Larry asks. "Yes.   
   We can test who he slept with last before the incident. Do you remember who you slept with before the incident?", the doctor asks. I nod. "Whats their name?", the doctor asks. "Larry Johnson.", i say.   
   He looks at Larry. "You?", he asks. Larry nods. "Okay. Well, we cant do a DNA test right now but when the baby is born, we can get a DNA test.", The doctor says. 

   "Am i okay?", i ask. "You will be. You had major Vaginal and Anal damage, scratches and cuts all over you body, bruises on your wrist, neck, backside and thighs.  
    Looking at you now, bruising has gone away, the cuts are healed. You are healed almost completely. However, you have permanent vaginal and anal damage.   
    If you decide to have sex again, its going to hurt. Keep that in mind. Other than that, we are gonna help you walk, Okay?", the doctor says. 

   Larry helps me by removing my the covers. "Larry is gonna help you too, okay?", the Doctor says. 

   Larry grabs my hands. I squeeze his hands. He pulls me towards him, making me sit up. I whince as he does so. He gets me sitting up. "How does that feel?", the doctor asks.   
   "Hurts...", i say. "Okay. Its going to hurt, okay?", the Doctor says. I look at his name badge. 'Dr. Elliot' it says. I try and move my legs. Slowly, i get my legs over the edge of the bed.   
   Larry grabs my hands again. "Now try to stand.", Dr. Elliot says. My feet touches the cold marble floor. I try and stand. Larry pulls me up.

   I stand up. Larry comes behind me. He holds my waist. "Now try to walk towards me.", Dr. Elliot says. I start to walk. I stumble a little. I walk to Dr. Elliot. "Youre doing great.  
   Just gotta get you walking. Once we do that, youll be able to go home.", Dr. Elliot says. "How long have i been asleep?", i ask. "For a few weeks.", Dr. Elliot says.   
    "We will keep working on it tomorrow. Ill leave you two to catch up.", Dr. Elliot says and leaves, closing the door behind him. Larry holds my hand. 

   "Im never gonna leave your side. Im so sorry i couldnt save you in time.", Larry says. Tears well up in his eyes. "Larry... My love... Its not your fault. I broke a promise to you.", i say.  
   Larry kisses my hand. "I love you, Sal.", Larry says. Tears run down my face. "I love you too, Lar.", i say. He gets up. He kisses me on my forehead.   
   "Im gonna leave for a few a little while Ashley. Todd will be coming in to keep you company. Okay?", he says. I nod. He squeezes my hand. He bends down and kisses me again.

   Our lips lock. I didnt want to separate from him. I reach up and tangle my fingers into his hair. I pull him down closer to me. I feel him smiling.   
    His hands on my hips. I open my eyes as i kiss him. He slowly opens his eyes too. Todd and Ash walk into the room. We look at them. "Ready to go?", Ashley asks Larry. He smiles.  
    "Yeah. Lets go. Ill be back later, Blue.", he says. He looks back at me. He smiles and winks at me. I smile. Him and Ashley leave. 

   Its just me and Todd. "Hey, Sally Face.", he says. I wave to him. "So, what did the Doctors say?", he asks. "Well, im almost completely healed. However, i have permanent vaginal and anal damage.  
   Itll hurt every time i have sex and the final thing... Im... Pregnant.", i hesitate the last part. Todd's Jaw drops. "I have so many questions...", he says. I chuckle.  
  "Yes, Todd i can still get pregnant.", i say. "You still have your female sex organs and reproductive organs?", Todd asks. I nod. "Im not on anything yet for transitioning. I just bind and use a packer.", i say. 

   "Oh... Okay. Well, do you know who the father is?", Todd asks. "I think i do.", i say. "Well, who do you think it is?", he asks. "Larry...", i say.   
   "You truly believe Larry is the dad?", Todd asks. I nod. "Do you... Remember what happened?", Todd asks. I nod. "Is it okay if i ask what happened?", he asks. I smile.   
   "Itll be best to talk about it.  
I dont think i can hold it in.", i say and its true. I can only hold it in for so long. Im glad he asked. Someone i can vent to. 

   He waits for me to start telling. "When i finished using the bathroom, i came out of the stall to be face to face with Travis and 2 others.

   They pushed me back into the stall and locked the stall. They tied my hands together with rope. They took my mask off and put tape over my mouth.   
   Travis took a knife and cut off my clothing which is where all those cuts came from on my body. He then forced himself into my mouth.   
    Dislocating my jaw and causing my mouth to bleed. They then proceeded to take turns of using me like a fucking sock. They didnt lube up or anything. 

    I had their DNA all over me.", i pause. I start feeling sick just thinking about it. "Hey, its okay dude.   
    You dont have to tell me anymore.", Todd says. "No... I have to. I want to be able to have told someone what happened so im not bottling it inside anymore.", i say.   
    "I remember there being so much blood from them forcing themselves into me. Once they were done, i felt Travis step on my skull and i heard a crack.

   They took the rope off and tied it around my neck. They strangled me until i passed out.", i say. Todd holds my hand in a friendly gesture. "You got us to help you through this.", Todd says.  
   I smile. "Now, i need to take care of my body. I have a little one on the way.", i say. I pray its Larry's. I dont want kids at all but here i am.  
   Me and Todd talk for what seems like hours. We talked about how im gonna tell my dad and what im gonna do once i have them. 

   Finally, Larry and Ash come back. They walk in and shut the door behind them. "Where did you guys go?", i ask. "Me and her had to get some things.", Larry says.   
   I raise an eyebrow. "Some... Things...", i say and cross my arms. "Its nothing bad at all. I swear, Blue.", Larry says. "Okay. ", i say. We all continue to talk. Todd and Ashley leave for home.   
   Then its just me and Larry. He sits on the edge of my bed. He holds my hand. "What did you see while you were asleep?", Larry asks. "Us. In the meadow again.

   We were just laying in the meadow. You held my hand. I coundnt make out what you were saying. All i heard was Promise Ring and Marrying me.", i say. He smiles.   
   "I also heard you singing to me.", i say. "What was i singing, Blue?", he asks. "Different songs. They sounded like love songs. I remember one song. It was 'Falling in love with you' by Elvis.", i say.   
   "Im glad you heard me singing to you. It was my way of trying to get you to wake up.", he says. He puts his hand on my stomach...

Larry's POV.

   He moves. "L-Larry...", he calls for me. I squeeze his hand. I try not to start bawling. "Shhhh. Youll be okay...", i say. I go to get up and get a doctor but he tightens his grip on me.  
   "Larry... Dont leave me... Please.", he says. I look into his eyes. Hes scared. I walk back to him. "What do you remember?", i ask. He tears up. "Everything...", he says.  
   "I need to get up. Im not feeling good.", he says. "I need to get the doctors. Okay? Itll only be a second.", i say and run out of the room.

   I get a nurse and doctor. I tell them Sal is awake. We all rush back into the room. "Sally fisher, how you feeling?", they ask. "I... I dont know... I cant move.   
   I feel sick.", Sal says. The doctor looks at the clipboard. "Johnson, we need you step out for this one...", the doctor says. I panic and so does Sal. "No... Please dont make him leave.", Sal begs.  
   "Okay. But what we are gonna say is not good. Take a seat, son.", The Doctor says. I sit in the chair next to Sal's bed. 

   "As you know, Sal still has his female sex and reproductive organs, Right?", he says. Sal nods. I know about the sex organs but not the reproductive organs.   
    "Im sorry to say but... Youre pregnant.", the doctor says. My heart feels like it stops. Sal squeezes my hand. "C-can we find out who the father is?", i ask.  
   "Yes. We can test who he slept with last before the incident. Do you remember who you slept wity before the incident?", the doctor asks. Sal nods. 

   "Whats their name?", the doctor asks. "Larry Johnson.", he says. The Doctor looks at me. "You?", he asks. I nod. "Okay. Well, we cant do a DNA test right now but when the baby is born, we can get a DNA test.", The doctor says. 

   "Am i okay?", Sal asks. "You will be. You had major Vaginal and Anal damage, scratches and cuts all over you body, bruises on your wrist, neck, backside and thighs.  
   Looking at you now, bruising has gone away, the cuts are healed. You are healed almost completely. However, you have permanent vaginal and anal damage.   
   If you decide to have sex again, its going to hurt. Keep that in mind. Other than that, we are gonna help you walk, Okay?", the doctor says. 

   I remove the covers off Sal. "Larry is gonna help you too, okay?", the Doctor says. 

   I grab Sal's hands. He squeezes my hands. I pull him towards me, making him sit up. He hisses in pain. I get him sitting up. "How does that feel?", the doctor asks.   
   "Hurts...", he says. "Its going to hurt, okay?", the Doctor says. Sal tries to move his legs. Soon, he gets his legs over the edge of the bed.   
   I grab his hands again. "Now try to stand.", Dr. Elliot says. His feet touch the cold marble floor. He tries to stand. I pull him up.

   Sal stands up. I get behind him and hold his waist. "Now try to walk towards me.", Dr. Elliot says. He starts to walk. He stumbles a little. He keeps walking. "Youre doing great.

   Just gotta get you walking. Once we do that, youll be able to go home.", Dr. Elliot says. "How long have i been asleep?", Sal asks. "For a few weeks.", Dr. Elliot says.   
   "We will keep working on it tomorrow. Ill leave you two to catch up.", Dr. Elliot says and leaves, closing the door behind him. I hold his hand.  
   Im gonna keep my word. He made it through. I already messaged Ashley and Todd. Todd is gonna keep Sal company while me and Ashley go and pick out the perfect Promise Ring. 

   "Im never gonna leave you alone. Im so sorry i couldnt save you in time.", i say. Tears form in my eyes. "Larry... My love... Its not your fault. I broke a promise to you.", he says.  
   I kiss Sal's hand. "I love you, Sal.", i finally say. Tears run down his face. "I love you too, Lar.", he says. I get up and kiss him on the forehead.   
   "Im gonna leave for a few a little while Ashley. Todd will be coming in to keep you company. Okay?", i say and squeeze his hand. I bend down and kiss him again.

   Our lips lock. I didnt want to separate from him. I feel him reach up and tangle his fingers in my hair. He pulls me down closer to him. I smile. 

   My hands on his hips. I slowly open my eyes as we kiss. His eyes already open. Todd and Ash walk into the room. We look at them. "Ready to go?", Ashley asks me. I smile.  
    "Yeah. Lets go. Ill be back later, Blue.", i say and look back at Sal. I smile and wink at him, causing him to smile. Me and Ashley leave. We walk out of the hospital.   
   "Where to now?", she asks. "A jewlery store.", i say. She smiles. "Asking him to marry you already, huh?", she asks. "No. Im gonna get him a promise ring. 

   A promise that one day, i will marry him.", i say. "Why do it now? Yall only been together for a month and a half?", she asks.

   "Because...", i hesitate. Ashley knows how to keep secrets so it wont hurt to tell her. "Sal is pregnant...", i say. Her jaw drops. "Do you think youre the father?", she asks.  
   I nod. "I do believe i am. I didnt wear protection. Nor did i know he still had his Reproductive system either.", i say. We start walking to the nearest Jewlery Store.   
   We walk in and check out the rings. Theres a ring that reminds me of Sal. Its a thick black titanium ring with Aqua gems in it. I pick it out. 

   We get the ring and start walking back to the hospital. "How do you feel about possibly being a dad?", Ash asks. I take a deep breath. "I dont know.  
   I love Sally Face. I love him to death. Im just scared to tell my mom and his dad.", i say. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Youll be okay. Both of you will be okay.", she says.   
   "Im gonna see if Sal will open up and tell me what happened. I think i know who did this to him...", i say. "Who?", she asks. I look at her. "Travis...", i say. 

   We continue to walk until we get to the hospital. We get up to Sal's room. I put the ring in my pocket and we walk in. We close the door behind us. Sal and Todd look at us.   
   "Where did you guys go?", Sal asks. "Me and her had to get some things.", i say. Sal raises an eyebrow. "Some... Things...", Sal says and crosses his arms.   
   "Its nothing bad at all. I swear, Blue.", i say. "Okay. ", he says. We all continue to talk. Todd and Ashley eventually go home. Then its just me and Sal. 

   I sit on the edge of Sal's bed. I hold his hand. "What did you see while you were asleep?", i ask. "Us. In the meadow again. 

   We were just laying in the meadow. You held my hand. I couldnt make out what you were saying. All i heard was Promise Ring and Marrying me.", he says. I smile.   
   "I also heard you singing to me.", he adds. "What was i singing, Blue?", i ask. "Different songs. They sounded like love songs. I remember one song. It was 'Falling in love with you' by Elvis.", he says.   
   "Im glad you heard me singing to you. It was my way of trying to get you to wake up.", i say. I then put my hand on his stomach.

   "Sal... Will you tell me what happened?", i ask. He sighs. "Yeah...", he says. He sits up. "When did this all start?", i ask. "A little while before freshmen year ended.", he starts.   
   "Travis always tried something. Touching me to start off. Then, it worked its way to violating me in the bathroom and it just got worse...", he says. "Was it Travis who did this?", i ask. 

   He nods. I knew it was Travis. "Sal, close your eyes...", i say. He does so. I quietly and quickly pull out the ring. I take the ring out of the box. I take his hand and place it on his ring finger.   
    "Now open.", i say. He opens his eyes and sees the ring. "L-Larry...", he says. "Sal, its a promise ring. A promise to keep you safe and to one day, marry you.", i say.  
   Tears run down his face. I bring his hands to my lips and kiss his hand. I lay with him. Ill never leave his side. Never again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. Sal is pregnant but It will get better from here. I promise.


	20. Chapter 20

Larry's POV

   As weeks pass, Sal gets better. Hes able to walk on his own. Hes back to his normal self. They release him from the hospital. My mom is on her way to come get us.  
   We wait in front of the hospital. Sal finally tells me everything that happened. Travis is gonna pay for what he did to my Baby Blue. I look down at Sal.   
   Hes not showing yet. Im so scared of how our parents will react. Im scared to know if they are mine or his attackers. Sal holds my hand. 

   "When is Homecoming?", Sal asks. "In like 2 weeks.", i say. "Shit... Its getting close.", he says. "It is. The best part is its Halloween themed.", i say.   
   He smiles. My mom pulls up. She gets out of the car. She hugs Sal tightly. "Im so sorry, Sally.", she cries. "Lisa, im okay. Ill be okay.", he says. My mom still has all her work stuff in the backseat.   
   Sal is gonna have to sit on my lap again. I get in first and then Sal. Im glad we can finally go home. No more Hospitals. 

   Sal sits on my lap. I buckle us in. My mom starts driving. Sal lays his back against my chest. I wrap my arms around his waist. My hands on his stomach. He rests his hands on mine.   
   I need to get Henry and my mom together and tell them whats going on with Sal. We get back to the Apartments. Henry is already down at my apartment.   
   "We need to tell them.", i say. Sal nods. "Lets do it now.", Sal says. We all sit down in the living room. "So, me and Sal wanted to tell you guys something...

   We just found out when Sal woke up from his Coma.", i start. "We dont know who they belong to yet but we will soon.", Sal adds. They look at us with confusion.   
   "Whats wrong?", Lisa says with worry in her voice. Henry has a worried look on his face. "Im trying to find words to say this but in a blunt term, im Pregnant.", Sal says.   
   Lisa and Henry look at one another. "We are gonna be grandparents?!", they say with excitement. 'Thats not the reaction i was expecting...', I thought. They smile at us. 

   "I thought Sal was a boy?", Lisa says. "I am. I just have the female sex and reproductive system.", Sal says. "Oooooooooh.", she says. She smiles. "So, is Larry... Um... The father?", Henry asks.   
   "Honestly. I dont know. Its between my attackers and Larry and honestly...", Sal pauses and looks at me. "... I hope its Larry's.", Sal says. Henry and Lisa look at one another.   
   Strangly, they are taking it well. Henry leaves back to his apartment and Lisa is called for work. Its now just me and Sal. Sal pulls out his Gear Boy. "Any signs of ghost?", i ask. He shakes his head. 

   "Not that i can detect.", he says. Thats odd. Maybe they are finally free. Sal puts his Gear Boy away. We go out into the treehouse.  
   I havent been here for a while. Not since that whole thing with Nina and Sal. We both get into the treehouse. Me and Sal sit in the treehouse for hours just talking.   
   We talk about anything, everything. Sal wants to hide his stomach as he grows. He doesnt want anyone, especially Travis see that hes growing a baby. Its friday anyways so he doesnt have to worry for a few days.

    He falls alseep in the treehouse. He lays on my chest and holds me tight. I comb my fingers through his hair. "I promise one day, Blue. Ill put an engagement ring on your finger.  
   Then a wedding ring. I want you to be mine forever.", i say to him. He stirs a little. Its starting to get dark. "Blue, time to get up.", i say softly.  
   His eyes open slowly. "Larry...", he says. "Yes, Blue?", i ask. "Marry me already...", he says. My jaw drops. "Come on, blue. We gotta go inside.", i say. 

   I get up. He slowly gets up. We both get down from the treehouse. I hold onto Sal and we go into my room. He gets undressed until hes just in boxers and shirt.   
   I remove my shirt. We crawl into my bed. His back against my chest. The words he said plays in my head like a broken record. 'Marry me already...' Repeating over and over.   
   Hes only 17. Im 19. I want to wait. I want to take things slow. We have known each other for over 2 years, almost 3. I know i will marry him. Just needs time.

   I couldnt sleep. Im too worried about Sal. More so now than before for obvious reasons. I feel like if i leave him for even a second, something will happen.   
   He stirs in his sleep from time to time but i still remain awake to make sure hes okay. He eventually turns over and faces me. His eyes flutter open. "L-Larry...", He says in a sleepy tone.  
   "Yes, Sal?", i say. He smiles. "I love you...", he says. I smile. "I love you too.", i say. He smiles again. "Stay with me forever, Larry...", he says. "I will.", i say. 

   His index finger traces over my face and chest. He reaches up and kisses me. I gladly kiss back. "Mmmm", he moans out. "Remember what the Doctor said, Sal.", i say.  
   "What?", he asks. "Because of permanent damage, its going to hurt.". I remind him. He rolls us over so hes on top of me. His legs on each side of my hips. My hands on his waist.   
   "Sal...", i say and raise an eyebrow. He grins. "What?", he says. "You know what.", i say. He giggles. He bends down and lays his head on my chest.

   His hands on my chest. I wrap my arms around him. "Dont let me go, Lar...", he says softly. I make him look up at me. "Sal, im not going anywhere. I promise.", i say. He smiles.  
   His head rests on my chest again. I take one hand and place it on his back and the other on his head. He falls back asleep. Soon, i too fall asleep.   
   I wake up to the sound of a camera and whispering. I slowly open my eyes to see Ashley and Todd in my room. I blink a few more times. 

   "What are you guys doing in my room?", i ask. "Your mom let us in. We came in to check up on you guys.", Ashley says. I look down. Sal still on top of me, asleep.  
    "Im assuming you took pictures of us?", i ask. Ashley hides her camera behind her back. "No....", she says. I look at the ground. Polaroid pictures are on the ground.  
   She smiles and acts innocent. "Okay.", i say. Sal starts to wake up  
I pet his head. "Larry...", he says with a sleepy voice. "Yes, Blue?", i say. He hugs me tighter. His eyes flutter open.

   "Tell Todd and Ash to take more cute pictures of us together.", he says. I look at Ashley and Todd. Todd's eyes wide. Ashley's jaw drops. Sal looks up at me. He reaches up and kisses me.   
   Ashley quickly takes a bunch of pictures. Todd just leans against my wall and watches Ash. She takes pictures of mine and Sal's matching promise rings. "These will be perfect for my Photography Portfolio.", she says.  
  Me and Sal smile. "Good. They look amazing.", Sal says. He sits up but sits with his legs on each side of my hips. His hands on my chest.

   Ash takes my pictures. They look at Sal. "Sal...", Ashley says. Sal's shirt is lifted. We all see his stomach. He looks down and quickly pulls his shirt down. Ashley must have forgot i told her Sal is Pregnant.  
   I put my hand on his stomach. He has a barely noticeable bump. It looks like he has gain a little bit of weight. He looks down at me. His hands over mine.   
   "I need to start thinking of names...", Sal says. We look over at Todd and Ashley. They are both smiling. "Yes, im pregnant. I didnt think it was possible until i found out.", Sal says. "Well, how far along are you?", Todd asks. 

   "About a months or 2.", Sal says. "Holy shit.", Ashley says. "Yeah. Ive been in a coma for a few weeks. Plus a few weeks of relearning how to walk.", Sal says. "You have a while to get prepared.", Ashley says.   
   Sal and i giggle. "Well, should we put the crib here or your apartment?", i ask. "Lets do it in my apartment.", Sal says. "Well, we need to get ready.", i say.  
   "I know. My dad still has all of my baby stuff. We will need to wash it first. Cloths and all.", Sal says. Ashley jumps in excitement.

Sally's POV

   Larry put his hands on my stomach. "Sal... Will you tell me what happened?", he asks. I sigh. Now is the time to tell him everything. "Yeah...", i say. I sit up.  
   "When did this all start?", he asks. "A little while before freshmen year ended. Travis always tried something. Touching me to start off.   
   Then, it worked its way to violating me in the bathroom and it just got worse...", i say. "Was it Travis who did this?", he asks. I hesitate but i nod. Im scared to open up to Larry but i need to. Hes my boyfriend.

   "Sal, close your eyes...", he says. I do as he asks and close my eyes. I feel him take my hand and place something on my ring finger. "Now open.", he says. I open my eyes  
   I see a ring on my hand. My heart pounds against my chest. 'Is he purposing? Is that what hes doing?', i ask myself. "L-Larry...", i say. "Sal, its a promise ring.   
   A promise to keep you safe and to one day, marry you.", he says. Tears start running down my face. He takes my hand and puts it to his lips. He lays with me.

   The following weeks after that, i relearned to walk. Everyday for a few hours the Doctor would have me walk. I was soon back to normal in the walking department. Once i learned to walk again, i was free.  
   Me and Larry wait outside of the hospital for Lisa to come and get us. I feel Larry looking at me. I look down. Im not showing yet. Im only like 6 or so weeks. I hold Larry's hand.

   "When is Homecoming?", i finally ask, breaking the silence. "In like 2 weeks.", he says. "Shit... Its getting close..", i say. I didnt realize how close Homecoming was getting.   
   "It is. The best part is its Halloween themed.", he says. I smile. Lisa pulls up. She gets out of the car. She hugs me tightly. "Im so sorry, Sally.", she cries.   
   "Lisa, im okay. Ill be okay.", i say. Lisa still has her work stuff in the backseat. Im gonna have to sit on Larry's lap again. Larry get in first and then me. Im glad to finally be out of the hospital.

   I sit on Larry's lap. He buckles us in. Lisa starts driving. I lay back against Larry. He wraps his arms around my waist. His hands on my stomach. I rest my hands on his.   
   We get back to the Apartments. Henry is already at Larry's apartment. "We need to tell them.", larry whispers to me. I nod. "Lets do it now.", i say.   
   We all sit down in the living room. "So, me and Sal wanted to tell you guys something. We just found out when Sal woke up from his Coma.", Larry start. 

   "We dont know who they belong to yet but we will soon.", i add. They look at us with confusion. "Whats wrong?", Lisa says, sounding worried. Henry has a worried look on his face. 

   "Im trying to find words to say this but in a blunt term, im Pregnant.", i say. Lisa and Henry look at one another. "We are gonna be grandparents?!", they say with excitement.   
   I wasnt expecting that reaction. Especially from my dad. They smile at us. "I thought Sal was a boy?", Lisa says. "I am. I just have the female sex and reproductive system.", i say.   
   "Oooooooooh.", she says. She smiles. "So, is Larry... Um... The father?", Henry asks. "Honestly. I dont know. Its between my attackers and Larry and honestly...", i pause and look at Larry. 

   "... I hope its Larry's.", i say. Henry and Lisa look at one another. Henry leaves back to our apartment and Lisa is called for work. Its now just me and Larry.

   I pull out my Gear Boy. Just to see if theres any ghosts but lately, theres been no sign of them  
Not even Megan. "Any signs of ghost?", Larry asks. I shake my head. 

      "Not that i can detect.", i say. I put my Gear Boy away. We go out into Larry's treehouse. I havent been here for a while. Not since Larry and Nina were together.  
   It replays in my head of that day... We both get into the treehouse. Me and Larry sit in the treehouse for hours just talking. We talk about anything, everything.   
   I want to hide my stomach as i grow. I dont want anyone, especially Travis. I fear if Travis sees, 1 of 2 things will happen. 1). He thinks its his and claim the baby.

   2). He thinks its his and try everything to kill the baby. As me and Larry talk, i become sleepy. I soon fall asleep in the treehouse. I lay my head on his chest and hold him tightly.   
   I hear him say something but it isnt clear. "I want you to be mine forever.", i hear him say. Then i hear him talking again. "Blue, time to get up.", i hear him say softly.  
   My eyes open slowly. "Larry...", i say. "Yes, Blue?", he asks. "Marry me already...", i say. "Come on, blue. We gotta go inside.", he says, like he didnt hear me. 

   I slowly get up. We both get down from the treehouse. He holds onto me and we go into his room. I get undressed until im just in boxers and shirt.   
   Larry removes his shirt. We crawl into his bed. My back against his chest. I know im 17 and hes 19, but i truly feel like Larry is the one. I want him forever.  
   I soon fall asleep again. I begin dreaming. This time its different. I see myself from a spirit's eyes. Its me and Larry in the hospital. Im holding something small.

   I try to look closer. Its a baby. Its our baby. My hair is in a messy bun. Larry is in some scrubs. Lisa and Henry are right outside. I look at the baby.  
   They have half blue and half brown hair. The same with their eyes. One brown and one blue. Literally half me and half Larry. Wait... They have half mine and LARRY'S FEATURES!! Its Larrys!! They have to be.  
   I wake up a little. I roll over and face Larry. My eyes flutter open. "L-Larry...", i say, still sleepy. "Yes, Sal?", he says. I smile. "I love you...", i say. He smiles. "I love you too.", he says. 

   I smile again. "Stay with me forever, Larry...", i say. "I will.", he says. I take my index finger trace it over Larry's face and chest. I reach up and kiss him. "Mmmm", i moan out.   
   "Remember what the Doctor said, Sal.", Larry says. "What?", i ask. "Because of permanent damage, its going to hurt.". He reminds me. I already know. I remember.   
   I roll us over so im on top of him. My legs on each side of his hips. His hands on my waist. "Sal...", he says and raises an eyebrow. I grin. "What?", i say.

   "You know what.", he says. I giggle. I bend down and lay my head on his chest. I hear his heart beat against his chest. My hands on his chest. He wraps his arms around me.   
   "Dont let me go, Lar...", i say softly. He makes me look up at him. "Sal, im not going anywhere. I promise.", he says. I smile. My head rests on his chest again.   
   He takes one hand and place it on my back and the other on my head. I fall back asleep. I wake up to the sound of whispering. 

   I barely open my eyes. I see Todd and Ashley. She took pictures. Polaroid pictures on the ground. "Larry...", i say. "Yes, Blue?", Larry says. I hug him tighter. My eyes flutter open.  
   "Tell Todd and Ash to take more cute pictures of us together.", i say. I look at Larry. I reach up and kiss him. Ashley quickly takes a bunch of pictures. Todd just leans against the wall and watches Ash.  
   She takes pictures of mine and Larry's matching promise rings. "These will be perfect for my Photography Portfolio.", she says.  
  Me and Larry smile. "Good. They look amazing.", i say. 

   I sit up but i still have my legs on each side of his hips. My hands on his chest. Ash takes more pictures. "Sal...", Ashley says. My shirt is lifted. They all see my stomach.   
   I look down and quickly pull my shirt down. Ashley doesnt know. Larry puts his hand on my stomach. I look down at him. My hands over his. "I need to start thinking of names...", i say. We look over at Todd and Ashley.   
   They are both smiling. "Yes, im pregnant. I didnt think it was possible until i found out.", i say. "Well, how far along are you?", Todd asks. 

    "About a month or two.", i say. "Holy shit.", Ashley says. "Yeah. Ive been in a coma for a few weeks. Plus a few weeks of relearning how to walk.", i add. "You have a while to get prepared.", Ashley says.   
   Larry and i giggle. "Well, should we put the crib here or your apartment?", Larry asks. "Lets do it in my apartment.", i say. "Well, we need to get ready.", he says.  
   "I know. My dad still has all of my baby stuff. We will need to wash it first. Cloths and all.", i say. Ashley jumps in excitement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Henry are excited to be Grandparents. Uncle Todd and Aunt Ashley are excited too. Its gonna get better.


	21. -21-

Sal's POV

   Ashley jumps in excitement. I get up off of Larry, Still in just a shirt and boxers. I sit on the edge of Larry's bed. Im still a little sleepy. I yawn and stretch.   
   Larry gets up and sits next to me. Todd and Ashley sit on the floor or bean bags. We spend the day talking. Todd had to leave to do something for his parents.  
    Then he left to spend time with Neil. It was me, Larry, and Ashley all day after Todd left. I start getting nauseous. I tell Larry and he helps me to the bathroom. 

   He holds my hair back and rubs my back as i throw up. Ashley leans in the doorway. "Are you guys planning anything tonight?", Ashley asks. I hear Larry chuckle.   
   "Maybe...", he says. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks at me and smiles. I look at Ashley. She smiles too. "What are you guys smiling at me for?", i ask.   
   "Me and you. Tonight. Date.", Larry says. I turn and look at him. A smile creeps on my face. "A date? Like, a date date?", i ask. He chuckles. "Yes, Baby Blue.", he says.

   I smile again but it soon fades as i throw up again. Larry kisses the back of my neck. Ashley comes in and kneels next to me. She rubs my back too. I stand up.  
   I brush my teeth and use mouth wash to get that aweful vomit taste out of my mouth. I pull my hair back into a ponytail. I notice my hair is longer now.   
   Larry comes up from behind me. He pulls my hair out of the ponytail. He brushes my hair and puts it into a high ponytail. "Better?", he asks. "Better.", i say. 

   We all walk out of the bathroom. "Hey kiddos.", Lisa says. I dont care at the moment about being in just my boxers and a t shirt. I dont even have my prosthetic on.  
   Everyone close to me has seen my face and all dont mind. They are the only ones ill be around without my prosthetic. Travis, his 2 accomplices, and Nina are the only others to see.  
   They are the only ones to see me without my prosthetic. We all wave to Lisa. Lisa comes to me and hands me a cup. "Drink this. Itll help.", she says.

   I look inside the cup. Its tea. "Help with what?", i ask. "I use to drink this tea when i was pregnant with Larry. Its very soothing and helps with pain.", she says. I smile.  
   "Thank you, Lisa.", she smiles. I take a sip of the tea. Its sweet and taste kinda like Apples. "Lisa, what kind of tea is this?", i ask. "Its chamomile tea.", she says.   
    I keep sipping on it. I dont like tea but this is good tea. I feel relaxed. I look down and I lift my shirt. I rub my belly. I press on my stomach.

   I can feel something there. The baby is currently the size of a sweet pea. I sit on the couch. Larry, Ashley, and Lisa surround me. I take Larry's hands and put it on my stomach.  
   Larry looks at me and smiles. "I cant believe it. We are having a baby.", i say. I look at Larry. "I can't believe it either.", he says with a smile.  
   I look Larry in the eyes. His eyes are red and tears on the edge of falling. His nose is pink. "Lar...", i say. He holds me. "Awe!", Lisa and Ashley say. 

   "No matter what, they are mine. Regardless if they belong to those bastards, they are still mine.", Larry says through sniffles and tears. "Lar, its okay. Always and forever.", i say.  
   I take my pinky and lock it with his. "Always and forever.", he repeats back. Lisa notices the rings. "Larry.... Did you...?", she asks, hinting to if he asked me to marry him. He smiles.   
   "No. Its a promise ring.", he says. She smiles. "A promise to what?", she asks. "A promise to one day marry him. A promise to protect him. Always and forever.", he says.

   "And when they day comes, ill be ready.", i say. "Ready for what?", Ash asks. "Always and forever.", i say. I need to be careful from now on at school. With me growing, i have to hide it.  
    I wish my mom was here... The next thing close to my mom is Lisa. I try not to think about my mom. Itll only make things worse.  
    After this baby, im thinking about starting the process of transitioning fully. Because im so small, ill need to take hormones to redistribute my body fat to the right places. 

   I need to find baggy cloths. Sweatpants will be good for pants. A oversize hoodie would be best. My body is going to start changing so much. Im not gonna be tiny anymore. My hair is growing fast. Same with my nails.  
   Me and Larry are gonna get baby books so we can prepare ourselves for whats all gonna happen during the pregnancy and what to expect after labor. Im honestly scared.   
   This whole thing is gonna make me very dysphoric, but on the bright side, its Larry's. Regardless if they belong to my attackers. Larry wants to be the father. So he is. 

   I grow tired. Larry carries me back to bed. Ashely follows and lays on a bean bag. Its naptime for all 3 of us. Larry holds me as we sleep. I see darkness for a moment.   
Im back in the stall. I look down.  
    My belly is bigger. I hear people coming in. I stay in the stall this time. They knock on the stall door. I stay quiet.  
   It escalates to pounding on the door. Then breaking the door. I close my eyes. I look up and see Travis and the other 2 attackers. I freeze in fear.

   Travis picks me up by my shirt collar. He pins me to the wall. He looks down and looks back up and grins. I cover my stomach with my arms. He comes closer.   
    "What a shame...", he says. I look at him with fear running over my body. "Hold him.", Travis says. I start to panic as they hold me. I scream and thrash around. I scream for Larry.   
    Travis punches my stomach. I can feel him punching me. I continue to scream. He punches me more. I look down. Blood runs down my legs and forms a puddle.

   I clench my stomach, still screaming. I wake up to Larry on top of me. I look over and i see Ashley. She has a worried look in her face. She looks at Larry.   
Larry has his hands on my face.  
   My heart is beating fast. Breathing is heavy. "L-Larry...", i finally say. He holds me. "What happened, blue?", he asks. "N-Nightmare...", i say. "About what?", Ashley asks.   
   "Travis... He saw my belly... He punched me over and over... Blood...", i try to get out but i choke on sobs. My throat burns. Tears burn my eyes and face. 

   "Sal, Travis wont come near you. We will make sure of it.", Larry says. He gets off of me and lays next to me. He rubs my stomach. The rubbing makes me relax a bit.   
   "What time is it?", i ask. "Its 5pm", Ashley says. "I need to run to my apartment.", i say. "Why?", Ashley asks. "So i can get changed for our date tonight.", i say.   
   I struggle getting up but manage. I go and grab my sweatpants off the floor. I sit back on the edge of the bed. Larry and Ashley watch me put my pants on.

    I look at them both. "What are you guys looking at?", i ask. "Soon, youre gonna have a hard time putting pants on.", Ashley says. I roll my eyes and smile.   
    "Ill be fine. Im doing just fine.", i say. I get my pants on. I feel drained already. I feel a little nauseous. I take a deep breath. "Are you okay?", Larry asks.   
    I nod. "Yeah. This pregnant thing isnt for me for sure.", i say. He smiles. My body is alreays changing. "Youre doing great.", Ashley says. I stand up. "Ashley, come with me.", i say. 

    "Ill come and get you at 7pm.", Larry says. I go up to him. I press my lips to his. He smiles. "Ill see you at 7pm", i say. I grab my prosthetic. Ashley comes with me.  
    We go back to my Apartment. We walk in. "Hey kiddos. How are you feeling?", he asks. "Im okay. Me and Larry are going on a date tonight.", i say. Henry smiles.   
    "That's sweet. Also, i got you some tea.", he says. "Oh? What kind?", i ask. "chamomile tea", he says. "Thank you. Ill drink some when i come home.", i say.

Larry's POV

    Sal gets off of me. Hes still in just a T shirt and boxers. He sits on the edge of my bed. He yawns and stretches. I get up and sit next to him.   
    Todd and Ashley sit on the floor or on my bean bags. We spend the day talking. Something we havent done in forever. Todd soon had to leave to do something for his parents.  
   Then go spend time with Neil. Its me, Sal, and Ashley all day after Todd leaves. Sal tells me hes starting to get nauseous and i help him to the bathroom.

   I hold his hair back and rub his back as he throws up. Ashley leans in the doorway. "Are you guys planning anything tonight?", Ashley asks. I chuckle. I look up at her.  
   "Maybe...", i say. Sal looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I look at him and smile. Sal looks at Ashley. She smiles too. "What are you guys smiling at me for?", he asks.   
    "Me and you. Tonight. Date.", i say. He turns and looks at me. A smile spreads across his face. "A date? Like, a date date?", he asks. I chuckle. "Yes, Baby Blue.", i say.

   He smiles again but it soon fades as he throws up again. I kiss the back of his neck. Ashley comes in and kneels next to Sal. She rubs his back too. He stands up.  
    He brushes his teeth and use mouth wash. He pulls his hair back into a ponytail. His hair is so long now. I come up from behind him. I pull his hair out of the ponytail.   
   I take a brush and brush his hair and put it into a high ponytail. "Better?", i ask. He smiles at me through the mirror. "Better.", he says. 

    We all 3 walk out of the bathroom. I see my mom. She looks at us and smile. "Hey kiddos.", she says. We all wave to Lisa. Lisa comes towards us and hands Sal a cup.   
   "Drink this. Itll help.", she says. I recognize the smell. Sal looks inside the cup. "Help with what?", Sal asks. "I use to drink this tea when i was pregnant with Larry.  
    Its very soothing and helps with pain.", she says. Sal smiles. "Thank you, Lisa.", Sal says. He takes a sip of the tea. "Lisa, what kind of tea is this?", he asks. "Its chamomile tea.", she says. 

    He keeps sipping on it. Thats why i recognize the smell. Sal looks down and rubs his belly. He lifts his shirt. I watch him press on his stomach. He sits on the couch.  
Me, Ash, and Lisa sit around him.  
    He takes my hands and puts it on his stomach. I look at him and smile. "I cant believe it. We are having a baby.", Sal says.   
   He looks at me. "I can't believe it either.", i say with a smile. My mind starts to wonder. I have to be prepared for this baby. That means no smoking and all of that.

    Sal looks me in the eyes. Tears in my eyes. Its emotional for me. "Lar...", Sal says. I hold him. "Awe!", Lisa and Ashley say. I look at Sal.

    "No matter what, they are mine. Regardless if they belong to those bastards, they are still mine.", i say through sniffles and tears. "Lar, its okay. Always and forever.", Sal says.  
    He takes his pinky and lock it with mine. "Always and forever.", i repeat back. "Larry.... Did you...?", she asks, hinting to if i asked him to marry me. I smile.  
    "No. Its a promise ring.", i say. She smiles. "A promise to what?", she asks. "A promise to one day marry him. A promise to protect him. Always and forever.", i say.

   "And when they day comes, ill be ready.", Sal says. "Ready for what?", Ash asks. "Always and forever.", he says. We continue to talk for a little while. I look at sal. Hes rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
   I pick him up and carry him to my room. Ashley follows close behind. She lays on one of my bean bags. I crawl in bed with Sal. I hold him.

    I soon hear him snore softly. I look at Ashley. "You really do love him.", she says. I nod. "Always have since the day he moved into the apartments.", i say. She smiles. "Marry him.", she says.  
    "I will. Im just waiting for the perfect time.", i say. "Well, the baby is gonna be here soon, Larry.", she says. "I know. Im trying to prepare myself.", i say.   
   "Youll be a great dad, Larry. And one day, a great husband.", she says. I hold Sal closer to me. I soon fall asleep myself. I see darkness for a moment. 

    Im walking the halls of school. I watch as Sal goes into the bathroom. I see Travis and 2 others go to the same bathroom. I get up and run to the bathroom. Its all in slow motion.  
   I get to the bathroom but the door is locked. I hear Sal scream for me. I try to break the door open. After what seemed like forever, the door opens.  
    I walk in. I see Sal held by 2 guys and Travis punching Sal in the stomach. I run towards them. Im immediately awaken by Sal screaming. I look at Ashley.

   She looks at me. We look at Sal. He clenching his stomach. I get on top of him. I pin his hands to his sides. His eyes snap open. He looks over at Ashley. She has a worried look in her face. She looks at me.  
    My hands are on his face.  
"L-Larry...", he finally says. I hold him. "What happened, blue?", i ask. "N-Nightmare...", he says. "About what?", Ashley asks.   
   "Travis... He saw my belly... He punched me over and over... Blood...", he try to get out but chokes on sobs. Tears run down his face.

    "Sal, Travis wont come near you. We will make sure of it.", i say. I get off of him. I lay next to him. I rub his stomach. I feel the baby move against my hand.   
    "What time is it?", Sal ask. "Its 5pm", Ashley says. "I need to run to my apartment.", he says. "Why?", Ashley asks. "So i can get changed for our date tonight.", he says.   
    He gets up. He grabs his sweatpants off the floor and sits back on the edge of the bed. Me and Ashley watch him as he does all this.

    Sal looks at us both. "What are you guys looking at?", he asks. "Soon, youre gonna have a hard time putting pants on.", Ashley says. He rolls his eyes and smile.   
   "Ill be fine. Im doing just fine.", he says. He gets his pants on. He looks winded. Like hes out of breath and tired. He takes a deep breath.  
    "Are you okay?", i ask. He nods. "Yeah. This pregnant thing isnt for me for sure.", he says. I smile. "Youre doing great.", Ashley says. Shes right. 

    Hes doing great for his first and unexpected pregnancy. Hes doing great. He stands up. "Ashley, come with me.", he says. 

   "Ill come and get you at 7pm.", i say. He comes up to me. He presses his lips against mine. I smile. "Ill see you at 7pm", he says. He grabs his prosthetic. Ashley leaves with him  
   They go back Sal's apartment. I get nervous. I go out to the living room. My mom is finishing cleaning. "Mom, can you help me?", i ask. "With what, Larbear?", she asks.   
    "Im taking me and Sal out for a date and i dont know what to wear or anything.", i say. She smiles. "Lets go to your room.", she says.

    We go into my room. She goes to my closet. She pulls out a nice black button up shirt. "How about this for a shirt?", she asks. I nod. She lays it on my bed.   
    I set out a black tank top and a pair of black jeans. Lisa approves of the outfit. I get a pair of black combat boots. I set it all on my bed. I take a shower.  
    I get all washed up and clean. I wrap a towel around my waist. I go to my room. I get dressed. I roll up the sleeves on my shirt.

     I get all done up. I go to my mom. She looks at me and smiles. "I have one last touch.", she says. She goes into her room. She comes back out with a tie.   
    She does my tie. "It use to be your dads. Thought it would complete your outfit.", she says with a smile. I smile back. "Have fun and be careful.", she says. She puts something in my hands.  
    I open my hand. Its keyes. "What are these?", i ask. She smiles. "Car Keyes, silly.", she says. I thank her. I check the time. Its 6:45pm...


	22. -22-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry going on a date? I think yes. Some fluff stuff to make it better.

Larry's POV

   Its 6:45pm. I make sure im ready. I look in the mirror. I tuck my hair behind my ears. I wave at my mom goodbye. She tells me to be careful and be safe.  
   I smile and tell her i will. I leave my apartment. I take a deep breath. Im nervous. My heart pounds against my chest. I get in the elevator and go up.  
   Once i reach the 4th floor, the elevator doors open and i head to Sal's apartment. I stand in front of the door. I take a deep breath and knock. 

   The door opens and i see Henry. He looks at me and smiles. "Come in, Larry.", he says. I walk in. I sit on the couch. Ashley peaks out. "Larry?", she calls out for me.   
   I stand up. "Yes?", i say. She looks at me and smiles. "You ready to see him?", she asks. I nod. She goes back into the room. She comes out with Sal. Sal looks down.  
    Hes in black Jeans, a white button up shirt, he has dress shoes on, his hair is down. One side of his hair is tucked behind his ear.

   He has a bowtie on. His prosthetic strapped on. I smiles at him. I walk up to him. I unbuckle his mask. He looks up at me. I bend down and kiss his lips. He smiles. "Ready?", i ask.  
   He nods. I look at Henry. "Ill bring him home before 11pm, if thats okay with you.", i say. Henry smiles and nods. "Its okay with me.", he says. I grab Sal's hand.  
   Me, Sal, and Ashley walk out of Sal's apartment. "Ill be waiting to hear how it went.", Ashley says. She smiles and walks away. Me and Sal go to the elevator.

   We head to the main floor. We walk to my mom's car. I open the door for him. He smiles and gets in. I shut the door for him. I go around and get behind the wheel.  
   "Lisa let you drive her car?", Sal asks. "Yeah. I know how to drive. She just never let me use the car for anything before.", i say. He smiles. We start driving.  
    I take him a special place. Its on top of a hill, looking over the town of Nockfell. We get out. We go to the front of the car.

   We sit on the hood of the car. He takes off his prosthetic. I look at him from the corner of my eyes. Hes smiling. "I hope you like this. I wanted to do something... Different.", i say.  
   He looks at me and smiles. "Just being with you makes me happy. Its perfect, Lar.", he says. He rests his head on my shoulder and intertwines our fingers together.   
   "How sweet...", a voice says. Me and Sal turn to where the voice is coming from. "Nina... What are you doing here?", i ask. "You think you can throw me away?", she asks.

    "What are you talking about?", i ask. She scoffs. "You really think id let you go that easy?", she asks. Sal clings to me for dear life. She looks down. She can tell. She scoffs and grins.  
   "And you think a baby is gonna keep him?", she asks Sal. "Im staying with him regardless. Baby or not. Ive loved him since the day we met. Nothing will change that.", i say.  
    She chuckles. "Its not really yours... Is it?", she taunts. "Yes, it is.", i say. "Whos to say its his attacker's?", she questions. "How would you know that?", Sal asks.

   "Havent you heard? Everyone talks about it. You were attacked in the mens bathroom. Everybody knows.", she says. I see something snap in Sal. The same look as before in the tree house.   
    "You were apart of it!", Sal yells. I keep ahold of him. "How do you figure?", she asks. "Its obvious, bitch! You want Larry so you had Travis attack me so you could have him!", Sal hisses.  
    I hold Sal close to me. He tries to break free from my grip but i keep a tight grip on him. "Sal, relax.", i say softly. 

    "No! This bitch was involved in my attack and shes ruining date night!", Sal says. "We'll go somewhere else, okay?", i say. Sal gets in the car. I turn to Nina. "Stay away from me and my Fiance.", i say.   
   I get into the car. We drive to a different spot. We park. I look over at Sal. His head resting against the window. "Babe...", i say. He looks towards me.   
   I hold his hand. "I love you. Nothing and no one can take you from me or vise versa. Always and forever.", i assure him. He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. 

   "Always and forever.", he says. We get out of the car and sit on the hood like before. We talk about the baby and what he feels. We talk about baby names.   
   He rests his legs across my lap. His head on my shoulder. I hold him close to me. We spend a few hours like this. Its perfect to me. Hes perfect to me.   
    10pm rolls around. Sal yawns and rubs his eyes. "Are you ready to go back home?", i ask. He smiles. "I want to stay here with you. Its so perfect right now.", he says. 

   I smile. "Lets get back. I told your dad id have you home by 11pm.", i say. "Okay, Lar.", he says. I pick him up and put him in the passenger seat. I get him buckled up.   
   I close his door. I go to the driver side and get in. I start the car up and we head back to the apartment. I park the car and carry him in.  
   I take him back to his apartment. I knock on the door. Henry opens the door. He smiles. "Youre early.", he says. I smile and he lets us in. 

    I walk in, still carrying Sal. I take Sal to his room. I set him on his bed. He sits on the edge. He stretches and yawns. "Lets get you into your Pajamas.", i say. He nods.  
   I remove his bowtie and set it aside. I unbutton his shirt. Revealing his torso. He binded with bandages again. I kiss his neck and collarbone. He lets out a small moan.   
   I remove his shirt. I get a tank top and put it on him. I kneel in front of him. He stands up. He kicks his shoes off. I unbutton his pants.

   I tug his pants off. I kiss his hips and stomach. I remove his pants. Hes now just in a tank top and boxers. He sits on the edge of his bed. Gizmo comes and jumps on Sal's bed.  
   He meows and rubs against Sal's stomach. Gizmo knows. "Hes my protector while youre not here.", Sal says. "Good.", i say. "Ill see you tomorrow, Baby Blue.", i say. He smiles.  
   He grabs me by my collar. He pulls me towards him. His lips press against mine. Its slow, soft, sweet. My heart beats fast. We separate. He pulls me closer.

   "I miss the handcuffs.", he whispers into my ear. I look at him and grin. "Soon. But not while youre pregnant.", i say. He pouts. "Fine.", He says. I kiss his nose. "Goodnight, blue.", i say.   
   He crawls under the covers with Gizmo by his side. "Goodnight, Larbear.", he says. I turn his lights off and close his door. "Have a good night, Henry.", i call out. He waves goodbye.  
   I leave Sal's apartment. I smile. 'Im in love with that blue haired boy.', i thought to myself. I head back down to my apartment. My mom is in her room asleep.

   I set the keys on the counter and head to my room. I go to the back of my room and make sure my back door is locked. Once i know its locked, i get undressed.   
   I put on sweatpants and remain shirtless. I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I think about him. Thats all i can think about. Hes always on my mind.  
   I feel uneasy not being by his side. I want to keep him safe. Me being by his side calms my nerves. Anything bad could happen when im not around.

    Look what happened the last time i left him alone. He still has the walkie i gave him when we first met. I soon fall asleep. I see me, Sal, and a small child.   
   We are holding hands and swinging the child back and forth. Sal picks the child up. The child looks about 3 or so years old. We are all smiling. We are happy. Its a beautiful sight.  
   I wake up. I look at the time. 6:33am. Something doesnt seem right. I rush up to Sal's apartment. I knock on the door. The door opens...

Sally's POV

   Me and Ashley head to my room. She goes through my cloths. "Dude, you need maternity cloths.", she says. I chuckle. She pulls out a pair of black jeans. "Put these on.", she says.   
   I get them up to my hips and button them up. I take off my shirt. I cover my chest quickly. "Ash, can you get me the bandages in my dresser?", i ask.   
   She looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I keep my chest covered with my shirt. "Sal, are you okay?", she asks. "My chest... Grew.", i say.

   "Well yeah. Its suppose to when youre pregnant.", she says. She goes to one of my draws and pulls out a roll of Bandage tape. She hands it to me. "Thank you.", i say. I wrap my chest up.

   She gets a white button up shirt. She hands it to me. "Put this on with it.", she says. I put on the shirt and button it up. I get my dress shoes.  
   I slip them on. She grabs and puts a bowtie on me. She steps back and takes a look at me. "You look great.", she says. I smile. 

   I tuck strands of hair behind my ears. Before we know it, we hear a knock on the door. Ashley looks at me and smiles. She walks out of my room. I sit on the edge of my bed.   
    My leg bounces with nervousness. I hear talking. My door opens up and Ashley comes in. "Hes here. Lets go, Pretty boy.", she says. I strap my mask on. She pulls me out of my room.  
   I look down. I see Larry. Hes so nicely dressed. He looks amazing. Hes in all black. His button up shirt sleeves are rolled up. He walks up to me.

   He unbuckles my prosthetic. I look up at him. He bends down and kisses my lips. I smile. "Ready?", he asks. I nod. Larry looks at Henry. "Ill bring him home before 11pm, if thats okay with you.", Larry says.   
   Henry smiles and nods. "Its okay with me.", he says. Larry grabs my hand. Larry, Me, and Ashley walk out of my apartment. "Ill be waiting to hear how it went.", Ashley says.   
   She smiles and walks away. Me and Larry go to the elevator. We head to the main floor. We walk to a car. It looks like Lisa's. Larry opens the door for me. 

   I smile and get in. He shuts the door for me. I didnt know he could drive. I also didnt think lisa would let him drive her car. He goes around and gets behind the wheel.  
   "Lisa let you drive her car?", i ask. "Yeah. I know how to drive. She just never let me use the car for anything before.", he says. I smile. We start driving.  
   I look outside and watch as the scenery goes by. We get to the the top of a hill, looking over the town.

   We get out and go to the front of the car. We sit on the hood of the car. I take off my prosthetic. I smile. "I hope you like this. I wanted to do something... Different.", he says.  
   I look at him and smile. "Just being with you makes me happy. Its perfect, Lar.", i say and rest my head on his shoulder and intertwine our fingers together.   
   "How sweet...", a voice says. Me and Larry turn to where the voice is coming from. "Nina... What are you doing here?", Larry asks. "You think you can throw me away?", she asks.

   My blood begins to boils. 'this bitch really is obsessed.', i thought. "What are you talking about?", Larry asks. She scoffs. "You really think id let you go that easy?", she asks.   
   I cling to Larry. She looks down. She scoffs and grins. She knows but how? Im not showing. "And you think a baby is gonna keep him?", she asks me. "Im staying with him regardless. Baby or not.   
   Ive loved him since the day we met. Nothing will change that.", i say. She chuckles. "Its not really yours... Is it?", she taunts. "Yes, it is.", he says. "Whos to say its his attacker's?", she questions. 

   "How would you know that?", i ask. It makes sense now. My heart pounds against my chest. I creep towards her. "Havent you heard?  
   Everyone talks about it. You were attacked in the mens bathroom. Everybody knows.", she says. "You were apart of it!", i yell. Larry keeps ahold of me. "How do you figure?", she asks.  
   "Its obvious, bitch! You want Larry so you had Travis attack me so you could have him!", i hiss. Larry holds me close to him. I try to break free from his grip. "Sal, relax.", Larry says softly. 

   I see red. I want to rip her head from her shoulders. I know she was apart of it. Larry is keeping me from going after her.   
   "No! This bitch was involved in my attack and shes ruining date night!", i hiss. "We'll go somewhere else, okay?", Larry says. I get in the car. Larry turns to Nina. "Stay away from me and my Fiance.", he says.  
   I look at her face. Her jaw drops at the word 'Fiance'. That shocked me too he said im his fiance. Larry get sinto the car. We drive to a different spot. 

   We park. My head rests against the window. "Babe...", Larry calls for me. I look towards him. He holds my hand. "I love you. Nothing and no one can take you from me or vise versa.   
   Always and forever.", Larry assures me. I smile at him and squeezes his hand. "Always and forever.", i say. We get out of the car and sit on the hood like before.   
   We talk about the baby and what i feel. We talk about the changes i feel and see. We talk about baby names. I rest my legs across his lap. 

   My head on his shoulder. He holds me close to him. We spend a few hours like this. Its perfect. Before i know, i start yawning and rubbing my eyes.   
   "Are you ready to go back home?", Larry asks. I smile. "I want to stay here with you. Its so perfect right now.", i say. He smiles. "Lets get back.   
   I told your dad id have you home by 11pm.", Larry says. "Okay, Lar.", i say. He picks me up and put me in the car. He buckles me in. He closes my door. I lean against the door. 

   We head back to the apartment. Larry carries me in. He takes me back to my apartment. He knocks on the door. Henry opens the door. "Youre early.", i hear Henry says.  
   My dad lets us in. Larry takes me to my room. He sets me on my bed. I stretch and yawn. "Lets get you into your Pajamas.", he says. I nod  
   He removes my bowtie and sets it aside. He unbuttons my shirt. Revealing my binded torso. He kisses my neck and collarbone. I let out a small moan. 

   He then removes my shirt. He gets a tank top and puts it on me. He kneels in front of me. I stand up and kick my shoes off. He unbuttons my pants. I love seeing him down on his knees.  
   He tugs my pants off. He kisses my hips and stomach. I sit on the edge of my bed. Gizmo comes and jumps on my bed. He meows and rubs against my stomach.   
   "Hes my protector while youre not here.", i say. "Good.", Larry says. "Ill see you tomorrow, Baby Blue.", he says. I smile. I grab him by his collar. I pull him towards me. 

    My lips press against his. My heart beats fast. We separate. I pull him closer. "I miss the handcuffs.", i whisper into his ear. He looks at me and grins. "Soon. But not while youre pregnant.", he says.  
   I pout playfully. "Fine.", i say. He kisses my nose. "Goodnight, blue.", he says. I crawl under the covers with Gizmo by my side. "Goodnight, Larbear.", i say.   
   He turns my lights off and closes my door. Gizmo purrs loudly. I soon fall asleep. I wake up to the feeling of being watched. I sit up. I stretch.

   I swing my legs over the edge of my bed. My feet touch the floor. I stand up and walk towards my door but stop. My door opens and a figure in all black comes in.  
   They close my door. I back up and bump into something. I quickly turn around. I see anyother figure in all black. They touch my shoulder, making me fall to my knees.   
   I felt paralyzed. "Its almost time, Sal fisher.", they whisper. I cant move. I cant scream. They put their hands on my face. I feel my eyes roll. "Sal!", a voice says but i black out before i can see who it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cult is coming and they are planning something wicked. 👀👀👀


	23. -23-

Larry's POV

    The door opens to Sal's apartment. I walk in. Its cold. I dont see anyone. I walk towards Sal's room and I listen for anything odd. "Its almost time, Sal fisher.", i hear someone say.

   I open the door. Sal is on his knees and theres people in black surrounding him. One has a hand on his shoulder. "Sal!", i yell. The figures look at me and then vanish.

    Sal falls over on his side. I rush to his side. I get my phone out. I call Ashley and Todd. I tell them to come to Sal's apartment quick.

   Within minutes, they rush into Sal's room. I place Sal's head on my lap. "What happened?", Todd asks. "I dont know. All i know is i had a bad feeling. 

   I came right up here. The door opened on its own. I came in. I heard someone tell Sal its 'almost time' and i opened his door. There were people in all black surrounding Sal. One had a hand on his shoulder.

    I yelled for sal. They looked at me and vanished. Sal just fell over on his side and passed out.", i say. "The Cult...", Todd says. 

    "What about them?", Ashley asks. "They originally wanted Sal. Now that they know hes with child...", Todd pauses. "What?", i ask. He hesitates. "Todd!? What?", i say. "They are now after your child.", Todd says.

    "How do we protect them?", i ask. "I dont know yet. Let me get on that and ill let you know the minute i find information.", Todd says. He runs out of the room. Ashley kneels next to me.

   "You guys will be okay. Todd will find information and with it, we will make sure whatever the Cult is doing is stopped.", Ashley says. I look at Sal. 

   I comb my fingers through his hair. I pick him up and lay him on his bed. Me and Ashley stay with Sal for a while. I hear the front door open.

   Todd comes running back into Sal's room. Hes breathing heavily. "Find anything?", i ask. He nods. "What is it?", Ashley asks. "They want the child as a vessel to bring back the Red Eye demon.", Todd says.

   "Hows that possible?", I ask. "They would have to perform the ritual right before Sal gives birth. If successful, he'd give birth to a demon instead.", Todd says. 

   "Someone is to stay with Sal at all times. He is to never be alone.", i say. They agree. Sal stirs. He starts waking up. "Larry...", he says. I hold his hand. "Im right here, Sal.", i say.

   His eyes flutter open. "They are coming for me...", he says. "We know. You are not to be alone. Period.", i say. He nods. "Lar...", he says. I scoot closer to him.

   "Whats up, Blue?", i say. He smiles as i call him blue. "Come and lay with me.", he says. He moves towards the wall. I crawl in bed with him.

   "We will see you guys later. Im gonna do some more research on this stuff and see if me and Ash can find more information.", Todd says. Him and Ashley leave. I lay with Sally. 

   He holds me tightly like his life depended on it. "Blue...?", i say. He looks up at me. I kiss his forhead. "What did you see?", i ask. "I can only remember waking up at 6:33am.

   I felt like someone was watching me so i got up to walk out of my room and one of them came in. I backed up into another one.

   He put his hand on my shoulder and i just dropped to my knees. I was paralyzed. I couldnt move. I heard him tell me its almost time but i dont know what for. 

   Then i heard you yell for me. I fell over and passed out.", he says. "The rest of us have agreed to never leave your side.", i say. "Why do they want me?", Sal asks. 

    "They want our baby. They want to do the ritual and bring the Red Eye Demon back. They want to do it on you at the end of your pregnancy.", i say. 

   "They want me to give birth to the Red Eye Demon?", he asks. I nod. "I dont think ive heard of that one before.", Sal says. "Me neither. Todd found that out.", i say. 

   I start to get worried and nervous. Tomorrow is monday. Im worried about Travis and his group hurting Sal again. Its bad they hurt him period but hes pregnant now.

    "Lar...", Sal says. I look down at him. "What, Sal?", i say with a smile. "Can you help me get up? i need food.", Sal says. I smile again. I help him get up.

   We walk to the kitchen. I watch him as he makes noodles. He looks at me. "You want some?", he asks. I shake my head. "Im good.", i say. He smiles. 

   "After this, im gonna try and take a bath or a shower.", he says. I smile. He eats his noodles. Once hes done, he starts walking towards the bathroom. He removes his shirt while walking.

   He tosses it on the floor. He stops at the bathroom door. "Larry?", he calls for me. "Yes?", i respond back. "Join me...", he says. I smile and walk with him to the bathroom.

   We close the door behind us. I start the shower. He sits on the counter. He cuts off the Bandages. Im still shirtless. Once the water is warm enough, Sal hops off the counter.

   He looks at me. "Dont look, okay?", he asks. I turn around to give him privacy. I hear him get undressed. He gets in the shower. "Okay, Lar.", he says. I get undressed.

    I get in the shower with him. His back facing me. I put a hand on his shoulder. He holds my hand there. I wrap my arms around him, resting my hands on his hips 

   "Lar, do you have dreams of us and the baby?", he asks. I forget that we share dreams sometimes. "Yes.", i say. "What was it about?", he asks. I clear my throat. 

   "I saw me, you, and a small child. We are holding hands and swinging the child back and forth.

   You pick the child up. The child looks about 3 or so years old. We were smiling and look so happy. It made me happy.", i say.

   Sal smiles. I message his back and shoulders. "Thank you, Lar.", he says. I smile and kiss his shoulder. "No problem, Blue.", i say. He keeps his back towards me. I wash his back, shoulders, and neck. 

   He slowly turns towards me. He covers his chest with one arm. He takes the loofah and washes my chest and neck. This shower is more intimate and sweet. Its not a sexual thing.

   We simply take a shower together and get cleaned up. We wash each others hair. He tries to give me a mohawk with my soapy hair. He laughs at it. 

   After our shower, Sal wraps himself in a towel. I wrap a towel around my waist. We go back to his room. We sit on the edge of his bed. Our hair dripping wet. 

   He gets up and goes to his dresser. He gets out boxers. He tosses a pair to me. "I got bigger sizes in case you needed to barrow some.", he says. I smile. 

   He freezes up. I watch him. He turns around and comes up to me and kisses my lips. I kiss back. He sits on my lap, his legs on both sides of my waist. 

   His fingers tangle in my hair. He pulls my hair, making my head go backwards. Moans and growls escape my lips. His lips attack my neck. He bites and sucks on my neck.

   "S-Sal...", i moan his name. "Ive been waiting to do this.", he says. "Do what?", i ask. He looks me in the eyes. "You.", he says. My jaw drops. He removes his towel.

   Hes now naked on top of me. "Are you sure about this? I dont want to hurt you.", i say. He nods. "I want you and only you.", he says. I remove my towel. 

   We are now bare, skin to skin. He kisses my lips slow and softly. His lips are sweet like sugar.

   He moans as we kiss. He lifts himself and then slowly lowers himself again. I feel myself enter him. He gasps as he completely lowers himself. "Take it easy and slow.", i say.

   His breathing becomes heavy. "How does it feel?", i ask. "I-it hurts... Just a little.", he says. "Like i said before, we can stop at any moment.", i say. He nods. He moves himself up and down. 

   I wrap my arms around him. I press my forehead to his chest. He rolls his hips. I thrust upwards. He grabs my hair and pulls... 

Sally's POV

   I start to wake up. "Larry...", i call for him. I feel him hold my hand. "Im right here, Sal.", he says. My eyes flutter open. "They are coming for me...", i say. 

   "We know. You are not to be alone. Period.", Larry says. I nod. "Lar...", i call his name again. He scoots closer to me. "Whats up, Blue?", he says. I smile as he calls me blue. 

   "Come and lay with me.", i say. I move towards the wall. Larry crawls in bed with me. "We will see you guys later.

   Im gonna do some more research on this stuff and see if me and Ash can find more information.", Todd says. Todd and Ashley leave. Larry lays with me. 

   I hold him tightly"Blue...?", Larry says. I look up at him. He kisses my forhead. "What did you see?", he asks. "I can only remember waking up at 6:33am. 

   I felt like someone was watching me so i got up to walk out of my room and one of them came in. I backed up into another one. He put his hand on my shoulder and i just dropped to my knees.

   I was paralyzed. I couldnt move. I heard him tell me its almost time but i dont know what for. Then i heard you yell for me. I fell over and passed out.", i say. 

   "The rest of us have agreed to never leave your side.", he says. 'Why me?', i ask myself. "Why do they want me?", i ask. "They want our baby. 

   They want to do the ritual and bring the Red Eye Demon back. They want to do it on you at the end of your pregnancy.", He says. "They want me to give birth to the Red Eye Demon?", i ask. 

   Larry nod . "I dont think ive heard of that one before.", i say. "Me neither. Todd found that out.", he says. I realize Tomorrow is monday. 

   Im worried about Travis and his group hurting me again. "Lar...", i say. He looks down at me. "What, Sal?", he says with a smile. "Can you help me get up? i need food.", i say. He smiles again. He helps me get up. We walk to the kitchen.

   Larry watches me as i make noodles. I look at him. "You want some?", i ask. He shakes his head. "Im good.", he says. I smile. 

   "After this, im gonna try and take a bath or a shower.", i say. I eat my noodles. Once im done, i start walking towards the bathroom. I remove my shirt while walking.

   I toss it on the floor. I stop at the bathroom door. "Larry?", i call for him. "Yes?", he responds back. "Join me...", i say. He walks with me to the bathroom.

   We close the door behind us. Larry starts the shower for us. I sit on the counter. I take some scissors and cut off the Bandages. Once the water is warm enough, i hop off the counter.

   I look at Larry. "Dont look, okay?", i ask. He turns around to give me privacy. I get undressed and get in the shower. "Okay, Lar.", i say. He gets undressed.

    He gets in the shower with me. My back is turned. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I hold it there. He wraps his arms around me, resting his hands on my hips. 

   "Lar, do you have dreams of us and the baby?", i ask. "Yes.", he says. "What was it about?", i ask. Its been a while since we shared a dream. 

  "I saw me, you, and a small child. We are holding hands and swinging the child back and forth. You pick the child up. The child looks about 3 or so years old. 

   We were smiling and look so happy. It made me happy.", he says. I smile. He messages my back and shoulders. "Thank you, Lar.", i say. I feel him kiss my shoulder. 

   "No problem, Blue.", he says. I remain facing away from Larry. He washes my back, shoulders, and neck. I slowly turn to face him. I cover my chest with one arm.

   I take the loofah and wash Larry's chest and neck. This shower is different. We simply take a shower together and get cleaned up. We wash each others hair. 

   I try to give Larry a mohawk with his soapy hair. I laugh at the attempt. After our shower, we wrap ourselves in towels. We go back to my room. We sit on the edge of my bed.

   I get up and go to my dresser. I get out boxers and toss a pair to Larry. "I got bigger sizes in case you needed to barrow some.", i say. Then i freeze. My hormone levels are bad.

   I want sex badly but then i remember what Dr. Elliot said about having sex. Itll hurt. Right now, i dont even care if it hurts. I want Larry and i want him now.

   I turn around. I go up to Larry and kiss his lips. I sit on his lap, my legs on both sides of his waist. My heart beats fast and hard against my chest.

   My fingers tangle in his hair. I pull his hair, making his head go backwards. Moans and growls escapes his lips. My lips attack his neck, biting and sucking on his neck.

   "S-Sal...", he moans my name. "Ive been waiting to do this.", i say. "Do what?", he asks. I look him in the eyes. "You.", i say. I remove my towel. "Are you sure about this?

   I dont want to hurt you.", he says. I nod. "I want you and only you.", i say. Larry removes his towel. We are now skin to skin. I kiss his lips slow and softly. 

   I moan as we kiss. I lift myself and then slowly lower down. I feel him enter me. I gasp as i completely lowers myself. "Take it easy and slow.", Larry says.

   My breathing becomes heavy. Its painful but not as painful as i thought it would be. "How does it feel?", he asks. "I-it hurts... Just a little.", i say. "Like i said before, we can stop at any moment.", he says.

   I nod. I move myself up and down. Larry wraps his arms around me. He presses his forehead to my chest. I roll my hips. 

  He thrusts upwards. I grab hes hair and pull softly. The pain fades and all i wanted was more of him. Larry kisses and sucks on my neck. 

   He leaves more hickeys. He makes them dark and very visible. Moans fill the room. This time its slow and sweet. "S-Sal...", He moans my name.

   My back arches. "L-Lar...", i say. I kiss his lips. I feel him squeeze me. His breathing is heavy. He kisses my shoulder. He buries his face into my chest. I press my lips to the top of his head. 

   I hold onto him. He stands up with me still on top of him. He holds me up by holding my legs. He turns around and lays me on the bed.

    He bends down to my ear. "Ill be right back.", he says. He picks up his towel and covers himself again. He exits the room for a moment. I get up and grab a pair of my boxers. 

   I slip them on. I grab a pair of sweatpants and put them on. I look at my stomach. It looks like i gained a little bit of weight. Im a bit pudgy.

   It actually makes me happy that im gaining weight. I grab a t shirt and put it on. I lay on my bed and cover up. Larry comes back in.

   He has a pair of sweats on but no shirt. His hair still dripping wet. He closes my door behind him. He looks at me and smiles. He comes towards me. He kneels by the bed. 

   His brown eyes meet my blue ones. He caresses my cheek. "How are you feeling?", he asks. "Good.", i say. He smiles. "Good.", he says. "Lay with me.", i say. He crawls in bed with me.

   He holds me close to him. I feel sleepy. I close my eyes. _I open my eyes again. I look around. Im in like a temple. It looks old._

_Made of stones. Satanic symbols everywhere. Its the Cult's temple. I look around some more. Im in a small room. In the center is a stone slab with ropes at the 4 corners._

_Theres torches lit. The door opens. The people in black drag someone in. It looks like me. I look closer. It is me!! The put me on the stone slab and tie me down._

_They cut my shirt. My belly is huge like a yoga ball. They begin a ritual. I begin to scream. My stomach tears open and a black mass crawls from my stomach..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cult is getting more active and involved. We will just see how things play out. 👀👀


	24. -24-

Sal's POV

    The black mass crawls from where they cut my stomach open. I instantly recognize it. Its the Red Eye Demon. It exits my stomach. The Cult surrounds me. I watch myself scream.  
   I pull at the ropes. The Red Eye Demon lets out a ear piercing screech before shooting up into the ceiling and disappearing out of sight. The Cult then begins to stitch up the cut.  
   They put a rag over my face. My eyes close. They untie me and then drag me out of the room. Is this whats suppose to happen? If so, im scared.

   My eyes open. I look at the time. Its 8pm. I roll over. I rub my eyes to see better. Larry is still asleep. I take a hand and place it softly on his cheek.   
   I take my thumb and stroke his cheek. He reaches up and holds my hand. "What time is it, Blue?", he asks. "Its 8pm.", i say. "We slept all day?", he asks. I nod.  
   "It appears so. I didnt realize how long we were asleep until i checked the time. Im still sleepy.", i say. Larry smiles. "Ill sleep here with you tonight.", he says. 

   "Sounds great to me.", i smile. I get up. I look around my dark room. I feel something there. I look in the corner of my room. I see something black. "L-Larry...", i say.  
   My heart beats fast. "Whats wrong, Sal?", he asks. I point to the black figure in the corner. He gets up and turns the light on. Nothing. I sigh in relief.  He walks back to me.   
   He combs his fingers through my hair. I reach up and put my hands on his hips. Theres a knock at my door. "Yes?", i call out. 

   "Hey kiddos. i brought pizza home for dinner.", i hear Henry say. "Okay. We will be right out.", i call back. I look up at Larry. He smiles. "Lets get you fed.", he says.  
   I get up off the bed and we both go out into the dining room. Henry already had plates made up for us. "Thank you, Henry.", Larry says. "No problem.", Henry says with a smile.   
   Im so glad to see my dad change for the better. He went from being a raging alcoholic to who is now. Supportive and helping me. Hes doing such much better.

   "Hey dad. You still have all my baby stuff right?", i ask. He nods. "Yes. Its all in the closet in boxes.", he says. "What about my old crib and stuff like that?", i ask.  
   "I think we still have your crib but its not put together.", he says. "Would you mind if we used it for the baby?", i ask. He smiles. "No. Not at all.", Henry says. "Thank you.", i say.  
   He smiles again and takes a bite of his pizza. We eat. I eat more than normal. Usually id only eat 2, maybe 3 slices of pizza. I ate 5.

    After eating 5 slices, im full. I start to feel nauseous. "You okay, Son?", Henry asks. "Yeah. Just a little nauseous is all.", i say. "You want me to take you to the bathroom?", Larry asks.  
   I shake my head. "No. Its not at that point yet.", i say. I freeze for a moment. Then it hits me. I get up and run to the bathroom. Larry follows close behind.  
   He pulls my hair back and i throw up. He rubs my back. Theres a knock at the front door. "I got it!", my dad yells. In comes Todd and Ashley.

   "Hey guys.", Larry says. "We found something.", Todd says. I look up at Todd. "About what?", i ask. "The cult.", he says. I look at Larry. I finish throwing up. I brush my teeth.   
    We head to my room. Me and Larry sit on my bed. Ash closes the door behind her and Todd. "What did you guys find?", i ask. "Several things. Ill start with Travis.   
    His dad is the pastor at the local church. However, under the church is an old tunnel connecting to the apartments. Whats it all connected to? The Cult's temple.", Todd says. 

   "Thats not all. The apartments were built on top of the temple. The church is the only connection besides the apartments.", Ashley says. I look at Larry. "Thats how they got to me.  
   They are here.", i say. "We need to find the way into the temple through the apartments. Once we can do that, we could possibly seal it off. Find a way to seal it.", Larry says.   
    "Ill get on finding it. Ill let you guys know once i find it.", Todd says. All of this is overwhelming me. I start to feel nauseous again. 

   I get up and run out of my room straight into the bathroom. I throw up again. I hate this so much. They crowd the bathroom door. "What are we gonna do about him with school tomorrow?", Todd asks.   
    "He isnt showing so no one will know. He has the flu is all.", Larry says. Todd looks at Larry. "Some of them wont believe it. Nina may have told people.", Todd says.  
    I brush my teeth again. "We all 4 stick together. The plan stays the same. Someone is to be with Sal at all times.", Larry says. Larry comes up from behind.

   He bends down and kisses the back of my neck. "Have you set up a date for your first baby appointment?", he asks. "No. Ill do it tomorrow. Im just super sleepy right now.", i say.   
   He smiles. "Then lets go back to bed.", he says. Us 4 all go back to my room. We talk for a while longer before Ashley and Todd leave for bed.  
   My dad already went to bed. Its now just me and Larry. "Lar...", i say. He looks at me. "What's up, Blue?", he asks. I pause for a moment. "Im scared...", i say. 

    He sits closer to me. "Is it about Travis tomorrow?", he asks. "Travis, The Cult... The baby...", i say. "Sal, itll all be okay. We will be by your side. I... Will be by your side.", he says.   
   I rest my head on his shoulder. "So much is happening so fast, Lar. With the cult, travis, Nina...", i say. He kisses the top of my head.  
   "Lets get some sleep. You need as much rest as possible.", Larry says. We crawl back into bed. I stack pillows up so im sitting up. It hurts to lay flat now.

    Larry lays between my legs, his head pressed to my stomach. He rubs and kisses my stomach. My fingers comb through his hair. I fall asleep pretty quickly. I wake up to the sound of a camera.   
   I barely open my eyes. I see Ashley and Todd. "Ash...", i call for her. I can barely make out a smile on her face. "Yes, baby papa?", she says. I giggle at the name.  
   "What time is it?", i ask. "Time to get up for school.", she says. I rub my eyes. Larry still asleep with his head on my stomach. "Larbear...", i say.

   he stirs a little. "Yes, blue?", he says. "Time to get up for school.", i say. He looks up to me and smiles. "Fine...", he says. He gets up and stretches.   
   "Stay with him until i get back.", Larry says. He has to run back to his apartment for cloths and other things for school. I throw on some black jeans and a sweatshirt. I put on my shoes.  
     We gather our stuff and head down to the lobby of the apartments. We wait for Larry. We wait and wait. Finally i had enough waiting. 

   "Ill be right back. Im gonna go see whats taking so long.", i say. "We will go with you. We all agreed to make sure you are never alone.", Ash says. "Fine. lets go.", i say. We hop in the Elevator.   
   We head down to Larry's apartment. We quietly walk in, not wanting to wake up Lisa. I head to Larrys room. The door is cracked open. I peak in through the crack.   
  What i see makes my stomach turn. Nina has Larry against the wall with a knife to his throat. I signal the others to not make a single sound. 

   "Why cant you guys leave me and my Fiance alone? What do you guys gain from hurting us?", Larry asks. "Ive wanted you for so long. Then you throw me away like some trash.", she says through clenching teeth.  
   "I didnt love you Nina. I was drunk. Ive always loved Sal.", Larry says. Silent and hot tears run down my face. I couldnt take it anymore. I kick the door open.  
   They turn their heads towards me, the knife cuts Larry's neck. He starts to bleed. He hisses in pain. "You fucking bitch!!", Me and Ashley say im unison. 

Larry's POV

   Sal falls asleep in my arms. That's when i start talking to him while hes asleep. "Our lives are gonna change for the better, Blue. As soon as possible, imma take you away from here.   
    Im gonna take you somewhere better. Me, you, and our baby. Start a new life in a better place.", i say and i mean it. I want to take him and our baby away from here.   
   I too soon fall asleep. Im in my tree house. Alcohol bottles everywhere. One in my hand. 'Drink it', a voice says. I bring the bottle to my lips and drink.

   I can feel the burning liquor go down my throat and into my chest. It burns all the way down. A voice calls to me to write something on paper. I write what it says.   
   "Sal... I know this is gonna be hard for you to understand. Im sorry. Please dont blame yourself and please dont hate me. I was lucky to have you in my life.   
   I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend and best friend than you, dude. I know you're gonna do great things. You gotta keep going. Keep fighting the darkness.

   Its coming closer now. I can hear it whispering in my head. Its getting louder. I just need this to end. I cant take it anymore. Im not strong like you are. I love you Sally Face, Always.   
   See you on the other side. ~Larry.", the voice says. A dark figure takes the paper from me. They fold it and write Sal. Thunder and lightning boom outside. They take the note and vanish.  
    I keep drinking. I cant stop myself. Its like im being forced to drink. I look down at myself. Im pale white with dark veins. I lean against the wall. 

   The rain beats down on the roof of my tree house. I become paralyzed. I cant move. I hear someone come into my tree house. I barely open my eyes. Its Sal.   
    He rushes to my side. He shake me. "Larry... Larry!", he screams for me. He cups my face in his hands. Hot tears running down his face. He takes his prosthetic off and throws it on the ground.   
   He presses his lips to mine. He hugs me and cries harder. He holds me close to him and he screams. My eyes snap open. Was that the same dream?

   Sal said he saw my death. Was that how i die? I try to calm my breathing. Its starting to become nightfall. I hold Sal tighter. I soon fall asleep again. I feel someone put their hand on my face.  
   They stroke my cheek with their thumb. I assume its Sal. I reach up and hold their hand. "What time is it, Blue?", i ask. "Its 8pm.", he says. "We slept all day?", i ask. He nods.  
   "It appears so. I didnt realize how long we were asleep until i checked the time. Im still sleepy.", he says. I smile. "Ill sleep here with you tonight.", i say. 

   "Sounds great to me.", he smiles and gets up. I looks around but focuses hard on something in the corner of his room. "L-Larry...", he says, sound full of fear.  
   "Whats wrong, Sal?", i ask. Hes shaking badly. He points to something in the corner. I get up quickly and turn the light on. Nothing. Sal sighs in relief. I walk back to him.   
   I comb my fingers through his soft blue locks. He reaches up and puts his hands on my hips. Theres a knock at my door. "Yes?", Sal calls out. 

   "Hey kiddos. i brought pizza home for dinner.", Henry says. "Okay. We will be right out.", Sal calls back. He looks up at me and i smile. "Lets get you fed.", i say.  
   We get up off the bed and go out into the dining room. Henry already has plates made up for us. "Thank you, Henry.", i say. "No problem.", He says with a smile.   
   Seeing the change in Henry is amazing. Hes so positive and bubbly. He changed for Sal. Hes doing better and that alone made Sal happy. 

   "Hey dad. You still have all my baby stuff right?", Sal asks. Henry nods. "Yes. Its all in the closet in boxes.", he says. "What about my old crib and stuff like that?", Sal asks.  
   "I think we still have your crib but its not put together.", he says. "Would you mind if we used it for the baby?". Henry smiles. "No. Not at all.", Henry says. "Thank you.", Sal says.  
   He smiles again and takes a bite of his pizza. We eat. I eat less than normal. Usually id only eat like 4 or 5 slices of pizza. I ate 2. Sal, however, ate more than the usual.

   "You okay, Son?", Henry asks. "Yeah. Just a little nauseous is all.", sal says. I look at him. He looks sick. "You want me to take you to the bathroom?", i ask.  
   He shakes his head. "No. Its not at that point yet.", he says. I watvh him freeze for a moment. Then he gets up and runs to the bathroom. I follow close behind yo make sure hes okay.  
   I pull his hair back and he throws up. I rub his back. Theres a knock at the front door. "I got it!", Henry yells. I comes Todd and Ashley.

   "Hey guys.", i say. "We found something.", Todd says. Sal looks up at Todd. "About what?", hes asks. "The cult.", Todd responds. Sal looks at me. He finishes throwing up. He brushes his teeth.  
    We all head to Sal's room. Me and Sal sit on his bed. Ash closes the door behind her and Todd. "What did you guys find?", Sal asks. "Several things. Ill start with Travis.   
    His dad is the pastor at the local church. However, under the church is an old tunnel connecting to the apartments. Whats it all connected to? The Cult's temple.", Todd says. 

   "Thats not all. The apartments were built on top of the temple. The church is the only connection besides the apartments.", Ashley says. Sal looks at me once more. "Thats how they got to me.  
   They are here.", Sal says. "We need to find the way into the temple through the apartments. Once we can do that, we could possibly seal it off. Find a way to seal it.", i say.   
    "Ill get on finding it. Ill let you guys know once i find it.", Todd says. I look at Sal. He looks like hes gonna throw up again.

   Sal jumps up and runs out of the room straight into the bathroom. He throws up again. I hate seeinv him like this. We crowd the bathroom door. "What are we gonna do about him with school tomorrow?", Todd asks.   
    "He isnt showing so no one will know. He has the flu is all.", i says. Todd looks at me. "Some of them wont believe it. Nina may have told people.", Todd says.  
    "We all 4 stick together. The plan stays the same. Someone is to be with Sal at all times.", i say. I comes up from behind Sal.

   I bend down and kiss his neck. "Have you set up a date for your first baby appointment?", i ask. He shakes his head. "No. Ill do it tomorrow. Im just super sleepy right now.", he says.   
   I smile. "Then lets go back to bed.", i say. All 4 of us go back to Sal's room. We talk for a while a bit longer. Making a plan before they leave.   
   Henry already went to bed. Its just me and Sal. "Lar...", Sal says. I look at him. "What's up, Blue?", i ask. He pauses for a moment. "Im scared...", he says. 

    I scoot closer to him. "Is it about Travis tomorrow?", i ask. "Travis, The Cult... The baby...", he says. "Sal, itll all be okay. We will be by your side. I... Will be by your side.", i assure him.   
   He lays his head on my shoulder. "So much is happening so fast, Lar. With the cult, travis, Nina...", he says. I bend down and kiss the top of his head.  
   "Lets get some sleep. You need as much rest as possible.", i say. We crawl back into bed. Sal stacks pillows up so hes sitting up. Hes more comfortable that way.

    I lay between his legs, my head press to his stomach. I rub and kiss his stomach. He combs his fingers through my hair. Sal falls asleep pretty quickly. I remain in my position.   
   I fall asleep like this. My arms around his waist, head resting on his stomach. I wake up to the someone calling my nickname.  "Yes, blue?", i say, half asleep.   
    "Time to get up for school.", Sal says. I look up and smile. "Fine...", i say. I get up and stretch. "Stay with him until i get back.", i say. I run back to my apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Nina is up to something. 👀👀


	25. -25-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say Thank you all for all the love. It means literally the world to me. I try my best to upload as much as possible and respond to each and every one of you. Again, thank you so so so so much for all the love. I love you guys. 🏳️🌈🖤

Larry's POV

   I run back to my apartment to get changed. I enter my apartment. Its still dark. Mom must be asleep. I go to my room. I change into something different.   
   I put on some black skinny jeans with rips and a black tank top. I dig a little deeper and find a light leather Jacket. Havent worn this jacket in such a long time. I feel someone watching me.  
   I freeze with fear. I turn around. My back door is open slightly. I go to it. I look around outside but find no one. I close and lock it. 

   I walk backwards away from my back door. I turn around to come face to face with Nina. I jump back. "Nina, what the fuck?", I hiss. She pulls out a knife.   
   She pushes me against a wall. Knife to my throat. I clench my teeth. "Why cant you guys leave me and my Fiance alone? What do you guys gain from hurting us?",i ask.   
   "Ive wanted you for so long. Then you throw me away like some trash.", she says, clenching her teeth. "I didnt love you Nina. I was drunk. Ive always loved Sal.", I confess. 

   There's a sudden bang on my door as it flies open. We turn our heads towards Sal. I hiss in pain as the knife cuts my neck and I start to bleed. "You fucking bitch!!", Sal and Ash say in unison.   
   Nina takes the knife and presses it to my throat again. "Come any closer and I'll slit his throat.", she says. My breathing becomes heavy and my heart pounds.  
   Sal unbuckles his prosthetic. He hands it to Ashley. "You want me... you want me gone. Kill me. Not him.", he says. "SAL!! the baby!! No!!", I scream. Nina grins.

   She let's me go. She grabs Sal. She comes up behind him, knife to his throat. She backs up and goes to my back door. She unlocks it. "Dont follow or I'll kill him and the baby.", she says.   
   Sal looks me in the eyes. He winks at me. He has something planned. Sal throws his head back. He headbutts her with the back of his head. She stumbles back.   
   Her nose starts to bleed. Sal runs to me. She holds her nose. "You little son of a bitch!", she yells. All 4 of us line up. 

   She knows she's outnumbered. Ash sets Sal's mask down and grabs Nina by her hair. She pulls her and makes her kneel before me and Sal. I crouch in front of her. Ash hands me the knife she had. I take it.  
   I cut an X on her cheeks. They are so thin but noticable up close. I take her hand and shove the knife through her hand. Ashley covers her mouth. She screams. We laught at her pain.  
   "Let this be a message to you and anyone else wanting to interfere with me, my fiance, my baby, family, and friends. Next time, i won't be so nice.", I say. 

   "Take her out back.", i say. Ashley and Todd throw her out my back door. We shut and make sure its locked. Sal comes to me. "You're bleeding...", he says. I touch my neck.  
   I hiss in pain as I touch the cut on my neck. "How bad is it?", I ask. "Its not bad but you're bleeding.", Ashley says. Todd runs to the bathroom and gets the Hydrogen peroxide.  
   He also grabs cotton balls. He passes them to Sal. Sal quickly takes the hydrogen peroxide and puts it on the cotton balls. He dabs it across my neck. 

   I hiss as he cleans my neck. "We need to hurry. We are gonna be late.", Todd says. Sal finishes cleaning my neck. "Looks better. Good thing it was just a thin cut.", Sal says.  
   His eyes are puffy and red. I take my thumb and wipe the trail of tears from his face. He leans into my touch. I bend down and kiss him softly.  
   "You two are so gay.", Ash says. "You're the one to talk.", Todd says with a smile. "Same goes for you.", she says. "We are all gay. We get it.", Sal says. 

   I smile down at him. I grab his prosthetic and hand it to him. "Come on. We gotta go.", I say. We grab everything we need and head back upstairs. We all 4 walk to school.   
   I make sure that the cut on my neck isn't very visible. Now I know Nina is obsessed. Travis is the same with Sal. I must be more protective and ready to fight at anytime.  
    We arrive to school just in time. The first bell rings. We all head to our first class. I try not to think about the pain in my neck.

   It's like a cat scratch across my neck. Finally Travis walks in. His eye has fresh bruises. He has a cut on his lip. Bruised knuckles. Something is off about him. He doesn't even look at Sal.    
   I look at Sal. His eyes are locked on Travis. I can see him tense up and freeze. Tears fall down his face. Silent but still there. "Sal...", I call out to him.  
   He breaks his gaze at Travis.  He looks at me and blinks. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?", I ask. He shakes his head. 

   His body language is showing many things. Fear, anxiety, panic, and many more. I look at Travis once more. He glares over at Sal. Sal looks back at him. Their eyes lock on one another.   
   Sal puts a hand on my arm. He begins to squeeze. His grip is so tight it actually hurt me. "Ow. Sal... what's wrong?", I ask. He looks at me. He jumps up and runs out of the room.  
   I run after him. The teacher tries to stop us but we continue to run. He runs into the bathroom and into the first stall. He starts throwing up.

   "Sal...", I call for him. "Lar...", he calls back. I go into his stall and close the door behind me. I rub his back. "What the fuck was that?", I ask. "I dont know, Lar.   
   I'm so sorry.", he says. "You like froze and locked up. You grabbed my arm so tight, it actually hurt me. What did you see?", I ask. "Something is off about Travis.", he says.   
   "He has fresh bruises and cut on his lip.", I say. "It could be the fact I'm scared to death of him... especially what he did last time...", Sal says. 

   He throws up more. I hate seeing him like this. He's so sick and can't hold much food down. He stands up. "Make sure no one comes in, Babe.", Sal says. I stand guard at the door.   
   Sal runs the water. He rinses his mask and his face. He takes a paper towel and dries his mask. "How do you feel?", I ask. He smiles. "Better... but scared.", he says.   
   "Dont be. We will be there by your side. Especially me. I'll be by your side every step of the way.", I lock my pinkie with his. "I promise.", I say. 

   He smiles. He straps his prosthetic back on. We head back to class. Everyone's eyes are on us. "Sorry. Sal has the flu but can't miss any more days.", I say. They teacher says fine and we take our seat.  
   Travis glares at us. I glare back. We sit down. Class flies by. The bell rings and Travis runs out of the class first. He seemed like he's in a rush.  
   Me and Sal look at one another. We head to the locker room. We enter and all eyes on us. Everyone freezes. Sal clings to my arm.

   We go to our lockers. He sits on the bench. I change. He does his nervous and panicking leg bounce. "Do y'all have a fucking staring problem?", I ask. Everyone goes back to what they were doing.   
    Me and Sal get out of there and go to the gym. Me and him sit and talk on the bench until the teacher tells for us all to line up.  
   I kiss Sal on the top of his head. We line up. We do our normal warm ups. I keep an eye out for Sal. He doesn't look so good.

    Travis shows up to Gym late. We pretty much had a free day for whatever. The teachers all gossiped. I go and sit with Sal. I keep my eyes open for Travis.   
   He seemed nervous. His intent was to kill Sal. Its obvious. The damage him and his 2 accomplices did, indicated their intent was to kill him. He sees that he's alive and is now nervous his plan didn't work.  
   I try to keep my composure and not snap just seeing him but for Sal, I remain calm. One day, I'll make sure justice is served...

Sal's POV

   Larry's neck is bleeding. Nina puts the knife to his throat again. "Come any closer and I'll slit his throat.", she says. I have to think fast. They want me gone. I'll give myself to her.  
   I unbuckle my prosthetic and hand it to Ashley. I look her in the eyes. She knows I have a plan. My plan is to get her from Larry. I'm using myself as a lure.  
   If I give her myself, she'll walk come to me instead. Larry is the strongest so if I can get her away from the strongest, we can take her out.

   "You want me... you want me gone. Kill me. Not him.", i say. "SAL!! the baby!! No!!", Larry screams. Nina grins at me. She let's Larry go and grabs ne instead. She gets behind me.  
   She puts the knife to my neck and begins walking backwards with me. She goes to Larry's back door and unlocks it. "Dont follow or I'll kill him and the baby.", she says.   
   I look at Larry and wink at him. A small smirk spreads across my lips. I throw my head back fast and hard. I headbutted her with the back of my head.

   She stumbles back. I run to Larry. She holds her nose as it bleeds. "You little son of a bitch!", she yells. She sees all 4 of us. Shes outnumbered. Ashley sets my prosthetic down and then grabs Nina by her hair and the knife she had.  
   She drags her so she's kneeling in front of me and Larry. Larry crouches down. Ashley hands him the knife. Larry cuts an X on her cheeks. Then he grabs her hand.  
   He takes the knife and punctures her hand with. The blade goes all the way through her hand. She screams but we laugh and enjoy seeing her suffer.

   "Let this be a message to you and anyone else wanting to interfere with me, my fiance, my baby, family, and friends. Next time, i won't be so nice.", Larry says sternly. "Take her out back.", Larry says.  
   Ashley and Todd take Nina and throw her out Larry's back door. They shut the door and make sure its locked. "You're bleeding...", i say. Larry touches his neck.  
   As he does so, he hisses in pain. "How bad is it?", he asks. "Its not bad but you're bleeding.", Ashley says. Todd runs to Larry's bathroom. 

   He grabs cotton balls and Hydrogen peroxide. He hands it all to me. I quickly saturate a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide. I gently dab his neck with the cotton ball. He hisses in pain with each touch.  
   "We need to hurry. We are gonna be late.", Todd says. I quickly finish cleaning Larry's neck. "Looks better. Good thing it was just a thin cut.", i say but it wasn't there.  
   Larry takes a thumb and wipes the almost now dry trail of tears from my face. I lean into his gentle touch. He bends down and kisses me softly.

   "You two are so gay.", Ash says. "You're the one to talk.", Todd says with a smile. "Same goes for you.", she says. "We are all gay. We get it.", i say finally. We all smile at one another.  
    Larry smiles at me. He hands me my prosthetic. "Come on. We gotta go.", Larry says. We grab everything we need and head back upstairs. We all 4 walk to school.   
   Its very clear Nina is obsessed. Travis is the same with me. We arrive to school just in time for the first bell to ring. We all head to class. 

    We take our seats. Travis is the last to walk through the door. Fresh black eye and cut on his lip. His knuckles are bruised. He doesn't look at me but my eyes lock on on him.   
   My body locks up. I feel tears running down my face but I remain silent. My stomach starts to turn. I become nauseous again. "Sal...", I hear Larry call out to me.  
   i break the gaze at Travis. i look at Larry and blink a few times. Hes puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?", he asks. I shake his head. 

    Larry looks at Travis. He glares over at me. I look back at him. Our eyes lock. Him looking at me is making my stomach turn. I'm gonna throw up. I can feel it.  
   i put a hand on Larry's arm. I start to squeeze. I dont realize how hard im squeezing. "Ow. Sal... what's wrong?", Larry asks. I look at him. Its coming. I jump up and run out of the room.  
   I ignore the teacher as she tries to stop me. I continue to run. I run into the bathroom and into the first stall. I start throwing up.

    "Sal...", Larry calls for me. "Lar...", i call back. I hear Larry come into the stall and close the door. He rubs my back. "What the fuck was that?", he asks. "I dont know, Lar.   
   I'm so sorry.", i say. "You like froze and locked up. You grabbed my arm so tight, it actually hurt me. What did you see?", he asks. I saw something in his eyes. Something evil and dark.   
   "Something is off about Travis.", i say. "He has fresh bruises and cut on his lip.", Larry says. "It could be the fact I'm scared to death of him... especially what he did last time...", i say.

   Its true. I'm afraid of Travis. Now more so than ever. The look in his eyes... it's something dark and evil and I feel something coming.  
   Something darker, more evil is coming and it involves Travis and Nina. I throw up more. I stand up. "Make sure no one comes in, Babe.", i say. Larry stands guard at the door.   
   i run the water. I rinses my mask and face. I take a paper towel and dry my face and mask. "How do you feel?", Larry asks. I smile. "Better... but scared.", i say. 

   "Dont be. We will be there by your side. Especially me. I'll be by your side every step of the way.", Larry says, locking his pinkie with mine. "I promise.", he says.   
   I smile and strap my prosthetic back on. We head back to class. Everyone's eyes are on us. "Sorry. Sal has the flu but can't miss any more days.", Larry says. The teacher says fine and we take our seat.  
   Travis glares at us. Larry glares back. We sit down. Class flies by. The bell rings and Travis darts out of class. He seemed like he's in a rush.

   Me and Larry look at one another. We head to the locker room. We enter and all eyes on us. Everyone freezes. I cling to Larry. We go to our lockers. I sit on the bench. Larry changes.   
   My legs start to bounce with nervousness and panic. The stares make me panic more than I already am. "Do y'all have a fucking staring problem?", Larry asks.  
    His voice scares me from the anger and annoyance in it. Everyone goes back to what they were doing. we get out of there and go to the gym. 

   We sit and talk on the bench until the teacher tells for them to line up. Larry kisses me on the top of my head. They line up and do thier normal warm ups.   
   I remain on the bench. Travis shows up to Gym late. Today is pretty much a free day to do whatever. The teachers all gossiped. Larry comes and sits with me.  
   looking at Travis and observing his behavior, he seems nervous.  His intent was to kill me. Its very clear by his actions. He sees that im alive and is now nervous his plan didn't work.

   I know Larry knows it too. The damage he and the others did to me was to torture me before killing me. The rope being around my neck and him stepping on my skull.  
   These weren't just for some sick twisted games. They wanted me dead and at the moment... I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm very much alive. His plan didn't go as he wanted.  
   I watch Larry. His eyes lock on Travis. Travis glares back. "Larry...", I say.  He turns back to me. "What?", he says. "We need to keep calm. No fighting him.", I say.

   "Sal... you can't be serious?", he asks. "I'm very serious. No fighting.", I say. "After what he did to you? Fuck that.", he says. "Lar...", I say. "Sal, i love you babe but he needs to pay.", he says.   
   Class soon comes to an end. Me and Larry go to the locker room. Larry changes. He cracks his knuckles. "Larry... you dont need to do this...", I say.   
   "I'm doing it for you. You won't get justice for what he did to you. I'll be the one who gets justice for you.", he says. I sigh in defeat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry protect and Larry attack. 🤣 Larry is about to whoop some ass!! That's all I'm gonna say. 👀👀👀


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell this is the longest chapter I've written. Holy shit. Currently working on chapter 31. Trust me, its slowly but surely getting better for them.

3rd person POV

   Larry and Sal stay in the locker room for a few minutes. Everyone leaves except them... and Travis. Once they know its just them, Larry goes and finds Travis. He spots Travis.  
   Travis sees Larry and Sal coming his way. He prepares himself. Larry grabs him by his shirt and pins him to the wall. "Tell me Phelps, why I shouldn't kill you?", Larry asks.  
   Travis knows what Larry means. Travis looks at Sal. He looks down. He sees Sal has a little bump. "You're pregnant...", Travis says. Sal's heart and stomach drops to the floor.

   He thinks quickly. "I-I'm not pregnant.", Sal says. Travis grins at him. "You can't fool me, Fisher. Nina already told me. I didn't believe her at first but now that I can see...", he pauses.  
   He looks at Larry. "So, is it mine, Larry's, or the other 2?", he taunts Sal. Sal backs away. Flash backs from that day run in his mind. He shakes his head.  
   Sal starts having a mental breakdown. Sal backs up into a wall. Larry and Travis watch him. Sal puts his hands on his head. He yanks at his hair violently.

   "No... no... No!", Sal repeats to himself. He bangs the back of his head on the wall behind him. "Sal...", Larry calls for him. He bangs his fist on the wall. Travis takes the opportunity while Larry is distracted.  
   He pushes Larry back. Larry turns his focus back to Travis. He grabs him again by his shirt and slams him into the wall. Larry puts a hand on Travis's neck.   
   He starts to squeeze, choking Travis. Travis manages to swing at Larry, hitting Larry in the face. Larry has a red mark on his cheek. It quickly swells and bruises. 

   Larry still has a grip on his shirt. He brings his fist back and punches Travis, giving him another black eye. Travis falls over and pulls Larry down with him. A full fist fight breaks out between Larry and Travis.  
   It doesn't help Sal's mental breakdown. It makes it worse. Sal brings his knees to his chest. He rocks himself. He starts crying for Larry. Finally, Ashley and Todd come running in.  
   Ashley goes to Sal and Todd goes to Larry. Todd grabs Larry off of Travis. Larry's nose is bleeding and he has a split lip. A bruise on his cheek.

   Travis is more bloody and bruised. Larry keeps trying to get at Travis. "Larry! Snap out of it!", Ashley yells. Todd pushes Larry against the wall. "Larry, look at him.", Todd says softly. He points at Sal.   
   "Go take care of him. I'll finish him.", Todd says. Todd isn't the one to fight anyone but for what Travis did to Sal, hes finishing what Larry was doing.   
   Todd rolls up his sleeves. "Usually I'm not the type to fight people but for what you did to Sal, I'm making an exception.", Todd says. He takes his glasses off.

   He sets it on top of some lockers. Grabs Travis by his shirt and decks him in the jaw, knocking out a tooth. Travis spits up blood. One eye is swollen shut. Swollen lip and jaw.   
   Hes had enough. "Let this be a lesson for ya, dont talk, look, or come near any one of us or this will happen again.", Todd says. Meanwhile, Larry rushes to Sal. He kneels in front of him.  
   He puts a bloody and bruised hand on Sal's knee. "Baby Blue...", he coos. Sal looks up. He takes off his mask. He lunges forward at Larry. 

   He wraps his arms around Larry's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Sal wraps his body around Larry's. Larry falls backwards from how hard and fast Sal lunged at him. Larry rubs Sal's back.   
   Ashley goes to Todd. She cleans his knuckles off. He grabs his glasses and unrolled his sleeves. "We need to go.", Ashley says. "I'm trying to get up but I have a Sal on me.", Larry smiles.   
   But Larry manages to get up with Sal clinging to him like a koala. Sal let's go but Larry makes sure he doesn't just drop to the floor.

    Sal is on his feet again. He grabs some paper towels and gets them wet. He takes the paper towel and cleans the blood off of Larry's face. Larry brings his hands up to Sal's face.   
   He takes his thumbs and wipes the tears from Sal's eyes. Larry kisses Sal's forehead. "I told you I'd get justice for you. Look at him.", Larry says. Sal shakes his head.   
   "I don't want to look at him, Lar.", Sal says softly. "Okay. You dont have to.", Larry says. They continue to clean the blood off of Larry's face and knuckles. Larry hisses in pain.

   His knuckles are bruised and split open from hitting Travis. Travis got him a few times, busting his lip, bruising his cheek, and giving him a bloody nose. Both Of the boy's shirts are torn.  
   Sal takes a piece off of Larry's tank top and rips it off. He wraps Larry's knuckles with it to keep it covered for now. Larry puts his Jacket on and zips it up.  
   Larry makes sure he looks okay. Once everyone is okay, they head to the lunch room. No one suspects anything. No one except Nina. Nina has her hand wrapped.

   She watches as they head to the Lunch room. She goes to the locker room. She sees Travis. She rushes to his side. "Those bastards...", she says under her breath. "Travis... Travis!", she says. He opens an eye.  
    She grabs a paper towel. She gets it wet. She cleans the blood off of his face. "Come on. We need to get ice on your face. Get the swelling down.", she says.  
   She helps him up. They leave out the other exit, leading outside. They disappeare back to her place. She lays him down and puts ice on his face. 

   He whinces in pain. "I have a plan...", she says. He looks at her, waiting for her to explain her plan. She begins telling him what she has in mind. "It may just work. Itll separate them.", Travis says.  
   "They are attached at the hip. You want Sal. I want Larry but we both know neither one of us will get what we want.", She says. Travis agrees.   
   "You said Sal is pregnant, Right?", Travis asks. She nods. "How did you know?", he asks. "You can see. He was so skinny, almost like a skeleton before the attack.", she says.

   "When I saw him and Larry on their date, he had gained a bit of weight. Plus, his chest grew.", she says. "But that could be anything.", Travis says. "I have his medical records.", she says.  
    Travis looks at her with shock and she hands him the folder. "How did you get these?", he asks. "My dad was the one who treated  him, Dr. Elliot.", she says with a sinister grin.  
    Travis looks through the file. He sees the most recent paperwork. Pregnancy test: Positive. Estimate time: 6 weeks. "He is pregnant... what if its mine? Or Larry's? Or the other 2?", Travis says.

   "My dad said they can get a DNA test after the baby is born. We will know by then.", she says. "For now, we lay low but keep an eye on him.", she says.   
   "That means no fighting Johnson.", she says. "He started it. I was minding my own business.", Travis says. "Well, until we can execute our plan, lay low.", she says, concluding there plans.  
   Back at school, the other 4 talk among themselves. Sal tries to keep himself calm after what had happened in the locker room. Something about all of it caused a breakdown.

    Travis, him mentioning the baby and all of it made him break down. Now he knows. Nina had told him and now he knows. He fears that now Travis knows, hes in even more danger.   
   Larry puts a hand on Sal's shoulder, making Sal jump. "Hey, you doing okay?", Larry asks. Sal says nothing but lays his head on Larry's shoulder. "Stay with me tonight... please...", Sal says softly. Larry smiles.  
    "Of course, Blue. I'll stay with you tonight.", Larry says. The rest of the day goes by smoothly. No sign of Travis or Nina. It scared Sal though. Its suspicious.

   He tries not to think about it. He focuses on other things like Homecoming. "What's the theme for Homecoming this year again?", Sal asks suddenly. The other 3 stop and look at him.  
   "Halloween. Since Halloween is only like a week after homecoming.", Ashley says. "So, we are gonna dress up?", Sal asks. "Of course, Blue. Hey, why dont we do a group thing?", Larry says.   
   Ashley is down and Todd agrees. They look at Sal. "What would we dress up as?", Sal asks. "Something fun. Something... different.", Larry says. "Fine...", Sal says. They all cheer.

   Sal chuckles under his prosthetic. They continue their day like nothing happened. In art, Sal started to draw. He draws what he saw in a nightmare. He saw Larry's death. He draws it and it looked very accurate.  
    Larry saw what Sal is drawing and his heart and stomach drops to the floor. "Sal... when did you see that?", Larry asks. "Remember when I told you I saw your death?", Sal asks.  
   Larry nods. He shows Larry completely what he drew. "I saw that. When we took a nap last night together, that's what I saw.", Larry says. Larry and Sal worry.

   They worry this is what's gonna happen. Sal closes his notebook. He lays his head down. "Babe, why not draw one of our better dreams? Like us married?", Larry says. Ashley looks at him. "Married?", she asks.  
    "We shared dreams before we got together. Some were of us at our wedding and in the meadows. In one dream, you were my Maid of Honor. We told you and Todd.  
   Dont you remember?", Sal asks. "I remember you mentioning it a while back.", she says. Sal begins drawing again. He surprises himself with how realistic the drawing is to the dream.

    Class ends. All 4 meet up and begin walking home. Sal gets a sudden wave of tiredness and wanting to throw up. Sal doesn't get enough time before he starts throwing up in the ditch.   
   The other 3 jump from being startled. The sound of Sal throwing up startled them. Larry quickly pulls Sal's hair back to avoid getting vomit in it. "We gotta hurry back to the apartments.  
    Who's apartment are we going to?", Todd asks. "We are going to Sal's.", Larry says. "I'll be staying with him tonight. After tonight, we will take turns spending the night with him.

   I know Henry wont let me stay 24/7 so we will take turns staying with him.", Larry says. The others agree. "I'll stay with him tomorrow night.", Todd says.   
   "And I'll stay with him the night after that.", Ash says. Sal stops throwing up. "We are gonna get ahold of the doctors to start getting him on track with his Pregnancy. Go to the baby Doctor.", Larry says.  
   "An OBGYM?", Ashley asks. "Yeah. That person.", Larry says. Ashley face palms herself and chuckles. "Baby Doctor...", she repeats. "Hey, I didn't know what they called them.", Larry says.

    They all chuckle. They hurry to the apartments before Sal gets sick again. Once they reach Sal's apartment, they walk in. Henry isn't home. They go to Sal's room. Sal lays down. Larry sits next to him.  
   Sal falls asleep. The others talk amongst themselves. "What do you think Travis and Nina will do next?", Ashley asks. "I'm not sure but its gonna keep getting worse.", Todd says.   
   They all look at the sleeping Sally Face. "I'll do what I have to keep him safe. Even if that means I die.", Larry says. He holds Sal's hand as he sleeps.

*few weeks later*

    Sal has gone in and seen a OBGYN finally. Hes now at 8 weeks. He has the ultrasound pictures. He had several made for him, Henry, Ashley, Lisa, and Larry. Ashley begged him for a picture.  
    The baby is the size of a raspberry. Sal has gotten his food cravings. Sal is also starting to show. Sal had gotten out of the shower. He looks in a mirror.   
    He has a full body mirror in his room. He looks at his little baby bump from the front, sides, and tried to see from the back. He becomes panicky. 

    He gets ready for homecoming. He dressed up as Wednesday Addams. They are going to homecoming as the Addams family. Sal is dressing up as Wednesday. Todd is going as Gomes, Larry is cousin IT.  
   Ashley is Morticia Addams. Sal finishes up by putting on low heeled shoes. Sal hasnt dressed this feminine in years but its a oddly good feeling too. Ashley gets ready at Sal's Apartment.  
   She knocks on his bedroom door. He let's her in. She smiles at him. "You ready?", she asks. "Almost. Can you braid my hair like Wednesday's?", Sal asks. She smiles.

   She goes and braids Sal's hair. She parts his long blue hair and does two braids. Sal takes one final look in the mirror. "How do I look, Ash?", Sal asks. "You look great. I'm jealous.", she smiles.   
   He grabs his prosthetic and puts it on. "Now let's go.", Sal says. Todd and Larry get ready in Todd's apartment. Ashley and Sal go down to Todd's apartment.   
    Ashley knocks. Todd opens the door. "Well hello. Come on in. We are almost ready.", Todd says. Larry is in the bathroom. "Larry! Come out here!", Todd says.

   "Give me a sec.", Larry calls back. Larry comes out of the bathroom. His hair is straightened. He has a black button up shirt. His sleeves rolled up. He has black Jean's on and boots.   
   He steps out of the bathroom and sees Sal. His eyes grow wide. Hes never seen Sal in a dress or overall look feminine. Sal looks down, nervous at the way Larry is looking at him.  
    Larry walks up to Sal. Larry puts his hands on Sal's waist. Sal unbuckles his prosthetic. Larry bends down and kisses Sal softly. "You guys ready yet?", Todd asks.

    Larry and Sal smile. "Yeah. Let's go.", Larry says. Sal puts his prosthetic back on. They grab jackets and coats and head on their way to the school. Larry holds Sal's hand as they walk.  
    They arrive to school. They enter and go to the gym. The gym is almost packed. Everyone is dancing and having a blast. However, the 4 dont know is Nina and Travis have a plan.  
   They knew Sal and Larry would be there. They decided to pull a stunt from a movie. Nina watched endless horror movies to get ideas. Then she picked her favorite.

   Her and Travis blended in with the others. When it would come time to announce Homecoming king and queen, that's when they will disappear. The 4 decided to just join everybody and have fun.  
   Todd disappeared to Neil. Ashley disappears into the crowd. Once again, it's just Sal and Larry. They look at one another. Larry pulls Sal close to him and they start to slow dance.   
   In their eyes, it's just them. No one else. Larry bends down and kisses Sal. Everyone stops and looks, like it's the first time they are seeing them kiss. They do it all the time.

    Time seemed to slow down for them but also went by so fast. It was time to crown Homecoming King and Queen. Sal and Larry stood in the back of the large group of students.  
   Sal leans his head on Larry's shoulder. "The candidates for Homecoming king are...", a student says. "Todd Morrison, Sal Fisher, and Larry Johnson!", the Student says. Sal froze. Larry smiled down at him.  
   They make their way to the stage. "The Candidates for Homecoming Queen are... Maple, Ashley Campbell, and Nina Elliot.", the student says. The girls come up. Nina leaves Travis temporarily.

    They are all lined up. "And the Homecoming King and Queen are...", the student pauses. Nina grins. Her and Travis made sure at least Sal won. The student unfolds a paper.   
   "Sal Fisher and Ashley Campbell!!!", the student says. Everyone seemed to be excited... all but Sal and Ashley. They know something is up. They can feel it. Sal looks at Ashley. They both step forward.   
   They are Crowned and handed there stash. They hand Ashley flowers and Sal a gold Scepter. The spotlight is on them. Larry and everyone on stage is smiling. Nina is grinning ear to ear. She taps her foot.

   That gives Travis the Signal. He pulls the rope. Attached to the rope is a bucket. A bucket full of animal blood. It comes falling down. The red liquid covers Sal and Ashley.   
   Everyone freezes. Larry and Todd are quick on their feet. Larry grabs Sal. Sal looks up at Larry. He lifts his prosthetic. Larry kisses Sal, getting blood on himself. Hes trying to keep Sal from panicking by kissing him.  
    Ashley is pissed and begins to scream at everyone. Nina begins to laugh. Ashley looks at Nina. She goes up to Nina and straight up back hands her.

    She leaves a burning red mark on Nina's face. Nina stumbled back from the blow. She holds her face where Ashley slapped her. Ashley is ready to fight. Todd grabs her by her waist and pulls her back.  
   Ashley starts screaming at Nina Larry covers Sal with a jacket. Sal is dripping in blood. Larry has blood all over him from holding Sal. "What the fuck is your problem!", Ashley yells.   
   Larry gets pissed too. Nina remains silent. "Nina...", Larry says. Nina's expression changes. Its softer. Her pupils dilate. Larry kisses Sal more. Her heart shatters to pieces seeing him kiss Sal

    A tear runs down her face. Then Larry did something big. He pulled Sal on stage. "Lar, what are you doing?", Sal asks. "You'll see.", he says. Larry was gonna save this for the right time.  
   But no time has been better than right now. Everyone's eyes are on them. Larry grabs the mic. Sal looks at Ashley. She looks at him confused but soon catches onto what hes doing.  
    Larry holds Sal's hands. Sal is nervous but he doesn't know why. Larry smiles down at him. "Sal, we've been friends for such a long time...", Larry starts.

   "Lar...", Sal says. "I have loved you for almost 3 years and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend...", Larry pauses. Sal gets hit with a wave of nauseousness. He feels like he was gonna throw up.   
   "Larry... throwing up!!", Sal says. Sal rushes to the bathroom. Ashley and Todd follow. Larry drops the Mic and runs after them. Everyone begins to talk amongst themselves. Travis comes out from under the stage.  
   He goes to Nina. "What did I miss?", he asks. "Larry was gonna purpose to Sally Face but Sally got sick.", Nina says. They look at one another.

   Sal is in the big stall at the end, throwing his guts up. Ashley comes in and pulls his braids back. Todd and Larry go in. They shut and lock the door behind them.  
   "Larry, what were you trying to do...?", Sal asks. "A surprise but I'll wait for that.", he smiles. Sal continues to puke. "Let's go home...", Sal says. Hes tired, sick, and drenched in blood.  
    Larry picks him up bridal style. Everyone looks at them. They walk out of the gym. The turn down one hall only to run into Travis. They turn the other way.

   Nina is on the other side. They are trapped between Travis and Nina. "What do you guys want? Why can't you guys just give it a rest?", Ashley hisses. "Not until we get what's ours.", Travis says.  
   "You mean until Nina gets Larry and you get Sal? That'll never happen.", Todd says. Travis looks at Larry. Larry shoots daggers through Travis with his eyes. "Remember what I told you, Johnson?  
   The day you said no one could take Sal from you? Not me, Not anybody?", Travis asks. Larry nods. "Yeah. You said 'dont be too sure about that, Johnson'", Larry says.

   "Thats still in place.", Nina Says. They out number Travis and Nina but they are unpredictable. They could have weapons. "It was you guys... you guys pulled the old 'Carrie' stunt with the blood.", Sal says.   
    Travis and Nina chuckle. "Of course it was us. I wanted you feel what it's like to be humiliate.", Nina says. Sal unbuckles his prosthetic. He removes it from his face.   
   "I've been humiliated all my life. You dont know shit about being humiliated!", Sal says angrily. Nina and Travis are taken back by Sal's tone of voice. They've never heard him so angry. 

    The other 3 have. "Larry, put me down... please.", Sal says. Larry sets him down. "Dont try and fight.", Ashley says. "And why is that, Ashley?", Nina says. They all freeze. Sal is getting sick.  
   "Larry... bathroom.", Sal says. Larry picks Sal up and takes him to the bathroom. He pushes past Nina. Nina look at Travis. "Follow them.", Travis says. "I dont think so.", Ashley says.   
   "Stay out of this, Dyke!", Nina yells. "I'll stay out of it once you guys back off of Sal and Larry.", Ashley says. Todd and Ashley get ready to fight. 

    Ashley pulls her hair into a bun. Todd takes off his glasses. They prepare themselves to fight. "We will fight until you leave them alone.", Ashley says. "Never!", Nina says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd is a fighter too. Same with Ashley. Ash is a little scrapper. Also, Carrie is one of my favorite movies so why not add that in here? As always, hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to get these pushed out for yall. 🏳️🌈🖤💕


	27. -27-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just doing time jumps instead of spending sooooo much time doing it day by day or month by month. Jumping to holidays is alot easier for me to remember. But theres some fluff stuff.

    Todd and Ashley take off their costumes. They had regular cloths under their costumes. Ashley is already to fight. "I've slapped the shit out of you once. Dont make me do it again.", Ashley warns.  
    Todd turns to Travis. "Me and Larry kicked your ass last time. You really ready for more black eyes and bruises?", Todd asks. Neil comes out into the hallway. "What's going on here?", He asks.  
    "They are trying to hurt Larry and Sal. They were the ones who did the whole dumping blood on Sal and Ashley.", Todd says. Neil looks at Nina and Travis.

    "You two, come with me, now.", Neil says. He takes Travis and Nina back into then Gym. Todd and Ashley run into the bathroom. "Larry... Sal...", Todd and Ashley call out for them.  
   "Big stall.", Larry calls out. Ashley and Todd go to the big stall. They slowly open the door. Larry is cradling Sal. Hes rocking Sal back and forth. "What happened with Travis and Nina?", Larry asks.   
   "Neil is taking care of them.", Todd says. "Good. We gotta get little sticky boy here home.", Larry says. Sal gently slaps Larry's chest. "I'm not little...", Sal smiles. 

   Larry gets up with Sal still in his arms. The 4 all began walking home. Ashley and Sal have their stash, crown, flowers, and scepter. Larry carries Sal all the way home. However, Neil takes Travis and Nina to the Gym.  
   He takes them to the principals. After a long talk, they are Expelled from school. Both begin to freak out. More so Travis. He knows his dad is for sure gonna kill him.  
   Nina is gonna be grounded forever. They are kicked out of Homecoming. As they are outside, they start a new plan. "What are we gonna tell our parents!?", Travis yells.

   "I dont know. I didn't think this would get us expelled. Suspended maybe but not Expelled. We are gonna have to tell our-" "my dad will kill me... literally. I can't tell him.", Travis says.   
   Then an idea pops into Nina's head. "Tell him you got expelled for fighting. A group of gays were bashing you for your religion. You fought for your religion and the church.", Nina says.  
   "That may work. I'll see if that'll work. Maybe only a bruise this time.", Travis says. "Now we must have eyes on them from inside.", Nina says. They walk back home.

    Its Larry's night to stay with Sal. The other two went to their apartments. Ashley washes the fake blood off as well as Larry and Sal. Sal lays in just a Tshirt and boxers.   
   Larry is just in boxers. He keeps Sal warm through the night. When they go back to school the following monday, eyes are all on the 4. Everyone is whispering. There's no sign of Travis and Nina.  
    Then they get word from Neil that they have been Expelled. It was a relief for the 4 but now they are even more dangerous. School can't stop them.

   Sal feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. He can breath again. The stares must be because they were covered in blood and the fact Larry was about to purpose to Sal but Sal got sick.  
   The day went by smoothly. A week or so passes and it's now Halloween. Sal and Larry dressed up as Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas. Sal temporarily colored his hair Red for Sally.  
   Ashley dressed up as rocker zombie and Todd dressed up as a regular zombie. Sal is now at 9-10 weeks along. His symptoms have gotten worse.

   His chest is growing more. He has bad mood swings. Hes throwing up more. The baby is about the size of a prune. Sal's mood swings are so bad. He'll be clinging onto Larry like his life depends on it one moment.  
  By the next, hes telling everyone to leave him the hell alone. Larry tries his best to be there for Sal. Sal pushes Larry away when hes in a bad mood.  
    The quad go out Trick r Treating. Sal went only because candy and because Ashley begged him to go with. They collected loads of candy. Sal started eating his.

   Sal's craving is candy. It doesn't matter what kind. He just needed candy. Larry looks at Sal with so much love as he has chocolate all over his face. Sal looks up at Larry.  
   "What's up, Larbear?", Sal asks, taking a bite of a candy bar. Larry cups Sal's face in his palms. He licks the chocolate from his face. Sal freezes as Larry does so. Ashley and Todd stare.  
   Sal's face heats up. Larry grins at Sal. "All you had to do was say I had chocolate on my face...", Sal says, blushing. "Wheres the fun in that?", Larry says. 

   Sal raises an eyebrow. "You really wanna go there, Lar?", Sal grins back at Larry. "Maybe I do.", Larry says. "Welp. Time for us to go then.", Todd says. Ashley agrees. They grab their stuff and leave.  
    "You really sure about that, Larry? I dont think you wanna do that. Especially with me being as hormonal as I am.", Sal says and hes right. His sex drive is sky high.  
   He wants sex all the time. Larry gladly gives it to him. Larry loved being able to touch and feel Sal in any way and at any chance he could.

   Sals become rougher and wanting Larry to be rougher but Larry doesn't because he doesnt wanna hurt Sal. Larry chuckles. "That hasnt stopped us from do anything.", Larry says. Sal gets up. Both are still in costume.  
   Sal walks to Larry. Larry leans back and allows Sal to sit on his lap. They are face to face. Sal rests his arms on Larry's shoulder. Larry puts his hands on Sal's waist.  
   Sal takes off his prosthetic. He tosses it aside. He presses his lips against Larry's. Sal pulls Larry's hair, making him growl in pleasure. Sal grins.

   "You like it when I do that, Dont you?", Sal asks, grinning ear to ear. Larry blushes. "I love everything you do, Baby Blue.", Larry says. Sal puts his hands on Larry's chest. He pushes him backwards.   
    Larry lays on his back. Sal kisses Larry's neck. Larry bites his lip and moans with each kiss Sal leaves. Sal leaves hickeys all over Larry's neck. Larry reaches down and squeezes Sal's rear.   
   Sal is taken back by the action. Larry's never done that before. Sal light grinds against Larry's hard on. Larry moans louder. Larry wants more but Sal isn't giving in just yet.

   Sal's hand travels down Larry's chest and stomach. He unbuckles Larry's belt. Sal pushes Larry's shirt up, Revealing his torso. Sal continues leaving hickeys down Larry's chest and stomach. Sal kisses down his body.   
   Sal unbuttons Larry's pants. Larry is breathing heavily. Sal has never done this but wanted to try it. Sal kisses Larry's hips. He moves his kissing to the front of Larry's jeans. Larry's heart beats fast.  
   Sal tugs on Larry's jeans and boxers. Larry covers his face. Sal pulls Larry's pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his hard on. Sal gently takes a hold of it.

   Larry gasps as Sal does so. Sal slowly moves his hands up and down on Larry's dick. Larry bites his lip and pulls at his shirt. Sal bends down and gently licks the tip.  
   That action alone almost sends Larry over the edge. Larry pulls Sal's hair out of his normal pigtails. Sal takes all of Larry down his throat. Larry tangles his fingers in Sals hair.  
   Sal bobs his head. He looks up at Larry to see his face. Larry's face is full of lust and pleasure. "S-Sal... dont stop...", Larry begs. Sal grins.

    Sal stops sucking. He looks up at Larry. "Not so fast...", Sal says. Larry grins down at Sal. Sal crawls up and straddles Larry's waist. Sal lowers himself into Larry. Larry and Sal gasps as Sal does so.   
   "Did you even wear underwear?", Larry asks. Sal shakes his head. "Oh my god, Sal.", Larry says, grinning once more. Sal moves his hips. Larry squeezes Sal's rear again. Sal bites his lip.  
   Sal moves faster. Larry holds onto Sal's hips. Larry thrusts on top of Sal moving up and down, making the contact harder, faster. Sal arches his back.

   He wants this to last forever. His body starts to shake. "D-Dont stop...", Larry says. Sal bends down, coming face to face with Larry. Sal tangles his fingers in Larry's hair and then pulls it.  
    That simple action sends Larry over the edge. Larry digs his nails into Sals back as he cums. The feeling of Larry scratching Sal's back sends Sal over the edge as he climaxes. Both breath heavily.  
    Both are hot and sweaty. Larry lights up a cigarette. Both dont move from their position. Larry still inside of Sal. "You havent smoked in a long time.", Sal says.

   "I know, Blue. This is the last pack I got. Havent touched it in forever. Might as well smoke them before they are bad and the baby gets here.", Larry says. He finished his cigarette.   
   "Let's get into the shower.", Sal says. He gets up off of Larry. He goes to his dresser and pulls out clean cloths. Larry pulls his pants and boxers up and buttons them up again.  
    They both head into the shower. They get cleaned up. After their shower, they go back to Sal's room. They spend the rest of the night watching horror movies.

   A few months go by and it's now Christmas break. It's a week before Christmas. Sal is now about 14 weeks or 3 and a half months along. Sal doesnt throw up any more.   
   He has more energy. His appetite increases. His chest grows more but they aren't as tender as before. Sal has 3 ultrasound pictures. Larry has gone with him for each appointment. They keep all pictures in a book.  
    The baby is about the size of a Lemon or a peach. Sal is really starting to show. He has to wear loose shirts to avoid anyone noticing. 

   He can still kinda get his pants on but it's a struggle buttoning and putting them on. Larry helps him get pants and shoes on when he can't do it himself. Christmas break has started.  
   Sal lays in bed most of the time, watching horror movies while one of the other 3 lay with him. Sal doesnt mind sharing a bed with Ashley, Todd, or Larry. They are all best friends.   
    This time, it was Larry staying with him. Sal had his stack of pillows behind him. Larry lays between his legs with his head resting on Sal's belly.

    Sal combs his fingers through Larry's hair. Larry always kisses Sal's belly. As they lay there, Sal feels something move inside his stomach. "Lar, did you feel that?", Sal asks. Larry looks up at Sal. "What?", he says.  
   "I felt them move.", Sal says. "Really?", Larry says. Sal nods. Larry smiles and kisses Sal's belly again. "I love you, Larry.", Sal says. Larry looks up at Sal. He scoots up.  
    He kisses Sal softly. "I love you too, Sal.", Larry says. His voice so soft as he spoke those words. It made Sal blush. Larry kisses the tip of Sal's nose.

   They spend as much time together they could. With Christmas fast approaching, all Sal and Larry ask for Christmas is baby stuff. That's all they ask for. Christmas eve comes. Sal, Larry, Ashley, and Todd have a sleep over.  
   They have a sleep over at Larry's apartment. They are all in their onsies. Sal is in a Pikachu onsie, Todd is in a white bunny onesie, Ashley in a minnie mouse.  
    Larry in a Jack Skellington onesie. They all watch movies and eat junk food. They soon fall asleep on the floor. All 4 of them. Sal wakes up late. 

    It's in the middle of the night. The TV still on. Movies still running. He looks up at a sleeping Larry. Sal gets up. He heads to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror.   
   He sees The Red Eye demons. His gaze meets Sal's through the mirror. Sal's heart rate increases rapidly. The demon stretches out a black arm. Sal turns around but sees nothing. He turns back to the mirror.  
   It's gone. Sal splashes water on his face. 'Its all in you're head, Sal. You're fine.', Sal says to himself. He hears a knock on the door. He opens it.

   Its Lisa. "Hey Lisa.", Sal says. She smiles. "You feeling okay, Sal?", she asks. "Yeah. Oh. Do you still have chamomile tea?", Sal asks. She smiles. "Of course. I'll make some for ya.", she smiles.   
   "Thank you so much, Lisa.", Sal says. Lisa goes and makes tea for her and Sal. Once it's done, she brings a cup to him and has another one for herself. She hands one to him.   
    They sit on the couch. Sal's hair is down. He sips on the Tea. "How have you been feeling, Sal?", Lisa asks. Sal smiles. "I've been okay.

    My body is changing so quickly. I can barely comprehend what's happening. I dont feel like myself.", Sal says. "Thatll happen. But just know, you can give them up for adoption if you need.  
    You have lots of options if you're not ready.", Lisa says, trying to comfort Sal. Sal smiles. "I never wanted kids. I just didn't see myself having kids. When I found out, i immediately thought it was theirs.  
    I thought it was my attackers but I have a strong feeling, in my gut, that they are Larry's. If it was theirs, I would have terminated the pregnancy immediately.", Sal says.

    "You do what you feel is right.", Lisa says. "I want them... I want the baby. It's a piece of me and Larry. For the first time, I actually want a baby.", Sal says.  
   "I can see you guys make each other happy. Larry adores you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. Just you.  
    I feel like you guys will last forever.", she says. She puts a hand on Sal's knee. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk about anything.", she smiles.

    "Thank you, Lisa. It means alot to me.", Sal says. She smiles. They sip on their teas when a sleepy Larry shuffles out his door. He sees them on the couch.   
   "Are you okay, Blue?", Larry asks with a sleepy voice. Sal nods. "I'm okay, Larry. Come.", Sal says. Larry walks to Sal. He gets down on his knees in front of Sal. He lays his head on Sal's lap.  
    Over time, Larry and Sal have become very clingy to one another. More so now than before. They dont like being away from one another. They hated it.

    Sal finishes his tea. Lisa takes his cup. "Larbear, you want some tea?", Lisa asks. "No thank you mom.", Larry says softly. Lisa gets up and leaves into the kitchen. Sal combs his fingers through Larry's messy hair.   
   Lisa walks back into the living room. "You boys get some sleep, okay?", Lisa says. Sal and Larry nod. Lisa goes to her room and goes to bed. It's just Sal and Larry.  
   Sal gets sleepy again. Larry picks him up and carries him back to the room. The other two are still passed out. Larry lays Sal on the bed. 

   Sal yawns and stretches. He rubs his eye. Larry lays next to him, keeping him warm. Larry is wide awake. He decides to give Sal a back massage. Sal groans from the lovely feeling.  
    Larry enjoys taking care of Sal. He loves rubbing his back, Shoulders, ect. Sal loved doing the same. He'll have Larry lay on his stomach as he sits on his back side, rubbing Larry's back. They enjoy it.  
    They take care of one another. More so Larry takes care of Sal but Larry still appreciates everything Sal does. Sal appreciates whatever Larry does for him. They love one another.

    Larry kisses Sal's shoulder. Sal soon falls asleep. Larry lays awake to make sure Sal sleeps. He keeps Sal warm in his freezing room. Ashley and Todd huddle together to keep each other warm.   
    Larry soon falls asleep himself. As the time flies, Todd and Ashley wake up before Sal and Larry. They head back home to their families for Christmas day. Sal and Larry remain asleep.   
   Henry comes to Larry's apartment. Him and Lisa talk for a while. When it hit about 10am, they decided it's time to wake the two boys up. The go into Larry's room.

   They see the two cuddling up to one another. Lisa takes a picture. She silently shows Henry the picture. They both smile. Seeing their boys happy together made them happy. Lisa goes and wakes Larry first.  
   She put a hand on his shoulder. "Larbear, wake up.", she says softly. Larry stirs, pulling Sal closer to him. Lisa repeats her actions. Larry's eyes flutter open. He looks up at Lisa.   
   "Mornin' mom.", Larry says softly, still partially asleep. "Its time to get up.", Henry says. Larry looks over Sal and at Henry. "I'll get him up.", Larry says. 

   He yawns and stretches. Sal still clings to Larry for warmth. Lisa and Henry leave the room, closing the door behind them. Larry looks down at Sal, still asleep. Larry kisses Sal's forehead. "Sal...", Larry says softly.  
   Sal stirs but still sleeps. Larry kisses Sal's neck and shoulders. Sal smiles and giggles. "I'm getting up.", Sal says. Larry smiles. The two boys both get up. Both still in onesies. They shuffle to the door.  
   Larry opens the door and Sal walks out first. Both continue to tiredly shuffle to the living room. Its bright with Christmas light on the Christmas tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanna give a shout out to (instagram):
> 
> @leewhirocosplay  
> @Shining_Illy_cosplay   
> @gaybirdhere  
> @octochels_cos  
> @dublo
> 
> These people have been huge inspirations for this story and I absolutely adore them. 🏳️🌈🖤💕


	28. -28-

    They sit on the couch. Sal lays his head on Larry's lap. Larry stokes Sal's hair. Lisa comes out of the kitchen with a tray of hot coco. She hands a cup to everyone.   
   Henry, Sal, and Larry sit on the couch. Lisa sits in front of the Christmas tree. She sorts through all the presents. She divides them by person. She hands Sal and Larry's theirs first.  
   They open them and it's all baby stuff. Baby clothes, blankets, shoes, diapers, and so much more. They are so excited and thankful. Sal has tears running down his face from happiness.

    Lisa hands Henry his. He opens them and has new clothes and stuff for baking and painting. He smiles and thanks them. Lisa opens her last. She has new clothes and a ticket for a trip.  
   She smiles and thanks everyone. Everyone loves what they got and are so grateful for them. They spend Christmas day together as a family in Larry's apartment. They watched Christmas themed horror movies.  
    Sal loved that idea. Him and Larry put the baby stuff up. On occasions, Sal can feel the baby move around. The day passes by quickly. Its soon nightfall. 

   A few days later is New Years. Sal and Larry sat on the top of the apartments with Todd and Ashley to watch the fireworks. Everything was going well. "Sal...", a voice whispers. Sal looks at the other 3.   
   They were too focused on the fireworks. "Sal...", a voice whispers again. He turns around. He sees Nina. Her face is a mess. Mascara running. Lipstick smeared. She looks like she's been crying.  
   Sal's heart pounds against his chest. Sal locks eyes with Nina. Larry looks at Sal. He looks back to see what hes looking at. He sees Nina. "Nina?", Larry says.

   The other 2 look back as well. They all stare at Nina. "What are you doing here, Nina?", Ash asks. She looks up at Larry and Sal. "I'm sorry... for everything...", she says.  
   Sal rolls his eyes. "Nina, thank you for your apology but nothing changes. The shit you did to us, is unforgivable.", Larry says softly. Here eyes go blank. Her eyes turn completely black. They jump back.  
   "What the fuck?!", Todd says. "You really think you could get rid of me, Johnson!?", her voice is mixed with a much deeper voice, giving off 2 voices. 

   "Todd... explanation please?", Sal asks. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe the cult?", Todd says. "Do you have your GearBoy?", Ashley asks. "Yeah. right here.", Sal says, pulling out his GearBoy.   
    "Remember the last time we used it to get rid of The Red Eye Demon?", Todd asks. Sal nods. "Use it again.", Todd says. Sal presses the same buttons as last time. His GearBoy lights up. He presses the last button.   
    The moment he presses the button, it hits Nina. Her eyes goes back to normal. She drops to the ground, knocked out. A black fog surrounds Nina before disappearing. 

    "What the fuck?", Larry says. "I dont know but I'm gonna go and see if I can get information.", Todd says. The quad leaves the roof and goes back to Todd's. They start doing research.   
   They start their search with what happened after they hit Nina with the GearBoy. The black fog around her. "From what I'm finding, shes been possessed but I'm not sure if it's the Red Eye Demon.", Todd explains.  
   they continue to dig for information. They find that she was in fact possessed but not by the Red Eye Demon. They unfortunately couldn't find what she was possessed by.

    They spend the rest of New years together. They watched as the ball counted down to a New year. At 11:59pm, Larry looked over at Sal. Sal looked back up at him. Larry cups Sal's face in his palms.  
    Larry presses his lips to Sal's. Tue countdown from 10 starts. Ashley and Todd chant the countdown. As the clock hit midnight, everyone cheered. Sal and Larry cheered by kissing.   
    They ended the year kissing, and they started the year kissing. It's the perfect way to end a year and start a new one. "I love you, Sal.", Larry says.

    "I love you too, Lar.", Sal responds. Months go by and it's a day or so before Valentine's day. Sal can no longer fit his jeans and has to wear loose clothing like sweat pants. He hated it.   
   He has to wear loose shirts too to hide his belly more. Hes more comfortable but it sucks he can't wear his favorite clothes. At this point in time, hes 21 weeks along.  
   The baby is the size of a carrot. Sal can't walk very long. He'll get really bad leg cramps. His lower back hurts often. At times, he gets dizzy. 

    All in all, hes doing pretty good for his first pregnancy. The other 3 are always by his side. More so Larry than Todd and Ashley. They all sit at lunch. Sal not really eating. Larry looks at Sal.  
    "You doing okay?", Larry asks. Sal shakes his head. "What's up?", Larry asks. "Not feeling so good is all.", Sal says. Larry scoots closer to Sal. He wraps his arms around him.  
   "Wanna go home?", Larry asks. "No. I can't ditch school anymore. I've missed too many days already.", Sal Says. "What do think is gonna happen when you go into labor?

    You're gonna miss more school.", Larry says. "We'll most likely be out of school by that time.", Sal says. "Sal, you have about 20 weeks left.", Ashley says. "Yeah and its February. 5 months away is what?", Sal asks.  
   They all calculate 5 months from now. "July...", Larry says. "We will be out of school.", Sal says. "True.", Larry smiles. Sal lays his back against Larry's chest.   
   Larry rests his chin against the top of Sal's head. They spend the rest of lunch like this. When the bell rings, the quad head to their next class. Sal leans against Larry.

     Larry holds onto Sal as they walk. Sal is feeling weak in the legs, which is why hes leaning against Larry. "Sal, you want me to carry you?", Larry asks. Sal glares at Larry.  
   "Up you go.", Larry says, scooping Sal up and carrying him bridal style. "Lar... I'm capable of walking on my own.", Sal pouts. Larry looks at Sal with a raised eyebrow. "That's why you're leaning on me?  
    I dont think so, babe.", Larry says. Sal blushes at being called nicknames like babe and Baby Blue. Sal crosses his arms and huffs, making Larry smile more.

    Once they reach class, Larry gently puts Sal down on the ground. They continue to their seats. Class goes by. "Hey. You guys going to the dance this weekend?", Ashley asks. "I dont know, Ash.", Sal says.   
    "Yes.", Larry says. Everyone looks at Larry. "We are?", Sal asks. "Yep. It's another date. A better one.", Larry says. "The last date was perfect. Minus Nina showing up.", Sal says.   
    "True but this time itll be better.", Larry says. "How so?", Sal asks. "Because. No Nina and No Travis.", Larry says and hes right. Nina and Travis can't get in or around them there.

    "Fine...", Sal blushes. He looks down. Larry looks at Ashley. Sal puts his head down. Larry texts Ashley. "Today, After School, I'll ask him to The Sweethearts Dance.", Larry sends to Ashley. Her phone buzzes.   
   She opens her phone and reads the text. She smiles. Sal isn't aware of what's going on nor does he know what's about to happen after school. Larry and Ashley did alot of prepping.  
   They made signs and Larry went out and got Sal Flowers but kept them in his locker all day. He also go Sal's favorite candy. Larry put alot into this.

    Larry rubs Sal's back. Sal groans. "You have no idea how good that feels right now, Lar.", Sal says. Larry smiles. "I know, Baby Blue.", he says. Sal closes his eyes in relaxation.   
   Soon, the bell rings. Sal, Larry, and Ashley go to art. They are currently working on making pinatas. Larry made one for Sanitys Fall. Sal made one for the baby shower Ashley decided to start planning.   
   Ashley made one for the Baby shower as well. Sal did blue and she did pink. Of course when asked, they said they have a friend who's having a baby. 

    No suspicion that its Sal. They finish their Pinatas. Sal gets up to turn his in. A kid throws a paper ball at Sal. It pings him in the back of his head. Larry and Ashley jump up.  
   Sal turns to the kid. Him and his group are laughing. Sal gives the same look he gave Nina that day up in the Tree house. Larry and Ashley look at one another.  
   Fear spreads to Larry and Ashley. They dont like the way Sal looks. Sal reaches up and digs out his fake eye. The group of kids turn white in fear.

   Sal takes it out at throw at the leader. It pings the kid in the forehead and bounced back to Sal. Larry and Ashley stand with their mouths wide open in shock. Sal catches his eye.  
   He wipes it on his shirt and puts it back in. One kid is at the trash, throwing up. Another passes out. Sal chuckles and continues on his way. He turns his project in.  
   Once he turns it in, he sits back down with Ashley and Larry. "What the hell was that?", Ashley asks. "What?", Sal says. "The eye thing.", Ashley asks. 

    "I have a fake eye. They threw something at me so I threw something back. That thing, however, happens to be my eye.", Sal says. Larry smiles. Ashley chuckles. "That's my boy.", she says. Larry puts a hand up.  
   "Nu uh. Hes mine.", Larry says. He wraps his arms around Sal. Ashley rolls her eyes. "Oh my God you two.", Sal says, rolling his eyes. Larry kisses Sal on the forehead.   
   People stare but they dont care. The class ends. Sal and Larry walk out to the courtyard. Ashley and Todd wait for them. "Stay here with them.", Larry says.

   Sal looks at Larry. "Why?", Sal asks. "I need to get something out of my locker. Itll take just a few.", Larry says. He looks at Ashley and Todd. They smile and nod. "I'll be right back.", Larry says.   
   He kisses Sal on the top of his head. Larry goes back inside. He goes to his locker. He grabs the flowers and Sal's favorite candy. He takes a deep breath.  
   "Come on, Larry. You got this. He'll say yes.", Larry says to himself. Larry is nervous to ask Sal to The Sweetheart Dance but he knows Sal would go with him. 

  Todd and Ashley are shoulder to shoulder with the sign behind their backs. Sal stares at the doors, waiting for Larry. Larry holds the flowers and candy behind his back. He comes out the doors.   
   Sal smiles and tilts his head in confusion. "What do you have?", Sal asks. Larry smiles. "Well, the dance is tomorrow night so...", Larry starts. People stop. They listen and watch Larry and Sal.   
    As Sal faces Larry, Ashley and Todd quietly bring the sign out from behind them. "I have a really Important question for you...", Larry says. He looks at Todd and Ashley. 

   Sal turns around to them. They're holding up a sign that says 'be my sweetheart and go to the Sweetheart Dance with me?'. Sal turns to Larry. Larry is on one knee with flowers and his favorite candy.  
    Sal's eye light up with Joy. "Yes, Larry! I'll go to the dance with you!", Sal nearly yells in excitement. He hugs Larry. Ashley and Todd cheer along with a few others.   
   Sal lifts up his mask just enough to kiss Larry. Ashley takes pictures for the memory albums. "Let's go home, Baby Blue.", Larry says. They all begin walking home together.

   Its Ashley's turn to stay with Sal tonight. They all hang out for a while. Sal puts the flowers Larry gave him in a spare vase. He put his candy up. They spent hours watching horror movies.  
    Sal felt the baby kick. He tells the others to feel. The baby kicked harder when Larry spoke. When Larry puts his hands on Sal's belly, he feels the baby move to his hand.  
    Larry thinks it's the coolest thing. The others see it as normal. Sal hated it when the baby kicked because it sometimes hit his ribs and it makes him hiss in pain.

    Larry looks at Sal with worry. Nightfall comes. Todd leaves for his apartment. Larry stays a little longer before heading back to his apartment. "Take good care of him, please, Ash.", Larry says.  
    "I will.", she says. Larry leaves to his apartment. Its Ashley and Sal tonight. They talk all night. Mostly Ashley talking about the Baby Shower. Ashley talks about when and where. Sal smiles at the idea.  
   Soon, both fall asleep. However, Larry is still awake. "Mom, is there any advice you can give me? Like how to be a dad?", he asks Lisa. She smiles. 

    "Right now, Sal needs you more than ever. Be by his side every chance you can. There isnt a 'right' way to be a parent. You do what you think is the best. Take good care of the little one.  
    Raise them better than I did.", she says. "Mom, you raised me perfectly. Dont say to do better than you. You're the best mom I could ask for.", Larry says.   
    Lisa smiles again. "Raise them good. If Sal is your everything, Marry him. Put a ring on his finger. You guys are about to be Seniors.", She says. 

    "I know. I'm just waiting for the right time.", Larry says. Then something pops in his head. "Senior ball...", Larry says. "Senior ball?", Lisa asks. "Yes. Senior ball is the last dance for seniors.  
    It's the last dance before graduation. I'll do it then.", Larry says. Lisa smiles. "Well, you should get some sleep.", Lisa says. "Ma, it's the weekend.", Larry says, smiling. "Why isnt Sal down here then?", she asks.  
    "Because Ash is with him. Shes gonna dress him up for the dance tomorrow night.", Larry says. "Oh yeah? That's nice of her.", Lisa says. Larry smiles.

   "Well, I'm heading to bed, Kiddo. If you need to talk, come and find me.", Lisa says and heads into her room. Larry sits on the couch a little longer. He begins thinking. He brings his hands to his face.  
    So many things run through his mind. He loves Sal to death. Hes both scared and excited for the baby. He never thought he'd have a kid so early but hes happy.  
   Hes happy it's with Sal. Larry gets up from the couch and goes into his room. He spends the night drawing and painting. All of the paints and drawings are Sal.

    He paints and draws Sal all night. That's all he could think about. Sal is always on his mind. Larry sees his old guitar in the corner of his room. He goes and grabs it.  
    He begins to strum the strings on his guitar. He plays the chords for Falling In Love by Elvis. Larry begins to sing. Meanwhile, Sal wakes up. He wakes up Ashley. He says he'll be back.  
    She groans in response. Sal gets up. He takes a spare sheet and wraps his body in it. He was just in Pajama pants and a sports bra. 

   No shirt. He puts his prosthetic on. He heads to the elevator, wrapped in a sheet. He heads to the basement. He enters Larry's apartment. It's dark but there's light coming from Larry's room.  
    Sal hears someone playing the guitar and singing one of his favorite songs. He approaches Larry's room. He peaks through the cracked open door. He continues to listen to Larry play the guitar and singing.   
   Sal sings along with Larry as he pushes Larry's bedroom door open. Larry looks up at Sal and smiles. Larry stops playing. "What's up, babe?", Larry says. Sal walks up to Larry. 

    Sal sits on the edge of Larry's bed. He takes off his prosthetic and sets it aside. "I woke up but cant go back go sleep.", Sal says. Larry scoots next to Sal. "Are you cold?", Larry asks.  
    Sal nods slightly. Larry sat behind Sal and wraps his arms around Sal. Larry's body heat warms Sal. Larry kisses Sal's neck and shoulders. Sal smiles. He lowers the sheet from his shoulders.  
    Larry continues to kiss his shoulders and neck. Sal leans into his touch. Larry reaches around and puts a hand on Sal's neck. Larry leaves more hickeys on Sal.

    Sal moans softly. "L-Larry...", Sal moans. "Yes, baby Blue?", Larry asks. "I'm too pregnant to be doing that.", Sal smiles. Larry kiss Sal's cheek. "When has you being pregnant stopped us?", Larry asks.  
    "True but I feel fat, Lar.", Sal says. Larry smiles. "You dont have to if you dont want to.", Larry smiles. Sal smiles. "Thank you, Lar.", Sal says. Larry kisses Sal's cheek.  
   Larry holds Sal for a while, massaging his back and shoulders. "How does that feel, Blue?", Larry says. Sal just groans in response. Larry chuckles. "Have you thought of baby names yet?", Larry asks. 

   "No. Not yet. My dad got baby books for us to start reading.", Sal says. "Good. We will start reading them tomorrow.", Larry says. After a while, Sal gets up. He turns around to Larry.  
    Larry pulls Sal closer to him. Larry kisses Sal's belly. The baby moves as Larry does so. "They are growing so fast.", Larry says. "I know, Love. Its crazy.", Sal says. Both smile.   
   Larry picks up his guitar again. He begins to strum the strings once again. Sal smiles. Larry continues to sing and play. Sal kisses Larry. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lar.", Sal says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird shit is happening. Nina isnt who she says she is...


	29. -29-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff stuff. 🏳️🌈

    "See you tomorrow, babe.", Larry says. Sal smiles. He covers himself in the sheet again. He grabs his prosthetic and puts it on. Sal heads back to his apartment. Larry continues to play his guitar.  
   Sal goes to his room. Ashley is awake. Shes eating some M&Ms while watching horror movies. "Where have you been?", Ashley asks. "Went down to see Larry.", Sal says. She grins at him.  
   Sal laughs and rolls his eyes. "No. Nothing happened. He was playing his guitar and singing... something he hasnt dont in forever. Then he massaged my back and shoulders.", Sal says.

    "Awe. That was sweet of him.", Ashley says. Sal smiles. "Yeah. I'm excited to see him tomorrow. I'm excited for the dance.", Sal says. "Me too. I got a new dress.", Ashley says.  
   "I cant wait to see it.", Sal says but sighs. "What's wrong, Sal?", Ashley asks. "How am I gonna hide this?", Sal says, pointing to his belly. "We will find something. Itll be okay, Sal.", Ashley says.   
    "We cant hide this. My belly is too big now.", Sal says. Sal begins to panic. He doesnt want anyone to know hes pregnant. "Sal, we will figure it out.

    Do you have any loose shirts?", Ashley asks. "None for a formal event.", Sal says. Ashley smile. "How about wearing some of my stuff?", Ashley asks. "Like a dress or a skirt?", Sal asks.   
    Ashley nods. "I dont know Ash. I would like to be a guy this dance. This pregnancy is causing me so much Dysphoria.", Sal says. "Everybody knows already because of Nina. We all doubt it's just Travis.  
    I'm sure she spread it across school. Wear what you wore on you're first date with Larry.", Ashley says. Sal sighs in defeat. "I dont know Ash...", Sal says. 

    "We will get you done up tomorrow. Larry is to not come up here. He already knows. It's bad luck to see your partner before the dance.", Ashley says. Sal chuckles.   
   "Ash, it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. Not a dance.", Sal says. "Oh. That's right. Well, he is not to see you before we are done here.", Ashley says. Sal rolls his eyes.  
    "Dont roll your eyes at me. Besides, I have a cute idea.", Ashley says and pulls her bag onto the bed. "Ash, what is that?", Sal asks. She smiles.

    She unzips it and begins to pull dresses and other stuff from her bag. "You want to be masculine, Right?", she asks. Sal nods. She hands Sal a button up black shirt.   
   "Put this on.", She says. Sal stands up and puts the shirt on. He turns to the side. "Its loose and you cant even tell.", Ashley says. Sal checks himself out in the mirror. He shows just a little.  
    "I suppose this all work. What about pants?", Sal asks. She pulls out a pair of maternity jeans. They are black to match the shirt. "Ash...", Sal says 

   "What? I told you that you need maternity cloths. It's just the pants. Put them on and tell me how they feel.", she says. Sal gets undressed and puts the pants Ashley hands him.  
   "How do they feel?", she asks. "Good. Not too tight but also not too loose.", Sal says. He looks himself in the mirror. "It looks good. Not gonna lie there but belly is still noticeable.", Sal says.   
   Ashley gets up off the bed. "You will look great tomorrow. I promise. Now, let's get to bed. We have all day tomorrow to get ready.", she says. Sal gets undressed.

    He puts his pajamas back on. Ashley and him both crawl back into bed. The thing with the 4 of them, is that they can cuddle together and it not be weird. Sal never cuddled with Larry until weeks before they started dating.   
    Sal could cuddle with Todd and Ashley know problem but with Larry? He couldn't. He has always loved Larry. Ever since the day he moved into 402.  
    Even now, he still cuddles with Ashley and Todd as they sleep. Now he cuddle with Larry too. Sal couldn't really cuddle with others because of his belly. 

   Ashley put a hand on Sal's belly. Sal slept sitting up with a pile of pillows behind him. She feels the baby move. She smiles as she feels it. They fall asleep quickly. Meanwhile, Larry lies awake.   
    After Sal left, he continued to play his guitar. He even started a song for Sal. Hes gonna save the song for when he purposes to Sal. He then continued to draw and paint.  
    Hes too anxious for the dance tomorrow night. Hes anxious now but when Senior Ball comes around, hes gonna have a break down. Thatll be the perfect timing to purpose.

    The last dance before Graduation. His anxiety is getting to him. He tries to distract himself from the anxiousness. He even tries styling his hair. Nothing is working. He decides to take a shower.   
    Larry started feeling better after the shower. He digs through his stuff and finds his journal. "Its been a while since I wrote in it.", Larry says to himself. Larry started reading everything beginning 2 years ago.  
    He got this journal right after Sal moved in. It contained all his thoughts and feelings towards Sal. It was all about Sal. When they met. How he felt about him.

     Larry smiles to himself as he reads his own journal. Once he hits the last page of writing, he grabs a pen and begins writing again. He begins writing his plans for when he proposes to Sal.   
    Once hes finished writing, he too falls asleep. Larry didnt know why he was so anxious. It's just a school dance. They went to one before. Nothings different. No Travis and Nina.  
    Its gonna be better. When he woke up the next day, it was 1pm. He didnt realize he had slept in so late. Sal, Ashley, and Todd were already awake. 

    Everyone takes their showers. Get cleaned up. Todd goes down to Larry's apartment. Todd helps Larry straighten his hair. Larry didnt brush it out the night before after his shower.   
    After straightening his hair, Todd decided to take parts of Larry's hair and pulls it back. He takes a hair tie and pull Larry's hair into a half ponytail. The top half of his hair is tied up.  
    The bottom half is down. Todd can sense Larry's anxiousness. "Larry, you okay?", Todd asks. Larry sighs. "Yeah. Just feeling antsy and anxious for some reason. I don't know why.", Larry says. 

    "You be okay. We have a few hours before the dance.", Todd says. Back up in Sal's apartment, Ashley and Sal are debating on what kind of hair style to give Sal. Sal and Ashley argue about it.  
   "Ash, I'm not braiding or curling my hair. I want it straightened and down. I dont wanna be girly.", Sal argues. "Its not girly. Some guys curl the hair or braid it.  
    It's cute, but if you wanna straighten it, I'll help you straighten it.", Ashley says. Sal sits on his bed while Ashley sits behind him, straightening his hair.

    After that, all 4 get ready for the dance. They change and get all dressed. Ashley helps Sal get ready and Todd helps Larry get ready. Once Ashley and Sal were done, they head down to Larry's apartment.  
    Sal put on the cloths Ashley had him try on the night before. Ashley wore her new dress. As the go into Larry's apartment, they see Larry's bedroom door open. "Larry?", Ashley calls out.  
    "Bedroom with Todd.", Larry calls back. Ashley and Sal walk towards Larry's room. Ashley stood at the door and Sal stands behind her. They see Todd finishing Larry's tie.

     Ashley hides Sal behind her. "You wanna see your boyfriend?", Ashley asks Larry. Larry looks over at her and smiles. "Come here, blue.", Larry says. That's all he had to say and Sal would be there.  
   Sal walks past Ashley. He goes to Larry. Larry looks down at Sal. Sal takes off his prosthetic. Larry cups Sal's face in his palms and gently presses his lips to Sal's. Sweet and soft.  
    Sal smiles. Larry caresses Sal's cheek. Sal leans into Larry's touch. "You guys ready to go?", Todd asks. They all say yeah. They grab jackets and begin walking to School.

    Upon their arrival, they see the lights from the windows. Red, pink, and white lights shining from the school windows. The quad walks in and immediately get separated as always. Ashley disappears in the crowd.  
    She dances with others in the crowd. Todd goes to Neil and dances with Neil. Then its Larry and Sal. Larry grabs Sal's hand. Sal notices somethings off with Larry. "Lar...", Sal says.   
    Larry looks down at him and smiles. "Yes, Sal?", he says. "You doing okay?", Sal asks. Larry nods. "Yeah. Just been feeling anxious. I dont know why though.", Larry says.

   Sal puts Larry's hands on his belly. "Is it the baby?", Sal asks. "I'm antsy and excited about the baby but I dont think it's that. Its probably because I'm waiting for something.  
    You know, like, Travis and Nina to pull something. It's like I'm expecting them to do something but they aren't here not can they get in.", Larry says. "Theres nothing to worry about right night. It's just us tonight.  
    Let's have our fun tonight.", Sal says. Larry smiles. They slow danced all night. They stayed in the back of the room, enjoying themselves. It was just them for tonight.

     After the dance, the quad meet up again and walk home. They enter the apartments. They say goodnight to one another. Todd and Ashley leave. Sal and Larry go back to Larry's apartment.  
    They go to Larry's room. Sal removed his prosthetic. The moment the bedroom door closed, Larry turned to Sal and pressed his lips to Sal's. Sal undoes Larry's tie. Larry unbuttons Sal's shirt. Sal takes his shirt off.  
    He still has a tank top on. Sal unbuttons Larry's shirt. He opens the shirt to see Larry's bare chest. Sal pressed his lips to Larry's chest. 

    Sal leaves more hickeys on Larry's chest. Larry moans with each mark left on his chest. Larry tangles his long fingers in Sals soft blue hair. Sal unbuckles Larry's belt. Larry unbuttons Sal's pants.   
    Larry gets down on his knees. He tugs on Sal's pants and pulls them off. Sal walks backwards and lays on the edge of the bed. Larry unbuttons his jeans. Larry slides between Sal's legs. Both breathing heavily.  
    Larry gently rubs against Sal. Sal moans softly. Larry removes Sal's boxers. Larry pulls his boxers down just far enough. He gently enters Sal. Sal gasps as Larry does so.

    "L-Larry...", Sal moans softly in his ear. Larry thrusts slowly and gently. He holds Sal by his hips. Sal wraps his legs around Larry's waist. Larry bends down and leaves hickeys on Sal's neck and chest.  
    Sal teaches up and softly pulls Larry's hair. Larry grips Sal's hips tighter. He thrusts harder and faster. The room fills with moans. "Larry... dont stop...", Sal moans. Larry did as hes told.   
   He didnt stop. Sal digs his nails in Larry's back, tearing the back of his shirt. Larry didnt care. Every moment touching Sal is precious to him. 

    Once they finished, they both changed into pajamas. Sal slept in his tank top and boxers. Larry changed into some pajama pants and didnt bother putting a shirt on. The two cuddle together and watch horror movies.  
    Larry rests his hands on Sal's belly. He felt the baby move and it made him smile everytime. Over the next few months, still nothing from Travis and Nina. They couldn't explain New Years with Nina.  
   They know she was possessed but dont know by what. Sal grows bigger and bigger. Everyone at school knows. He waddles as he walks. He could fit his pants.

   He cant even put pants on by himself. Larry and Sal decided to set up the baby stuff in Larry's room. Larry's room is alot bigger than Sal's. Larry cleaned up part of his room for the baby's crib.  
  He put together the nursery in his room. The crib, rocking chair, all of it. The crib sat on top of some drawers which are filled with baby cloths and diapers.   
    Everything was ready for the baby to come home. Ashley set up the Baby shower in Larry's apartment. She decorated the apartment in rainbows instead of Pink and Blue.

    Sal and Larry put all of the ultrasound pictures in the "Baby" photo album. Sal and Larry already know the Sex and are so excited. The doctor said hes doing great and hes gonna have a healthy baby.  
    Not many people showed up for the baby shower. Just Lisa, Henry, Ashley, Todd, Sal, and Larry. They had the pinatas Ashley and Sal made a while back but filled them with candy.  
    They all celebrate and play a few Baby shower games. It's now June. Junior prom is coming up in a few weeks. Ashley and Todd are excited for Prom.

    Sal would have to wear a dress to prom and it would have to be like a sun dress. Nothing tight like those fancy Prom Dresses. Sal didnt want to wear a dress in the first place.   
    The baby shower was a beautiful. Sal and Larry got more baby stuff like diapers. "Never can have enough.", Lisa says, making Sal and Larry smile. After the Baby shower, Sal lays down to sleep.  
    He takes a little nap. After that, prom is the next thing on the Quad's mind. "Come on, you guys. Itll be fun. You guys had fun last time. 

    It's the last dance of our Junior year.", Ashley says. Todd agrees. "If you guys can find me something other than a skirt or a dress, fine. I'll go.", Sal says.   
   "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. It's our last dance as Juniors. Then we move up to Seniors. Our last Year.", Ashley says. "Fine. Fine. Fine. Lest go find something. Prom is only a week away.  
    After prom, schools out and this baby isnt gonna wait very much longer.", Sal says, rubbing his belly. Larry holds Sal's hand. "We will make it through this.", Larry says.

    Sal is reaching the end of his pregnancy and they all know it. The baby has a chance of coming before July, or so the doctor says. All 4 go out and do some shopping.  
   They go out and find Sal a suit for prom that fits. "How about that?", Larry asks. "Its good. Feels nice. Isnt tight on my body, especially my stomach.", Sal says. They get the suit.  
    "So you're going to Prom?", Ashley asks. Sal rolls his eyes. "Yes, I'll go to Prom but only if Larry is coming too.", Sal says. "You know I am.

    I wouldn't go without you.", Larry says. They both smile. The week leading up to Prom is smooth. The only thing is Sal is starting to feel small contractions. Sal is the only one who knows about his contractions.  
    As they all get ready for Prom, the contractions get worse. Sal also is full of energy and wanting to keep things clean and tidy. If anything is out of order, Sal freaks out.   
    The only one who is in a panic now is Sal. Being that his pregnancy is coming to an end, he remembers that the cult wants the baby.

    As the quad walk to the school, Sal keeps a tight grip on Larry's hand. "Sal, is everything okay?", Larry asks. The quad stops right outside the school. "Remember the cult wants me still.  
   My pregnancy is almost over and I know they are waiting for the opportunity to get me.", Sal says. They all look at one another. "We forgot about the cult. Fuck Fuck Fuck!", Ashley yells.   
    "That means we all 3 need to stay by his side in case anything happens. "Are you feeling contractions?", Larry asks. Sal hesitates but nods. "How bad are they?", Ashley asks.

    "Minor. Not too bad but I can feel them.", Sal says. "Any bleeding or the feeling of peeing your pants?", Todd asks. Sal shakes his head. "Okay. Hes not due yet.  
    We need to keep an eye on him though.", Ashley says. "I need to sit down though. All this shit is happening so fast and it's making me dizzy.", Sal says. They get inside and get a table.  
   Sal and Larry take a seat. Its hitting Sal like a train. Hes about to be a Dad and so is Larry. Sal's mind and heart are racing. 

    "Larry... it's really happening...", Sal says. Larry looks at Sal with worry. "What do you mean, Blue?", Larry asks. "Its hitting me like a train, Lar. We are gonna be parents. In the next few weeks, we'll be parents.  
    I'm scared, Lar. Im scared the cult will be coming for me and our baby. I'm scared.", Sal says. Larry holds Sal's hands once more. "I'm here, Blue. I'll be right here.", Larry says.  
    Todd grabs Neil and Ashley grabs something to drink. Both come back plus Neil. A slow song begins to play. Todd and Neil start slow dancing. Ashley gets up.

    She grabs a girl from the wall and begins dancing with her. Larry looks at Sal. Larry gets up and grabs Sal's hands. Sal looks up at Larry. Larry smiles. "Dance with me, Blue.", Larry says.  
    Sal gets up. Larry pulls Sal close to him. They sway slowly. Larry has on hand on Sal's waist. Sal has a hand on Larry's chest. Larry takes Sal's other hand in his own.   
    Larry looks at Sal with so much love. Sal has the same loving look in his eyes as he looks up at Larry. "One day, Sal. One day.", Larry says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal is having contractions... we all know what that means. 👀


	30. -30-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last completed chapter. I will upload more when I can.

    "One day what?", Sal asks. Larry smiles again. "I'm gonna marry you.", Larry says. Sal rests his head against Larry's chest. "I cant wait for that day.", Sal says. They both smile.   
   Larry rubs Sal's back. Sal feels a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen. He feels like he wet his pants. His eyes grow wide. "L-Larry...", Sal says. "What's wrong, Sal?", Larry asks. The contractions get worse.  
    "Either I just peed my pants or...", Sal pauses. "Or what, Blue?", Larry asks. Sal looks up at Larry. "My water broke...", Sal says. It takes a second for Larry to process.

    He grabs Todd and Ashley. "Sal's water broke.", he tells them. Sal clenches to his stomach. The contractions are closer together. Larry calls Lisa and Henry immediately. He tells them Sal's water broke.   
    Lisa and Henry immediately leave to the school. As they pull up, the quad come out, holding Sal up. "Larry, Sal, in the car.", Lisa says. Larry helps Sal get into the car. They take off.  
    They rush to the hospital. As they pull up, Larry carries Sal into the hospital. Larry cries out for help. Doctors and Nurses come rushing to them. Larry has flashbacks.

    Flashbacks to the day in the Treehouse. The day Sal tried to kill himself by slitting his arms. The day he carried Sal into the hospital. The day Sal confessed he loved Larry.   
    The nurses take Sal from Larry. Larry tries to follow but nurses hold him back. "I'm the father! Hes going into labor!", Larry says. "You're the father?", a nurse asks. "Yes. I'm the father.", Larry cries again.   
    They take him back with Sal. They make him put on scrubs. He pulls his hair back into a messy bun. Henry and Lisa come. "Are you ready?", Lisa asks.

    Larry takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm scared but I couldn't be any happier, mom.", Larry says. Lisa kisses Larry's forehead. "Tell me when the baby is here.", She says. "I will.", Larry says.  
    they get Sal changed into a hospital gown. They hook him up to different machines. They bring Larry into the room. They get everything ready. They keep an eye on Sal and monitor his contractions.  
   Larry sits next Sal. He holds Sal's hand. "Larry... I'm scared.", Sal says. Larry kisses Sal's hands. "I'm right here. I will be right here every step of the way.

    I'm scared too, Blue but we will get through this, Together.", Larry says. "Thank you, Lar...", Sal says. "For what, Blue?", Larry asks. "For everything. Being by my side through all of this.  
    Putting yourself in harm's way to protect me. All of it. Thank you.", Sal says. Larry smiles. "I'd do anything for you, Sal. I'd give my last dying breath to you. I'd die for you.", Larry says.  
    A single tear runs down Sal's face. He removes his prosthetic. Larry takes it from him and sets it aside. Sal squeezes Larry's hand. The contractions are picking up. 

    Sal starts to push. Doctors and nurses rush in. "Okay, Sally, are you ready?", the doctor asks. Sal looks at Larry. He squeezes Larry's hand again. "Okay. Everyone get ready. Shes fully dilated.   
   Start pushing, Sally.", The Doctor says. Sal begins to push. Sal squeezes Larry's hand with each push. "We can see the head.", the Doctor says. Sal keeps pushing. Sal screams as he pushes. Larry begins to panic.  
    After a good while, a baby starts to cry. Larry kisses Sal on the forehead. Sal is tired and sweaty. The doctor holds the baby up. It's a girl. 

    The doctors grab Larry. Larry cuts the Umbilical cord. The nurses clean the baby up and wraps her up. They hand her to Sal. Sal smiles and looks up at Larry. "We did it, Lar.   
    We did it.", Sal says. Larry smiles, tears running down his face. "I'm gonna let Lisa and Henry know.", Larry says. He walks out of the room. Henry and Lisa stand up and rush to Larry.  
   "Larbear, is everything okay?", Lisa asks. Larry nods. He hugs Lisa. "Its a girl.", Larry cries. Ashley and Todd come running towards Larry. "Is everything okay?", Ashley asks, sounding slightly panicked. 

    Larry nods. "Its a girl.", Larry says. "Sal already delivered?", Todd asks. Larry nods. "I dont know when we can let people in but I came out real quick to let you all know.  
    I need to run back in to make sure everything is okay.", Larry says. He walks back into the room. They have Sal nursing. Larry gets a better look at his daughter. He notices something.  
   She has the same beauty mark he does. Under his right eye. "Sal, look. Shes mine.", Larry says, pointing out her matching beauty mark. "I knew shes was yours.", Sal says.

    The doctors allow the others to come in. Lisa and Henry start to cry. Ashley squeals. Todd has a soft expression. Everyone gets to hold the baby. It's now time for the baby's name.   
   "Why not Selene?", Ashley says. "Selene doesnt sound bad.", Todd says. "Its the name of a vampire from Underworld, though.", Sal says. "Its a badass name, babe.", Larry says. Sal rolls his eyes.   
    "So, Selene is what you guys think we should name her?", Sal asks. They all nod. "Jesus christ, you guys. Fine. Fine. Her name is Selene Marie Johnson.", Sal says. "Johnson?", Ashley asks.

    "Yeah. We are all 3 gonna be Johnson so why not just give her the last name?", Sal asks. Larry kisses his forehead. The baby starts to fuss. Ashley hands Selene back to Sal.  
   "You're breast feeding?", Todd asks. "Yeah. The doctor says it's the healthier choice compared to formula. Plus my boobs are literally milk jugs right now and hurt like a son of a bitch.", Sal says.   
    "Its just so odd to see you be 'mom'. We've all known you as Sal. We aren't use to seeing you with boobs or anything relating to female anatomy.", Todd says.

   Sal chuckles. "I know. I never saw myself having kids. Let alone, giving birth to them. It's very exhausting and painful, I must say. But I wouldn't change it for the world.", Sal says.   
   After feeding Selene, they set her in a little crib the hospital provides while they are there. Shes sound asleep. Everyone had gone home. All but Larry. The hospital provided a spare couch/chair for Larry.   
    Larry slept in the room with Sal for the next few days. They are released from the hospital after a few days. Larry helps Sal with Selene. Lisa picks them up.

    Sal sits in the back seat with Selene in her carseat. They drive to the apartments. Sal tries to carry Selene in but Larry grabs her. "You no carrying.", Larry says.  
   Sal rolls his eyes. "Lar, I'm fine. I can carry her.", Sal says. Larry grabs Selene's carseat. He kisses Sal's forehead. "I got it, Blue.", Larry smiles. Sal smiles back. "Fine, Lar.", Sal says. Lisa walks with Sal.  
   She makes sure Sal doesnt fall. Sal is in just sweat pants and a tank top. He still has his wrist band from the hospital on. Sal is still tired.

    They all go to Larry's room. Larry sets Selene in her crib as she sleeps. Her hair is dark right now but will soon start changing. She has Larry's beauty mark under her right eye.  
    Lisa helps Sal sit on Larry's bed. Sal is very weak and needs to assistance. The doctor says no sex for 4-6 weeks and Sal will be weak and sore for a while.  
   Sal takes deep breaths to work through the soreness. "How do you feel, hun?", Lisa asks. "Sore... my chest hurts.", Sal says. Larry goes to Sal. He kneels before him. 

    Larry grabs Sal's hands. He kisses his hands. "You are doing great, Sal.", Larry says. Tears run down his face. Lisa rubs Larry's back. Sal takes off his prosthetic. He cups Larry's face in his hands.  
   He leans down and gently kisses Larry. Larry smiles. Sal's hair in pulled up into a messy bun. Sal lays on Larry's bed. Sal's mindset is now protect Selene at all costs.  
    Sal will kill anyone who dares become a threat to Selene. Its Selene before anyone now. "Can we move the crib closer to me, please?", Sal asks. Larry smiles and moves the crib.

    He puts the crib at least half a foot from the bed. Sal sleeps during the day or when Selene is asleep, he sleeps. He makes sure there are plenty of bottles made up.  
    Sal is a milk machine, or that's how he describes himself. Sal takes a nap. Larry stays awake to make sure Selene is okay during the day. Larry has day duty. Sal takes nights.  
    Lisa and Henry tell the school it's a family emergency and are free from the last week of school. They now have the whole summer with their daughter. They made them happy.

    Sal took pictures every day. From birth he took pictures everyday. After a few weeks, Selene's eyes and hair started to change. Her eyes were abnormal. One blue, one brown. Her hair is brown from the roots.  
   It then fades to blue at the tips. Sal started to get stronger and started losing the weight he gained during the pregnancy. As always, Larry stood by his side every step.  
    Ashley and Todd would come over and play with Selene while Sal and Larry had to run errands. Ashley gladly babysat Selene. Sal made sure they had everything they needed.

    The only worry now is when school starts up again. Who will take care of Selene while Sal and Larry were in school? Sal didnt completely trust Henry because of past experiences with his Alcoholism.  
    Lisa was so busy with working that she couldn't babysit Selene. During the summer, its Ashley who babysat Selene. Todd too sometimes. When school started up again, Lisa took Babysitting duty. She told Mr. Addison.  
     Mr. Addison gave the okay for Lisa to watch Selene during the day while Sal and Larry were in school. As months go by, Selene grew bigger. Shes learning to walk.

    Before long, she was making noise. She barely ever fussed. She slept through the night. Shes bright and such a happy child. Larry and Sal started teaching her to talk.   
   Lisa is teaching her to walk. Time had flew by them and before they knew it, Christmas is right around the corner. Selene is now around 6 months old. She can roll from her back to her stomach.  
    Shes starting to sit up on her own. Shes learning quickly. Of course, they all celebrated Christmas together as a family. Lisa, Henry, Sal, Larry, and Selene. Everything is perfect for them.

    Sal and Larry couldn't be happier. Larry got the ring hes gonna purpose to Sal with. He keeps it hidden in his dresser. He got himself a matching ring. Larry is just waiting for Senior Ball.  
    He planned for Senior Ball and how hes gonna purpose. Just thinking about it makes him antsy and anxious. Sal could tell when Larry was Antsy and Anxious but when asked, he says hes fine.  
     Sal and Larry are closer than ever. Neither one leaves the others sight or side. They are attached at the hip permanently. But... something is coming and it's bad.

    After all this time, Nina and Travis have conjured a plan. They know its bulletproof. They just wait for the right time. What Sal and Larry dont know is that they have been watching.  
    They were there through Sal's pregnancy. They were there when Sal went into labor and when they brought Selene home. They had watched them this whole time. Now, It wasnt about getting who they want.  
    Now, they wanted to tear each others world apart. Crush both of them and they knew exactly what they needed to do and are waiting for the perfect time to act...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This one had a loooooooot of shit in it. Baby Selene is Here!!! However, Nina and Travis are planning something wicked.


	31. -31-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking literally forever to upload chapters. Been having quiet a bit of writers block. Currently working on chapter 33 which will be one of my longest chapters.

Sal's POV

    Senior year is a breeze. I thought it was gonna be the hardest year but like last year, Me and Larry got all the same classes and some of the easiest. No more Math and No more Gym.  
    We did decide to join Ashley in Photography and Media Arts like Animation. I love Animation because I just animate me, Larry, Todd and Ash in funny scenarios. Of course English is a mandatory class.  
    Seniors only have 3 out of 4 classes a day now. Me and Larry go straight home after 3rd period. Life is perfect. No Travis, Nina, or the cults.

    Megan is back and so are the other ghost within the Addison Apartments. Stacy shows up more and so does Megan. Greg still resides in Todd's bathroom. Everything is perfect for us.  
    Our daughter is so precious. Shes learning so quickly. The moment the nurse handed her to me, I knew she was Larry's. They have matching beauty marks under their right eye. Her eyes are so unique too.  
   One blue and one brown. Shes my world. Mr. Addison gave Lisa the okay to babysit Selene while me and Larry are in school. On the weekends, shes ours fully.

    I remember the first time Larry changed her diaper. Hes definitely not the one to ask to change the dirty diapers. Lisa had to teach Larry how to change diapers. It was great to watch.  
    Larry's only problems were changing diapers and giving baths. Those were my job and I proudly take those jobs. Over time, my body started to change again. I stopped producing milk but my chest was still big.  
     I have to bind more. Christmas comes around. Selene got new cloths. My dad got me a new binder. Larry surprised me with a necklace with our Birthstones.

    It has mine, Larry's, and Selene's birthstones. "Lar, its beautiful.", I say. He smiles and kisses me. We celebrate together as a family. After Christmas break, the crunch for Graduation starts.  
    Me and Larry dont bother going to school dances this year. We stay home instead with our daughter. Larry, Ashley, and Todd try to convince me to go to Senior Ball. I personally dont see why I need to go.  
   But they insist I go. I finally agree to go. Senior Ball is just a few days before Graduation, but we still have a long ways to go. It's now February.

   Our daughter is about 8 months old. I wake up to Lisa coming in. "Sal, Larry. Time to get up.", she says. Her voice so soft. Me and Larry get up. Selene begins to stir.  
    "Lisa, I made sure theres plenty of bottles made up for her for the day. Is there anything else you'll need for the day?", I ask. Lisa shakes her head. "Thatll be all.", she smiles.  
    "Thank you, mom.", I say. Lisa looks at me with shock. For the first time, I called Lisa mom. I have never called anyone mom since... well, my mom.

     Lisa smiles at me. "No problem, Sal.", she says. She picks up Selene and heads out to the living room. Me and Larry get ready for school. He comes up from behind me.  
    He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "I love you.", Larry whispers in my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine. "I love you too, Lar.", I say. He holds me tightly.  
    "I was talking to Todd. Why dont you move in with me, Todd, and Neil? We would have our own room.", I ask. Larry sighs. "Its my mom...", Larry says.

    "What? Is she okay?", I ask. "No shes fine. I want to stay to make sure shes okay. Itll also help with saving money so we can leave Nockfell.", Larry says.  
    "Leave Nockfell? And move where?", I ask. "Anywhere. Anywhere you want. I just want to leave here and start life somewhere else. Far from here and all the cult shit.", Larry says. "Okay, Lar. But you know I cant live here.  
    I cant be here with all the cult shit going on. I dont want us at risk. Especially Selene.", I say. "I know. Staying with Todd would be best.

    At least there, youd be away from the cult shit happening here in the apartments. You'd be safer. Selene would be safer.", Larry says. I hold his hand. "I want you to be safe too.  
    I'd lose it if I lost you or Selene.", I say. He kisses the top of my head. "We will be okay. I promise.", Larry says. He links his pinky with mine and smiles.  
    We finish getting ready and go into the living room. "See you later Lisa.", I call out. She smiles and waves at us goodbye. We head to school.

    I talk with Todd. Him and Neil are gonna be moving after Graduation. That's when me and Selene will move in. Todd and Neil already found a place and talked with the owner.  
    Me and Selene will get a room together. Neil and Todd will have their room. Neil already has a job lined up thatll pay for the place. Todd will be the stay at home boyfriend with me and Selene.  
    Todd already said that if I need a break, he'd gladly watch Selene, which is sweet of him. "Thank you Todd. It means alot.", I say. He smiles.

    "Its no problem. We will make this work. Once Larry has enough, you guys will be able to start somewhere better. Somewhere away from this shit show of a town.", Todd says. "I hope it works out.", I say.  
   "It will. Plus, you said yourself. There hasnt been any activity from Travis, Nina, or the cult. They were after Selene but when you went into labor, everything was perfectly fine.", Todd says.  
    "Hes right. No one has heard a word from Travis or Nina. Nothing from the cult. It does seem a bit fishy though.", Ashley says. I sigh.

    Larry wraps his arms around me. "Guys, we are months from graduation. We are almost done.", Larry says. "That uneasy feeling is coming back.", I say. They look at one another. "You're dreams... any clues in you're dreams?", Todd asks.  
    I shake my head. "No. No bad dreams. It's been all good.", I say. "Guys, we all will be okay. It's just the stress from the fact graduation is fast approaching.", Ash says.  
    "You're right. We need to do something to help out with the stress.", Todd says. "Like what? Me and Sal cant exactly leave and do whatever we want anymore.", Larry says.

    "Why dont we take a little trip to the zoo. Bring Selene with us to see the animals.", Todd says. Larry looks at me. "How does that sound?", Larry asks. I smile. "Fine.", I say.  
    "We can use my car to get there.", Ashley says. "Fine. Fine. Fine. We can all take a trip to the zoo.", I say. They all smile. "Itll be fun, Baby Blue.", Larry Says.  
   I nod. "Itll get us out of this town for a bit.", I say. The bell rings for class. Me and Larry head to Animation. We sit next to one another.

    I decide to make a short film about me and Larry. Friendship to relationship. Except I make it a love story rather than me almost killing myself. I make it beautiful. I glance over at Larry.  
    Hes animating a couple dancing in a meadow. Almost like from our dreams when we first started dating. It's so weird to think me and Larry have been together for over a year now. 2 years this fall.  
    I couldn't be happier with Larry. I look at Larry. He smiles at me. "What?", I ask. "We are so gay.", Larry says. I chuckle at his comment.

    We continue through class. The bell rings and it's now 2nd period. We have English together, all 4 of us. We all sit together like always. I of course I just blank out. I just doodle on my paper.  
     Larry nudges me. I look over at him and smile. He smiles back. He holds my hand. "My mom is off tonight, Blue. Why dont we go out tonight?", Larry says. I smile again.  
    "Okay.", I say. I look down at his hand. He has a black Titanium band on his middle finger. It matches my Promise ring he got me over a year ago.

     I keep my promise ring on at all times. I never take it off. I hear people whispering and looking at me and Larry. I rest my head on his shoulder.  
    Class flies by and it's time for lunch. Larry grabs my hand and leads us into the bathroom. We go into the back stall. He shuts and locks the stall door. "Larry?", I call out for him.  
   He turns around to me. He gently pushes me against the wall. He reaches up and unbuckles my prosthetic. He removes the prosthetic from my face. I look down.

    He puts a hand on my chin. He lifts my head up to make me look up at him. His brown eyes looking into my blue ones. He presses his lips against mine. He picks me up.  
   I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses my neck softly. I let out a small moan as he does so. he gently grinds against me. I chuckle a little. "Lar...", I say.  
    He looks up at me. "I'm not gonna fuck in the school bathrooms.", I say. He smiles. "Who said anything about fucking in here?", Larry asks with an eyebrow raised.

    "Its what I'm feeling.", I say. "What you're feeling? What are you feeling, Sal?", Larry asks, teasing me. I take a hand and trail it from his chest down to his stomach.  
   Then down to the front of his jeans. I gently rub the front of his jeans. He moans softly. He presses his forehead to mine. He gently thrusts against my hand. I lean close to his ear.  
   "That's what I feel, and that's what I want to feel.", I say. He grins at me. He leans in. "Just wait until tonight. You're gonna need lots of rest.", he says.

    I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "And whys that, Johnson?", I ask. "Because we aren't sleeping tonight.", he says. "And whys that?", I ask once again. Larry grins. "You'll see.", he says.  
    Larry sets me down. I spin us and push Larry up against the wall. "Not so fast.", I say. Larry looks at me confused but smiles. "What?", he asks. My hands rest on his chest.  
    I lean up and kiss his neck. He moans softly. I reach up and start unfastening Larry's belt. "Oh yeah?", Larry says. He looks down at me and grins.

    "I thought you didnt wanna fuck in the bathroom?", he says. "We have a good 20 or so minutes. I dont care at the moment.", I say. I kiss down Larry's body. I kneel in front of him.  
   His fingers tangle in my hair. I tug Larry's jeans down just far enough. I wrap a hand around Larry's erection. He bites his lip. I lick the tip. "S-Sal...", Larry moans out.  
     I take all of him down my throat. His eyes roll to the back of his head. He grips tightly onto my hair. "S-sal...", Larry moans out again.

   Him moaning my name makes me want him more. "Do you have protection?", I ask. He nods. I stand up. I unbutton my pants. I face a wall and lean against it.  
   Larry comes up from behind me. I hear him put the condom on. He pulls my jeans down. "Lean back.", He says. I lift myself up and lean back against Larry. We both moan.  
   Both my hand against the wall to support myself. Larry grips my hips and thrusts hard. I push myself against him as he slams into me, making him go deeper and harder. "Fuck...", I moan.

    Larry takes a hand and brings it to my throat. He gently squeezes, making me want more. "More, Lar.", I moan. He picks up his pace. I dig my nails into the wall.  
    My body shakes. Larry tightens his grip on my hip. "L-Larry...", I moan. He kisses my shoulder and down my back. "Fuck...", Larry moans. He gives one final hard thrust and cums. He pulls out.  
    I pull my jeans back up. I button them up. Larry takes of the condom and discards it in the toilet. He zips himself up. Both breathing heavily.

    "I've waited so long for that.", I say. He smiles. "We havent done it in so long.", Larry says. "I know. Over a year at least.", I say. He nods. He walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead.  
    "We still have 10 minutes until lunch is over.", Larry says. We walk out of the bathroom and out into the courtyard. Larry lights a cigarette. "I thought you quit?", I ask.  
    "I'm trying to. This is still the same last pack I've had. Havent touched it in so long.", Larry says. "Same with weed. Trying to quit it all.", He says.

     I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're at least trying to stop.", I say. "I'm trying to stop for you and Selene.", He says. "After school, where are we going?", I ask.  
    Larry smiles. "You'll see.", he says. He looks down at me. The bell rings as Larry finishes his cigarette. "Let's go, Blue.", he says. We walk hand in hand.  
    We go to our final class, Photography. Ash, Larry, and I all sat together as usual. I was editing a photo I took of Larry holding Selene. It's so beautiful.

     I got a picture of Larry and her looking at me and another shot of them looking at one another. Of course, people started asking questions like who's baby or if that's Larry's baby.  
    I wanted to tell them it's his and mine but that would only make things worse so I say it's a friend's baby. They give me a weird look before returning to what they were doing.  
    I turned in my photos. The Teacher is pleased by my work. Larry did pictures of me. He wanted something dark. He had me handcuffed with torn and dirty clothing.

    We went out into the woods. Ashley and Todd helped us with this photoshoot. Ashley and Todd dressed up as cultists. Ashley did my make up and Todd tossed blood on me.  
    Larry took a few photos. He turns his in and the teacher loved the darkness of it. She loved the creativity and she saw all the hard work that went into those photos. It was alot.  
    After class, me and Larry walk home. We walk back to my apartment. I sit on my bed. "So, where are we going, Lar?", I ask. He smiles at me.

    "Pack some cloths for the night.", he says. I look at him with confusion. "Lar, where are you taking me?", I ask. He smiles more. "Im not saying a word.", he says. I roll my eyes.  
    I pack a couple outfits just in case. I pack them into a bag. He waits for me in the living room. I exit my room. I make sure I have everything I'll need.  
     Phone, charger, earbuds, ect. I meet Larry in my living room. He stands up from the couch. "Ready?", he asks. "I think so.", I say. He takes my hand in his.

    He smiles down at me. "Let's go.", he says. We leave and make our way to the parking lot for the apartments. Larry pulls out keys. "Lisa's keys?", I ask. He smiles and nods.  
   "Mom is letting me use the car. Plus, she has everything to look out for Selene. I trust my mom with my life.", Larry says. It still gives me a horrible feeling in my stomach.  
   We get into the car. I look over at him. "Lar, where are we going?", I ask. "You'll see.", he says. "You're killing me, Lar.", I say. He smiles.

    "I promise I'm not. It's a surprise.", he says. I sigh and just sit in my seat. He starts up the car and we begin driving. He drives us to a nice hotel.  
    "Lar, what are we doing here?", I ask. He smiles once more. "You'll see.", he says. He pulls out a keycard. "Let's head up.", he says. We get out of the car. We grab our stuff.  
    We head inside and up the elevator. Larry comes up behind me and blindfolds me. "Do you trust me?", Larry asks. "Larry, we have a baby together. I trust you.", I say.

    He takes my hand and guides me. I hear him swipe the keycard and the door unlocks. The smell of floral candles hit my nose. It's now warm. He guides me in and then shuts the door.  
    He takes the blindfold off and my jaw drops. Candle lit room. Rose petals on the floor. "Larry...", I say. "Go ahead, Blue.", he says. I walk deeper into the room. Its beautiful.  
    I walk into the main part of the room. It's so big and has a huge bed in the middle. Rose pedals all over the bed and floor.

    It's so beautiful. I feel Larry wrap his arms around me. "Lar... how?", I ask. "I've been saving up some money. We didnt get the chance to do this on our one year anniversary.  
    I'm making up for it now.", he says. He kisses my neck. I lean back against him. He unbuckles my prosthetic. He sets It on the dresser. I remove my shirt. I'm in a sports bra.  
    Larry pulls my hair out of the pigtails. He gently runs his hands up and down my arms. "Its so hard to believe it's been over a year. A year together.

    This fall will mark 2 years. We have a daughter together. Nothing could ruin this.", I say. Larry smiles. He bends down and kisses my lips softly. "Marry me, Larry.", I say without hesitation.  
    He smiles. "I will. I promise. Always and forever.", Larry says. "You should see the bathroom.", Larry says. I walk to the bathroom. Its huge. It's a big circular bathtub. Like a mini swimming pool. I smile.  
    "I love it, Larry.", I say. Larry smiles at me. "Why dont we take a bath, Blue?", Larry asks. I grin up at him. "I dont think so.", I say.

    I walk out of the bathroom. I pause at the door. I take off my tank top. I look back at Larry. I remove my sports bra as I walk. Larry follows close behind.  
    I cover my chest with one arm. I keep my back towards Larry. I unbutton my pants. I pull my pants off. I feel heat radiating off of Larry standing behind me. He moves my hair aside.  
    He kisses my shoulder and neck. I lean into his kisses. Its a good sensation. I close my eyes. I reach up and pull Larry's hair softly. He turns me around.

    His lips immediately press against mine. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. The bed is so soft. I wrap my legs around his waist. He takes off his shirt. We are both shirtless, hearts beating fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love yall are giving on both here and on Wattpad. I maybe starting a new sf fanfic soon and its inspired by a popular fanfic and some may already know what I'm talking up. 👀👀👀👀


	32. -32-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Its 32 chapters in and I've been working on this story for almost a year. Definitely my favorite story I've written but I have a looooooot more SF FanFics coming all are mostly Sal×Larry but god I love the ship. Same with Todd×Larry, Ashley× Larry, Ashley×Sal, Ashely×Maple, ect. I love them all.

Larry's POV 

   Life has gotten better for us. Me and Sal have our daughter. The moment I saw her, I knew she was mine. The matching beauty mark under our right eye.   
    Summer break past by like it was nothing but I spent every moment with Sal and Selene. They are my world. Nothing from Travis, Nina, or the Cult. At least not since new years with Nina.  
    We still havent found out what she was possessed by. My mom tried to teach me how to change diapers but I couldn't stomach it. Sal decided to take Diaper and Bath duty.

    I dress and feed her. It's a weird feeling. Never thought I'd see the day I'd be a dad but here I am. When school started up, mom takes the job of babysitting Selene.  
    She takes care of Selene while me and Sal are in school. The seniors only have 3 classes a day. Me and Sal got all the same classes again this year. They are so easy.  
    Before we know it, Christmas comes up. Me and Sal have been together over a year now but havent been able to get out and do anything for our anniversary. 

     After Christmas, the crunch for Graduation starts. Its February. Selene is about 8 months now and shes getting so big. I wake up to Lisa coming in. "Sal, Larry. Time to get up.", she says.   
     Her voice is low and soft. Me and Sal get up. Selene stirs. "Lisa, I made sure theres plenty of bottles made up for her for the day. Is there anything else you'll need for the day?", Sal asks.  
    Lisa shakes her head. "Thatll be all.", she smiles. "Thank you, mom.", Sal says. Lisa looks at him, taken back by what he just said. 

    For the first time, Sal called Lisa mom. Lisa smiles at us. "No problem, Sal.", she says. She takes Selene and goes out to the living room. Me and Sal get ready for school. I come up from behind him.  
     i wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. "I love you.", i whispers into his ear. "I love you too, Lar.", he says. I hold him tightly.  
     "I was talking to Todd. Why dont you move in with me, Todd, and Neil? We would have our own room.", Sal ask. I sigh. "Its my mom...", i say.

    I dont wanna leave my mom yet. I want Sal and Selene out of the apartments so they are safe. I'll save up and we can move somewhere better. Somewhere safe and start over fresh.  
    "What? Is she okay?", Sal asks. "No shes fine. I want to stay to make sure shes okay. Itll also help with saving money so we can leave Nockfell.", I say.   
    "Leave Nockfell? And move where?", he asks. "Anywhere. Anywhere you want. I just want to leave here and start life somewhere else. Far from here and all the cult shit.", i say. "Okay, Lar. But you know I cant live here.

    I cant be here with all the cult shit going on. I dont want us at risk. Especially Selene.", he says. "I know. Staying with Todd would be best.  
    At least there, youd be away from the cult shit happening here in the apartments. You'd be safer. Selene would be safer.", i say. Sal holds my hand. "I want you to be safe too.  
    I'd lose it if I lost you or Selene.", he says. I kiss the top of his head. "We will be okay. I promise.", i say and i link my pinky with his and smile.

    We finish getting ready and head into the living room. "See you later Lisa.", Sal calls out. She smiles and waves at us goodbye. We head to school. 

    Sal talks with Todd. I think itll be good to get Sal and Selene out of those apartments as soon as possible. "Thank you Todd. It means alot.", Sal says. Todd smiles.   
    "Its no problem. We will make this work. Once Larry has enough, you guys will be able to start somewhere better. Somewhere away from this shit show of a town.", Todd says. "I hope it works out.", Sal says.  
    "It will. Plus, you said yourself. There hasnt been any activity from Travis, Nina, or the cult. They were after Selene but when you went into labor, everything was perfectly fine.", Todd says.

    "Hes right. No one has heard a word from Travis or Nina. Nothing from the cult. It does seem a bit fishy though.", Ashley says. Sal sighs. I wrap my arms around Sal. "Guys, we are months from graduation. We are almost done.", i say. 

    "That uneasy feeling is coming back.", Sal says. "You're dreams... any clues in you're dreams?", Todd asks. Sal shakes his head. "No. No bad dreams. It's been all good.", he says. "Guys, we all will be okay. It's just the stress from the fact graduation is fast approaching.", Ash says.  
    "You're right. We need to do something to get help with the stress.", Todd says. "Like what? Me and Sal cant exactly leave and do whatever we want anymore.", i say and its true. We have a child.  
    "Why dont we take a little trip to the zoo. Bring Selene with to see the animals.", Todd says. I look at Sal. "How does that sound?", i ask. Sal smiles. "Fine.", he says.

    "We can use my car to get there.", Ashley says. "Fine. Fine. Fine. We can all take a trip to the zoo.", Sal say. We all smile. "Itll be fun, Baby Blue.", i say.   
    "Itll get us out of this town for a bit.", Sal says. The bell rings for class. Sal and i head to Animation. We sit next to one another.   
    I decide to make a short film of me and Sal. It's from one of our dreams. Us dancing in the meadows in out tuxes. I feel Sal glance over at me. Sal looks at me.

     I just smile at him. "What?", he asks. "We are so gay.", i say. Sal chuckles. We continue through class. The bell rings and it's now 2nd period. We have English together, all 4 of us. We all sit together like always.  
    i notice Sal spaces out and I nudge him. He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and hold his hand. "My mom is off tonight, Blue. Why dont we go out tonight?", i say. He smiles again.  
    "Okay.", he says. I have it planned out to celebrate mine and Sal's one year anniversary.

    I watch him look down at my hand. I have a matching ring to his. He never takes his promise ring off. I have a hotel booked for the night. I have Ashley and Todd going and setting it up.  
    I instruct them to have rose petals everywhere and light the room with sweet scented candles so when we get there, itll be a surprise for him.   
    Sal rests his head on my shoulder. Class flies by and it's time for lunch. I grab Sal's hand and lead us into the bathroom. We go into the back stall. I shut and lock the stall door. "Larry?", Sal calls out for me.

    i turn around to face him. Something switches in me. I gently push him against the wall. I reach up and unbuckle his prosthetic. I remove the prosthetic from his face.   
    Sal looks down. I put a hand on his chin. I make him look up at me. His eyes meet mine. I press my lips against his. I pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist.  
   I kiss his neck softly. He lets out a small moan. I gently grind against him. I wanted him so badly. Sal chuckles a little. "Lar...", he says.

    i look up at him. "I'm not gonna fuck in the school bathrooms.", he says. I smile. "Who said anything about fucking in here?", i ask with raised eyebrows.  
    "Its what I'm feeling.", Sal says. "What you're feeling? What are you feeling, Sal?", i ask, teasing him. He takes a hand and trails it from my chest down to my stomach.  
    Then down to the front of my pants. He gently rub the front of my jeans. I let out soft moans. I press my forehead to his. I gently thrusts against his hand. Sal leans in.

     "That's what I feel, and that's what I want to feel.", he teases. I grin at him. I lean in. "Just wait until tonight. You're gonna need lots of rest.", i say.  
    Sal looks at me. "And whys that, Johnson?", he asks. "Because we aren't sleeping tonight.", i say. "And whys that?", he asks again. I grin. "You'll see.", i say.   
     I set Sal down. Sal spins us and push me up against the wall. "Not so fast.", he says. I look at him and smile. "What?", i ask. Sal's hands rest on my chest.

    He leans up and kisses my neck. I moan softly. He reaches up and start undoing my belt. "Oh yeah?", i ask. I look down at him. Sal and I havent had sex is such a long time.  
    Not since before Selene was born. I've been wanting him so badly. My heart pounds against my chest as Sal undoes my belt. I grin at him. He gets my belt undone.  
     "I thought you didnt wanna fuck in the bathroom?", i ask. "We have a good 20 or so minutes. I dont care at the moment.", Sal says. He kisses down my body. He kneels in front of me. 

    my fingers tangle in his hair. Sal tugs on my jeans until they are down just far enough. He wraps a tiny hand around my erection. I bite my lip. He licks the tip.   
    "S-Sal...", i moan out. Sal takes all of me down his throat. My eyes roll. I grip tightly onto his hair. "S-sal...", i moan out again.   
    The feeling of me in his mouth almost sends me over the edge. The feeling is like I'm high on ecstasy. My head feels fuzzy but a good fuzzy.

     he stops sucking and looks up at me. "Do you have protection?", he asks. I nod. He stands up and unbuttons his pants. He faces a wall and lean against it.  
    i come up from behind him. I put a condom on and pull his jeans down. "Lean back.", i say. He lifts himself up and lean back against me. We both let out moans.   
     Both of his hands against the wall to support himself. I hold onto his hips and thrust hard. He pushes himself against me as i slam into him, making me go deeper and harder. "Fuck...", he moans.

     I take a hand and bring it to his neck and gently squeeze. "More, Lar.", he moans. I pick up my pace. Sal digs his nails into the wall.   
    Sal's body shakes. I tighten my grip on his hip. "L-Larry...", Sal moans. I kiss his shoulder and down his back. "Fuck...", i moan and give one final hard thrust and cum. I pull out.  
    we pull our jeans back up. I take off the condom and discards it in the toilet. I zip myself up. Both of us breathing heavily. I feel a bit light headed.

     "I've waited so long for that.", Sal says, making me smile. "We havent done it in so long.", i say. "I know. Over a year at least.", Sal says. I walk up to him and kiss his forehead.  
    "We still have 10 minutes until lunch is over.", i say. We walk out of the bathroom and out into the courtyard. I light a cigarette. "I thought you quit?", Sal asks.  
    "I'm trying to. This is still the same last pack I've had. Havent touched it in so long.", i say. "Same with weed. Trying to quit it all.", i say.

    And it's all true. I havent gotten a pack of cigarettes is such a long time. I smoke weed from time to time but not as much as I use to. This pack is so old now.  
     Sal lays his head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're at least trying to stop.", he says softly. "I'm trying to stop for you and Selene.", I say. "After school, where are we going?", he asks.  
    i smile. "You'll see.", i say. I look down at him. The bell rings as i finish my cigarette. "Let's go, Blue.", i say. We walk hand in hand.

    We go to our final class, Photography. Sal, Ashley, and I all sit together as usual. Sal is editing a photo he took of me holding Selene. It's such a perfect image that it makes me cry.  
    Sal got a picture of me and her looking at Sal and another shot of us looking at one another. Of course, people started asking questions like who's baby or if that's ours or just mine.   
    we want to tell them it's ours but that would only make things worse so we say it's a friend's baby. They give us a weird look before returning to what they were doing. 

    I did pictures of Sal. I wanted something dark. I had Sal handcuffed with torn and dirty clothing. We went out into the woods.   
    Ashley and Todd helped us with this photoshoot. Ashley and Todd dressed up as cultists. Ashley did Sal's make up and Todd tossed blood on Sal.   
    i took a few photos. I turn mine in and the teacher loved the darkness of it. She loved my work. After class, me and Sal walk home. We walk back to Sal's apartment. He sits on the bed. 

    "So, where are we going, Lar?", Sal asks once more. I smile at him. "Pack some cloths for the night.", i saysl. "Lar, where are you taking me?", he asks. I smile more. "Im not saying a word.", i say. He rolls his eyes.   
    Sal packs a couple outfits. I already pack my bags. I wait for him in the living room. Sal comes out with his bags and other things.  
     I stand up from the couch. "Ready?", i ask. "I think so.", he says. I take his hand in mine. Mom lends me the car for the night. I pull out the keys.

    I smile down at me. "Let's go.", I say. We leave and make our way to the parking lot for the apartments. Sal sees the keys. "Lisa's keys?", he asks. I smile and nod.   
   "Mom is letting me use the car. Plus, she has everything to look out for Selene. I trust my mom with my life.", I say and it's true. I trust my mom with my daughter.  
   We get into the car. Sal looks over at me. "Lar, where are we going?", he asks. "You'll see.", i say. "You're killing me, Lar.", he says, making me smile.

    "I promise I'm not. It's a surprise.", i say. He sighs. I can sense hes nervous. I start up the car and we begin driving. I drive us to the hotel.   
    "Lar, what are we doing here?", he asks. I smile. "You'll see.", i say. I pull out a keycard. "Let's head up.", i say. We get out of the car and grab our stuff.  
    We head inside and up the elevator. I come up behind him with a blindfold. I blindfold him. "Do you trust me?", i ask. "Larry, we have a baby together. I obviously trust you.", Sal says.

    i take his hands and guide him. I swipe the keycard and the door unlocks. The smell of floral candles hits our noses. Thanks, Todd and Ash. It's warm. I guide him in and then shut the door.  
    i take the blindfold off. "Larry...", he says. "Go ahead, Blue.", I say. Sal walks deeper into the room. He walks into the main part of the room. It's so big.  
    It has a huge bed in the middle. Rose pedals all over the bed and floor. I wrap my arms around him. "Lar... how?", Sal asks. "I've been saving up some money.

   We didnt get the chance to do this on our one year anniversary. I'm making up for it now.", I say. I kiss his neck. He leans back against me.   
    I unbuckle his prosthetic and set it on the dresser. Sal removes his shirt. Hes in a sports bra. I pull his hair out of the pigtails and gently run my hands up and down his arms.   
     "Its so hard to believe it's been over a year. A year together. This fall will mark 2 years. We have a daughter together. Nothing could ruin this.", Sal says. I smile. 

    I bend down and kiss his lips softly. "Marry me, Larry.", Sal says without hesitation. i smile. "I will. I promise. Always and forever.", i say. "You should see the bathroom.", i say. He walks to the bathroom. Its huge.  
    It's a big circular bathtub. Like a mini swimming pool. Sal smiles. "I love it, Larry.", he says. I smile once more at him. "Why dont we take a bath, Blue?", i ask. He grins up at me. "I dont think so.", Sal says.

  Sal walks out of the bathroom but pauses at the door. He take off his tank top. He looks back at me and removes his bra as he walks. I follow close behind.   
    Sal covers his chest with one arm but keeps his back towards me. He unbutton his pants and pulls them off. I stand right behind him. I move his hair aside and  kiss his neck and shoulders.   
   He leans into my kisses. Sal closes his eyes and reaches up and pulls my hair softly. I turn him around and immediately press my lips against his. I pick him up and lay him on the bed. He wraps his legs around my waist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapter and it's done. Wanted to get this story done before New Years. I just wanna thank everyone who has commented and liked the story. It all means the world to me. It's almost over. Next story will be revealed at the end of the last chapter so watch for it. 👀👀👀


	33. -33-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to almost be finished with Baby Blue. So, we got one more chapter to go. There will be a reveal at the end of the next chapter about the next story. I've actually already started on it but took a real to quickly finish Baby Blue. I'm excited.

Larry's POV:

     Both of us are shirtless. My heart beats hard against my chest. Sal lays underneath me in just his boxers. The sight of him is so beautiful. "You're so beautiful, Sal.", I say.  
   He smiles. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I hug him tightly. "Happy one year, Baby Blue.", I say softly. "Happy one year, Lar.", he says so softly.  
    He kisses my cheek. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It's like music to my ears. I kiss his chest and collarbone. 

    His fingers tangle in my hair. "Let's take that bath.", Sal says. I smile. "I suggested a bath but you said nooooo.", I say, teasing him. He giggles. "I know.", he says. We both get up. Sal goes into the bathroom.   
   He shuts and locks the door. "Sal...", I call out to him. "Yes?", he calls back. "Why is the door locked?", I ask. I hear him giggle on the other side.  
    "Because. I'm nakey.", he says. "Sal, I've seen you naked plenty of times.", I say. I hear him start the water. "Lar...", Sal calls to me. "Yes, blue?", I ask. 

    "Sing to me.", he says. "What do you want me to sing?", I ask. "Anything. Something slow, loving, romantic.", he says. I starting singing the same songs I sang to him when he was in the hospital.  
    The same songs i sang to get him to wake up. "Lar...", Sal says. "Yes, blue.", I say. "The door is unlocked. Has been for a while now.", he says. I open the door.  
    steam rolls out of the bathroom. hes laying in the tub. Bubbles cover the top of the water. A bottle of wine in his hands. "Sal...", I say. 

    He takes a swig of wine. "Huh?", he says. "Where did you get the wine?", I ask. He giggles. "It was in here when i came in. They must not ID.", Sal says.  
     His hair is partially wet. I close the door behind me as I walk into the bathroom. Sal sits up in the tub. I come closer. "You said you'd never drink.", I say. "This is special.", He says.  
   "How so?", I ask. He smiles. "Its our one year anniversary.", he says. I stand right at the edge of the tub. I bend down and kiss him softly. 

    I remove my clothing and get in the tub with him. He snuggles up to me, laying his legs across my lap, his head on my shoulder, and a hand on my chest.   
    I take the bottle of wine and take a swig of it. Its very fruity. Something out of my taste. We take turns drinking the wine until it's gone and we are both drunk. Sal is giggling bad.  
    "You're such a giggly boy.", I say, partially slurring my words. He reaches up and softly places kisses across my jaw. I bite my lip. The sensation is like ecstasy. 

      I kiss his lips. He cups my face in the palm of his hands. "I love you, Larry.", he says. He looks into my eyes. His eyes show so many emotions but one stuck out the most.  
    love. The way his eye dilate as he looks at me makes me smile. "I love you too, Blue.", I say. he smiles. We spend what seems like forever in the tub.  
    We wash each others hair. Sal takes a washcloth and washes my neck, back, chest, and shoulders. I do the same for him. "How do you feel?", I ask. He smiles.

    "Good. Relaxed.", he says. He closes hes eyes and leans his back against my chest. He sits on my lap, making my heart beat speed up a bit. Our naked bodies touching make my heart beat pick up.  
    I play a little music on my phone. "I dont wanna leave this spot. It's so perfect.", Sal says. I smile. "I know, Blue.", I say. Sal plays with my wet hair.  
     I rock him back and forth. Just being like this makes me want time to stop so we can enjoy ever moment. Soon, Sal gets out of the tub. 

    He wraps a towel around himself. I do the same. I wrap the towel around my waist. Hes already out in the main room part with the bed. I get dressed in boxers and sweatpants.  
     I try to towel dry my hair. I come out of the bathroom and go to the main room. I see Sal and my jaw drops. His hair in pigtails, just boxers and a collar on.  
    Hes on the bed, on his knees. The collar has a leash hanging from it. "S-Sal...?", I ask. He grins up at me. I remembered the dream I had.

    The dream of him being like this but in the meadow. My face heats up. He takes the leash and holds it up for me to take. I walk towards the bed.   
    I take the leash and pull him towards me. He crawls towards me. He comes to the edge of the bed. Hes on his knees in front of me on the bed. I bend down and kiss him.  
    "Where did you get this?", I ask. He smiles. "I ordered it. I kept it up and figured I'd bring it with us for tonight.", he says. 

    I bite my lip. "You, are in big trouble now, Mister.", I say. He bites his lip and grins. "How so?", he asks. I tug on the leash. "Your ass is mine tonight.", I say. "Oh?  
   Just for tonight? I thought it belongs to you 'Always and Forever'?", he says. "Oh it is. That hasnt changed.", I say. I go to the dresser and pull out 2 sets of handcuffs. He grins.   
    "You already know what I'll do with these.", I say. He nods. He falls back onto the bed. I crawl on top of him and handcuff his hands to the bedposts.

    "Now you're definitely in trouble.", I say. He giggles. "You know what to say to make me stop.", I say. He nods. I get up off the bed. I go to another drawer and pull out a blindfold.   
    I go around the bed and put a blindfold on him. He bites his lip. I get back on top of him. I kiss him. He giggles some more. I kiss downwards.  
    I kiss he neck. He let's out a small moan and a giggle soon after. I kiss from his neck to his collarbone, to his chest. I look up at him.

    The way he bites his lip drives me nuts. I kiss his stomach. I can hear his breathing become heavy. I kiss down to his hips and he starts squirming, pulling against the handcuffs.  
    "You okay?", I ask, making sure hes okay. He nods. I kiss the front of his boxers. He immediately arches his back and squirms. I kiss his thighs. I leave kisses all over his body.   
    I get an ice cube and stick between my lips. I take the ice cube and press it against his skin. He jumps. I drag the Ice cube across his skin.

     The ice cube melts against his skin. "L-Larry...", Sal calls my name. "Yes, blue?", I ask. "More...", he says, making me smile. "More what, blue?", I ask, teasing him. He giggles. "More of you.", he says.   
    "Are you sure you want more of me?", I ask. He nods. "As you wish.", I say. He bites his lip again. I gently tug on his boxers. I look up at him.  
    His face is a bit pink. I get up and grab a feather. I take the feather and gently glide it over his body. "Lar, that tickles.", he says, giggling.

    I smile at him. Then I grab the flogger paddle. The small leather paddle. I caress his body with it, tapping his body is random spots. He smiles each time I tap him.  
     He keeps biting his lip and it keeps driving me nuts. I toss the flogger on the floor. I get back on top of him and kiss his lips. He jumps from the sudden lips on his own.  
    I caress his body softly. His skin is still soft like silk. "Every inch of you is so perfect and beautiful to me.", I say softly. He blushes.

    "I love you, Lar. Always and forever.", he says. I smile. "Always and forever.", I say. I kiss down his body. I kiss his inner thigh. He begins squirming. I leave soft kisses up his thigh.  
    I watch as his back arches and as he pulls on the handcuffs. His legs wrap around my head. "L-Larry~", he moans. "Yes?", I ask. His chest rises and falls quickly. "More...", he says.   
    I grin. "As you wish.", I say. I stand up from the bed and grab a condom. I remove my pants and boxers. I crawl back into position between Sal's legs.

     I put the condom on. I bend down to kiss Sal. My lips barely touch his. I gently push myself into him. He let's out a loud moan as I do so. He pulls at the handcuffs.   
   I thrust slow and gently. I leave hickies on his neck, chest, and shoulders. Throughout our night together, we try different things. Sal wanted to try different things and we tested them.  
    Some were amazing, some not so amazing. We did alot of experimenting. By the time we were finished, it's about 1am. Me and Sal lay naked in bed. 

    Sal fell asleep. I lay awake, taking in how beautiful Sal is. As he sleeps, snoring softly, I gently comb my fingers through his soft blue hair. "I'm gonna save you, Fisher. I'm gonna take you and Selene somewhere better.  
    Somewhere far away, so no one can hurt you guys. Away from the cult, away from it all.", I say softly. Sal stirs a little in his sleep. I too soon fall asleep.   
    When I wake up, Sal is still asleep. Hes rolled over and has his back facing me. I get up softly so I dont wake him up. 

    I look at my phone. I have messages from mom saying Selene is doing good. Ashley asking how things are going with a winky face.  Todd just asks if everything is going okay. I set my phone down.   
   I walk to the sliding door to our room and walk out onto the balcony. I look down. We are only a few floors up. I look out into the horizon.   
    The sun begins to rise. I feel a sudden cold hand on my back. I turn to see Sal. He has a sheet wrapped around him. He smiles. "You okay?", he asks. 

    I smile and nod. "Its been a long time since I watched the sun rise.", i say. He lays his head on my shoulder. "Me too.", he says. We watch as the sun rises together. It's so beautiful.  
    We head back into our room. We pack all of our stuff up and check out of the hotel. We drive back to the Addison Apartments. I take our bags in.   
   Sal runs ahead to the elevator and waits. Once I finally catch up to him, we go down to my apartment. I take our bags to my room. Sal goes to Lisa.

    Lisa is sitting on the couch with Selene in her arms. Sal goes and kneels in front of Lisa. "Thank you, mom. For watching her. Did she give you any trouble?", Sal asks, smiling.   
    "No, but sometimes weird happened.", Lisa says. "What?", I ask. "She woke up in the middle of the night, giggling at something but when I looked around, there was nothing there. She was staring straight up.  
    It was like she was giggling at a ghost. She said her first full words. She said 'grand mama'. They must be friendly.", Lisa says, smiling.

Sal's POV:

     "They must be friendly.", Lisa says. I look up at Larry. He knows too. I run and grab my GearBoy from Larry's room. I turn it on and it suddenly started acting up.  
    I press a button and a gross goop forms my mom. "M-mom...?", I ask. She smiles. "Sally... I'm so proud of you, my dear son. Your daughter is so beautiful.", she says. A tear falls down my face.   
    "How did you get here?", I ask. "Your father... he has my ashes. Did he never tell you?", she asks. I shake my head. "Tell me what?", I ask. 

    "The burial was for everyone... but hes had my ashes for a long time. I havent appeared because I was afraid. I didnt know how your react. I kept out of your little machine there.  
   I've seen everything that's happened. Your daughter, she looks like the perfect combination of you both.", she says, smiling. She looks around and her smile fades. Her face turns into a scared and terrified expression.  
    "Larry, get Sal and Selene out of here as soon as possible. Something is coming and it's not good. Please get out of here soon.", she says and then she vanishes.

    I look at Larry. He looks right back at me. "That was your mom?", Larry asks. I nod. He comes up and hugs me. I become angry. My dad kept my mom's ashes a secret.   
    "You heard her. We need to get out of here as soon as possible.", I say. "I know. You and Selene will be with Todd and Neil soon. Graduation is only a few months away.  
    And then after that, itll be us 3 together again soon.", Larry says. I smile. "I know. Let's focus on graduating and then we can focus on other things.", I say.

    As time flew, graduation was fast approaching. We had to focus on our exams and finals. All of it. It's now june. Senior ball is tomorrow night. I'm so excited.  
    Tonight, Ashley is staying with me. Todd is staying with Larry. Lisa and Henry have Selene. I never brought up mom to him. I didnt want to fight with him over it. "You excited, Sal?", Ashley asks.   
   "Yeah. I'm excited to finally be done with school. Plus in the fall, mine and Larry's 2 year anniversary.", I say. She smiles. "How are you guys?", she asks. I smile. 

     "I'm still so in love with him. Plus our daughter is growing so fast. Shes about a year old. We are gonna throw her a party after Graduation.", I say. She smiles.   
    Me and Ashley spend all night talking about Senior Ball and what we are doing after Graduation. We finally fall asleep. When we wake up, it's around 2pm. We were up pretty late last night.   
     We all take showers and get ready for Senior Ball. Lisa kept the rest of us from Larry. It was her time to dress him up for a dance. She got him ready.

    Dad had to work and said he was sorry he couldn't be there to get me dressed up for Senior Ball. Ashley helps me. She picks out my outfit. Its actually really nice. Its comfy too.   
   Not too tight and not too loose. I leave my hair down. I sanitize my prosthetic and face. I look at my promise ring. The way it shines in the light is so beautiful.   
    By the time we were all ready, it was about 6pm. Me, Ash, and Todd head down to Larry's apartment. We knock. Lisa let's us in. I'm nervous.

    Todd and Ashley walk in first. I stay behind the group. "Larry, come out, hun!", lisa says. She goes and picks up Selene. She has Selene on her hip. Larry comes out from his room. The way he looks...   
    My heart beat fast. Hes the love of my life. Larry comes straight to me. He kisses the top of my head. "You ready to go, Baby Blue?", he asks. I nod.   
    Larry hugs Lisa and Selene. I do too. I kiss Selene's forehead. We take off to the school. Everything has already been set up and the dance has started. Just Seniors.

     me and Larry walk in, hand in hand. I can feel his palms are clammy. I can hear his heart pounding against his chest. I look up at him. Hes seems very nervous.   
    "Lar...", I call for him. He smiles and looks down at me. "Yes blue?", he asks. "Are you okay? You seem very nervous about something.", I say. He smiles. "I'm fine, love. Just anxious.", he says.  
    "Anxious? About what?", I ask. "Graduation. Being able to spend the rest of my life with you and Selene.", he says. I smile. "I cant wait for it all.", I say.

    Me and the group enter prom. Me and Larry stand at the back like always. Me and him slow dance the whole time. Larry is the love of my life. I love him unconditionally.  
     Ashley, Todd, and Neil come towards us. Todd and Neil grab Larry. "We need him for a moment.", Todd says. They drag Larry away. Ashley stays with me. I look at her. She shrugs her shoulders.  
    A few moments go by. The lights go out for a moment. Then turn back on. Neil is at the mic. "We have a big surprise for a certain someone.

     Sal Fisher, can you come to the stage please?", Neil says. Me and Ashley go up on stage. Todd has Larry next to him. All eyes are on us. I'm nervous and scared.   
    Me and Ash stand on one side of Neil while Todd and Larry stand on the other side. Neil smiles at me. "Larry... the mic is yours.", Neil says, backing up. Larry grabs the mic.   
    I look at Larry with worry. He grabs my hands. He smiles at me. "Sal, we have been together for almost 2 years. I've been waiting to do this for so long.

     We have a beautiful daughter. I knew the day I met you, I had to be with you. I love you unconditionally.", Larry says. A tear rolls down my face. He gets down on one knee.  
    "I made a promise. I promise Always and Forever. So, I only have one question for you, blue.", he says. My heart beats fast. I know what hes doing but it doesnt feel real.  
    I feel like I'm living a dream right now. I look Larry in the eyes. He pulls out a box. He opens it. A beautiful blue ring shines inside.

      "Blue, will you marry me?", he says. I nod. Everyone cheers and claps. Larry puts the ring on my finger. He stands up. I lift my mask just far enough to kiss him. "Yes, Lar.  
   Always and Forever.", I say. He smiles and kisses me again. We walk off stage, hand in hand. I spend with rest of the night staring at my engagement ring. It matches my blue hair.  
    Me and Larry spend all night together, talking and planning our wedding. We decided our wedding will be Halloween of this year. A few months after our 2 year anniversary.

    We were gonna do it on our 2 year anniversary but we both love Halloween and decided to do it on Halloween instead. It's only 4 or so months away. After Senior Ball, we head home.  
    Me and Larry head back to Larry's apartment. He carries me in over his shoulder. He smacks my butt as we walk into his room. He lays me on his bed. I smile and giggle.   
    He moves in between my legs. He bends down. I take off my prosthetic. He bends down some more and presses his lips to mine. He kisses down my face.

    He kisses down to my neck and collarbone. He undoes my shirt. I rip his shirt open. He smiles and chuckles. My hands travel over his torso. I look at my ring as I do so.  
     He unbuttons my pants as well as his own. He pulls my pants off and tosses them aside. He picks me and pushes me up against the wall. My legs wrap around his waist.   
    He grinds up against me. I feel his hard on pressing against me. My arms wrap around his shoulders. I take a hand and rub the front of his jeans.

    He moans as I do so. He pulls my briefs to the side. He pulls his pants down far enough and slips inside. A moan escapes both of our lips. I tangle my fingers in his hair.  
    I pull his hair, making him become rougher. He leaves marks on my neck, shoulders, and chest. We go for hours. Lisa takes Selene's crib for the next few days in her room.  
     Graduation is the next big thing. Its only a few days away now. Me, Larry, and Selene all spend the next few days together. The day of graduation comes.

    The 4 of us all get ready for graduation. Lisa and Henry are crying messes. We all get ready and head to the building where graduation is being held. It's like a stadium. Henry gives me a tight hug.  
    "I'm proud of you, Sal. I really am.", he says. Tears run down his face and mine as he says those words. Me and Larry meet up with Ashley and Todd.   
    Lisa has Selene. We do a rehearsal in the morning. We practice how everything is supposed to play out. We line up, side by side. Ashley is with a girl.

    Todd is with Neil. I'm with Larry. It didnt matter what we were wearing right now since it's only a rehearsal. After rehearsals, we had a few hours to get everything perfect and ready.   
    Me, Lisa, Henry, Larry, and Selene got lunch. After lunch, we had to hurry back to change and get ready. We get our caps and gowns on. Our suits and ties. We line up downstairs in the basement.  
     I hold Larry's hand. He looks at me and smiles. "We finally did, Baby Blue.", he says. I smile. "We did and we did it together.", I say. 

    We begin moving upstairs and taking our seats. I'm nervous, I'm excited, I'm anxious, and so many other emotions. The lines move slowly as students pick their seats. Friends say together.   
    Me and Larry are the first of our group. Then Ashley and her graduation buddy. Todd and Neil. Then, Maple and Chug. Chug and Maple had become a couple at senior ball. Chug asked Maple to Senior hall and she said yes.  
     We all take our seats. Line by line, people line up and ready to collect their diplomas. When it got to our line, I get nervous. I'm first. 

    I give the lady calling out our names my name card. "Sal Fisher", she says. I walk across the stage. The principal hands ne my diploma and shakes my hand. The photographer snaps shots.  
    I walk off stage and take my seat. I sigh in relief. I did it. I finally graduated. It's over. Larry and the others follow close behind. When they called Larry's name, Selene cried out.  
    It was the cutest thing. She cried out "Daddy". Lisa and Henry cheered for me and Larry as well as the others. I cheered for them as well. 

    When Selene cried out for Larry, Larry smiled. Everyone looked at Selene and then back at Larry. Larry is a proud father. Once everyone has crossed the stage, they have us stand. Move out tassle from one side.  
     We move to the other side and the school officials congratulates us. We all toss our caps into the air. After that, we disburse. We all leave and get ready for our senior trip.  
    We are going to Disneyland. We leave tonight, get there tomorrow morning, stay there all day and at 10pm, the park closes and it's just us seniors until 2am.

     Me, Larry, and Ashley are going. Todd and Neil are gonna be going and taking care of everything with our new place. I'm so excited to be leaving The Addison Apartments.  
    After we get back from Disneyland, me and Selene will be moving in with Todd and Neil. I'm still not okay with Larry staying at the Apartments. It frightens me but he swears up and down everything will be okay.  
     We all head home. We pack our stuff and head back to the school at about 8pm. The buses show up around 8:30pm. We jump on the buses.

    Me, Larry, and Ashley all sit together. We get super excited. Ashley passes out on the way there. Me and Larry stay up most of the ride, talking about our wedding and when we leave Nockfell.  
     Larry fell asleep before I did. I couldn't sleep with my prosthetic on. I rest my head on Larry's shoulder to try and get some sleep.  I close my eyes for what seemed like minutes.  
   When I open them again, the sun is out and we are pulling up to Disneyland. Larry leans over and kisses the top of my head. I stir a little.

    "Hey, blue. We are here, babe.", Larry says. I stretch. The bus parks and we all get off. It's about 9am. We grab all of our stuff. Me, Larry, and Ashley spend every second together.  
    We went on tons of rides together, food, everything. I'm still bummed that Todd couldn't come. Him and Neil would have so many pictures together. Ashley has her camera. She takes pictures of me and Larry.  
    She gets them at the perfect moment. When the sun started to go down, families and stuff started to leave. At 9:30pm, the light show starts.

    Ashley got it perfectly where me and Larry are kissing and fireworks are lighting off in the background. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. It was just us seniors after the light show ended at 10pm.   
   There are 4 raves at the four corners of the park. One is a "silent disco" where you wear headphones and jam out and the 3 other ones were similar and just regular raves with Music.  
    Once it becomes 2am, everyone started making their way to their buses. Me, Larry, and Ash get on our bus. We have been going for over 12 hours, no sleep.

    Once we get back on the road, we fall asleep. I lay my head on larry's shoulder and pass out. When I wake up again, its sunny out and we are pulling up to Nockfell high school.   
   We grab our things and get off the bus. I'm met by Neil and Todd, big smiles on their faces. "What's up with the looks?", I ask. "Its time to come home.", Todd says.   
   "We are moving in already?", I ask. "Yep. We already moved our stuff in. Now it's time to get you moved in.", Neil says. I smile...

Larry's POV 

    "Yep. We already moved our stuff in. Now it's time to get you moved in.", i hear Neil says as I'm coming off the bus. I assume it's about their new house. "What's up?", I ask.   
    "Todd and Neil are already moved into the new house. It's time for me and Selene to move out of those apartments. I really wish you'd move in with us.", Sal says. The look in his eyes...  
    "I know, Blue. But I want to take you and Selene away from here period. Not just from the apartments. I want us away from Nockfell.", I say.

     "I know, Lar. I just have this bad feeling in my stomach. Something is coming and I dont want it to be losing you or Selene.", Sal says. I pull him into my chest.   
    "We will be okay. I promise.", I say. He presses his forehead to my chest. He locks his pinky with mine. "Let's go and get yours and Selene's stuff packed.", I say and we head home.  
    Me and Sal pack while Todd and Neil help move everything to the new house. Ashley played with Selene while we took care of what we needed to do. 

    Once we got everything of Sal's and Selene's packed and moved, we relax for a bit. I didnt want this to happen. I didnt want to be separated from Sal and Selene but I have to.  
    I need to save money so i can take them away from here. Move to a better place like the north west. Oregon or Washington. After a while, Sal and Selene leave. The look in Sal's eye...  
    It breaks my heart seeing the love of my life leaving. Seeing my daughter leaving hurt too. I lay in a cold and empty bed. I hate it already.

     Over the next few months, me and Sal talk about our wedding. We planned and put everything together. October 31st, is the big day for us. Ashley is our Maid of Honor, Todd and Neil are my best men.  
   Me and Sal were separated all day. Henry and Ashley took care of him while Lisa, Todd, and Neil took care of me. They help me with everything. Todd did my hair.  
    He pulled the top half of my hair into a ponytail. My mom did my tie. Neil picked out my tux as well as Sal's. They all helped out.

     this meant everything to both me and Sal. We want it to be our perfect day. I was the first one at the altar. Todd, Neil, Lisa follow close behind me. Selene walked with Ashley and threw pedals down.   
     We waited for Sal. I look at Ashley. She smiles. Lisa took Selene and held on to Selene. The music began to play. Everyone stands up and we all looked down the aisle.  
    Tears well up in my eyes as I see my beautiful blue haired boy. Hes in his pure white tux. His hair is down. His prosthetic... is off...

   Sal's mask... he took it off. His arm is linked with Henry's. They come walking down the aisle. It's like they are in slow motion. Tear fall from my eyes. Hes such a beautiful human.  
     Henry takes my hand and Sal's. "Take good care of my son, Larry.", Henry smiles. I hug Henry. He hugs back. He hugs Sal too. I take Sal's hands into my own.  
    I lean into his ear. "Sal... you're prosthetic?", I ask. He smiles. "I wanted you to see me... all of me on our special day."; he says. I smile at him. 

     The ceremony begins. Henry is the one who brought the rings to us. We place the rings on one another's hands. We say our "I Do's". "You may now kiss the groom", the officiant says.   
    Sal turns to me. I take a hand and place it on his cheek. I lean down and kiss him slow and gently. Everyone clapped and cheered. The reception is outside, behind Addison apartments.  
   It's under and around my Treehouse. We play music, eat food, dance. It's the perfect day. It is until I spot something in the woods. It's the cult. They're here.

    I close my eyes. When I open them again, they're gone. "Larbear, everything okay?", Sal asks. I smile. "Yeah. Everything is okay.", I say. He smiles. I cup his face into my hands. "We did it...  
    We finally did it, Blue.", I say. He wraps his arms around my neck. He leans up and kisses me. "We did it, Larbear.", he says. Me and Sal dance the night away.   
    Ashley takes Selene and is babysitting for a few days while me and Sal go on our Honeymoon. We are taking a trip to Washington. Going into the woods for a few days.

    We'll be looking for a place there to move to once we save enough money. Ashley and Todd pack mine and Sal's bags for the few days but Ashley said to not open them until we get there.   
   The place we are going is a camp ground. It has RV parking, places for tents and camping, and they have Cabins. It's in the woods of Washington. Itll be quiet.  
    As the reception comes to an end, we thank everyone who came. Henry and Lisa hug us both tightly and we board our flight to Washington. A rental will be waiting.

   Me and Sal board our flight. We sit next to one another. Sal holds my hand the whole way there. Our matching wedding rings sparkle. People stare at Sal and some give disgusted looks.  
    It still bothers me when people stare. Nothing can take Sal away from me and vice versa. We promised Always and Forever. The flight is a short few hours. As we get off, I see something off.  
    Blending in with the crowd is different areas are people in black cloaks and masks. 'Its the cult', I thought. Sal doesnt seem to notice any of them.

     I try to ignore them. We continue walking through the airport. We get outside. Theres a guy holding a sigh that says 'Johnsons'. We go to him. We get into the car.  
   He begins driving. We see the Space Needle. Seattle is a beautiful place but the traffic is horrible. We do make it out of Seattle and start heading towards a place called Mounthaven Resort. He drops us off.  
   "I'll be back to pick you guys up in a few days.", our driver says with a smile. We smile and wave and he does the same. We check In.

    The campground owner takes us to our cabin and hands us our keys for the cabin. They also give us a map of the resort. We get all settled into our cabin. "Its beautiful, Lar.", Sal says.   
    I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his neck softly. He turns around to face me. He wraps his arms around my neck.   
    He removes his prosthetics set it on the nightstand by our bed. A tear runs down his face. "Blue, what's wrong?", I ask as I wipe his tears away. He smiles. 

     "I'm just so happy, Lar.", Sal says. I smile and kiss him softly. "Always and Forever.", I say. "Always and Forever.", he repeats back. Over the next few days, me and Sal explore and create new memories together.  
     We go to the lake that's nearby. We swam at night so people didnt stare at Sal. Everything is perfect. I feel high but I quit smoking all together since Selene was born.  
    We stay up playing video games and watching movies together. Once our honeymoon is over, our driver comes and gets us. He drives all the way back home. Drops Sal off first.

   Then drops me off at the apartments. I look around myself. It's cold... I hate this feeling already. I don't have Sal nor Selene here with me. Just my mom and Henry.   
   I go inside. That feeling returns. The feeling of loneliness returns. The feeling I felt before Sal moved here. I go down to the basement and into my room. Mom isnt home so it's just me.  
    I put a movie on. I get my phone out and call Sal. Sal picks up. "Babe, everything okay?", Sal asks. "Yeah. Just lonely is all.", I say. He smiles.

    He turns his camera to Selene. She smiles and waves at me. "Selene, say hi to daddy.", Sal says. She smiles some more. "Hi, Daddy.", she says. I tear up hearing her call me daddy.  
    "Larbear, why dont you come and stay the night for a few night?", Sal asks. "Sounds good to me. Let me pack some stuff and I'll be over. Send me the address.", I say.   
    "Already did, Larry. Check your messages!", I hear Todd yell in the background. Sal smiles some more. "See you soon, Larbear.", Sal says. "Say 'bye bye, Daddy.'", Sal says. Selene waves.

    "Bye daddy.", she says. We hang up. I pack a bag for a few days. I look at my messages. I have a message from Todd with the new address.   
   I grab my bag and put my shoes on. I throw on my red jacket and begin walking. I open up Google maps. It's literally a few blocks from the apartments. As I walk, I feel like I'm being watched.   
    I look around every few feet. I start hear whispering. People whispering my name. I can hear them saying horrible things about me. 'Larry, it's not real. It's the cult...', I tell myself.

    I walk a little faster. "Larry~", a voice calls out for me. I look everywhere for the voice. The cult members are spread out. "Kill yourself, Larry~", a voice says.  
    I take off sprinting down the street to Sal's and Todd's house. As I approach the house, I slow down and take deep breaths. I dont want Sal to freak out. I wipe the sweat from my forehead.  
    I go up to the door and knock. I try to look calm and happy and excited. Sal opens the door with Selene on his hip. "Hi larbear.", Sal says.

   I smile at him. "Come on in, love.", He says. I walk in with Sal and Selene. Selene looks up at me and smiles. She reaches her little hand out at me.   
   We all go into the living room. I try to slow my heartbeat down. We all sit on the couch in the living room. "Welcome to our home, Johnson.", Todd says. I smile. Selene reaches out for me.   
    Sal hands her to me. She smiles and grabs my hair. She lightly tugs on it. I spend the next couple of days with Sal and Selene. Todd and Neil are at work.

     It's just me, Sal, and Selene. After the days I spent with Sal and Selene, I'm afraid to go back to the apartments. I remember the dreams me and Sal had.  
   How he saw my death. I remember him saying I had written a letter and said something about the whispering. Them getting in my head. Its worrying me that it's starting to happen. I'm hearing the whispers.  
    I try to ignore it. I think of happy thoughts. I think of mine and Sal's wedding. Our daughter being born. all the good things that have happened in my life.

    I hold Sal tightly. I didnt want to let him go. I didnt want to let him nor Selene go. I kiss Sal before I leave and I hug Selene.  
   As I walk home, I keep my headphones in. I ignore the figures on almost every corner. I ignore the voices whispering to me. I keep walking. I keep my head down. I dont tell Sal about the voices.  
    I dont wanna freak him out and have him worry. The whispers become louder. I quicken my pace back to the apartments. I soon begin running until I get into my room.

    I crawl under my covers and the whispering stops. It all stops. 'Larry, relax. It's just the cult. The cult is just trying to separate me from Sal.', I say to myself.  
    A few days of staying in my apartment, things have stopped. I dont here or see anything. It's when I leave, the whispering starts and seeing the cult starts. I started investigating the apartments. The ghost have disappeared...  
     Todd had made me my own Super Gear Boy for when I'm separated from Sal. I went all over the Apartments but not a single ghost has appeared.

     I messaged Sal. "are you awake?", I message him. "Am now. What's up?", he messaged back. "Something is wrong with addison's apartment...", I message him. My phone buzzes again.   
   "Other than ghosts and creepy basements?", he asks. I hesitate. I dont wanna freak him out with the voices I've been hearing. "I'm serious, Blue. I'm coming over. Text me when you're ready.", I say. A few minutes pass.   
   "Ready.", Sal messages back. "On my way now.", I message back. I gather everything and head over to Sal's. I walk quickly to his house.  I knock on the front door.

    "What's wrong, Lar?", Sal asks. "Im telling you, Blue. Something is seriously wrong.", I say. "Did you see the demon again?", Sal asks. "No. Not since we blasted it years ago.  
    Listen, I've went through every inch of the building with the Super Gear Boy and found nothing. The ghosts have been missing for a while.", I say. Sal takes it in. "That is a little odd.", he starts.  
    "Though, who is to say it's a bad thing? Maybe they were able to finally move on.", Sal says. Now is the time to lightly bring it to his attention. 

    "I dont know, blue. I've been getting this horrible feeling. Like, something under my skin, crawling around, itching at the back of my skull. It's like the quiet before the storm or some shit.  
   I can FEEL it.", I say. Sal stops for a moment, like hes thinking. "What?", I ask. "Deja vu... I've been getting that feeling too. Like everything is foggy and there's something there, just beyond the fog, waiting.", He says.  
    "Yes! Exactly! Whatever it is, it's coming from the apartments. So, are you gonna check it out or what?", I ask. "Of course i will, Lar.", Sal says.

    "Ash, I'll be back. Can you watch Selene for me?", Sal calls out to Ashley. Ashley comes down from upstairs with Selene in her arms. "Yeah. I can do that. I'll be leaving soon though.", She says.  
    "Thank you, Ash.", I say. She smiles. Me and Sal take off to the apartments. We start our investigation there. We start from the 1st floor and make our way up.   
    Sal uses his Super Gear Boy and he too cant find anything. We talk to everyone in the apartments. The only thing strange is the ghost have gone missing. Something bad is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooof. So, I hurt myself writing the last chapter but the last chapter will bring everything together and cut all lose ends of the story. I honestly didnt know how to end it so the ending might be be a bit eh. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the support. It literally means everything. I love you guys. 💜💙💚💛🧡❤


	34. -34-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnmnnd here it is. The last and final chapter. Again, big reveal at the end for the next story im writing.   
>  .

*3rd Person*

    "Sal... Sal!", The Judge says, snapping Sal out of his trance. "Huh?", Sal says. "What happened after that?", The Prosecutor asks. Sal gathers his thoughts. Trying to remember all the events that happened.  
    "After we found nothing, I went back home to my daughter. Ashley had left. Ashley had come in town to visit and watched Selene. She changed so suddenly. She cut off her hair and bought her own motorcycle. After that, she left. A few months had passed.   
    I had told Todd what's been happening at the apartments. No sign of ghosts or anything. Todd had made some new gadgets to test out. Then I get some unsettling texts from Larry...

     My husband...", Sal says and pauses. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "What did they say?", The Prosecutor asks. Sal hesitates. Tears running down his face. Sal takes a deep breath.  
   "The first message was 'Sal, I'm sorry babe. Dont blame yourself'. I thought it was him just... messing around...", Sal says. "Did you respond?", The Prosecutor asks. "I asked him 'sorry for what?' And what hes talking about...  
    The next few texts started to worry me. He then told me it was time for him to go. I told him he better not be doing anything stupid...", Sal says. 

    A faint sniffle comes from Sal. "What happened next?", The Prosecutor asks. "He said it's too late and that he'll be gone soon. He started to worry me.  
    I told him to stop messing around and that it's not funny. After that, he stopped replying. I messaged him a few more times before I decided to call him... but he never answered...  
    The call went to his voicemail. I panicked. I asked Todd to watch Selene. He knew I was in a panic. He didnt ask what was wrong but just agreed.

    I took off running back to the apartments. It was raining... thunder and lightning... I ran as fast as I could back to the apartments.", Sal pauses. He sighs. "I ran to larry's treehouse...   
    there was a note for me... from Larry.", Sal says. "Ah yes. The note. His suicide note to you. What did the note say on it?", The Prosecutor asks. "It said 'Sal, I know this is gonna be hard for you to understand.  
    I'm sorry... please dont blame yourself and please dont hate me. I was lucky to have you in my life.

    I couldnt have asked for a better Husband than you, babe. I know you're gonna do great things. You gotta keep going. Keep fighting the darkness. It's coming closer now. I can hear it whispering in my head...  
    It's getting louder... I just need this to end. I cant take it anymore. I'm not strong like you are. I love you, Sally face. Always. See you on the other side.', signed by Larry himself.", Sal says.   
   Tears falling down his face.  "And what happened after you read the note?", The Prosecutor asks. Sal takes a moment to collect his thoughts. 

    "I went up into the treehouse. All I saw was a single empty beer bottle. No Larry. After that, I called Todd and Ashley. Todd came over right away. Ashley started to make her way to us.   
    I sat up in the treehouse for hours it seemed. I wanted to know why he had killed himself... after all this time, I still dont know. Nor where his body went...", Sal says.   
    The trial goes on for hours. They had Ashley take the stand. They expected her to go against Sal but did the exact opposite. She tries to help him.

    Neil is there with Selene. Selene has gotten big and is almost 2 years old. Sal takes his place back by the table with his assigned attorney. Ashley tells what she saw. She knew Sal better than anyone.   
    Even Larry. Ashley was the one Sal would always go to for help or if something was wrong. "Okay, Ashley. Tell us what happened when you go the call from Sal.", The Prosecutor asks.  
    "He had called me. I could hear in his voice the panic and how upset he was. Me and Todd tried to calm him down but, it was terrifying.", Ashley pauses.

    "Have you ever felt threatened or unsafe around Sal?", The Prosecutor asks. "Never. Sal always came to me if he needed someone to talk to or just needed someone.", She says. She sighs.  
   "I couldnt bare to see Sal in the state he was. We had all gathered in the treehouse. He showed us the note and messages from Larry. We saw the empty alcohol bottle.", Ashley says.   
   "Have you known Sal to drink?", The Prosecutor asks. "Not at all. He never touched it because alcoholism runs in the family and he didnt want to be an addict.", Ashley says. 

    "After we tried to calm him, he lashed out. He was uncontrollable. I just figured he was off his meds again. I stopped by his old apartment and told his dad, Henry, Sal needs help.  
    Henry knew he needed it. I had left back to Todd's to watch over selene. It was only a few hours after I had left Todd and Sal... then I got the 2nd call...", She says.   
   "Tell us about the 2nd call.", the Prosecutor says. "It was the 2nd call from Sal... all I heard was heavy breathing... then he said to come to the apartments.

     It was off... I told Neil I'd be back and asked for him to please watch Selene while I went to the apartments. As I arrived, police were just now showing up as well.   
   Sal was standing at the front door to the apartments. He was playing his guitar... he had blood all over him. He has a bloody knife tucked in his belt. I tried to talk to him.  
    He just kept rambling on about 'it's not my fault' and 'I had to do it. I had no choice'. The police removed me. Then arrested Sal. 

    They found Todd in the Lobby of the apartments. He was curled up in a fetal position. He was holding his knees to his chest. He had a huge gash in his chest but wasnt from Sal.", Ashley says.  
   "Ah yes. Todd Morrison. Police said he had a massive gash on his torso and was babbling on about cults and demon. Is that true, Ms. Campbell?", The Prosecutor asks.   
    "Yes, sir.", Ashley says. "After getting Todd out of there, they got Sal.", Ashley says. After Ashley is let off the stand, they put Sal back on the stand. 

    "Is everything Ashley say true?", the Prosecutor ask. "Yes sir.", Sal says. "And you still believe that you're innocent and this is all just a cover up? Even with all the evidence presented, murder weapon, everything?", The Prosecutor asks.   
     "Everything I've said has been the truth.", Sal says. He sighs. "Todd... I need to help Todd...", Sal says. "With all the doctors and medical professionals, no one has been able to help him.   
    What makes you think you can?", The Prosecutor asks. Sal looks up and into the eyes of the Prosecutor. "I know the truth... and I surely hope everyone believes what I've said.", Sal says.

     "Is that a threat, Mr. Fisher?", The Prosecutor asks. "Its a warning...", Sal says. The trial is put on break. With everything explained in the court room, it's now up to the Jury to decide.  
    After a long discussion, theres one last person they want to talk to to finalize their decision. "Dr. Enon, you have worked with Sal for quite some time. He told you everything.  
     Do you believe Sal is a threat to society?", The Judge asks. "I do. With everything he has told me, he was very conscious of his actions.", Dr. Enon says.

    Dr. Enon convinces the Jury that Sal is dangerous. The Jury takes more time to make their final decision. Ashley is scared. She holds Selene. Neil looks around. He notices Maple and Travis.  
    Neil taps on Ashley's shoulder. She looks at him. He gestures to Travis. "You think he had something to do with it?", Neil asks. Ashley nods. "Him and Nina have been quiet for years now.", Ashley says.   
    After a little while, the Jury comes back. "Has the Jury reached a verdict?", The Judge asks. "We have, your honor.", a member of the Jury says. 

    "Whats your verdict?", The Judge asks. "We the Jury find the defendant, Sal Fisher, Guilty of Mass Murder.", the member says. Neil and Ashley gasp with shock. "And with that, I hear by sentence Sal Fisher Capital punishment.", The Judge says.  
   Ashley's heart falls into her stomach. "Neil, they are going to kill Sal!", She says. "We have to find out where Larry is. I know hes alive. He wouldn't do this.  
    He wouldn't just leave Sal and Selene. I need to get Todd out as well. After that, we take off. We run away. All of us.", Neil says. 

   "Are you sure, Neil?", Ashley asks. He nods. After that, Sal is imprisoned for 3 years. The day of his execution, he did an interview with the News reporter, Clare Nettles. They have Sal in a room.  
  Cameras pointing at him. A prison guard on each side of him. His hair has grown so much. The room is dark with just a single bright light pointing at Sal. "How are you feeling, Sal?  
    Today is your execution. How are you feeling about all of this?", Clare asks. Sal remains silent. "Not much of talker, eh?", Clare asks. Sal softly shakes his head. 

     "How else... am I supposed to feel? My husband, is dead. One of my best friends in locked away in a psych ward. I'm about to be killed. Who's going to take care of my daughter?", Sal asks.  
    Theres an uncomfortable silence. "I imagine you're upset. Ashley Campbell has your daughter. She has custody of her.", Clare says. Sal sighs. "As long as my daughter is safe, I'll be okay.  
    I'll be okay... joining my husband.", Sal says. He knew his time is coming. Hes prepared. 3 years, hes been prepared. Then the sirens go off. The prison goes on lockdown.

    Sirens are going off and they hear gunfire. The guards draw their guns. They hear something outside the room. They see shadows fighting. A loud bang comes from the door.   
    Someone kicks the door in. The door flies in and hits a guard. Sal ducks and covers. He hides in a corner facing away. "Stay back or I'll shoot!", the other guard says. A shot is fired.  
    The sound of someone choking is heard. Sal doesnt dare look. The sounds of bodies dropping is heard. Sal is frightened but also curious to who could get inside a prison.

    Who could fight through all the guards, and still be alive. He hears foot steps coming towards him. "Blue...?", a familiar voice calls to him. Sal turns to face this person. He runs up and jumps on them.  
    "Larry! I thought you were dead!", Sal says. Sal gets a better look at him. He has scars all over his body. His clothing is ripped. Hes dirty. Hes bloody. "Larry...", Sal says.   
    "I came to save you. We have to go, now.", Larry says. Larry reaches for the keys on one of the guards. He takes the shackles off of Sal.

    Larry grabs Sal's hand and they run through the prison. They make it to the fence and get through the fence and into the woods. They run through the woods until they meet up with Todd, Neil, Ashley, and Selene.   
    "We have to go. Theres a sheriff out here and has a gun.", Ashley says. After she finishes her sentence, a gunfire is shot. "We gotta go!", Ashley says.   
    The four run off, leaving Sal and Larry together. They hide in bushes and behind trees. The sheriff gets closer. "I know you're out here, Sally Face Killer. Show yourself!", he says. 

    "I have an idea.", Sal says. "What is it?", Larry asks. "I'll show myself, when he gets closer, you attack him.", Sal says. Larry nods. Sal looks for the Sheriff. He comes out of hiding.  
   His hands in the air. "I'm right here, sheriff.", Sal says. Sal puts his hands behind his head. "I'm unarmed, Sheriff.", Sal says. The sheriff gets closer. He points the gun at Sal's head.   
    The sheriff chuckles. "I gotta say, Sal. You were the most difficult one we had.", The sheriff says. "What do you mean?", Sal asks. "We tried to end you and others before you.

    Those who apposed a threat to the cult and its plans. You, were the most difficult to get rid of.", The Sheriff says. "You're part of the cult...   
   you have been watching me since I moved here...", Sal says. "We all have been watching. We knew you were gonna try and stop us. We had to do everything we could to get rid of you.   
    Even if it meant framing you for killing everyone in the apartments. Made you kill everyone in the apartments, including your father and mother in law. Lisa was such a good woman.

    Henry was just getting better. We had to even convince you that Larry killed himself. All of it was apart of the plan. Now, it's time to end it once and for all.", The sheriff says. He cocks the gun.  
   Larry sneaks up behind him. He pulls his knife out. He grabs the sheriff from behind and slits his throat. Blood get into Sal. Larry grabs Sal. "We gotta go.", Larry says.   
    They continue to walk through the woods when they come upon a empty parking lot with only a few cars. They approach the cars. Todd and Neil in one car. 

    Ashley has her bike and then theres Lisa's car. Ashley puts Selene in her carseat. Sal looks at Selene. "Shes so big...", Sal says. "Almost 5 years old already. Here, change out of that and into these.  
    We will just leave it here. We will also have to dye your hair and change your prosthetic to a new design. We dont want people recognizing you.", Larry says. Sal changes.  
    "Alright. We are all gonna head to the north west. We are gonna go to Washington state.", Neil says. After changing, Neil and Todd get into their car. Ashley on her bike.

    Sal and Larry in Lisa's car. They begin making their way to Washington state. On the ride, Sal and Larry catch up on everything. "Larry, I just wanna start off with... I'm sorry.", Sal says.  
    Sal begins to cry. "Larry... I didn't want to hurt anybody. I didnt wanna hurt Lisa or my dad. I'm so sorry Larry...", Sal cries. Larry squeezes Sal's hand. "Its okay. You had no choice.  
    I saw everything...", Larry says. "How? Where were you? Why did you make me believe you killed yourself? what happened?", Sal asks. "It was after our last investigation"...

-flashback-

    Later that night after Sal and Larry investigated the apartments, Sal went back home to Todd and Neil. Larry went down to the basement and into his room. His room is freezing.   
     He looks around his room and sees his back door is cracked open. He remembers the last time his back door was left open. Flashbacks of Nina putting a knife to his throat and cutting him come flooding into his mind.   
    "Hello?", Larry calls out but no response. He closes his back door. Within a blink of an eye, a rag is put over his face. He struggles.

     He breaths in and his eyes become heavy. They carry him to The Cults Temple. They chain him to the floor by a collar and chain. Larry begins to wake up. He stirs.   
    The cult surrounds him as he wakes up. He rubs his eyes. He sees where he is and jumps up. He pulls on the chains. "Wh-whats going on? What do you want?", Larry asks.   
    Nina looks at Larry. She removes her hood. "Its time, Larry.", she says. "Nina... what do you mean it's time? Time for what?", Larry asks. Nina takes Larry's phone. 

    "Your husband is going to kill everyone and be put to Death by Capital punishment.", she says. "What?!", Larry hisses. She begins to message Sal. "I'm going to pretend to be you.  
    I'm going to lead him to believe you are gonna kill yourself. Already hid the note and bottle.", she says, still typing. "Please, dont hurt him.", Larry says. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Too late.", she says, holding his phone up.  
    The phone begins to ring. "Oh, would you look at that. A call from 'Hubby'. What a shame.", she says. The phone stops ringing. "Hes on his way.", She says. 

    Nine pulls a TV in front of Larry. She turns it on. Theres multiple screens. "What's this?", Larry asks. "These are all the cameras in the Apartments. You're gonna watch Sal kill everyone.", Nina says.   
    "There is hidden cameras in every apartment.", She says. They watch and Sal finally comes into view. "Ahhh. Theres our little star.", Nina says. Tears fall from larry's eyes. "Blue...", he says.  
     They hear Sal call for Larry. They watch him go into Larry's apartment and out the back door. They watch him go to the treehouse and he grabs the note with his name.

    They watch as he reads the note that Nina planted to make Sal believe Larry committed suicide. Sal drops the note and climbs into the treehouse. They watch him start calling someone.   
    Sal collapses to his knees. Soon, Todd and Ashley climb up into the treehouse. Sal shows them the note. They too, couldnt believe what they were reading. Sal starts having a breakdown. "NO!!!!", Larry yells.   
    Larry Hanks against his restraints. Nina and Travis are the only ones with Larry while the cult plan something against Sal. Travis grabs Larry by the hair and yanks him back. 

    Larry hisses in pain. Travis scoffs. He kneels by Larry. "I thought that was a turn on, Johnson?", Travis teases. Larry clenches his jaw. Travis stands up and they continue to watch.   
    They watch as Sal kills everyone in the apartments. When Sal enters his apartment, Larry's heart stops. "Dont kill Henry, Blue!", Larry yells. Travis decks Larry in the jaw. Larry spits blood onto the floor. Sal is covered in blood.   
     Henry is sitting at his canvas, painting. "Hey, kiddo. I cant wait to show you my new paintings.", Henry says. Sal silently goes to Henry. He raises his knife.

    "I'm sorry, dad...", Sal says. "Sorry for what, bud?", Henry asks just as Sal brings his knife down, piercing the knife into Henry's chest. Henry gasps. He looks up at Sal with fear in his eyes.   
    Henry falls to the floor. He takes his last breath. Sal screams. "Theres one more person he has to get rid of. For this one, we are gonna have to keep you quiet.", Nina says.  
    She pulls out a roll of duct tape. Then it suddenly hits Larry. "No! Not my mom!", Larry screams. Nina and Travis tape Larry's mouth shut. 

    Travis holds Larry's head. "Dont want you to miss this. This is the best part.", Nina says. Larry tries to fight but cant turn away. Sal gets into the elevator and heads to the basement.  
     Larry pulls at the chains. Tears running down his face. "Sal... no...", Larry muffles. Sal walks into the apartment. "Hey Sal, have you seen Larry? I havent heard from him for a little while now.", Lisa says.   
    Sal breaths heavily. He goes to Lisa. Lisa turns to him. "Oh my god, Sal. Are you okay? Where did all this blood come from?", Lisa says. Sal looks up.

    His eyes are glazed over. "Sal, talk to me, hun.", she says. "I'm sorry, Lisa... I'm so so so sorry...", Sal says. "Sorry for what? Is that Larry's blood?", she asks. Sal shakes his head.  
    "Its everybody's in the whole buding... I killed them all... I have no choice... you're the last one... I'm so sorry, Lisa.", Sal says. He takes the knife a stabs her in the torso. She gasps.  
   She holds the open wound. Blood starts seeping from the wound. She spits up blood. Larry screams against the tape. Both Sal and Larry cry heavily. 

    A door opens. "The ritual is complete.", a cult member says. "Good. The police are on their way.", Travis says. Sal picks up his phone and calls Ashley. Ashley and the police show up.   
     They take off the tape from his mouth. Travis kneels in front of him. He grabs Larry's face. "We have been planning all this for years. If only you 2 didnt fall in love, this would be less painful.  
     Instead, you two fell in love, had a baby, and got married.", Travis says. Larry lunges forward and headbutts Travis, slamming his head into Travis's face. His nose bleeds severely. 

      He falls backwards. Nina yanks Larry back by his hair. Travis starts back up. He wipes the blood leaking from his nose. "You son of a bitch.", Travis says. "Now, we wait for his trial.  
     Until then, you'll be our little punching bag and you will see the death of your blue haired lover.", Nina taunts. They make him watch all of Sal's trials and even his Sessions with Dr. Enon.  
   Days on end, Larry is subjected to endless hours and days of torment. Days of beatings. The beatings became so bad that Larry became blind in one eye. 

   The final day of Sal's trial came. They made him watch the entire trial. When the court found Sal Guilty, his heart sunk. When he heard "Capital punishment", his heart stopped.   
    "NO!!!", Larry screams. Travis and Nina are there in the courtroom. "Bad news, Poor little Sal will be sent to the electric chair. And we will all be here to watch it happen.", Travis says after returning from the trial  
"Oh, you didnt hear, did you?  
      Your friend Todd Morrison is currently in Nockfell Penatentry. They put him in a padded room, strapped into a restraint jacket. He lost his mind after our little ceremony.

    He hasnt been the same since.", Travis says. "What ceremony?", Larry asks. "Oh, we used your little friend as a vessel to bring back the Red Eyed Demon. Now, he lives inside Todd.   
     The professionals cant treat him and only wants one thing.", Nina says. "And what's that?", Larry asks. "Death. He wants to die but when his wishes are denied, he v  
Becomes violent, thrashing around his padded room.", Nina says.   
     Larry cries out in defeat. For the next 3 years, he waited. Everyday, he made the chains hes bound to weaker and weaker until they finally snapped. 

     He realizes hes now free. He arms himself with a knife. He hears the door open. "Today is the day Sal gets executed. His execution will be at 6:30pm.", Nina says.   
    Travis and Nina look at one another, then to Larry. Larry grins.  "What's up with the weird grin, Johnson.", Travis says. Larry chuckles. "Sal wont ge dying any time soon.", He says. "What make syou say that, Johnson?", Travis asks.  
     Larry takes the chain attached to his collar and yanks it as hard as he could, shattering the chain. Nina and Travis are taken back.

    Larry swings the chains and wrap it around Travis's neck. He pulls Travis towards him. He strangles Travis and proceeds to stab him multiple times in the chest, killing him.   
    Larry takes off the collar. He looks at Nina. "Larry, dont hurt me. It was all his idea.", Nina pleads. He gets her up against the wall. He puts the knife to her neck. "Reminds you of something?", He asks.   
     She panics. "Larry... please.", she pleads. "Oh no. Remember what I said last time? I'm not being so nice now.", Larry says. He backs up a few steps.

     With a quick and swift movement, he slit her throat. Blood begins to pour out like a water fountain. Larry quickly grabs Nina's cell phone. He calls Ashley. "Ashley... its Larry.", he says.  
    "Larry, where the fuck are you?!", Ashley yells. "Cult temple under the apartments. Come and get me. I'll explain everything on the way.", Larry says. Larry navigates his way to the main part of the cult Temple.   
    He gets out through the door near his apartment. He gets a couple of gas cans from his apartment. He goes back into the temple and douses the entire temple in gasoline.

    He gets a box of matches. He lights a cigarette and tosses the match. The temple engulfs in flames. He gets out and makes his way to the front of the apartments.   
    Ashley and Neil pull up. Ashley rushes to Larry and jumps on him. She cries. "Larry, we gotta get Todd and save Sal. They're gonna kill him.", Ashley says. "Aunty Ashwy...", a little girl says.   
   They all turn around. They see a girl with blue and brown ombre hair, one blue and one brown eye, and a little mole under her right eye. "Selene...", Larry says.

     "Shes... shes so big...", Larry continues. "I know, hun. We dont have much time. We have to get Todd and save Sal.", Ashley says. "You guys go get Todd. I'll save Sal.", Larry says.   
   Neil, Ashley, and Selene take off to help Todd. Larry runs back inside. He grabs his pocket knifes. He goes into the maintenance cabinet. He pulls out a iron rod. He gets Lisa's keys. He gets in and drives.  
    He makes his way towards the prison. He parks in an empty parking lot through the woods. He parks and looks at the time. He takes a deep breath.

    He grabs everything. He uses bold cutters to get through the gate of the prison. "Sir, who the hell are you?", a guard calls out. They raise their guns. Larry says nothing.  
    "Hey asshole. Stop or we will shoot!", the guard yells. Larry keeps going. The guards are new and cant aim very well. Larry full on sprints across the field without a single shot hitting him.   
     once Larry gets inside, the alarm is set off. Larry begins sprinting through the prison. Guards all come and try to aim but Larry uses the iron rod to fight off the guards. 

    He grabs one of the guards. "Sal Fisher, where is he?", Larry asks. The guard points in the direction of the Interview Room hes in. "Thank you.", Larry says and let's him go.   
    Larry continues to fight his way until he reaches the Interview room. Larry kicks the door in. He kills the guards and knocks the reporter and cameraman unconscious. He looks at Sal as Sal is hiding in the corner.   
    "Blue...?", Larry says. Sal looks up at him and nearly tackles him to the ground. "Larry! I thought you were dead!", Sal says. Sal gets a better look at him

   "Larry...", Sal says. "I came to save you. We have to go, now.", Larry says. Larry reaches for the keys on one of the guards. He takes the shackles off of Sal.

-end of Flashback-

    They make their way to Washington state. They all changed their appearances and even their names. Todd dyed his hair black. Ashley bleached her hair and dyed it blue. Sal dyed his hair red.  
    Larry cut his hair to shoulder length and peach striped in his hair just to dye them blue. Selene remained the same. Neil also bleached his hair but dyed it rainbow. 

     Neil changed his name to Michael. Todd changed his to Thomas. Ashley changed her name to lilith. Sal changed his name to  Avery. Larry changed his to Oliver. They kept Selene's na.e the same.   
    They did have to do alot of changes to Sal. They had to make him a new mask as well as started a treatment for his scars. They started using scar removal cream.  
   It's slowly starting to working. Sal starts getting his confidence back. No one recognized them. They found a place to all live together. Things started getting better for them all.

    They got a house together. They all got jobs together at the local mall in Hot Topic and Spencer's. Sal and Larry enrolled Selene into school. Todd, Ashley, Sal, and Larry all started seeing a therapist.   
    They did group therapy a couple times a week while Selene is in school. Of course, after legally changing their names, they were home free. The cult knows they are alive but not where.   
     The cult slowly died as they're attempts to bring The Red Eyed demon back failed. Sal and Todd were their vessels. Without them, they died away and vanished almost completely. 

   Few of course were around but had no power to bring back Fje Red Eyed demon or even the cult itself. Sal and the others constantly had to dye their hair to keep people from recognizing them.  
   After a few years, they allowed their natural hair to come out and nobody even recognized them. The scarring on Sal's face had fade so severally that the group almost didnt recognize him.  
    He still had part of his lips, exposing his porcelain false teeth. His self esteem, confidence, everything boosted once his scars faded away. He smiles all the time now. 

    They all watch as Selene grows and before they know it, she hits her first milestone, turning 13 years old. Shes definitely different from all the other kids aside from her extraordinary looks.  
    Each milestone Selene reached, the more proud Sal and Larry were proud. She developed Artistic and Musical skills. She loved to draw and paint and do art but she also loved playing musical instruments. Guitar is her favorite.  
     From that point on, they all lived together peacefully for once. They had become apart of everybody else and finally felt like they fit in. They lived happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, it ends. So, the Big Reveal is the next story I'm working on. It's called Lose Yourself. It's a Band AU and is Inspired by Ironiclittlebaby We Dont Have To Dance. It's my spin on what would happen in a band AU where they sign their souls away for being the Top Band all over the world? In time, this is it. I'll start Lose Yourself after new years. Again, thank you all for your support. It means alot to me. Love you all. 💜💙💚💛🧡❤


End file.
